Me deixe te amar
by Jenny Stream
Summary: Edward é uma pessoa triste e solitária devido à acontecimentos traumáticos em sua vida amorosa, enquanto Bella é uma jovem alegre e destemida, mas que também não quer saber de se envolver com ninguém. #Fic em hiatus definitivo#
1. Convite

_**Essa fic é dedicada à Isa.C., que me ajudou com o nome! *---***_

_**Resumo completo:**_

_**Edward é uma pessoa triste e solitária devido à acontecimentos traumáticos em sua vida amorosa, enquanto Bella é uma jovem alegre e destemida, mas que também não quer saber de se envolver com ninguém. Após se conhecerem em despedidas de solteiro de seus respectivos amigos Emmett e Rosalie, os dois, involuntariamente, passam ultrapassar qualquer obstáculo para ficarem juntos – inclusive eles mesmos.**_

**Convite**

Edward

— Alô?! – murmurei ao atender o telefone.

— Edward? – perguntou Emmett.

_Não_, eu quis responder, _eu moro sozinho e outra pessoa atendeu, claro._

— Sim. – respondi, forçando um sorriso.

— Sabe que dia é hoje? – ele perguntou. O sorriso em sua voz me assustou; ele devia estar aprontando alguma coisa.

— Hm, 12 de setembro? – ele negou do outro lado da linha. – O que quer que eu diga? Que é sábado?

— Edward – ele disse seriamente -, é a véspera do meu casamento.

Olhei para o calendário rapidamente e vi a anotação na própria letra dele – _13 de setembro: Casamento do Emmett._

— É. – concordei.

— Edward... – ele chamou, aquele tom persuasivo tomando conta de sua voz.

— Não. Seja lá o que estiver aprontando para hoje, _sem chances_. – avisei.

— Por favor! – ele implorou. – Não saímos juntos desde... – ele hesitou e eu me encolhi.

Eu sabia muito bem desde quando não saíamos juntos.

— Desde _Tanya_. – eu murmurei para ele. – E, olha, já faz tanto tempo e eu estou tão bem aqui, em casa, que acho que vou recusar seu convite.

— É minha despedida de solteiro, Edward. – ele respirou fundo. – Eu sei que está chateado por eu ter feito você meu padrinho do meu casamento, mas você precisa superar isso... E além do mais, você sabe que Rosalie não gosta de você justamente por que pensa que...

— Eu matei a melhor amiga dela, Emmett. _Eu _não gosto de mim mesmo, ela tem todo o direito.

— Que bobeira é essa?! – ele me repreendeu. – _Sabe _que não foi culpa sua. E além do mais, não é esse o motivo. Ela acha que você é muito anti-social.

— Ah, sim. Isso também. – eu sorri.

— Edward, por favor... prometo que se sair hoje, não te encho mais.

— Só amanhã, não é? – eu tentei brincar sem sucesso, minha voz era rude demais para isso. – Hmpf. – resmunguei.

Eu odiava falar de Tanya, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que aquele assunto sempre seria recorrente – o que quase me fez _acostumar _com o que aconteceu há 8 meses. _Quase_.

Eu a namorava, mas não gostava dela. Não que eu a odiasse ou algo assim – pelo contrário, eu a amava muito, mas apenas como amiga. Eu apenas não era _apaixonado_ por ela.

Isso me corroia todos os dias, mesmo antes das coisas ficarem estranhas entre nós. Eu sabia que era injusto ela ficar com um cara que não a amava como ela merecia.

Uma noite, depois de quatro meses juntos, ela questionou quando eu ia pedi-la em casamento. Naquela noite eu quase desabei e disse tudo a ela, mas ao invés disso, eu apenas disse que achava muito cedo para isso.

As poucos eu fui dissuadindo-a de muitas coisas – principalmente _casamento_ -, e num dia que achei razoável, a convidei para jantar comigo em casa.

Eu já tinha reparado na estratégia dela desde que comecei a me afastar: ela usava roupas mais ousadas, brilhantes e chamativas – na esperança de me seduzir, penso eu.

Lembro-me exatamente das nossas últimas palavras trocadas.

— Tanya... – eu a chamei calmamente.

Ela se virou para mim, sorrindo como um anjo, e eu vacilei, sorrindo de volta. Por pouco eu não desisti de tudo e me joguei nos braços dela. Mas eu tinha que ser justo com ela e imparcial comigo mesmo. Ela merecia alguém melhor que eu.

— E-eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. – me maldisse por gaguejar, isso fez com que ele me olhasse com desconfiança e preocupação. – Olhe, eu acho que isso não está dando certo. Quero dizer, _eu_, e não _você_.

Ela pensou por um segundo.

— Não é você, sou eu. – ela murmurou tristemente. – Por favor, não faça isso, Edward.

Ela me olhou nos olhos por um segundo e eu fui obrigado a desvia-los. Ela era tão linda, e estava escrito em seus olhos que me amava. Por que eu não era capaz de fazê-la feliz?

— Eu não consigo mais, Tanya. Você merece alguém melhor que eu! Alguém que te ame, te deseje e te peça em casamento... alguém que...

— Por quê? – ela implorou. – _Você _não me deseja? – a última frase saiu mais alto que o resto.

— Tanya, por favor... Isso já está sendo horrivelmente difícil...

— Responda! – ela gritou.

— Me desculpe. – eu balancei a cabeça. – Eu te amo, mas não _desse _jeito. Me desculpe _mesmo_ por ter deixado isso tão longe e por...

— Eu estou indo. – ela me cortou.

Eu queria dizer para ela ficar, mas sabia que isso só pioraria as coisas.

— Eu te amo, Edward. – ela levantou e saiu.

— Edward? Ainda está aí? – Emmett perguntou, preocupado.

— Sim, sim. – murmurei.

— Vai com a gente? – ele questionou. Ouvi a esperança em sua voz.

Eu bufei, e então ri. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não ouvia esse som relaxado que era tão comum em outra fase da minha vida!

— Vou.

Ouvi um grito de comemoração e ri de novo. Emmett seria sempre Emmett.

— Passo aí em uma hora! – ele exclamou, vitorioso.

— Estarei aqui. – concordei.

Desliguei o telefone sorrindo e balancei a cabeça. Era impossível acreditar que Emmett ia me fazer ir à uma boate de stripers. Só Emmett mesmo...

Bom, eu precisava trocar de roupa.

Bella

— Por favor? – ela insistiu pela milésima vez.

— Não. – continuei lendo Emily Brönte.

— Bella! Por favooooooooor! – a cada "o" que ela aumentava na palavra, ela me sacudia uma vez.

— Argh, Rose!! Pare com isso! EU. NÃO. VOU. Difícil demais para você entender? – quase gritei.

— Sim. – ela sussurrou, fazendo um biquinho.

Eu não suportava vê-la assim. A culpa invadiu-me deixando minha voz engasgada.

— Não, Rose... Não fique assim! Você sabe que não é algo com _isso_! É só que... Bella + festa = desastre! – expliquei.

— Mas não vai ser uma festa... – ela insistiu.

— Escuta. – eu segurei os ombros dela. – Eu vou ao seu casamento, serei sua madrinha com um cara que nunca vi na vida – comecei a contar nos dedos -, vou ter que andar de salto o dia inteiro e ainda quer que eu vá à despedida de solteira?

— Sim! – ela sorriu. – Você nunca sai de casa! Precisa largar esses livros! – ela puxou O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes da minha mão e eu a fuzilei com os olhos. – Você vai ter a vida inteira para reler isso.

— Argh!! – gritei, levantando-me. – Você é _insuportável_, Rosalie!

Eu ri, mas aquilo era a pura verdade. Eu dividia um apartamento com ela há menos de um mês e não aguentava mais ouvir sobre seu casamento.

— Droga, Rosalie! Eu vou, okay? – gritei da cozinha.

Ela gritou e bateu palminhas até chegar até mim e me abraçar.

— Eu te adoro, Bella! Eu te adoro!

— Claro, claro. – murmurei.

— Eu posso te arrumar? – os olhos dela brilharam forte demais para a minha saúde.

— N-não! – gaguejei, fugindo de seu abraço.

— Por quê? – ela perguntou.

Aquele olhar e o biquinho pidão estavam lá de volta e eu franzi o cenho.

— Você é diabólica. – reclamei. – Tá, faça o que quiser comigo. _Com uma condição!_

— Diga! – ela pediu.

— _Não vou _usar nada que mostre mais do que o necessário, se é que você me entende.

Ela riu alto e concordou, puxando-me para seu quarto.

— Quem sabe hoje você... – ela sugeriu, levantando um vestido vermelho curtíssimo. – Ignorei completamente a provocação.

Maldito dia em que fui dizer para Rosalie que eu era virgem!

— Posso lhe pedir um favor? – ela perguntou.

— Claro. Só não sei se vou fazê-lo. – dei de ombros.

— Durma fora, hoje.

Não foi um pedido, foi mais uma _sugestão_. Eu já até sabia por que: _claro _que Emmett iria passar a noite aqui, e ela sabia que isso não era exatamente uma das coisas que eu mais gostava de ouvir. Fiz uma careta.

— Acho que posso fazer isso.

— Fale com Alice. – ela sugeriu.

— Claro, claro. – concordei.

Um dia eu ainda mato Rosalie Hale. Beeem lentamente, _claro_.

Deixei que ela me arrumasse e finalmente saímos.

_**-----**_

_**Bom, aí está o primeiro capítulo. Não sei exatamente quando vou postar o segundo – ainda não terminei de escrever – mas espero não demorar muito. **_

_**Um MASTER obrigada à Isa.C., que me ajudou, sugerindo o nome – se dependesse de mim, eu demoraria séculos para postar até pensar num nome... haha**_

_**Beijos ;***_


	2. À primeira vista

**2. à primeira vista**

Bella

Rosalie me fez vestir uma saia preta de pregas e uma camisa de manga comprida, um pouco social. O salto da bota era enorme, mas como era no estilo "plataforma", consegui andar com ela.

Eu me senti em uma festa à fantasia enquanto entrava na boate – eu estava fantasiada de _colegial_, no caso.

Alice reagiu estranhamente ao me ver vestida daquele jeito: ela arregalou os olhos e depois começou a sorrir lentamente com um olhar malicioso no rosto. Eu fiz uma careta hesitante e ela quicou até me alcançar para um abraço.

— Você está linda, Bella! – ela elogiou e depois virou para Rosalie com um sorriso de aprovação.

Entrei com as duas ao meu lado, agora começando a sentir náuseas ao ouvir a batida ritmada aos gritos femininos vindo do centro do salão – onde havia um palco com luzes alucinantes vindas dos cantos.

A primeira coisa que vi foi Lauren, a _Best Friend Forever _de Rosalie. As duas trocaram beijinhos e abraços e agradeci mentalmente por Rosalie se afastar.

— Alice, socorro, eu... – e então parei de falar.

Eu conhecia Alice suficientemente bem para perceber que já que ela ainda não tinha me interrompido, não estava prestando atenção. Segui seu olhar e vi o _bar man _fazendo aquelas coisas incríveis com os copos de bebida – e criando drikns estranhos de cores gritantes.

Outra coisa _gritante_ – embora nada estranha, diga-se de passagem – era a beleza do _bar man_. Eu sorri ao ver que Alice estava com os olhos absolutamente vidrados nele.

O garoto, por sua vez, focalizou seus olhos por um segundo em Alice – o ritmo de balanço do copo diminuiu enquanto ele percebia seus olhares se cruzando.

— Eu acho que eu preciso de uma bebida. – Alice sussurrou para mim, ainda com os olhos grudados no cara e andando naquela direção com seu sorriso magnífico no rosto.

— Boa noite, garotas. – o rapaz nos cumprimentou, depois de entregar o drink pronto a uma mulher.

Assenti educadamente, sorrindo de leve. Alice aumentou ainda mais seu sorriso deslumbrante.

— O que desejam? – ele perguntou, olhando só para Alice.

Reprimi um gemido de agonia. Por que todas as pessoas estavam tão bobas e felizes umas com as outras ultimamente?! _Argh_.

— Nos surpreenda. – Alice sugeriu, inclinando-se um pouco para frente.

Ela sorriu para ele de um jeito que devia ser crime – convincente, sedutora; _totalmente _Alice.

O _bar man _não demorou para preparar nossas bebidas, e assim que ele as entregou a nós, tomei um gole grande, tossindo em seguida. Alice e o rapaz riram.

— Ok, isso _não foi _legal, Alice! – falei. Tossi de novo.

— Está bom? – o garoto perguntou, segurando para não rir.

— Bom. – concordei, sem conseguir reprimir mais uma tossida. – E aí, qual é o seu nome? – lancei um olhar rápido à Alice e ela me olhou agradecida.

Eu sempre fui muito tímida com garotos, mas justamente por aquele ser um "pretendente" da Alice, eu não conseguia me sentir constrangida por perguntar seu nome.

— Jasper. – ele sorriu para mim por um breve segundo e depois se virou para Alice com um sorriso maior ainda. – Vocês? – ele apontou para nós duas.

— Alice. – ela disse rapidamente. Eu ri.

— Bella. – estendi a mão para ele.

— Muito prazer, garotas. – ele apertou nossas mãos.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, mas Alice e Jasper estavam se olhando demais, e eu me senti com uma vela na mão.

— Er, bem, Alice... Eu vou... – apontei para as pessoas e levantei, pegando meu copo.

Alice tocou minha mão de leve, sorrindo em agradecimento. Eu pisquei para ela.

Tomei o resto do copo num gole só e deixei-o vazio em uma mesa qualquer. Senti o sei-lá-o-quê-rosa-choque esquentar minha cabeça imediatamente e cambaleei, me apoiando em uma cadeira.

— Oops! – falei, alto demais para quem fala sozinha.

Continuei em direção ao aglomerado de mulheres gritando em volta de um palco que parecia um bolo – era redondo e pequeno, devia ter uns dois metros de raio, no máximo – e que tinha um cara dançando em volta de uma cadeira.

Eu ri alto, imaginando quão engraçado seria se ele caísse.

A batida era alta, e algumas pessoas se mexiam no ritmo. O garoto que dançava nos olhava com aquele toque profissional de desejo, como se ele realmente estivesse prestando atenção em nós.

Não sei se por causa da bebida, ou por que Rosalie dançava exageradamente, eu ri de novo, tapando a boca para tentar abafar o som.

Comecei a dançar também, meio que imitando Rosalie, e rindo alto. Será que eu estava bêbada? Me sentia tão leve, como se fosse poder voar, e...

— Ooops! – esbarrei em alguma garota, que me lançou um olhar irritado. Eu não pude deixar de rir da cara dela e continuar dançando.

Depois de alguns segundos o cara que dançava olhou para mim – como todas as garotas que estavam ali, obviamente eu estava olhando para ele – e riu. Agora eu podia sentir minhas bochechas esquentando e implorei para que pensassem que era por causa do calor.

Falando em calor, naquele momento o dançarino tirou a blusa – okay, eu já estava mesmo prestes a perguntar _por que _ele estava totalmente vestido se era um bar de stripers. E isso foi engraçado, por que as garotas gritaram, e eu ri. Tudo parecia tão engraçado essa noite!

Eu mal notei quando o cara desceu do palcozinho e começou a dançar na pista. Ele se aproximou de mim sorrindo e eu ri. Olhei de relance para Rosalie, e ela me pareceu um pouco irritada. Ou talvez tenha sido só a minha imaginação.

O cara foi chegando mais perto, e mais perto, e _um pouco mais perto_. Eu ria, como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada que já tivesse acontecido comigo – o que provavelmente _era_, mas isso tudo era resultado do sei-lá-o-quê-rosa-choque, com certeza!

Eu comecei a dançar em harmonia à dança do carinha, e logo estávamos quase nos tocando. A música acabou e foi rapidamente substituída por uma com uma batida mais rápida, e eu continuei dançando.

— Meu nome é Caio. – ele sussurrou, enquanto começávamos a nos abaixar ao ritmo da música.

Quase encostávamos no chão, e então nos erguíamos novamente, sempre sob o comando da batida da música que tocava.

— Eeeu sssssoou aa Beeelllla. – até para mim, minha voz soou arrastada e estranha.

Ele riu e continuamos a dançar, cada vez mais empolgados.

Meu cabelo escorregou do elástico que o prendia, e agora eu o balançava, chicoteando meu rosto cada vez que eu virava para o lado. Caio me puxou para cima de seu palco e chutou a cadeira longe – eu ri alto – para continuarmos dançando.

De repente houve uma movimentação anormal, e ouvi Emmett chamando Rosalie. Oopa! O que _ele _estava fazendo aqui? Quando me virei para Rosalie, me desequilibrei e ia cair para trás. Ou melhor, _eu caí_.

Antes que eu sequer pensasse em gritar – ou rir -, alguém me segurou.

— Cuidado! – riu uma voz maravilhosa, vindo de baixo de mim.

Eu o encarei e só consegui sorrir, incapaz de encontrar a minha voz.

Edward

Era tudo uma loucura: mulheres dançando ao som de uma música alta que impossibilitava a fala, risadas altas e brincadeiras idiotas... Um _inferno_, no sentido literal da palavra.

— Ah, Edward! – chamou Emmett pela milésima vez – Venha aqui!

Ele já estava um pouco bêbado, então não hesitei ao negar.

— Aqui está ótimo, obrigado. – ele fez uma careta, parecendo querer se lembrar de algo importante. – Pode voltar para lá.

Ele cambaleou de volta, um pouco confuso ainda. Eu ri sozinho, sem poder evitar.

Depois de pouco tempo eu já estava entediado, então tentei escapar sorrateiramente. Sem sucesso, é _claro_.

— Edward! – Emmett gritou. – Aaoondee vooc-cêê vaai? – ele questionou, tropeçando nas palavras.

— Já é tarde, e eu vou...

— Nããão! – ele pediu, segurando meu braço. – Nós vaaamoss agoraa atttéé oooooooooooonde ass garotaas estãão!

Eu me segurei para não rir; achei que ele não iria sair do "onde".

— Tudo bem. – assenti. – O que eu não faço por você?! – murmurei.

Ele riu, vitorioso, e pegamos nossos carros – Emmett havia vindo de carona com um amigo, então eu dirigi meu carro.

Chegamos à outra boate em poucos minutos, e desde que alcançamos a calçada a música me atordoou. Eu com certeza chegaria em casa com uma bela dor de cabeça.

Assim que Emmett entrou – rindo, gargalhando, brincando e cambaleando – eu pensei em fugir. Mas então, eu a vi.

Ela estava dançando loucamente ao ritmo da música, ao lado de um cara. Seu cabelo se agitava de um jeito um pouco caótico – mas ainda encantador – enquanto ela se mexia de um lado para o outro.

Entre a massa anônima de garotas que se balançavam no ritmo, ela se destacava – não só por que estava com uma saia minúscula e os cabelos esvoaçando; ela simplesmente atraía todas as atenções para si.

Seus olhos castanhos fechavam-se constantemente, como se ela estivesse desfrutando de um momento glorioso. Ela ria muito, embalada pela música.

Como que por uma atração gravitacional, eu me movi até ela sem nem pensar. Eu olhei para cima e vi exatamente o momento em que ela se distraiu e se desequilibrou para trás.

Ela caiu exatamente em meus braços.

— Cuidado! – eu a repreendi, rindo.

Ela me encarou, os olhos faiscando. Pude perceber que por um segundo ela parou de rir e apenas me olhou, o sorriso magnífico aumentando.

— Bella... – o rapaz dançante chamou, estendendo a mão para ela.

Então esse era o nome dela? _Bella_. Um lindo nome, para uma pessoa maravilhosa.

Ela pegou a mão dele e ficou ereta de novo. O garoto sorriu com a proximidade dos dois.

Naquele momento me pareceu que haviam abaixado o som, por que eu ouvi tudo perfeitamente.

— O que vai fazer quando sair daqui? – o rapaz perguntou.

— Eeeu v-vou paaraa a casaa dee um-m-ma amigaa miiin-nha! – ela explicou, rindo e tropeçando nas palavras. _Bêbada._

— Por que não na casa de um _amigo_? – o cara perguntou, puxando-a para perto.

— Heyy... – ela protestou. – N-n-não... – ela gaguejou, dessa vez não por causa da bebida.

O garoto se inclinou para beijá-la e ela virou o rosto.

— T-tenho que ir. – ela disse quase claramente e se desvencilhando do rapaz.

Bella desceu do palco parecendo fazer uma força incrível para se equilibrar e andou até o lado das bebidas.

— Mulheres. – murmurou o dançarino, rindo.

A segui com o olhar, temendo que ela bebesse mais alguma coisa. Ela parou no balcão, atrás de uma figura conhecida para mim. _Alice_.

Mas Alice não estava prestando muita atenção à Bella. Eu conhecia aquela postura – inclinada para frente, a cabeça virada um pouco para o lado, pernas cruzadas e constantemente mexendo no cabelo – e sabia que ela estava investindo em alguém.

Ela virou-se para Bella com o rosto triste.

— Tudo bem. – eu li em seus lábios.

E então virou-se para o cara que estava do outro lado do balcão e disse alguma coisa como "volto já", fazendo um sinal para que ele esperasse.

Eu me sentei em uma cadeira, olhando para as duas. Bella parecia estar teimando com alguma coisa, e então Alice – revirando os olhos – encontrou meu olhar. Seus olhos brilharam e seu sorriso aumentou.

Desde quando ela ficava tão feliz em me ver?

Bella viu que ela estava olhando para mim e a repreendeu, séria. Alice negou e a puxou na minha direção.

— Edward! – ela gritou, sorridente. Franzi o cenho.

— Olá, Alice. – eu a cumprimentei, apontando as cadeiras em volta.

— Edward, essa é a minha amiga Bella. – ela apontou para o lado.

Sorri para Bella e ela me olhou com uma expressão surpresa.

— Hey. – cumprimentei-a.

— Oi. – ela sorriu timidamente.

— Edward, eu preciso de um favor seu... – Alice se sentou desleixadamente na cadeira. – Olha, a Rosalie expulsou a Bella do apartamento delas essa noite...

Bella morava com _Rosalie_? Estou começando a ficar preocupado com a sanidade dela...

— E ela ia dormir em casa... maas... bem, eu... – ela virou para o bar e o cara estava olhando para ela. Alice acenou para ele. – Bem, será que você poderia levá-la para a sua casa?

— O quê? – eu e Bella perguntamos em uníssono.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favooor!!! – Alice implorou, olhando para nós dois. – O que custa, Edward! Eu conheço o seu apartamento e _sei _que você tem um quarto a mais!

— Alice... – eu gemi.

— Por favor?! – ela fez aquela cara de pidona e piscou os olhos de vagar.

Bufei e revirei os olhos.

— O que _você _acha disso? – perguntei para Bella.

Ela piscou duas vezes e abriu a boca para falar, mas não disse nada.

— Edward, ela está _bêbada_, não tem opinião. _Por favooor! _– ela estava prestes a levantar e me balançar.

— Tá. – eu murmurei. – Por mim, tudo bem.

Alice gritou e bateu palminhas, enquanto Bella abaixava a cabeça e deixava escapar um sorriso.

— Eu. Amo. Vocês! – Alice sorriu, dando um beijo no rosto de Bella e depois no meu.

Eu respirei fundo, levantando o rosto para o teto.

— No que eu fui me meter?

------

_**Hi People! *--***_

Um pedidozinho: Leiam a minha fic *-*

_**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 1 0 9 2 0 5 / 1 / T u d o _ p o d e _ a c o n t e c e r _ n a _ d i t a d u r a**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews! ^^**_

_Germanaaa __**Postando! Espero que continue gostando! :D**_

_Mih Brandon Cullen____**Obrigada! *-* | Continuando!**_

_Reneesme Carlie Cullen __**Pois é! Haha' | Review sua?! Choreiaqui**_

_Mimy Cullen __**É uma "festa" para cada um… cada "gênero", na verdade. Uma para as garotas (despedida de solteira da Rosalie) e uma para os garotos (despedida de solteiro do Emmett). **_

_Ci whatever __***-* Postando o primeiro encontro! ^^**_

_Kah Reche____**Obrigada! *-* | Postando! **_

_Keth Masen Cullen __**Você é rápida! :O SHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHUHAS' | Não, eu não vou desistir (y) **_

_Raissa Cullen __**Não.. ele conhece a Bella agora =D**_

_Isa.C. __**Siim, você tem! \o/ | Obrigada pela consideração *--* | "Uma Isa ajuda outra Isa" sempre! *---* | Postando!!!**_

_Bibi __**Caalma, ele não matou exatamente… Você vai ver o que aconteceu. | Postando. =D**_

_**Amo vocês! *--***_


	3. Fim de Festa

3. Fim de festa

[Bella]

.

Oh meu Deus.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

OH MEU DEUS!!!!!

OH MEU DEUS!!!!!

OH MEU DEUS!!!!!

.

— Seu nome é Bella, não é?

— Ssim. - eu respondi, tentando não sorrir bobamente. – E v-você?

Eu sabia que a última coisa que eu não tinha falando não havia sido gaguejada por causa da bebida. Eu estava absolutamente sem graça.

— Edward. – ele sorriu.

Respire, Bella.

— Bem, então... - ele olhou para os lados sem prestar muita atenção. - Se importa de irmos agora?

— Nãão... Claaroo q-que nnnãão. - eu não consegui deixar de falar estranho.

Olhei para os lados à procura de Alice, mas não a encontrei. Mordi o lábio, sem graça. Edward me olhou estranhamente por um segundo.

— Precisa de alguma coisa?

Eu assenti e me levantei, já começando a andar para longe. Dei um passo e Edward já veio atrás de mim.

— Heyy, espera! - ele segurou meu braço delicadamente. - Espera.

Eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. Ele estava tão perto de mim, e me olhando com aqueles magníficos olhos - que percebi serem absurdamente verdes - e sorrindo.

— O que você precisa? - ele perguntou docemente.

— Ááág-gua. - eu murmurei. - Eeeu aaach-ch-cho que eeeu pr-r-eciso de águaa.

— Sente-se. - ele instruiu, me puxando de volta. - Eu pego.

Eu o olhei seriamente, uma desconfiança engraçada tomando conta do meu rosto. Ele estava sendo tão gentil, e eu tão _bêbada_. Me senti um caco. Cansada e tonta.

— Tuuudo beem... - eu concordei, começando a sorrir e voltar para a mesa.

Dei meio passo e cambaleei.

— Cuidado... - Edward me segurou por trás, sussurrando a palavra ao meu ouvido.

Meu coração se acelerou ridiculamente e me senti mais quente do que eu já estava.

— Aqui. - ele me guiou com a mão na minha cintura até a cadeira. - Fiquei aqui.

Assenti, sabendo que se falasse, minha voz sairia horrível. Respirei fundo e sentei, sorrindo. Alice havia sido muito má ao me deixar para ficar com Jasper. Ele era um doce, e totalmente lindo, mas eu era _amiga! _Maldade dela. Bem, não era _maldade_, eu apenas não esperava que ela fosse sair com um cara que ela conheceu numa _boate_. Tá certo que ele não trabalhava especificamente na boate, ele era apenas o _bar man_, mas...

Argh. Tudo mentira.

Eu estava é com _inveja_ por que ela era um imã para rapazes. O pior de tudo é que eu sabia que não queria ser como ela, mas mesmo assim quando ela ficava com alguém realmente legal, eu ficava meio _mordida_ por dentro.

— Aqui. - Edward me entregou um copo grande de água.

Tomei um gole e sorri para ele.

— Obrigada. - olhei para baixo, um pouco sem graça por ele ter sorrido daquele jeito meio bobo.

_Bobo_? Claro que não.

_Boba_ é você, Bella. Edward não está te dando mole, ele só é gentil. Não leve as coisas pelo outro lado; vai ser pior depois.

Tomei o copo todo em goles grandes e depois disso já me senti um pouco melhor - eu já sabia que a maior parte do mal-estar da embriaguez era causado pela desidratação.

— Vamos? - Edward chamou, levantando-se graciosamente e estendendo a mão para mim.

— Claro. – respondi, forçando a minha voz a sair normal.

Peguei a mão dele, mas quando me endireitei, soltei-a delicadamente. Andar com uma pessoa com as mãos dadas com alguém que havia acabado de conhecer não era exatamente _legal_ - não na _minha_ legislação, pelo menos. Além do mais, isso era uma coisa muito _não-Bella._

— Bella! - Rosalie gritou para mim enquanto eu já ia saindo.

Respirei fundo, revirei os olhos e ri. Depois virei-me lentamente para ela - e Edward virou também.

Seja lá o que ela ia falar, não conseguiu. Quando viu o rosto de Edward seus olhos se estreitaram em fendas raivosas. Imaginei raios vermelhos atingindo Edward.

Edward também a encarava, seu rosto um pouco transformado por uma raiva contida.

_Wow... O que eu perdi?_

— Rose, o que – eu ia perguntar, mas ela me interrompeu.

— O que você está fazendo com ela? - Rosalie perguntou para Edward, me ignorando completamente. Sua voz estava grossa e ela estava trincando os dentes.

— Alice me pediu para levá-la, por que ela está acompanhada. - Edward apontou com a cabeça o bar. Ele respondeu com a voz um pouco mais rude que o normal, mas não exatamente grosso.

— Ela _quem _está acompanhada? - Rosalie perguntou, dando dois passos para frente.

— Ela _Alice_, _gênio_. - Edward revirou os olhos. - _Tchau_, Rosalie.

Edward se virou para a saída e olhou para mim.

— Desculpe por isso. - ele sussurrou, me chamando com a cabeça.

— EDWARD CULLEN! - Rosalie gritou, quando me virei para ir embora. - Acha mesmo que eu acredito nessa sua _ladainha_ envolvendo a Alice? - ouvi o salto dela fazendo um 'toc, toc, toc' no piso. - Não vou deixar você levá-la.

Rosalie de repente estava atrás de mim e puxou meu braço com força, fazendo com que eu me desequilibrasse. Senti o cheiro de bebida. Rosalie _sempre_ bebia, e dessa vez ela estava realmente passando dos limites.

— Rose, por favor... - sussurrei, olhando para ela.

— Rosalie. Qual. É. O. Seu. Problema? - Edward perguntou, enfatizando palavra por palavra ao pronunciar. - Eu estou cansado; acredito que ela também. Por favor, Rosalie. Sem essa. – Edward se aproximou de mim.

— Você não vai tocá-la! - gritou Rosalie, me puxando para trás.

Cambaleei por causa da brutalidade dela e torci o pé.

— Rose, pare com isso. - eu pedi.

— Rosalie... Você está bêbada. Por favor. - Edward pediu, agora com a voz normal.

— Você não se importa com ela!! - gritou Rosalie, me puxando com mais força ainda para mais para trás.

Dessa vez, já com o pé torcido e ainda com os resquícios de bebida em mim, eu cambaleei e caí.

— E _você_ se importa? - gritou Edward, vindo até mim.

— Aiaiaiaiaiiiii... - murmurei, massageando minha canela através da bota.

— Você está bem? - Edward perguntou docemente. - Ignore Rosalie, por favor.

Ele me ajudou a levantar e me abraçou de lado, para que eu me segurasse nele.

— Você não se importa com ela! - Rosalie repetiu, enquanto eu pulava em um pé só. - Você vai matá-la também!

— Ignore Rosalie. - Edward pediu de novo, agora com uma urgência que me assustou. Continuamos andando.

— T-tá. - murmurei.

— Vai fazer ela morrer também, Edward? - Rosalie gritou. - Vai fazer o mesmo que fez com Tanya?

Edward parou de andar bruscamente, como se tivesse sido agredido por uma força invisível.

— Edward? - sussurrei.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo uma, duas, _três_ vezes. Pensei ter visto um cristalzinho brilhando em seus olhos. Ele estava chorando?

— Vamos embora. - ele disse asperamente, começando andar rápido.

Ele tirou a mão do meu ombro, e eu, sem graça, parei de apertar a cintura dele. Andamos até um carro prata, o qual Edward abriu - primeiro a porta do carona, para que eu entrasse, e depois a porta do motorista, onde ele entrou.

Por isso que eu odeio fim de festa. As pessoas estão sempre bêbadas e falam coisas idiotas, das quais se arrependem depois. Apesar que no caso de Rosalie, se eu a conhecia bem, ela _não ia _se arrepender. Mas de qualquer forma a pior parte de todas as festas é o fim.

O caminho todo nós ficamos em silêncio. Pegamos a 101 de volta para Forks, e lá nos dirigimos até a Calawah Way. A viagem de uma hora - Port Angeles-Forks - pareceu demorar umas _cinco_ para mim.

Quando chegamos ao Edifício Primavera, na esquina com a First Avenue, Edward entrou com o carro no estacionamento. Ouch. Ele era _rico_. Wow. _Realmente_ rico.

— Chegamos. - ele disse secamente.

Descemos do carro, subimos pelo elevador e chegamos ao apartamento dele - que era maior do que eu pensava. Ele destrancou a porta e me deu um sorriso fraco.

— Entre. – ele convidou, segurando a porta aberta para mim.

— Obrigada. – murmurei ao entrar, a cabeça baixa e o rosto acerejando.

— Bem... Essa é minha casa. – ele gesticulou o local. – Eu... Não esperava visitas, então tenho que dar um jeito no quarto... Enquanto isso, você pode... – ele deu de ombros. – Se... Se quiser tomar um banho...

Ele olhou para mim de cima a baixo e eu me senti constrangida. Eu estava tão horrível assim?

— Acho que... Acho que posso arrumar umas roupas para você. Acho que talvez um pouco compridas, mas deve ser mais ou menos do seu tamanho. – ele me examinou de novo.

Ah, então ele estava me medindo. _Menos pior_. Mas não deixou de ser constrangedor.

Edward ainda estava _frio _demais. Me senti sem graça de novo.

— Por aqui. – ele me chamou.

Nem hesitei ao seguí-lo, e então ele me apontou seu próprio quarto e entrou em seguida.

— Você pode tomar um banho, se quiser. – ele sugeriu, parecendo meio sem graça.

— Não é todo dia que obrigam você a abrigar alguém em seu apartamento, não é? – eu brinquei, sorrindo.

— Na verdade... – ele sorriu, parecendo esquecer totalmente do modo seco que havia me tratado dez minutos atrás – Você é a primeira garota que dorme aqui.

Eu revirei os olhos.

— Quanta honra. – ri levemente.

Edward abriu uma das portas do armário e tirou de lá uma caixa preta de sapato – bota, provavelmente; a caixa era grande demais para qualquer outro calçado.

— Acho que isso – Edward tirou uma camiseta comprida da caixa – deve servir em você.

— Nossa, de onde vieram essas roupas se nenhuma garota dormiu aqui? – perguntei, antes de pensar. – Oh, desculpe. Isso foi intromissão minha. Ignore. - abaixei a cabeça, me sentindo meio idiota e me matando por dentro.

— Não. – ele negou, parecendo triste. – São da minha... _Ex_-namorada.

Edward sofreu para dizer o termo "ex".

— Me desculpe. – murmurei.

— Tudo bem. – ele respirou fundo, deixando a camisa em cima da cama e guardando a caixa. – Agora nem importa mais. As roupas, eu digo. – ele sorriu.

Eu mordi o lábio para não perguntar nada, mas a curiosidade estava me corroendo.

— Ela morreu. – disse Edward, como que respondendo minhas perguntas não feitas.

— Eu sinto muito. – eu disse. – Isso deve ter sido... Difícil.

— Você não pode imaginar. – ele murmurou, sentando na cama.

Eu me sentei na outra ponta da cama lentamente.

— Bom, eu vou te deixar à vontade. – ele sorriu tristemente. – As toalhas estão dentro do banheiro. E... Acho que é só.

— Obrigada. – eu sorri para ele.

Assim que Edward saiu, eu encostei a porta e me dirigi ao banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido e saí logo. Deixei a toalha presa debaixo dos braços, me rodeando, e me abaixei para pegar a camiseta que tinha escapado das minhas mãos. Enquanto eu me abaixava para pegá-la, ouvi a porta ranger.

— O-oh meu Deus, me desculpe. – Edward disse, me encarando um pouco surpreso.

Eu o encarei também; meus olhos saltando das órbitas e meu rosto esquentando.

— E-eu... – ele deu dois passos para dentro do quarto, balançando um pedaço de tecido indefinido. – Pegue.

O _pedaço de tecido indefinido_ era uma calcinha – o que fez com que eu ficasse ainda mais vermelha.

Edward saiu rapidamente e me deixou na minha própria desgraça. Respirei fundo umas duas vezes, e então comecei a me vestir rapidamente. Saí do quarto de Edward quase já recomposta. Guardei a memória de Edward me pegando de toalha para me entregar uma _calcinha_ na gaveta de "Coisas-para-se-esquecer".

— Er, obrigada. – eu disse a Edward quando saí.

A camiseta – como eu já previa – ficou bem comprida, batendo no meio das coxas.

— Ficou... _Boa _em você. – Edward elogiou, segurando o riso.

— Argh. – murmurei, revirando os olhos.

— Eu já arrumei para você, lá. – ele sorriu. – Venha.

Ele me puxou para o quarto que ficava de frente para o dele. Entrei e vi a cômoda. Haviam várias fotos de Edward e uma mulher. Algo nela me lembrou Rosalie – talvez a beleza fascinante.

— É ela? – sussurrei, tentando ser delicada.

Edward passou por mim e abaixou todos os porta-retratos.

— Sim. E obrigado por sua _pena_. – ele disse amargamente.

Decidi ignorar aquele comentário. Apenas revirei os olhos e bocejei.

— Ah, me desculpe. Pode dormir. – Edward deu um sorriso duro e saiu, batendo a porta.

.

**Conclusões do dia:**

1)Nunca mais sair com Alice Brandon – principalmente quando existe a possibilidade de ela te deixar de lado para ficar com algum deus da beleza;

2)Evitar Rosalie quando ela estiver bêbada;

3)Nunca tocar em assuntos delicados com caras lindos e gentis que você acabou de conhecer;

_E a mais importante:_

4)Sempre levar uma calcinha na bolsa.

.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Heyy! ^^**_

_**Genteee! Me empolguei! 5 páginas do Word! :O**_

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO PONTO DE VISTA DO EDWARD :D**_

_**Ahh! Só uma observação: Vou postar todo sábado aqui. Agora eu talvez ainda consiga escrever durante a semana, mas logo voltam as aulas, e quando voltarem, SEM CHANCES. Rsrs.**_

_**Sem mais demoras, aí estão as respostinhas!**_

_Gabi-b __**Ai que horror, o Edward é sério mas não é tarado! :O HSUAHSUAHUSHAUS**_

_Kah Reche __**É pq ela nunca bebe, então um copo – e ainda por cima tomado quase de uma vez só – já deixou ela toda alegrinha... rsrs | A "Tudo pode acontecer na ditadura" é... bem, não sei dizer se ela é mais drama ou romance. Por enquanto tá bastante romance (apesar de não existir nada entre o Marechal e a Bella AINDA), comparado com o final, que é meio trágico. Não, não é "trágico"... Ah, só lendo pra saber! Acho que ela é bem dividida: Drama/Romance total (y) **_

_Mimy Cullen __**Haha, obrigada! Eu tbm achei que ficou interessante. | É, por isso que eu ADOOOOORO a Alice! (y)'**_

_Keth masen cullen __**SHUAHSUAHUSHAUHSUAHUHS' Pois é, pois é. Roupa foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei quando decidi que os dois iam se conhecer mais desse modo haha. | Não vou desistir não! Eu não consigo desistir de algo meu, pelo menos não quando tem pelo menos 'uma pessoa' lendo! :D**_

_Ci whatever __**SHUAHSUHAUSHAUSHUA | Continuando!**_

_Isa.C.__** Eu tentei fazer a Bella mais ou menos como eu a imagino – na verdade, eu me baseei um pouco em mim quando tomei um copo de vinho :P **_

_Deboraa __**Caaalma, a Bella se recupera rápido... rsrs | Postandoo! ^^**_

_Raissa Cullen __**SHUAHSUAHUSHAUSH' Nossa, o pior é que quando eu escrevi a fic eu estava ouvindo uma música mó calminha... HSUAHSUAHSUAHUS | Todo mundo é louco (y) | Postando!!**_

_Bibi __**Eddie Mara Cullen – ri demaaaaaaaaaais!! HSUAHSUAHSUHAUSHUAHSUA' | Logo, logo vc vai saber exatamente como ela morreu. Nem foi tããão doloroso assim... rsrs**_

_Mih Brandon Cullen __**Haha, para vc que estava esperando acontecer "alguma coisa" na casa do Edward, não desanime ainda. A manhã seguinte vai ser ainda melhor.**_

_Raffa '-' __**HSUAHSUahUSh, verdade. **_

_Illuminati __**Hey... De onde tiraste esse Nick? *carinhadedesconfiança* Foi uma pessoa com esse mesmo – ou melhor É UMA PESSOA COM ESSE MESMO NICK – que anda roubando as fics do povo... ^o)**_

_Gika Salla __**SAHSUHAUHSAHUS' Pode deixar, vou tentar não fazer você pegar seu revólver vermelho *MEDO* kkkkkkkk**_

_SofiaMichaela __**Obrigada! | Continuando!**_

_**É isso.**_

_**Beijos ;***_

_**Amo-vos s2**_


	4. Ovos

**4. Ovos**

Edward

A noite foi... _estranha._

Houveram momentos que eu ri, que quis chorar e que fiquei constrangido; mas também houveram os que eu fiquei feliz – nesses, inclua automaticamente Bella, a garota que conheci.

Tá certo que por causa _dela _Rosalie havia feito um escândalo, mas acho que não era sua culpa exatamente. Além do mais, Bella havia ficado quase tão sem graça quanto eu – apesar de eu ter quase certeza que Alice não havia visto nada (o que constrangeria ainda mais Bella), eu vi Emmett (que me olhava com um sorriso maldoso no rosto por eu estar com Bella).

Quer dizer, era óbvio que ele não estava com aquela cara por causa da Bella - em oito meses ele não me viu nem perto de nenhuma garota. E recomeçar tão bem assim deve ter sido emocionante. (Note que esses pensamentos idiotas sobre Bella são uma sátira a Emmett. Só porque ela passou a noite aqui, no quarto na frente do meu, não quer dizer que eu fantasiei com ela a noite inteira – ou que eu _fiquei _com ela.)

Mas é claro que, como alguém já disse, _a noite é uma criança_.

Por volta das três da manhã, levantei totalmente sem sono e fui beber água. Lá estava ela, sentada no sofá da sala a balançar o pé.

— Sem sono? – perguntei, sentando-me ao lado dela.

— É. – ela murmurou. – Também?

— Sempre. – murmurei.

— Ah.

Fiquei em silêncio por um momento, tentando encontrar algum assunto não muito idiota para falar sobre.

— Me desculpe sobre hoje, mais cedo. – pedi. – Descontei minha raiva em você... Desculpe.

— C-claro. – ela pareceu surpresa. – Tudo bem, acho que já estou meio acostumada com isso. Você viu como Rose fez...

Eu fechei a cara, querendo evitar esse assunto.

— Oh, desculpe. – ela tapou a boca, percebendo. – Me desculpe mesmo.

— Tudo bem. – murmurei.

— E então... – ela tentou puxar assunto. – Eu fui arrastada, e você, o que estava fazendo lá?

— Não parecia infeliz. – comentei, levantando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo.

— Eu tive um lapso. – ela explicou, ficando vermelha. Eu sorri para ela.

— Fui arrastado também. Pela _milésima _vez... – resmunguei.

— Somos dois, cara. – ela riu, balançando a cabeça com indignação.

Silêncio de novo. Respirei fundo.

— O que faz da vida? – perguntei.

— Faculdade. E um turno na Newton's aos sábados. – ela sorriu.

— Faculdade? Você não parece estar na faculdade. – provoquei, segurando o riso.

— Só por que não tenho tattoos, piercings e cabelo azul? – ela questionou, um pouco ofendida.

— Não, nada disso. – discordei. – Mas achei que estivesse no Ensino Médio. – brinquei.

— Ooh, como se eu realmente parecesse estar! – ela revirou os olhos.

— Pelo seu tamanho, eu chutaria antes...

Ela abriu a boca num "o" ofendido e eu ri.

— Me desculpe, eu não resisti. – sorri para ela, tentando acalmá-la.

— Você é um idiota, Edward. – ela resmungou.

— Está com fome? – perguntei de repente. Ela mordeu o lábio discretamente.

— Não.

Olhei para ela com uma interrogação na testa.

— Eu estou. – e então levantei. – Vem cá. – eu a chamei, e ela me seguiu.

Andamos até a cozinha e eu comecei a abrir os armários. Achei o que estava procurando: Sucrilhos. Bella riu.

— Edward! Quantos anos você tem? – ela brincou.

— Vinte! E como sucrilhos com muito orgulho! – rebati, pegando dois pratos.

— Pra quê dois?

— Para mim e para a fada-dos-dentes, claro. – ironizei.

Enchi os dois pratos e entreguei um para ela.

— Leite? – ofereci, já me virando para a geladeira.

— Eu não estou com fome. – ela disse, mordendo o lábio de novo.

— Coma, por favor. – insisti.

Peguei o leite e despejei um pouco no meu prato, e depois no de Bella. Sentei na mesa e ela se sentou também, começando a beliscar.

— Coma como gente!! – eu pedi, rindo. – Vamos, faça de conta que você está na faculdade e tem 20 anos! – eu ri.

— Eu tenho 19. – ela corrigiu. E então parou bruscamente. – Que horas são?

Olhei para o relógio.

— 3h20. Por quê?

— Ah. Tenho 20. – ela murmurou.

— Hoje é seu aniversário? – sorri.

— É. – ela concordou.

— Sabe o que fazem com os aniversariantes, não sabe? – perguntei, levantando-me para guardar o leite.

— Eu deveria saber? – ela questionou.

Mexi na geladeira, procurando. Quando encontrei, sorri para ela.

— Ué, eles dão presentes. – eu sorri maldosamente.

— O quê... – ela ia perguntar, mas antes disso eu joguei um ovo na cabeça dela. – Ah!! – ela gritou.

Eu comecei a rir alto.

— EDWARD! – ela gritou, se levantando.

— Cullen! – eu gritei, correndo com mais dois ovos na mão.

— O QUÊ?

— Esse é o momento em que você me chama pelo nome inteiro. Meu nome é Edward Cullen. – eu ri, andando em direção ao banheiro. – E Anthony, se fizer diferença.

Ela grunhiu palavras impossíveis de se entender. Eu parei de correr na porta dos quartos.

— Tudo bem... Eu parei. – comecei a ter acessos de riso quando vi Bella andando na minha direção com cara de brava.

— Você é um idiota. – ela grunhiu lentamente.

Quando ela estava uns dois passos à minha frente, joguei outro ovo, dessa vez acertando algum lugar mais ou menos perto da barriga. Andei rápido até o meu quarto, sabendo que ela não me perseguiria aqui. _Ou melhor: pensando_.

Ela entrou, a raiva tomando conta de suas feições. Eu não conseguia parar de rir; comecei a me contorcer na cama.

— O que vai fazer? – eu questionei, rindo.

E então ela levantou a mão direita, mostrando dois ovos. _Droga!_ Eu me levantei e segurei o pulso direito dela para que ela não atirasse os ovos em mim. A minha mão direita tinha um ovo, então ela segurou meu pulso também.

— Vamos declarar um empate. – sugeri, tentando segurá-la no lugar, mas ela estava decidida a atirar os ovos em mim.

— Isso é por que você está com um só! – ela riu, me empurrando com força.

Num dado momento ela me empurrou com uma força que eu não esperava e eu caí para trás, sentado na cama. Bella continuou me empurrando com uma fúria assassina. Até que eu terminei de cair, e ela caiu em cima de mim – isso por que eu me recusei a soltar o pulso dela, já que ela também não soltou o meu.

Estávamos tão perto um do outro que eu podia sentir a respiração dela na minha boca. Sorri para Bella.

Ela sorriu para mim, mas depois uma maldade deliberada tomou conta de seu olhar e ela quebrou um ovo no meu cabelo.

— Meu cabelo! – eu gemi. – Minha colcha! – reclamei.

Ela riu graciosamente, puxando os próprios cabelos para trás desajeitadamente. E então acertou o outro ovo na minha testa. Eu fechei os olhos sem acreditar. Acertei o ovo que eu ainda segurava em seu cabelo.

— Cabelo é covardia. – eu disse. – E eu devia fazer você _comer _esses ovos todos! – reclamei, segurando os dois pulsos dela e me deitando sobre ela.

Bella respirou mais rápido e eu ri. Deixei meu cabelo pingar no rosto dela enquanto segurava seus pulsos. Ela gritou e riu, mas depois apenas fechou a boca e os olhos.

Eu fiquei observando-a sorrir e acabei sorrindo também. Bella era mais linda do que eu havia dado crédito: ela tinha belos olhos castanhos e uma boca perfeita. Sua pele era quase tão branca quanto a minha, mas era bem mais macia.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar, encontrando meu olhar imediatamente.

— Meu cabelo deve estar nojento. – ela disse, falando baixo e devagar. – Eu... acho que preciso lavá-lo.

Soltei seus pulsos e me joguei para o lado, deixando que ela se levantasse. Bella andou na ponta dos pés até a lateral da cama e sentou. Levantei-me rapidamente, andando até o banheiro e abrindo a porta.

— Wow! – eu ri ao me olhar no espelho. – Senhorita Bella, venha aqui _agora_!

Ela veio, um pouco timidamente, mas sorrindo.

— Olhe aquilo. – apontei para a minha imagem no espelho.

Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia fazer isso, por que logo depois que ela olhou para o meu reflexo e riu, olhou para o dela mesma.

— Olha. O. Estado. Do meu. _Cabelo! – _sibilou. Eu a puxei levemente, empurrando-a para o box. – O quê-

Mas era tarde, eu já tinha ligado o chuveiro na cabeça dela.

— EDWARD CULLEN! – ela gritou, jogando água em mim.

Balancei seu cabelo, tirando lascas de ovo.

— Estou te fazendo um favor. – eu ri. – Além do mais, para mim não e nenhum esforço... Eu tenho que abaixar para olhar para você de qualquer forma!

Ela se esticou e chacoalhou meu cabelo.

— Você é um idiota.

— Está estressada. – assinalei. – Acho que...

Olhei para ela maliciosamente, e então mudei a temperatura do chuveiro para _verão_.

— Aahh!! A água tá _friaa_! – ela reclamou quase imediatamente.

— Mude ali. – apontei para cima.

Bella começou a pular para alcançar o chuveiro. E, mesmo pulando, ela não alcançava.

— Posso lavar seu cabelo ou não?

— Chantagista! – ela acusou. Mas riu alto em seguida. – Tudo bem, você venceu. À vontade, contanto que você ponha água quente.

E então eu coloquei um temperatura confortável de volta, rindo.

Bella tinha um cabelo incrivelmente macio e sedoso, mesmo com ovo. Fiz com que ela fechasse os olhos quando eu joguei shampoo, e depois fiz o mesmo com o condicionador.

Não posso negar que foi infantilmente prazeroso mexer nos cabelos dela; eu já estava admirando-os há algum tempo.

Depois que terminei de lavar o cabelo dela, ela me empurrou para longe do chuveiro.

— Hey! Eu também preciso lavar o meu! – reclamei.

— Posso lavar seu cabelo? – ela pediu.

Eu olhei para ela e ela estava sorrindo para mim. Aquele sorriso lindo e sincero...

— Posso? – ela insistiu.

O que ela tinha pedido mesmo?

Ah, sim. _Cabelo_.

— Mas você não alcança... – eu disse, não com a intenção de tirar sarro; apenas constatando um fato.

Ela deu de ombros e andou para o outro lado do box, me empurrando para baixo do chuveiro.

— O que está fazendo? – questionei, começando a duvidar da sanidade dela quando ela ficou de pé em cima da privada.

— Lavando seu cabelo. – ela disse rapidamente. – Pode vir um pouco mais para cá?

Quando ela me puxou, acabou escorregando. Por reflexo, eu a segurei. Fiquei com as mãos fortemente apoiadas em suas costas por um minuto.

De novo, ela estava perto _demais_. Eu me distraí, olhando para a sua boca entreaberta. Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Eu... eu acho que estou bem agora. – ela sussurrou, soltando meu pescoço que eu nem percebi que ela estava apertando.

— Claro.

Deixei-a de pé no chão e eu mesmo lavei o cabelo rapidamente, enquanto ela ia para o outro lado do banheiro se secar.

— Eu vou precisar de outra roupa. – ela murmurou.

— É claro. – assenti. – Vou te deixar à vontade aqui, que é onde tem roupas e essas coisas.

— Não vai entrar quando eu estiver me vestindo, não é? – ela sorriu, provocando-me duplamente.

— Não. – sorri. – Prometo.

Enquanto saía do quarto puxando uma roupa qualquer para trocar, eu não pude deixar de reparar que aquela camiseta que a Bella estava usando era branca, e estava _totalmente _transparente. Xinguei meu lado pervertido por isso, e então desviei o olhar imediatamente.

Deixei-a lá e levei uma toalha para sala, a fim de secar meu cabelo. Me senti meio _nerd _ao penteá-lo, mas não liguei muito. Até a manhã seguinte ele já estaria bagunçado o suficiente de novo.

— Seu cabelo fica engraçado assim... – Bella comentou, chegando à sala já vestida e com os cabelos longos numa trança sobre o ombro.

Olhei para ela e vi que ela estava com uma camiseta e um short curto, de Tanya. Uma certa tristeza me invadiu.

— Eu não sei por que eu ainda deixo essas roupas aqui. – murmurei.

Bella se aproximou e sentou do meu lado, de frente para mim.

— O que disse? – ela sussurrou.

— Você chegou a conhecê-la? – perguntei, perdido em memórias.

— Quem?

— Tanya. – eu abaixei a cabeça.

— Bem, na verdade não. – ela admitiu. E então ela arfou baixo. – _AhmeuDeuséamesma!_ – Bella sussurrou.

— Que mesma? – perguntei, acordando e olhando para ela com um projeto de sorriso no rosto.

— A mesma. As fotos, Rosalie, as roupas, _você_. É a mesma mulher, Tanya. – ela concluiu, falando baixo, quase para si mesma.

— É. – concordei.

Eu fiquei em silêncio e Bella também. De repente ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo querer acordar. Mordeu o lábio com força ao olhar para mim. Parecia estar se corroendo de curiosidade. Eu assenti, sorrindo, ao espera das perguntas.

— O que quer saber? – incitei.

Ela abriu a boca e mexeu-a rapidamente, sem som nenhum. Depois respirou fundo lentamente.

— Disse que ela morreu. O que Rosalie quis dizer com _você _ter feito ela morrer?

Eu esperei um segundo, querendo organizar as idéias.

— Se não quiser, não precisa responder. – ela avisou, parecendo arrependida.

— Eu vou responder.

Então me concentrei na ordem dos acontecimentos para não deixar nenhum pedaço escapar.

— Bem... Ela era a minha melhor amiga.

— Não era namorada? – ela me cortou. Eu sorri.

— Eu ia chegar lá.

— Desculpe. – ela pediu. Esperei. – Sério, pode continuar. Não vou mais interromper.

— Ela era minha melhor amiga, e um certo dia saímos em grupo... você sabe, um monte de gente. Emmett, que acabara de conhecer Rosalie, Alice com um amigo, ou namorado na época... E eu, e ela. Os outros casais se separaram de nós e... nós acabamos nos beijando.

Eu suspirei.

— Não era pra ser nada sério... Não que eu tenha ficado com ela por "curtição"... Eu apenas... Não sei. Só sei que nós de repente estávamos namorando, sem nem eu saber... – eu dei de ombros. – Ela me contou que era apaixonada por mim há tempos...

Fechei os olhos por um minuto.

— Eu não me via com ela daquela forma... E então, eu terminei com ela. Quer dizer, eu demorei _quatro meses _pra criar coragem e terminar. No começo eu até tentei... gostar dela. Mas eu só a via como amiga, então achei melhor acabar mesmo.

Eu fiquei em silêncio por uns vinte segundos.

— Pensando bem não foi uma boa ideia. – Bella disse rapidamente, parecendo constrangida. – Não precisa me contar isso.

— Eu acho melhor deixar isso para outra hora. – eu concordei. E então sorri para ela. – Que tal na próxima vez que nos vermos?

Ela corou absurdamente.

— Certo. – sussurrou.

Ela se ajeitou no sofá e ficou imersa em pensamentos. Depois de um minuto, ao olhar para ela, percebi que ela já estava _pescando_. Eu ri baixo.

— Vá dormir na cama... – brinquei.

Ela mordeu o lábio, ficando vermelha.

Quantas vezes ela já tinha mordido o lábio? Eu _precisava _descobrir o que isso significava exatamente.

— Não. – ela disse simplesmente.

— Por que não? Está caindo de sono!

— Sabe... eu não moro com Rosalie por que a adoro. – ela comentou. Levantei uma sobrancelha, incitando-a a continuar, mas sem entender o motivo. – Eu _morro _de medo de dormir sozinha. – ela admitiu, virando o rosto.

Eu ri um pouco.

— Não acha que está _só um pouquinho _grande para isso? – perguntei.

— Eu sei. Todo mundo diz isso. – ela suspirou, totalmente sem graça.

— Quer que eu durma com você? – ofereci.

Ela engasgou e virou para mim com os olhos um pouco arregalados e a boca aberta. Só então percebi a conotação maldosa das minhas palavras.

— Não, não. Isso soou estranho, não foi a minha intenção. – eu justifiquei. – Quer que eu te faça _companhia _enquanto você dorme para que não fique com medo? – reformulei.

Ela mordeu o lábio pela milésima vez. Alice _ia ter _que me definir aquela reação.

— Está falando sério? – ela perguntou timidamente. Eu sorri para ela.

— É claro.

— Você faria isso? – ela me olhou com esperanças, mas ainda mordendo o lábio.

— Sem problemas. – dei de ombros. – Quer dizer, só tem um problema: Vamos ter que dormir no quarto de hóspedes, por que uma certa _doida _destruiu alguns ovos na minha colcha...

Ela riu, balançando a cabeça. Eu ri também, levantando-me e andando com ela até o quarto que ela estava ocupando. Ela entrou primeiro e sentou na cama.

— Sinta-se em casa! – ela brincou, engatinhando até a cabeceira da cama.

— Importa-se se eu sentar na cama? Eu acho que a cadeira da cozinha não vai caber aqui... – tentei calcular mentalmente se aquele espaço mínimo seria o suficiente.

— _É claro _que não! – ela sorriu, dando tapinhas no colchão ao lado dela.

Eu sentei lá e Bella deitou, se enfiando entre as cobertas.

— Boa noite. – ela sussurrou, mas continuou de olhos abertos.

— Durma bem. – respondi esfregando as mãos.

— O que foi? – ela murmurou, já um pouco sonolenta.

— Está mais frio aqui do que na sala! – reclamei, esfregando as mãos de novo.

— Por que não se cobre, geniozinho? – ela sugeriu, levantando a coberta.

Eu hesitei, mas me cobri, escorregando um pouco para apoiar a cabeça no travesseiro. Me virei para ela lentamente, meio que evitando o contado físico – na tentativa de tornar aquilo _menos_ estranho.

Sem sucesso, claro. Minha mão roçou ligeiramente algum lugar – que eu imaginei ser a coxa dela.

— Desculpe. – pedi, puxando minha mão mais para perto de mim.

Ela apenas sorriu e assentiu ligeiramente.

— Por que tem dois quartos no seu apartamento? – ela questionou.

— Fácil. Eu sempre soube que um dia ia abrigar uma bêbada aqui. – pisquei para ela, sorrindo.

— Hmpf. Tá. E por que em cada um dos quartos tem uma cama de casal? – ela perguntou.

— Por que... Bem, eu nunca sei quando posso perder o emprego. Acho que ganharia um bom dinheiro transformando isso num motel! – improvisei em tom pensativo.

Ela riu alto.

— Você é problemático... – ela riu de novo, se remexendo, e seu joelho encostou no meu.

Eu me arrepiei, sentindo algo como uma corrente elétrica passar por todo o meu corpo. Engoli em seco, deitando com as costas apoiadas no colchão e olhando para o teto.

— Boa noite, Edward. – ela disse de novo.

— Boa noite, Bella. – sussurrei.

Eu percebi a movimentação dela, mas não me mexi. Ela pegou a minha mão e apertou por um segundo como se estivesse me cumprimentando e depois só deixou-a em cima da dela.

— Eu só pra saber que você está aqui. – ela murmurou.

— Tudo bem, eu não me importo. – dei de ombros meio desajeitadamente, pondo minha outra mão sobre a dela e aproveitando para deitar de lado novamente.

— Obrigada. – ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

Por mais incrível que pareça, logo que ela fechou os olhos eu acabei dormindo também; tão tranquilamente quanto eu não dormia há quase um ano.

------------------

_**Heyy!*-***_

_**Bom, como essa é minha última semana de férias e eu não sei se vou conseguir escrever mais ou menos daqui a pouco tempo – na verdade eu sei: EU NÃO VOU (y) -, eu decidi postar esse, e depois acho que o próximo eu vou postar terça ou coisa assim.**_

_**Estou meio atrapalhada com tudo isso, e sei que quando começar a ter trabalhos na escola vai piorar.**_

_**Mas prometo que, no mais tardar, sábado (o outro, não esse; esse eu vou viajar) eu posto mais um capítulo.**_

_**Agoora, vamos às respostas das reviews:**_

_Reneesme Carlie Cullen __**Situação bizarra é vc mandando review pra mim sem ser sob tortura! :O // Te amoo! ;P**_

_Deboraa __**Nãão, a Tanya não é boazinha... Caaalma que essa história da Tanya ainda vai render muuuuuuuuito o que falar! | Postando! ^^**_

_Marydf Evans Cullen __**Caaalmaa!! :x**_

_Raissa Cullen __**Mas a Bella É corajosa! E além do mais, como a Alice conhecia o Edward, ela meio que se sentiu mais à vontade – a Alice não jogaria a Bella na casa de qualquer um. Detalhe que o objetivo da Alice em deixar a Bella na casa do Edward era justamente pq ela sabia que o Edward não iria "socializar" com ela; o que acaba tendo o efeito contrário, mas tudo bem... rsrs**_

_Ci whatever __**O Edward aqui ainda tem uns resquícios de autopiedade pela história da Tanya e tal, então ele ainda está meio idiotinha... Mas ele está sarando aos poucos! :D**_

_Isa.C. __**Vc não pode imaginar o quanto eu ri escrevendo a listinha final da Bella. E, tipo, minha irmã tava gansando e viu só o final; daí tipo: :O HSUAHUSHUASUAHSUH | Postando mais! ^^**_

_Bibi __**É que é uma história complexa, a morte da Tanya. Será contada de pedaço em pedaço... rsrs | HSUAHSUAHUSHAUSH', pode deixar. **_

_Mimy Cullen __**A Bella só se dá mal, tadinha... haha; | Eu odeio a Rosalie, FATO. Acho que vou fazer ela morrer no final :P (brincadeiraa!!)**_

_Mih Brandon Cullen __**Mas ela torceu só na hora... Depois que ela tirou a bota e tal, já nem doía mais (experiência prórpria), além do mais tendo outras coisas pra se distrair... | Obrigadinha! | Postando! ^^**_

_Kah Reche __**Os dois! Tá, com um pouco de exagero, mas é verdade. | Postando! ^^ | De nada!! ;)**_

_Bee Stream __**Ihhh, lá vem. Agora todo o capítulo vc vai postar "fic maluca"? HSUAHSUHAUSHAUH **_

_**Pois é, pois é.**_

_**Até sei lá quando!**_

_**Mil beijos ;***_


	5. Padrinhos

**5. Padrinhos**

Bella

Acordei me espreguiçando e bati em alguma coisa. Abri os olhos imediatamente, e me sentei em seguida.

Meu Deus! Onde eu estava? _O quê _eu estava fazendo ali?

E então eu vi no que eu bati: um cara deitado ao meu lado. Respirei fundo, relaxando enquanto as memórias da noite mais hilária da minha vida ocupavam minha mente. Sorri comigo mesma.

Eu tinha feito um mal julgamento de Edward anteriormente. Ele se revelara uma ótima companhia, e uma pessoa extremamente gentil. Isso, claro, quando ele não estava jogando ovos em mim por ser meu aniversário. O que me lembrou que hoje era o casamento de Rosalie. Suspirei pesadamente, voltando a deitar.

Edward dormindo era uma coisa magnífica. Ver seu peito subindo e descendo – ele estava praticamente descoberto – era um tanto quanto viciante. Mas eu fiquei apenas olhando seu rosto pelos longos minutos, enquanto aguardava que ele acordasse.

De repente ele abriu os olhos de uma vez, sorrindo para mim. Corei na hora.

— Há quanto tempo está acordada? – ele perguntou com uma voz rouca típica de quem acabou de acordar. Para evitar isso, pigarreei.

— Umas duas horas... – ele arregalou os olhos. – Brincadeira. Não faz nem um minuto. – sorri.

— E ia ficar me olhando por duas horas? – ele questionou, rindo.

Consegui corar ainda mais.

— Não se você acordasse antes. – eu pisquei para ele.

— Bom dia. – ele me cumprimentou.

— Bom dia. – eu repeti, sorrindo.

Ficamos alguns segundos nos olhando, e então eu virei o rosto. Ele se espreguiçou e riu.

— Fome? – ele questionou, levantando. Levantei-me também.

— Claro. – eu ri, concordando.

Fomos até a cozinha e comemos sucrilhos de novo. Enquanto comíamos, a campainha tocou.

— Quem é? – Edward sussurrou, mais para si mesmo, levantando-se.

— Edward! – gritou um cara, e percebi que ele estava entrando em casa.

_Em casa? _Er, quer dizer, na _casa de Edward_.

— O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo? Não são nem 10h! – reclamou Edward, com uma voz meio morta.

— Ooh, Eddiezinho! Eu vim te fazer uma visita! E além do mais, eu preciso que você me empreste uma camisa para-

E então o garoto entrou na cozinha e me viu o encarando curiosamente. Desviei o olhar e fiquei mexendo na colher.

— Hey... – o garoto sussurrou, acho que me chamando. Não virei. – Edward, eu não sabia que você já havia voltado ao normal! – o garoto riu.

Ouvi um barulho estranho; me pareceu que Edward deu um tapa na cabeça dele. Ri baixo sozinha e então me virei para os dois.

Edward estava com aquele olhar frio que eu havia visto quando Rosalie falou sobre Tanya. Talvez só um pouco mais vivo do que aquilo por que ele estava sorrindo.

— Bom dia. – cumprimentei o rapaz, dando um sorriso tímido.

Um pouco estranho conhecer uma pessoa quando você está dormindo na casa de um cara, sendo que na verdade você não tem relação nenhuma com o cara que você dormiu do lado, não é?

— Meu nome é Jacob. – ele se apresentou, estendendo a mão para mim.

— Bella. – apertei a mão dele ligeiramente.

Voltei a mexer na colher. Situação extremamente constrangedora, essa. Comecei a beliscar a comida lentamente.

— Então... o que você quer, Jacob? – perguntou Edward.

— Ah, você sabe... O casamento do Emmett hoje...

— Será que a cidade inteira vai nesse casamento? – eu perguntei, rindo.

— Provavelmente sim, se eu conheço Rosalie Hale. – Edward bufou.

— Ela pode ser o que for, mas que ela é muito gos- Edward olhou feio para o garoto - er, ela é muito bonita, não é?

— O que ela tem de bonita, ela tem de chata. – Edward deu de ombros.

Eu ri baixo, não podendo discordar. Coloquei um pouco de sucrilhos na boca.

— Heyy, Edward! Você já descobriu quem é a garota que vai fazer par com você como padrinho?

Eu tossi, me engasgando.

— É _você?_ – eu perguntei, ainda de boca cheia.

Edward riu, olhando para mim ao invés de responder a pergunta de Jacob.

— Como? – ele perguntou.

Engoli e tossi, respirando fundo.

— É _você_. – eu concluí.

Quais eram as chances de haver dois padrinhos que não conhecem as madrinhas? Hmpf. Além do mais, eu conhecia todos os outros casais.

— Eu...? – Edward apontou para ele mesmo, segurando o riso.

— Argh. Alice e Emmett. Toda aquela coisa de "Você não sai de casa nunca, pelo menos ao casamento da Rosalie você vai." Ah, e também "Já que você não vai ter capacidade de encontrar um par para você, eu arrumo um". – Expliquei.

— Eles também usaram isso com você? – Edward perguntou, espantado.

— Malditos. – resmunguei, batendo o punho na mesa de brincadeira.

— Edward, você nasceu virado para a lua, hein?! – Jacob provocou, meio reclamando. – Primeiro a Tanya, e agora... essa Bella.

Eu abaixei o rosto, irritada por Jacob ter citado o nome da ex-namorada de Edward. O efeito eu-sou-uma-pedra-de-gelo costumava durar cerca de uma hora. Será que seria assim de novo?

— Idiota. – murmurou Edward.

Não quis olhá-lo nos olhos, com medo de ver aquela frieza que me assustava. Ao invés disso, comecei a comer rapidamente. Não havia muito no meu prato, então terminei logo – e eles ainda estavam em silêncio.

— Bom... – eu comecei, levantando-me. – Eu acho que eu tenho que ir... – murmurei, olhando para o chão.

— Já? – Edward perguntou, com uma tristeza que me assustou.

Olhei para ele.

O _pior _erro.

— É-é-é... e-eu-eu eu... – comecei a gaguejar, concentrada em seus olhos.

O que eu tinha que dizer mesmo?

— Edward, poderia conseguir a camisa para mim? – perguntou Jacob com impaciência, parecendo entediado.

E então ele desviou o olhar, me libertando. Eu ofeguei, deslocando o meu olhar dele também. Corei violentamente.

— Eu preciso ir... – sussurrei, ainda envergonhada demais para olhar para qualquer um dos dois.

— Já? – dessa vez foi Jacob quem protestou, mas não havia tristeza em sua voz – ele parecia mais estar zombando com Edward.

— É... Alice quer me arrumar... – eu fiz uma careta olhando para o lado. – Então, bem, eu _realmente _tenho que chegar lá antes do almoço.

— Mas por que tão cedo? – Edward questionou.

— Ela quer me arrumar _antes_ de arrumar Rosalie. – expliquei. – Então... eu... tenho... que ir. – suspirei.

Senti que meu rosto já não devia estar tão vermelho, então olhei para os dois de relance.

— Foi um prazer de te conhecer. – eu disse a Jacob, por educação.

— O prazer foi todo meu, Bella. – ele sorriu calorosamente.

— Edward... – eu o chamei timidamente, percebendo que ele olhava fixamente para o lado.

— Hmmm? – ele perguntou, virando-se para mim de uma vez só.

— Obrigada. – eu sorri, dando de ombros. – Por _tudo_.

— A-ah. Ah, tá. – ele sorriu ligeiramente, parecendo sem graça. – De nada, Bella.

Eu andei devagar até a sala e os dois vieram atrás de mim. Fiquei um pouco constrangida pelo silêncio, mas não consegui encontrar nada para dizer. De repente eu tive um estalo.

— O que eu faço com essas roupas? – perguntei, minha voz subindo algumas oitavas pela surpresa.

— Pode tirá-las, se quiser. – sugeriu Jacob, rindo.

Eu o encarei, constrangida e indignada. Como ele pôde dizer isso tão descaradamente??

— _Edward_ – enfatizei -, como poderei devolvê-las a você? – questionei, ignorando o garoto atrevido de propósito.

— Eu não sei. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. E então seu rosto se iluminou de repente. – Acha que pode trazê-las aqui qualquer dia desses?

Isso era mesmo uma _**indireta**_ para eu vir aqui de novo.

— A-acho que sim. – respondi, tentando não sorrir. – Mas acho que vou precisar que me explique o caminho. Não sei se me lembro bem... Você sabe, ontem eu estava meio... – eu fiz uma careta e ele entendeu.

— Tudo bem. – ele se virou para escrivaninha, pegando um bloquinho de post-it e uma caneta. – Quando você tiver tempo, me ligue para que eu te explique exatamente onde fica.

E então anotou seu número no bloquinho com uma letra elegante.

— Obrigada. – sorri para ele, pegando o papel depois que ele escreveu.

— Até mais. – ele se despediu. E então, mas um _insight_. – Acha que consegue ir embora?

— Ir embora é fácil. E só descer, um dia eu chego no térreo. – brinquei. – Eu _acho _que alguma dessas avenidas é _perto _de Calawah Way, não? – arrisquei.

Ele sorriu largamente.

— Se for embora pela saída principal, essa _é _a Calawah Way.

— Ah... Então só vou precisar que me diga depois o andar e o apartamento por que eu sei que _não vou _decorar. – avisei, sorrindo.

— Claro. Te vejo em breve. – ele piscou para mim.

Me senti um tanto _idiota _por ter ficado tão deslumbrada. Cambaleei até a porta, saindo sem me despedir do garoto mal educado.

Edward

— Wow! – gritou Jacob, rindo. – E então... nome, onde conheceu, como foi a noite... – ele exigiu.

Eu revirei os olhos.

— Cala a boca. – eu reclamei, mas não pude deixar de sorrir.

Andei até meu quarto rapidamente.

— Ahh! Por favor, Edward! Eu _preciso _de detalhes!! – ele pediu, segurando meu ombro e balançando-o infantilmente.

— Eu a conheci ontem – antes que eu pudesse continuar a frase, Jacob riu alto.

— E já...? – ele arregalou os olhos, rindo ainda.

— Você é um pervertido. Não aconteceu _nada_. – expliquei. – Ela estava bêbada e-

— Ela estava bêbada e você ficou _olhando para a cara dela_? – ele provocou.

— Vai me deixar dizer ou não? – reclamei, abrindo o armário.

— Tudo bem, diga. – ouvi que ele sentou.

Me virei rapidamente, para alertá-lo que não era uma boa ideia, mas foi tarde.

— Eeeecaaaaa!! – ele gritou, pulando de pé.

— Eu ia dizer para não fazer isso, mas não tive tempo. – dei de ombros, voltando a atenção para o armário cheio de camisas.

— E você ainda queria me convencer que não aconteceu nada! Seu mentiroso de uma figa! – ele riu.

Parei com a mão no ar, confuso.

— Que nojooooo! – ele reclamou, indo para o banheiro lavar as mãos.

— Que exagero, Jake. – reclamei, ainda sem entender o motivo de tal escândalo.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Você mudou muito, Edward. – ele gritou do banheiro. – Vivia sempre dizendo aquilo tudo sobre _pureza_, "aguardar a pessoa certa" e todas essas coisas quando estava com a Tanya, então essa garota aparece e... – ele bufou alto.

E então eu entendi. E comecei a rir alto, inevitavelmente.

— Jacob Black! Você é mais pervertido do que eu pensava!! – fui interrompido por uma gargalhada alta que não consegui reprimir. – Isso é _ovo_, seu idiota!

— Ahh, é ovo, é? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

— Eu nem vou dizer "e seria o quê?", por que não quero ouvir a resposta. Mas, pelo amor de Deus, achar que uma _garota qualquer _iria me mudar em tão pouco tempo... francamente! – zombei.

— Garota qualquer? – ele repetiu, suspeito. – Ah, qual é. Ela estava usando as coisas da Tanya. _Ninguém _encosta nas suas lembranças. Ahh, exceto a _garota qualquer_, claro...

Eu joguei uma camisa – com o cabide – nele.

— Ai! – ele choramingou.

Eu suspirei, cansado.

— O que foi, Edward? Não dormiu muito? – ele supôs maliciosamente.

— Na verdade, dormi muito bem. – respondi, o tom de surpresa estragando a brincadeira dele.

— Mas não na sua cama. – ele disse simplesmente, tão baixo que quase não pude ouvir.

— Ah. Isso é outra história. – respondi, passando a mão pelo pescoço, um tanto constrangido.

— Edward. – ele disse seriamente. – _Por que _está mentindo?

— Jacob, eu não estou mentindo.

— Você acha que eu vou tirar sarro por que você até ontem à noite era o último virgem das américas? Não, eu não vou. – a seriedade dele me confundiu e surpreendeu.

— Eu estou falando sério. Não aconteceu _nada_, Jacob. – eu olhei para ele, mas ele ainda parecia desacreditar. – Nós rimos, brincamos e conversamos durante a noite. Fim. Ah, e eu joguei um ovo nela... hoje é o aniversário dela. Mas foi só isso. É sério. Eu não teria por que mentir.

Ele pareceu acreditar um pouco.

— Então por que sua cama está arrumada? – ele citou, sem nem me encarar.

— Jake. Ela tem medo de dormir sozinha. Maaas eu apenas fiquei deitado _ao lado dela_. Sem nenhum contato. – Mas minha voz falhou no final, evidenciando a mentira.

— Ah, tá. – ele murmurou, chateado.

— Eusegureiamãodela. – eu soltei num jato. – Eu sei, infantil e estranho. – abaixei a cabeça, mexendo no cabelo. – Ela... ela estava realmente com medo... Mas o foi o máximo que eu fiz. Não aconteceu _absolutamente nada _entre eu e ela.

— Tudo bem. – ele respirou fundo. – Acha que ficou boa em mim? – ele começou a sorrir devagar, apontando a camisa que eu não tinha percebido que ele já tinha vestido.

Assenti, aprovando.

— Falando em roupas... O que foi aquilo? – perguntei amargamente.

Jacob riu alto, e então eu tive certeza que estava perdoado.

— Foi uma cantada. – ele explicou, dando de ombros.

— Ela se ofendeu. – avisei.

— Tanto faz. Ela já está caidinha por você de qualquer forma mesmo... – ele riu.

— _Idiota_. – murmurei, dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos vendo camisas e essas coisas, até que ele saiu – levando duas camisas, uma preta e outra azul clara. Comecei a escolher o que vestir sem muito ânimo, e então vi as roupas de Bella empilhadas no canto. Sorri comigo mesmo.

E depois, quando fui tomar um banho, me lembrei de Bella novamente. Seus cabelos compridos caindo delicadamente sobre seu corpo pequeno e frágil, molhado...

Bufei sozinho, me repreendendo. Desde quando eu comecei a reparar nessas coisas _banais _e desimportantes? Eu precisava é de uma distração para parar de pensar nessas coisas, e parar de pensar _nela_. Já bastava o fato de ter que vê-la dentre poucas horas.

--------------------

_**Heyy!! *--***_

_**Sem encher o saco, respostas:**_

_Deboraa__** Eu concordo! A Tanya é uma idiota!! ¬¬' | Eu ri muito escrevendo e imaginando tbm... rsrs**_

_Kah Reche __**Muito bizarro, né? Não sei o que deu em mim para escrever aquilo... rsrs | AAh... A história da Tanya ainda vai render muuito... Caalma... ;)**_

_Ci whatever __***-* Isso foi pq eu vou fazer aniversário em breve, daí eu já coloquei... mó retardada eu, né? :P **_

'_Mimy Cullen' __**Que bom que gostou! Achei que seria fofinho o fatos de eles 'dormirem juntos', mas sem acontecer nada. É um tanto cedo demais... rsrs | Postando!**_

_Raissa Cullen __**Eu tbm queria!! *-***_

_Reneesme Carlie Cullen __**HSUAHSUAHSUHAUSHUAHS', to esperando vc matar a Nessie... ................. Cri, cri, cri... | Siim, junte-se a nós, Nô! *-* \o/ | Eu sei que vc tanta??? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK (rialto)**_

_Bee Stream __**HSUAHSUHUSHAUSHUHASUHASU' Ahhh... Pq taradinho???? _O_ | Não demorando! ^^**_

_Mih Brandon Cullen __**Aah, na verdade eu tbm odeio, mas eles se divertiram, ué! Rsrs | Continuando!**_

_Adriana Paiva __**Obrigada! Continuando!**_

_Luz __**Nãão... ela morreu dum jeito muito mais legal! [hoho]' | Postando!**_

_Mandy Black Salvatore __**Obrigada! *-* | KKKKKKKKK Eu tbm odeeio a Tanya... haha | O Edward é traumatizado e tal, tadinho... Dê um desconto para a lerdeza dele ;D | Postando!**_

_Pri Stream __**Ouch. Obrigada... eu acho. | Ele é feliz, uai... rsrs |" Tô curiosa pra saber essa história da Tanya! :S" Acredite, não é só vc. | EU já te disse quão estranho é vc ler uma fic? :S**_

_Lueh Sayuri __**Postando. | EU TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ!! *correeeee***_

_Isa.C. __**Haha... Se fosse um Edward que fizesse isso comigo eu tbm não ia ligar! Haha**_

_Mari __**Postando!!**_

_Marydf Evans Cullen __**Tipos... **__**Se eu te explicar, vai perder todo o suspense… Mas quando, no momento certo, o Edward (e a Alice! /spoiler) explicar, vai dar pra entender.**_

_SAMsamCullen __**hehe, obrigada! ^^ **_

_Tatianne Beward __**Nossa! Foi vc mandar a review, e eu postar! Haha | Postando! ^^**_

_**Acho que na próxima semana, eu vou postar na outra fic, então na próxima da próxima eu posto aqui (??)**_

_**Não sei, vou ver. :D**_

_**Mil beijos**_


	6. Preparação

**6. Preparação**

_**(N/A: Pq todo mundo perguntou com CAPS LOCK se o Edward é virgem?? Kkkkkkkkkk)**_

Edward 

Depois de pronto, liguei para Jacob a fim de oferecer carona. A verdade era que fazia muito tempo que eu não saía, e não estava muito animado para sair _sozinho_ – mesmo sabendo que _lá _encontraria outras pessoas "conhecidas".

— Heyy, Jacob. – respondi ao "alô, quem fala?"

— _Edward! A que devo a honra? _– ele brincou.

— Vai ao casamento do Emmett, huh? – quis me certificar.

— _Claro! Por quê?_

— Quer que eu passe aí?

— ...

— Jake? – chamei.

— _Hmmm??? _

Eu ri levemente.

— Estou te oferecendo carona. _Quer _que eu passe aí? – repeti.

— _Bem... Já que você insiste... _– ele riu.

— Passo aí em meia hora. – avisei.

— _Estarei aqui. Até daqui a pouco._

— Até. – respondi, desligando o telefone.

Respirei fundo, batendo o pé. Meia hora. Meia hora de agonia. Mais meia hora, e uns vinte minutos até a casa da família Hale. Cinquenta minutos. _Apenas _cinquenta minutos. Vai passar logo, vai sim.

Dez minutos. Faltam dez minutos. Daqui a dez minutos eu vou sair daqui. Cinco. Só cinco minutinhos!! Agora. Saindo agora. Amém.

É, eu devo estar mesmo louco... até falando sozinho eu estou!

Jacob's PoV

**(N/A: Por favor, não me matem! Só vai ter ESSE trecho com esse ponto de vista, prometo!!)**

Edward chegou dois minutos adiantado em casa. Sempre apressado...

— Dirija nos limites. – pedi. – Não quero bagunçar meu cabelo. – brinquei.

E então Edward riu.

Edward RIU.

Edward Cullen acabou de soltar uma gargalhada!

Ai meu Deus, eu estou ficando louco. Não...

— _O que_ é você e o que fez com Edward? – perguntei, rindo.

— Como assim? – ele questionou, virando para mim.

— Olhe para a frente!!!! – reclamei, e ele virou de volta, rindo.

RINDO!

— Sério, cara... O que eu perdi? – arregalei os olhos para ele.

— Você perdeu...? Hã? Do que está falando, Jacob? – ele perguntou.

— Ah, estou falando da sua abdução alienígena, _Eddie_. – brinquei.

Ele riu, revirando os olhos.

— Por que está tudo engraçado para você? Você bebeu? Logo cedo?! – me aproximei dele para sentir o cheiro.

— Credo, Jacob. Sai pra lá! – ele reclamou, me empurrando.

— Você não está cheirando à bebida. – constatei.

— Eu _não _bebi, ok? – ele afirmou. – Eu só...

— E você querendo me convencer que não aconteceu nada entre você e a garota... – cantarolei.

— Bella. – ele corrigiu, _tentando _reprimir um sorriso.

— Ahhh, Edward! Pelo amor de Deus!

E então ele não agüentou e soltou uma risada baixa.

— Que feitiço essa garota lançou em você? Você... você se lembra qual foi a última vez que riu? – perguntei seriamente.

— Meio minuto atrás. – ele respondeu prontamente, rindo.

— Edward. – repreendi. – Eu estou falando sério. O que aconteceu com você? Desde quando você é tão... sorridente?

— Desde que eu decidi uma coisa. – ele respondeu.

— Ah é? O que você decidiu? – perguntei.

— Decidi que _cansei_. – ele suspirou. – Cansei do meu apartamento, cansei de ficar parado... _Cansei_.

Eu parei por um segundo, tentando digerir o que ele disse.

— E então... você vai ser _homem _agora? – perguntei, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Eu já até podia imaginá-lo com garotas maravilhosas, se divertindo e me agradecendo. Claro. Essa parte da diversão sempre foi minha especialidade e de Emmett – mas já que agora ele estava se casando (doido), seria minha obrigação arrancar Edward de casa.

— Não, idiota. – ele revirou os olhos. – Não é disso que eu estou falando... – ele reclamou. – Eu só não agüento mais... Eu preciso _viver_ um pouco.

Definitivamente esse não é Edward Cullen.

— Tudo bem, então. Você decidiu _viver_... mas sem diversão? – conjecturei.

— Não. Eu não estou falando desse tipo de diversão... eu estou falando de _vida_! – ele corrigiu.

— Você não imagina o quanto é _gay _dar uma de filósofo assim. – comentei.

— Você vê _gay _em tudo! Vai acabar mudando de time, hein?! – ele brincou, já estacionando o carro.

— Tudo bem, vamos mudar de assunto. – sugeri. – Me responda... _O quê _você viu na garota?

— Que garota? – ele perguntou, confuso.

— Ai meu Deus. Seu sorriso está afetando o cérebro! – reclamei. – A _sua _garota, oras! A Belle.

— Bella. – ele corrigiu, sério. – O que tem ela?

Eu bufei, abrindo a porta do carro para sair.

— Edward! Acorda! – critiquei.

— Do que você está falando?? – ele exigiu, saindo e dando a volta no carro.

— Ué, para ela te mudar tanto assim, deve ter algum motivo... – expliquei.

— Ela não me mudou. – ele negou. – Isso não tem nada a ver com ela.

Eu respirei fundo, seguindo até o portão.

— Ah, não? – perguntei ironicamente.

— Claro que não. Essa foi uma decisão _minha_. – ele tentou me convencer. – A Bella nem é nada minha, eu mal a conheço.

— Ahh... Então... já que ela não é nada sua, se eu dissesse que vou agora levá-la... – olhei para dentro, reparando em todas as mulheres, à procura da morena tímida. – Lá pra cima... – apontei para o enorme sobrado. – Você diria que...?

Edward hesitou. Eu ri. Percebi por seus olhos que ele queria protestar, mas não queria se entregar.

— Sabe que se pedisse minha opinião, eu me oporia a você fazer isso com qualquer outra garota. – ele disse por fim.

Entramos pelo portal de rosas brancas e pude ver algumas pessoas passando de um lado para o outro. Ainda era cedo, mas eu sabia que pelo menos todos os padrinhos já estavam lá.

— Então a Belle é qualquer garota? – eu perguntei, para provocar.

— É _Bella_. – ele corrigiu, suspirando tediosamente. – E não, ela não é uma garota qualquer. Garotas quaisquer são aquelas oferecidas, Jake. – ele revirou os olhos, como se estivesse explicando uma coisa óbvia.

— Então a Bella não se ofereceu pra você?

— Você é tão idiota! – ele reclamou, socando meu braço.

Eu gargalhei e ele riu baixo, balançando a cabeça. Como se ele conseguisse me enganar! Ele já estava fisgado pela garota e sabia disso.

Mas então, antes que eu pensasse na minha próxima tirada de gênio, percebi que a tal _Bella_ já estava lá. E Edward estava olhando para ela, claro. O que, naquele momento, até eu estava fazendo – eu tinha que admitir, a garota era realmente bonita. Nada daquelas curvas sinuosas e cabelos loiros e lisos; mas ela tinha seu charme, com certeza.

Bella

Assim que saí do apartamento de Edward, comecei a pensar em _como _iria embora. Eu não estava com meu celular, e nem com a carteira. Aliás, eu não estava com nada além da roupa curta e chinelos – sendo que nada disso era meu. Num estalo me lembrei das _minhas _roupas. Deixei-as empilhadas no banheiro. Suspirei.

Eu me lembrava de que as escadas ficavam no lado direito, mas quando cheguei lá, havia uma parede com uma porta. Xinguei baixo e fui para o outro lado. Depois de finalmente achar as escadas, desci devagar, prestando atenção em meus pés – eu não queria cair ali, ainda mais com todas aquelas pessoas subindo e descendo. Eram apenas quatro lances de escada até o térreo, então nem tive tempo de me cansar.

Assim que saí do prédio, olhei para os dois lados, preocupada. _E agora?_ Olhei para um cara que estava passando, repassei aquele manual de como falar_ com um cara_ que Alice um dia fez para mim e dei um passo à frente, para parar bem na frente do homem.

— Bom dia. – cumprimentei. – O senhor poderia me emprestar um celular? – pedi, sorrindo.

— Bom dia. – ele respondeu, já tateando os bolsos.

O cara me entregou um celular prata pequeno. Peguei-o, sussurrando um "obrigada".

— Alice Cullen! – grunhi, assim que ela atendeu.

— _Bella! _ - ela comemorou.

— Sabe que eu te odeio, não sabe? – perguntei. – Estou na frente do Primavera-

— _Na Calawah Way?_ – ela questionou com admiração.

— Sim. Venha me buscar AGORA. – reclamei. – Te odeio pra sempre.

— _Já estou aí! _– ela brincou.

Desliguei o celular com um pouco de raiva e então sorri novamente para o cara.

— Muito, muito obrigada! – agradeci, sorrindo sempre. – Tenha um bom dia!

Eu desviei dele e segui de volta para o canto da calçada. Em menos de vinte minutos, Alice chegou com seu maravilhoso _Porsche_ amarelo. Tentei reprimir meu sorriso.

Eu entrei no carro e sentei, colocando o cinto. Não olhei para ela.

— Desculpe? – ela arriscou.

— Desculpe? Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer? Você me largou com um cara totalmente estranho e tudo o que tem a me dizer é "desculpe"? – gritei, olhando para frente.

Ela ficou quieta por um segundo. Respirei fundo, balançando a cabeça.

— Eu nem devia deixar você me arrumar hoje. – reclamei, encerrando o discurso de brincadeira.

— Bella! Me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe! É que Jasper é tão simpático e... obviamente ele ia ficar até tarde, eu não poderia deixá-lo... Ahh, Bella, me desculpe! – ela implorou, virando para mim.

Eu ri alto, olhando para ela.

— Eu só não te odeio tanto, por que _pelo menos _com medo na hora de dormir eu não fiquei. – justifiquei.

Mas então mordi o lábio, constrangida. Alice sabia que eu não era capaz de dormir sozinha – já tínhamos feito um acordo, assim que Rosalie saísse do meu apartamento, Alice iria para lá.

Eu torci para que ela deixasse passar essa informação.

— Me fale sobre esse Jasper. – pedi, querendo que ela se distraísse.

Ela suspirou.

— Não vai escapar das minhas perguntas. – avisou. E então sorriu. – Jasper é um doce. Ficamos conversando até... sei lá, nem reparei que horas eram! Ele é um pouco calado, mas não é do tipo que não tem opinião, sabe?

— Hmm... – murmurei, incitando-a a continuar.

— E eu vou vê-lo de novo na sexta. – ela avisou, satisfeita.

— Vocês se beijaram? – questionei.

— Ahn, _não_. – ela respondeu, franzindo os lábios. E então suspirou, rindo. – Acho que ainda não está na hora. Eu não sei, ele tem algo de... especial.

Eu abri a boca e arregalei os olhos, virando de lado no banco para encará-la. Ela riu, já estacionando o carro na casa de seus pais.

— Pára de me olhar assim! – Alice implorou.

— Não, não, não. Peraí que eu preciso captar isso. Você... passou a noite inteira... _conversando_ com um cara... e quer vê-lo de novo? – coloquei a mão na boca teatralmente, expressando minha surpresa.

Alice ficou vermelhinha.

— Ai meu Deus! Você está corando! – indiquei. – Ah, não... Por favor, não vai começar a roubar meu ar, não é?

— Roubar seu ar? – ela perguntou, confusa.

Abrindo a porta, ela me puxou para dentro de sua casa.

— É... ficar suspirando o tempo todo e tirando o ar de pobres não-apaixonados... – brinquei, fingindo tristeza.

Alice riu e me guiou até o quarto dela. Suspirei, cansada, e a segui.

— Já separei seu vestido. – ela anunciou. – Ele é verde bem clarinho e comprido. Não vai poder negar, é lindo.

**(Imagens no meu perfil :D)**

Fiz uma careta, indo para o armário dela. Ela me parou com a mão, me olhando seriamente.

— Que roupas são essas? – ela perguntou, confusa.

Revirei os olhos, não querendo explicar.

— Da... – fingi tentar lembrar o nome da garota. – Tanya.

— TANYA? – ela perguntou, chocada.

Ups... tinha esquecido o quanto Alice é supersticiosa com coisas de pessoas mortas. Aposto que vai me fazer tomar banho de sal grosso.

— Sim, é Tanya, não é? A ex-namorada de Edward... – expliquei.

Ela arregalou os olhos, virando o rosto para o lado. Pensei ter visto uma lágrima em seus olhos.

— Alice? – chamei, sussurrando.

Ela respirou fundo e virou de volta para mim com um sorriso falso.

— Vamos ao trabalho! – ela ordenou. – Você vai tomar um banho e eu vou deixar suas coisas aqui.

Ao dizer isso, tive a impressão que Alice não estava mais com o bom humor de dois minutos atrás. Me senti culpada por ter tocado no assunto.

_Mas que droga!_ Quem diabos era Tanya, e por que ela tinha esse dom de deixar as pessoas alteradas?!

Tomei um banho demorado, aproveitando para relaxar um pouco. Fui para o quarto e vi meu vestido. Realmente, era um vestido bonito. Incrivelmente, era mesmo comprido – Alice me surpreendeu com seu bom gosto. Havia também uma sandália prata – muito alta, claro – e um bilhete.

"_Estou te esperando na sala_"

Eu ri sozinha, e assim que me vesti e me calcei, andei até ela.

— Hey... – chamei-a. – Como estou?

Tentei sorrir animada, mas ela nem percebeu.

— Você está linda, Bella. – ela sorriu.

— Obrigada. – agradeci.

Meu cabelo estava preso com alguns grampos, formando uma bagunça horrível. Alice me chamou com a mão e me fez sentar no sofá. Enquanto ela fazia o penteado – que no final das contas nem foi nada de mais, apenas um coque com algumas mechas soltas, deixadas para enfeitar -, eu perguntei sobre o que ela tinha conversado com Jasper e ela foi me contando algumas coisas.

Eu prestei a mínima atenção até nos detalhes mais bobos, sorrindo e fazendo perguntas como "e o que ele disse?", "como ele ficou quando soube?" entre outras, quando era preciso.

Alice trouxe um espelho de corpo todo para que eu me olhasse assim que terminou de fazer a minha maquiagem. E o pior é que eu não podia negar, eu estava bonita com aquela roupa.

— Vai! Me diz se eu não tenho mais bom gosto que Rosalie!!! – Alice brincou, fazendo-me rir.

— Você tem muito mais _bom senso_. – eu corrigi, rindo. – Estou brincando. É claro que não existe nenhuma pessoa no mundo com mais bom gosto que você, Alice. – sorri para ela, agradecendo.

— Bem, eu vou para a mansão. – ela avisou. – E você vai comigo, não é?

— Claro. Vou ajudar no que der, lá. – sorri.

— Então vamos.

Alice pegou o vestido que ia usar e saímos em seu maravilhoso carro. É claro que Alice não estava mal vestida, pelo contrário, ela usava uma saia e uma blusa que aposto que eram mais caras que a mensalidade da minha faculdade. Mas, para o estilo dela, ela estava _simples_.

Assim que chegamos, Alice já entrou na mansão a fim de vestir e maquiar Rosalie – eu realmente ainda não descobri que fixação essas garotas têm por arrumar uma a outra -, de modo que eu estava sentada, sem nada para fazer, e totalmente sozinha.

Alguns padrinhos que eu conhecia de vista começaram a chegar, e eu, dando uma de anfitriã no casamento de uma garota que mal sabia o nome do meio – mas que dividia meu apartamento comigo há quase um mês -, os recebia educadamente.

Mas então o garoto que seria padrinho junto com Alice chegou, e como eu o conhecia um pouco mais, ficamos conversando. Depois de um tempo que me pareceu mais de duas horas, Alice voltou, já devidamente arrumada.

Seu vestido preto era curto e chamativo, e caía perfeitamente em seu corpinho magro e pequeno.

**[Imagem no meu perfil (Elle Bishop {Kristen Bell} haha) :D]**

Meu primeiro pensamento quando Erik cumprimentou Alice foi sobre o _meu _par. Será que ele demoraria para chegar? E quando chegasse, viria falar comigo? Mas isso me lembrou...

— Ah, Alice... – eu sibilei. – Apesar de tudo, ainda não te perdoei por ontem! – reclamei.

Ela apenas sorriu para mim, me ignorando. Trinquei os dentes para não despejar uma série de obscenidades a respeito dela. Mas então percebi que de repente ela estava olhando fixamente um ponto atrás de mim, e, não resistindo à curiosidade, me virei para ver.

Edward parecia desconfortável em seu smooking preto, que conseguia deixa-lo ainda mais bonito – contrastava com sua pele extremamente branca, criando um efeito incrível.

Ele estava virando de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse procurando alguém. Ao lado dele estava o garoto com quem falei pela manhã. Todos os padrinhos e madrinhas já estavam lá, então quando as pessoas passavam entre eu e eles – um espaço grande, uns dez metros nos separavam – eu os perdia de vista por uns instantes.

— E então, Bella... O que achou do Edward? – perguntou Alice, rindo.

Eu me virei de volta e estranhei o fato de que ela me olhava sarcasticamente, e não com aquele olhar malicioso que ela sempre usava quando falava de pessoas do sexo oposto para mim.

Dei de ombros, sorrindo ligeiramente.

— Ele é legal.

Apesar da minha resposta banal, corei ao dizer isso.

— _Legal_? – ela riu, desacreditando.

Achei que fosse pouco para ela, e, para evitar que ela perguntasse, continuei falando.

— Ah, ele é engraçado, gentil... simpático... – dei de ombros novamente, olhando para o lado para esconder o acerejamento súbito em meu rosto.

Esperei um segundo e então olhei de volta para ela. Alice estava com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta.

— O que foi? – perguntei, me sentindo constrangida.

— Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? – ela levantou as sobrancelhas seriamente.

— Hmm... Sim? Edward Cullen, não? O cara que obrigou a me abrigar ontem...? – agora _ela _estava me confundindo.

Apontei mais ou menos para onde Edward estava anteriormente e me virei para confirmar. Ele estava olhando para os lados ainda, e imaginei que estivesse procurando por Emmett.

Mal consciente da minha própria decisão, comecei a passar os olhos pelas pessoas, à procura de Emmett também – pelo menos assim eu teria algo "concreto" para dizer a Edward, além de "oi".

Quando meu olhar passou por Edward de novo, ele estava sorrindo para mim. Lentamente, ele tirou a mão do bolso da calça e acenou. Eu sorri de volta, fazendo um leve movimento com a cabeça.

Alice andou até ficar na minha frente.

— Pode ir ali comigo, Bella? – ela intimou.

— C-claro. – concordei, hesitando um pouco.

Fiz uma careta involuntária enquanto Alice me puxava para dentro da casa – estávamos na entrada do enorme jardim, onde seria o casamento ao ar livre.

— _Isabella Marie Swan_! Vai ter que me contar _agora _quem é aquele cara e o que ele fez com Edward Cullen! – ela riu. – Ou eu deveria dizer "o que _você _fez com Edward Cullen?"

— Como assim, Alice?

— Bella! Você não sabe qual é o perfil de Edward Cullen?

Alice me encarou como se chifres tivessem crescido em mim quando neguei.

— Ele é lindo, obviamente. – ela começou a contar nos dedos. – Calado. Amargurado. _Totalmente _anti-social. Não sai. Não tem amigos. Ele _sobrevive_, Bella. – apesar de ter rido no primeiro ponto, Alice concluiu tristemente.

Eu franzi o cenho.

— Hmm... e por que está me dizendo tudo isso? – estranhei.

— Bella. Ele não é o tipo de cara para você. – ela disse seriamente.

Eu ri alto.

— Qual é! Eu não estou afim dele! Ele é um cara legal que eu conheci e _só_! – balancei a cabeça, rindo.

— Bella. Eu estou falando sério. Ele já sofreu demais nessa vida... É muita barra. – ela avisou.

Bufei, revirando os olhos.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Alice. Pára. E, alias... Quem é Tanya? – aproveitei.

— A ex-namorada dele. – ela respondeu tristemente.

— Isso eu sei. – suspirei, impaciente. - O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntei, curiosa.

— Ela se matou.

— ...

...

.....

......

— Ela _o quê_? – gritei.

— Shh!! – Alice sibilou. – _Menos_, Bella! – ela reclamou.

— ...

Abri a boca para perguntar milhões de coisas, mas travei, sem conseguir emitir som algum.

— Meu Deus! – murmurei, perplexa.

— Por isso eu estou te avisando, Bella. Não se torne muito próxima dele, vai ser melhor para os dois. – ela pediu.

— Ah, claro; isso por que eu sou a senhorita-quebra-corações, não é? – eu perguntei acidamente, irritada pelo modo que ela falou.

— Não, Bella! – ela tentou se desculpar. – Não é disso que eu estou falando. Eu estou falando sobre _você _ficar com o coração partido.

Eu arregalei os olhos e abri a boca, esperando que ela risse. De modo que, como ela _não riu _, fiquei encarando-a por uns bons vinte segundos. Soltei uma risada alta, estalando os dedos na frente do rosto dela.

— Alice, pelo amor de Deus, achei que me conhecesse! – reclamei, rindo.

— A Bella que eu conheço não fica vermelha quando eu pergunto sobre alguém. – ela rebateu.

E o pior de tudo é que assim que ela disse isso eu corei. Mas não foi aquele vermelhinho fofo só nas bochechas, não. Eu simplesmente virei um pimentão.

— Alice. Sério. Não tem nada a ver o que está dizendo. Até parece que não se lembra da nossa promessa! – eu tentei me safar. – Promessa a qual acho que _você _vai quebrar, com esse tal... Jaspion.

— _Jasper_. – ela corrigiu, afetada.

— Que seja. – dei de ombros.

É _claro _que eu sabia o nome dele; eu só queria provocá-la. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

— E então? – perguntei agressivamente.

Acontece que eu não sou uma pessoa que os outros tiram do normal. Na verdade, eu sou sempre calma e fria. Talvez até um pouco calculista. E eu simplesmente _não me apaixono_. E isso não vai mudar, ah, não vai _mesmo_. Só porque esse garoto metido a modelo, todo fofo e perfeito está tentando esquecer – ou não – a ex-namorada, não quer dizer que eu vá me apaixonar por ele.

— Vai cumprir a promessa? – pressionei.

Alice olhou para os lados, suspirou e finalmente me olhou nos olhos.

— Não, Bella. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

Eu engoli em seco, desesperada. Quem é que ia aturar minhas crises de filofobia¹ agora?

— Você... você acha que pode estar se apaixonando por esse cara? – sussurrei, tentando ser delicada, apesar de meus sentimentos assassinos.

— Eu não sei, Bella. – fez ela, respirando fundo. – Ele é um cara legal, com quem eu pensaria em namorar, e não em sair só de vez em quando.

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

— _Wow_. – arfei.

— Mas, por favor, eu só te peço uma coisa... – ela pediu.

— Me diga. – respirei fundo, percebendo que já estava bem mais calma que dois segundos atrás.

— Não crie laços com Edward. – ela suplicou.

Comecei a enrolar a fita do meu vestido, só para provocar.

— Bella... – ela gemeu, derrotada. – Eu estou falando sério!

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Nada de se aproximar de Edward Cullen. – concordei.

— É para o seu bem. – ela ressaltou.

— Sim, senhora. – bati continência para Alice, brincando.

Ela riu, me puxando de volta para o jardim.

E então os minutos foram passando, e eu não vi Edward novamente. A mãe de Rosalie apareceu de repente, chamando Alice, eu e todos os outros padrinhos. Edward _brotou² _do meu lado e me disse um "oi". Eu respondi com um sorriso _chocho³_.

Sra. Hale conseguia ser mais arrogante que Rosalie, com o detalhe que ela escondia melhor. Nos deu indicações de onde ficar e todas essas coisas. Ficaríamos sentados na primeira fileira de cadeiras até que fosse anunciado o início do casamento, e então iríamos para os nossos lugares, ao lado do lugar onde ficaria o padre.

Fomos separados em pares, e, obviamente, tive que me sentar ao lado de Edward. Mas por pouco tempo – ou assim eu espero.

-------------------------------

¹ = Filofobia é o medo de gostar de alguém.

² = Brotou é uma gíria usada na minha cidade para pessoas que aparecem de repente. Como não sei se vcs conhecem, adicionei essa notinha aqui. Só coloquei essa palavra pq não tinha outra que se encaixasse :P

³ = Chocho significa sem graça, desanimado. Descobri _hoje _que essa palavra realmente existe; sempre achei que fosse só mais uma gíria que a vovó usava :P

--------------------------------

_**Observação importante: Não matem a Alice, ela realmente quer o bem da Bella. **_

_**Observação importante 2: Olhei lá no meu perfil os links dos vestidos. São tão bonitinhos!!**_

_**Eu sei, eu sei. Demorei séculos pra postar, me perdoem. T.T**_

_**É que eu comprei Amanhecer (ainda não chegou, mas enfim), ganhei o primeiro livro da série A Mediadora ( eu TIVE que reler, claro :D), vi uma pá de episódios de Criminal Minds (muito louco!!), postei capítulos nas outras fics...**_

_**Ou seja, foi uma semana cheia =)**_

_**E, sim, eu enrolei. Enrolei, enrolei e enrolei mais um pouco. JURO que no próximo capítulo vai ter o casamento.**_

_**Mas, aqui estou eu postando às 03h30 da madruga. Se tiver algum erro de ortografia ou coisa do tipo, sorry; eu já estou meio dormindo.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_Biia __**Continuando!**_

_Naii __**Postando, depois de muito tempo!**_

_Mari __**Obrigada!^^ | Postando! **_

_**As outras eu respondi por pm.**_

_**Mil beijos.**_

_**Amo vocês;**_

_**Desculpem pela demora.**_

_**AAH! Uma coisa: A partir de segunda (17/08) voltarei a estudar das 07h30min às 06h; o que torna a minha rotina um tanto "corrida" – já que eu usarei o período noturno para fazer meus trabalhos (que não são poucos; sério).**_

_**Então acho que eu vou demorar bastante pra postar o próximo.**_

_**Mas não vou esquecer dessa fic! É só que eu tenho outras duas pra escrever e postar, então fica osso... Mas aposto que eu vou rascunhar durante a aula de química ou matemática e depois digitar & postar ;)**_

_**Até a próxima! ^^**_


	7. AVISO!

_**IMPORTANTE!!**_

_Amores da minha vida, venho aqui dar um triste aviso a vocês... Entendam que isso vai doer muito³ em mim, pq eu particularmente amo essa fic..._

_Bem, eu simplesmente estou num beco sem saída psicológico. Sofro, nesse momento, de um terrível bloqueio mental direcionado especificamente a essa fic..._

_Simplesmente as ideias não vem! Então, oficialmente, essa fic está em __**HIATUS**__._

_Não vou deletá-la, pq pretendo – no mais tardar, durante as férias de verão – voltar a escrevê-la._

_Minhas outras fics:_

• _**De repente apaixonada**_

_Bella é uma pessoa extremamente covarde, e mesmo quando se vê namorando e morando com Jacob, sem nem mesmo gostar dele, não consegue terminar o relacionamento. Alheio a tudo isso, existe Edward – seu melhor amigo e por quem é secretamente apaixonada -, uma pessoa que sempre a apóia em tudo. _

_Nhaaih, sou péssima em resumos! ._

• _**Tudo pode acontecer na Ditadura**_

_Outra observação é que eu sou péssima para títulos!!!_

_Mas enfim, essa fic tbm é Beward, e se passa na Argentina (!), na época da ditadura. E no meio dessa loucura toda de violências e abusos, Bella – uma conceituada jornalista – é presa. Lá, seu "agressor particular" – a quem ela deve "servir" -, acaba surpreendendo-a, revelando-se uma ótima pessoa e um perfeito protetor... Só com o que ela não contava, era que ela iria se apaixonar por ele..._

_Fics que eu indico:_

• _**Collide **__by__** Dani Glatz **_

_Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos? _

• _**Tudo é novo outra vez **__by __**Isa.C.**_

_Bella e Edward são quase como irmãos:ele __**é**__ filho de Carlisle e ela de Esme que se casaram há 10 anos. Mas o que acontecerá com esses jovens quando eles passam por uma crise familiar e se descobrem apaixonados um pelo o outro?_

• _**Love's Stronger **__by__** Gika Salla reviews **_

_Isabella Marie Swan, esta sou eu. A estranha anti-social da escola. Porem tudo mudou quando conheci Edward segredo, antes escondido, fora revelado. O que eu não fazia ideia era que... Edward também escondia algo. ' Todos Humanos ! '_

• _**Acampamento **__by __**Bee Stream **_

_Rose namora Emm, Alice tem um rolo com Jasper, e Bella ODEIA ão eles todos, e mais alguns colegas de escola, vão acampar. Nesse __acampamento__ muita coisa vai acontecer. resumo zuado, leiam o primeiro capitulo, se gostarem continuem SHORT FIC. (huahuahua, é muito boa, ignorem esse resumo)_

• _**Golden Paradise **__by __**may summers**_

_Lorde Edward, o imponente barão de Lydbrooke, sentia-se cada vez mais atraído pela bela e misteriosa jovem inglesa que cuidava de seus filhos. Altiva, sensual e impetuosa, aquela moça de cabelos castanhos e intensos olhos cor de chocolate não poderia ser. (aah *-* perfeita!)_

• _**Only Human **__by __**Juicy Juice Team**_

_TRAD Um pedido manda Bella de volta no tempo para Chicago, 1918, e para um Edward humano. COMPLETA!_

• _**United by Danger**__ by __**Luu-chan **_

_Bella estuda no primeiro ano e é apaixonada por Edward que estuda no 3º.Ele nem sabe de sua existê acaso, um dia, por destino - ou não, eles estavam na biblioteca e algo aconteceu.A morte da bibliotecá são as únicas testemunha. – FINALIZADA_

• _**Às avessas **__by __**Ana Cooke**_

"_Mesmo que tudo fosse completamente louco, eu não podia deixar de ficar maravilhada com aquilo: Edward dormindo no chão do meu quarto."_

_Nhaih! Não me matem, meu amores! *-*_

_Minhas sinceras desculpas..._

_Amo vocês._


	8. 7 O Casamento

_**Com a ajuda (leia-se: SÓ por causa) de ' – nah batalha.**_

_**Esclarecimentos e observações lá embaixo. Leiam, por favor.**_

**__________________________________________________________**

**7. O Casamento**

Edward

Antes que eu tivesse chance de dizer alguma coisa, a Sra. Hale já disse para nos posicionarmos. Agora o local estava praticamente lotado, e os músicos esperaram a ordem para tocar assim que todos estivessem em seus lugares – os padrinhos espalhados dos dois lados do padre; Emmett no meio (segurando as lágrimas) – para começar a marcha nupcial.

Assim que começou a ser tocada, todos se viraram para trás para ver Rosalie entrando. Ela usava um vestido trabalhado, que devia ser de fabricação única. Estava maquiada e o cabelo solto em cachos para frente, e nele estava preso um véu que chegava até o chão.

Contrariando todos os outros, Bella olhava para Emmett, parecendo examiná-lo. Ele estava com um sorriso enorme e olhava nos olhos da futura esposa com emoção. De volta à Rosalie, percebi que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos – assim como a maioria das mulheres presentes.

Apesar de tudo, a cerimônia foi simples – na duração, eu digo. Apenas os votos – que Emmett já havia lido para mim uma vez -, o "sim" e a troca de alianças.

Mas foi tudo muito bem organizado, e definitivamente muito bonito – não que eu tivesse outra experiência para comparar, mas enfim...

Afinal de contas, eu preciso confessar que foi emocionante. Não culpo as mulheres que choraram – algumas com um brilho de desejo no olhar, imaginando elas próprias no lugar de Rosalie; outras com nostalgia, lembrando do casamento.

Estava tudo maravilhoso depois que eles encerraram a cerimônia – uma garotinha jogando pétalas de rosa no lugar que os dois iriam passar, pessoas se amontoando no canto oposto para esperar uma chance de abraçar os noivos, e os curiosos, observando à distância.

Saímos em pares daquela posição, e tive que andar de braços dados com a Bella – não que fosse propriamente uma tortura, mas acabou sendo um pouco constrangedor.

Assim que nos separamos, ela saiu quase _correndo_, me deixando surpreso. Okay, então.

Bella

Fique longe dele, fique longe dele, fique longe dele... – eu repetia na cabeça. Edward podia ser um ótimo rapaz, mas definitivamente tinha algo errado com ele. Não poderia ser coincidência o fato de Alice ter dito para eu ficar longe dele com tanta intensidade.

— Rose! Parabéns! – eu a abracei, segurando as lágrimas.

— Obrigada, Bella... – ela respondeu, chorando. E então ficou séria de repente. – Eu quero falar com você depois que eu cumprimentar as pessoas.

— T-tudo bem. – assenti, já imaginando o assunto. O olhar significativo que ela lançou para Edward não me passou despercebido.

Me afastei dela e fui até Emmett.

— Coitado de você... – provoquei, rindo.

— Bella! – ele sorriu. – Você conheceu Edward, huh?

Eu o abracei, aproveitando para esconder meu rosto, que, sem motivo, estava corado.

— É, ele e o meu par. – comentei. – Boa sorte com Rosalie, cara. – bati no ombro dele, sorrindo.

— Boa sorte com Edward. – ele devolveu.

Revirei os olhos e me afastei dele, saindo dali. Vi Alice e ela me chamou.

— Falei com Rosalie. – comentei, meio boba de felicidade. – Ela está tão feliz...

— Por que você não pensa sobre isso? – perguntou Alice, com o olhar sonhador distante.

— Pensar no quê? – estranhei.

— Ah, você sabe. Casar e essas coisas. – ela murmurou, dando de ombros.

Eu ri.

— Allie, por favor. O dia que eu casar, o mundo cai. – revirei os olhos.

Antes que ela protestasse, a Sra. Hale pegou o microfone e anunciou a primeira dança do novo casal. Eu fiquei os olhando juntos – aquele olhar bobo e apaixonado que eu sabia que em duas semanas não seria mais o mesmo, de modo algum.

Eu juro que já tentei, mas não consigo entender porque as pessoas se casam. Elas sabem muito bem que todas as pessoas mudam depois que um contrato dizendo que você pertence a outro alguém é assinado. E, se elas sabem que casar é toda essa baboseira, _por que casam?_

Mais um mistério dessa vida...

— Eu gostaria agora que os padrinhos dançassem juntos... – pediu a Sra. Hale, num tom incrivelmente doce.

Olhei para Alice com um sorriso triste e dei de ombros. Virei-me para os lados, procurando por Edward ao redor. Ele estava com um sorriso meio sarcástico enquanto vinha até mim.

— Sabe o que isso me fez lembrar? – ele falou, assim que me alcançou e passou o braço pela minha cintura, me guiando para a pista de dança redonda.

— O quê? – perguntei.

Ele girou e ficou de frente para mim, puxando minhas mãos para o seu pescoço.

— No maternal, com aquelas danças em que alguém ficava dizendo que fazer um segundo antes.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça, concordando.

— De onde você conhece Rosalie? – ele perguntou, olhando para mim fixamente. – Não acho que seja exatamente o tipo de garota que anda com ela.

— Bem, Alice é minha prima, eu me mudei pra cá e queria dividir um apartamento com alguém por causa daquele probleminha, você sabe. – falei, sem conseguir não rir. – E então, Alice me apresentou Rosalie e moramos juntas desde então.

— Eu nunca te vi pela cidade. – ele comentou.

— Não saio muito, na verdade. E cheguei há menos de um mês. – expliquei.

Era estranho, mas quando ele me olhava, eu não conseguia pensar em omitir. Sentia vontade de explicar minha vida para ele, e não só responder suas perguntas.

— Veio de onde? – perguntou ele, sorrindo o tempo todo.

— Phoenix. – falei, com um suspiro.

— Deve estar sofrendo...

— Forks é o penico do mundo. – gemi. – Tudo que é líquido cai diretamente aqui.

Edward riu, descontraído e eu sorri. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito. Um rosto bonito, na verdade. Não que ele fosse bonitinho – aqueles caras com rostinho de bebê –, na verdade ele era mais... sei lá. Algo no rosto dele refletia uma maturidade, como se ele não tivesse 20, e sim 30.

Ou talvez eu só esteja pensando isso porque estou inconformada sobre o que Alice disse sobre ele.

Acontece que, de acordo com a descrição dela, Edward era tremendamente _chato_. Mas _esse _Edward, essa pessoa que eu conheci, não era – pelo contrário: em pouco tempo já percebi que ele vai ser provavelmente meu único amigo aqui.

Mas isso me deixava confusa. _Por que _Alice mentiria para mim? Ainda mais sobre um assunto tão bobo como _um garoto_...!

_**(Narrado em terceira pessoa) **_

— Sua primeira dança como Sra. Cullen. – Emmett falou, com os olhos brilhando para a esposa.

— Eu nem acredito...! – ela comentou, sorrindo.

Os dois ficaram apenas se olhando e curtindo o momento juntos. Desde que começaram a organizar as coisas para o casamento e a festa, tiveram pouquíssimos minutos juntos – com exceção da véspera, em que puderam finalmente ter alguma privacidade.

Emmett havia visto na noite anterior Edward saindo com Bella e não conseguia entender o que significava aquilo. Ele sabia muito bem que Edward não era o tipo que simplesmente levava garotas para casa, mas não era capaz de encontrar outra explicação.

— O que Edward tem a Bella? – falou o rapaz, curioso, e esquecendo por um segundo que Rosalie não se dava com Edward.

— Ele com a Bella? – perguntou ela, nervosa. – _Espero _que _nada_!!

— Calma, amor. Eu só estava pensando... – disse Emmett.

— No quê? – ela respondeu, indiferente.

— Olhe para Edward. – instruiu. Revirando os olhos, ela olhou. – Ele está... diferente. A cor do rosto... ele parece... mais corado, não? Talvez... mais... feliz?

E ela não podia negar que era verdade. Edward estava mesmo diferente, e de algum modo, Rosalie previu que aquilo não era algo bom.

— Deve ter destruído com a vida de mais alguém. – ela disse, dando de ombros.

— Rose...

— Não quero falar sobre isso. – ela resmungou. – Esse é o _nosso _momento, certo? Vamos curtir.

Os dois dançaram juntos com toda a atenção dos convidados até que o sogra do rapaz instruísse que os padrinhos do casamento vissem dançar também.

— Eu quero dançar com a Bella. – disse Emmett, sorrindo.

Rosalie assentiu e acompanhou o irrevogável amor de sua vida até a garota. De longe, ela já pôde perceber que ela parecia bem próxima de Edward – os dois estavam conversando e rindo, como velhos amigos.

Mesmo não conhecendo Bella há muito tempo, seu instinto não permitiu que ela deixasse aquilo como estava.

— Bella! – disse Rosalie, com falso entusiasmo.

A morena corou e, sem graça, se distanciou um pouco do par que dançava.

— Posso roubá-la por um momento, Edward? – perguntou Emmett, com olhos que não escondiam a malícia.

Edward sorriu torto e deu de ombros.

— É claro. – falou, se afastando da garota que se moldara tão bem aos seus braços pelos últimos minutos.

Ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que Bella esteve evitando-o no início da festa. Aquele sorriso de cumprimento fora totalmente falso, e ele sabia disso. O que mais queria era descobrir _por quê_.

Rosalie fuzilou Edward com o olhar por um segundo e depois se afastou na direção oposta que ele seguiu. Emmett revirou os olhos para os dois e tomou Bella nos braços.

— Não ligue para eles. – o grandão falou, rindo.

— Ah, claro. – ela ironizou.

— Não ligue para o que eles dizem sobre Edward também. – pediu o recém-casado, assumindo um tom sério.

— Ah, é? E o que é que eles dizem sobre Edward? – perguntou Bella, desinteressada, apenas querendo adquirir mais informações sobre a tal Tanya que deixava todos retraídos.

— Sobre Tanya. – Emmett falou. – Não é nada disso, ele não teve nenhuma culpa no que aconteceu.

— Ah. – ela deu de ombros.

_Vocês são tão contraditórios! _, pensou ela, sentindo a cabeça girar.

— Ela era meio desequilibrada, sabe? Tão... possessiva. – ele falou, estremecendo. – Sinceramente, só porque ela morreu é que a consideram uma santa.

— Emmett! Não pode falar assim dela! Ela está _morta! _É falta de respeito! – repreendeu Bella, apesar de não ligar particularmente para o fato de que finalmente alguém retratava a tal loira arruivada maravilhosa como uma pessoa com defeitos.

— Bella... A Tanya era chata. Terrivelmente chata, se você quer saber. Edward a deixava mais... calma, talvez. Na verdade, ele a deixava mais feliz. Mas... Bem, ele não poderia ficar a vida inteira com ela, deixando-a _normal_, não é? – ele brincou, sorrindo ligeiramente. – _Eu _não agüentaria.

— Você agüenta _Rosalie_. – murmurou Bella, confusa.

Emmett gargalhou.

— É diferente, Bella. Eu _a amo_. Edward nunca amou Tanya. – justificou ele.

— Por que uma pessoa se envolve com outra se não ama? – ela pensou alto.

— Não foi culpa dele, começou com algo bobo e...

— Eu sei. – Bella respondeu, e não estava sendo irônica. Conseguia até entender que Edward não era culpado. Na verdade, estava pensando em outra situação quando falou aquilo. Mas balançou a cabeça, querendo esquecer aquilo.

— Eu sei. – ela repetiu. – Ele me contou isso.

— Então acho que você pode tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre ele. – falou Emmett, soando filosófico.

Bella riu.

— Certo, certo. – ela revirou os olhos. – Volte para Rosalie, eu vou beber alguma coisa.

Ficando na ponta dos pés, abraçou o amigo e saiu dali.

Só uma coisa revirava a mente da garota, fazendo com que ela se sentisse tonta: Se era mesmo culpa de Tanya, _por que _todos diziam que Edward é que era o culpado na história?

---------

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEE! \o/  
Pois é, eu estou de volta a ativa com essa fic! *-*  
Cara, senti muita falta dessa coisinha gay aquiii! Nem acredito que passei praticamente 2 meses sem dar as caras aqui!!!  
Gente, o crédito vai todo para a ' – nah batalha, que me mandou uma pm enoooorme pedindo pra eu voltar com essa fic, e dizendo que faria de tudo pra que isso acontecesse. Eu, abusando da boa vontade dela, pedi umas ideias, e ela me ajudou MUITO!  
Por isso, estou de volta. :D  
Depois de tanto tempo, até que 5 páginas tá bom, né? HSUAHSUAHSHUAHSHAUSH'  
Tive que reler a fic, pq mal lembrava de alguns detalhes :O, mas acho que valeu a pena.  
Estou meio enferrujada com essa fic, então essa capítulo não foi um dos meus melhores, então, sorry. Espero que o próximo saia melhor ;)  
Lembrando que nada disso estaria aqui sem a ' – nah batalha! *-* Nem sei como agradecê-la!!**_

Ah, e uma coisinha... Pra quem lê a minha fic De Repente Apaixonada (se não lê, leia! Hehe), eu reparei que tem umas coisas parecidas nas duas.. :S  
Mas eu, tipo, nem tinha reparado... Rs  
Tipo, nas duas a Alice tem mania de escrever bilhetinhos, e tem uma outra coisa que agora eu não lembro.. rsrs.  
Mas eu só queria que vcs soubessem que não foi exatamente de propósito. Sei lá, acho que ficou intocado no meu subconsciente e eu acabei escrevendo na outra algumas coisas que eu tinha planejado escrever aqui.

Outra observação: Pode ser que eu mude um pouco o andar dessa fic. Ela vai tender um pouco para o humor, talvez. E tem uma coisinha meio dramática que vocês vão descobrir sobre a Bella... O "por quê" de ela ter medo de dormir sozinha e também o por que de ela não querer se envolver com ninguém.

Enfim, estou de volta \o/

Não vou responder as reviews, mas amei o fato de vcs terem falado pra eu não largar e tal, mas a questão é que eu tava mal... E agora, estou de volta \o/

Um beijo enorme!  
Amo vocês!! *-*

_**Isa**_


	9. 8 Segunda Advertência

**8. Segunda advertência**

Edward

Eu me dirigi até a mesa das bebidas, observando de longe Emmett e Bella. Imaginei se eles se conheciam há apenas um mês também. Não era o que parecia.

— E, aí? – disse Jacob, aparecendo de repente em minha frente.

— Hum. – falei, não ligando muito. – E aí.

— Já conseguiu alguma coisa com a sua amiguinha lá, ou ela é do tipo difícil? – ele perguntou.

Revirei os olhos.

— Nenhum dos dois. – respondi, inutilmente, claro.

— Não acredito em você. – ele falou, rindo. – Você não pode ser tão mole. E ela _não pode _ser tão difícil.

— Já parou pra pensar que eu posso não querer nada além de amizade? – questionei.

Ele riu.

— Vai dizer que você nunca a imaginou em seus braços? – ele zombou.

— Não. – respondi, mentindo levemente.  
— Então eu acho que você é gay. – concluiu Jacob.

— E eu acho que você é um idiota. – rebati, dando de ombros. – Só que, no caso, só eu estou certo.

— Está certo no quê? – perguntou Bella, brotando entre nós dois com aquele sorriso simpático e curioso.

— Jacob é um idiota. – respondi.

Ela espremeu os lábios, lutando contra uma risada.

— Não posso contestar isso, desculpe. – respondeu ela, tomando um gole da bebida que estava em sua mão.

— Cuidado... – falei, apontando o copo.

Ela riu.

— Porquê? Foi tão horrível assim a noite passada? – questionou, rindo com falsa indignação.

— Não, mas...

— Ou você já tem outra candidata para o quarto bege? – devaneou ela, fixando o olhar uma mulher que esvaziava o segundo copo num gole só, com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Ah, sem chances. – falei, começando a rir.

— Bella, você gostaria de dançar comigo? – perguntou Jake, sorrindo.

Ela olhou para ele, surpresa, e depois olhou para mim, notando que eu segurava o riso.

— Eu adoraria. – disse ela, educadamente.

Sorri para ela e peguei o copo de sua mão, enquanto Jacob a arrastava para longe. Ele virou-se para mim e piscou.

— Olha só, Edward Cullen _bebendo_! – disse Emmett, se aproximando com um sorriso enorme.

— Não é meu. – expliquei.

— Claro que não. – ele concordou, meio sarcástico. Decidi que não valia a pena explicar.

— Como se sente, agora que está amarrado? – perguntei, brincando.

— Melhor do que eu esperava. – ele revelou, os olhos brilhando como os de uma criança ao ver um doce. – Mas não vim aqui para falar de mim.

— Veio para falar de quê, então? – questionei.

— _Quem_. – ele corrigiu.

— Certo, _quem_. – concordei. – De quem veio falar?

— Da Bella, claro. – respondeu ele, como se fosse realmente óbvio. Encarei-o, curioso. – Eu vi vocês dois juntos agora há pouco, e vi os dois na sexta também. Existe algo que eu não estou sabendo?

Balancei a cabeça, rindo.

— Não. Por quê?

— Você parece bem melhor. – Emmett sussurrou.

Talvez ele não quisesse que eu ouvisse. Ou não quisesse que eu entendesse. Mas eu ouvi, e entendi. Suspirei.

— Você não é o primeiro a me dizer isso. – admiti.

— Isso tem algo a ver com a Bella?

— Não, é claro que não. – falei, franzindo o cenho. – Não é nada, na verdade. Eu só decidi deixar passar, sabe... Eu fiquei pensando muito sobre isso hoje.

— Cara, pra qualquer coisa que quiser, nem que seja pra resmungar, sabe que eu vou estar aqui. – ele falou, batendo no meu ombro.

— Você vai estar na lua-de-mel, se ficar se preocupando comigo, Rosalie te castra. – fiz eu, sério.

Emmett riu.

— Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim. – ele insistiu. – Fale com alguém. Não se feche novamente.

— Certo. – murmurei.

Ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos, enquanto Emmett terminava o copo que eu não tinha reparado em sua mão.

— Vou procurar Rose. – ele avisou. – Até.

— Até. – repeti, forçando um sorriso.

Bella

— Você é amiga do Edward há quanto tempo? – perguntou Jacob, enquanto me abraçava para dançarmos. Por algum motivo, Rosalie escolheu a _playlist _inteira só com músicas calmas e românticas. Suspirando, balancei a cabeça.

— Nos conhecemos ontem. – expliquei.

— E você já passou a noite na casa dele? Não que eu tenha algo contra, sabe, mas é que Edward é _tão _conservador...

— Não aconteceu _nada _entre Edward e eu. – fiz eu, franzindo o cenho.

Em qualquer outra situação, eu teria recusado o convite de Jacob. Mas, por alguma razão – tudo bem, eu confesso; por causa de Edward – eu não consegui. Não quis que Edward achasse que eu era uma garota metida, que nunca se lembrava do nome dos garotos que saía – apesar de, no geral, eu _ser_ _essa_ _garota_.

— Não foi o que ele me disse. – fez ele, malicioso.

— O que ele disse, então? – perguntei, mais curiosa do que nervosa.

Na verdade, algo no sorriso dele me fez duvidar seriamente que ele estava dizendo a verdade. Sem contar o fato de que, mesmo conhecendo Edward há pouquíssimo tempo, eu sabia que ele não era do tipo de saía por aí contando vantagem de coisas que não aconteceram.

— Ele disse que foi a melhor noite da vida dele, e que ele espera com fervor que você ligue para ele logo. – disse Jacob.

Ri baixo.

— Vou ligar para ele na segunda, de qualquer forma. – falei, dando de ombros. – Preciso devolver as roupas que ele me emprestou.

— Ahh... as que você queria tirar... – provocou.

Fechei a cara.

— Não. As que _você _queria que eu tirasse. – corrigi.

— No final das contas, você ia ficar sem, não ia? – ele brincou, sorrindo com malícia.

— _Homens_. – murmurei pra mim mesma.

— Você não quer dar uma volta? – ele convidou. – Está uma noite linda.

— Não, obrigada. – respondi, inflexível.

— Quinze minutos! Não vai doer nada! – insistiu Jacob.

— Ahh, pode ter _certeza _que vai. – reclamei. – Obrigada pelo convite, mas _não_.

— Bella... – começou ele, pronto para insistir novamente.

— Se importa se eu assumir daqui pra frente? – perguntou Edward a Jacob, de um modo que eu sabia que ele não responderia "não".

— Claro que não, Eddie. – respondeu ele, com um sorriso de falso entusiasmo. – Tem sempre outras garotas no mundo.

Revirei os olhos, bufando. Jacob me soltou e logo se afastou. Rindo, Edward tomou seu lugar.

— Não ligue para nada do que ele fala. Ele _só fala_. – disse Edward.

— Ah. – fiz eu.

Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto.

— Prometi a você que ia te explicar tudo sobre a Tanya quando nos víssemos de novo. – ele lembrou, mencionando com tanta despreocupação aquele nome, que eu me assustei.

— É. – respondi, um minuto depois.

— Bem, eu já te contei como começamos a namorar, não é? – ele perguntou.

— É. – repeti.

— Certo. Então... o que aconteceu, no geral, foi que ela não queria terminar, de jeito nenhum. – disse ele, calmamente. – Na noite em que eu terminei com ela, ela me ligou de madrugada algumas vezes, dizendo que ia se matar, que não sabia viver sem mim...

Eu mordi o lábio. É errado estar tão curiosa pela morte de uma pessoa?

— Eu não acreditei. – ele sussurrou.

— Emmett disse que não é culpa sua. – falei, numa tentativa falha de consolá-lo. Edward fechou a cara por um segundo, mas então respirou fundo e prosseguiu.

— Tanya exagerava às vezes, sobre essas coisas. Eu pensei que era apenas mais um exagero dela... Mas então ela, passo por passo, escreveu uma carta para mim e uma para Rosalie e... se matou. – disse ele, sério.

— Sinto muito. – falei.

— Tudo bem. Eu estou quase me acostumando com a culpa. – ele murmurou.

— Não é culpa sua. – insisti. – Quem imaginaria que logo naquele dia ela ia fazer alguma coisa _mesmo_? Se ela te amava tanto assim, ela devia ter deixado você tomar seu caminho, e não fazer isso, sabendo que você ficaria com a consciência pesada.

Depois que terminei, mordi o lábio com força, sem graça. Imaginei um discurso sobre culpa e afins, mas ele apenas me encarou com curiosidade por um segundo.

— Por que você morde o lábio tantas vezes? – ele perguntou, contrariando minhas expectativas.

Mordi o lábio com mais força ainda.

— Quando estou nervosa, ou envergonhada... Ansiosa... Ou seja, quase sempre. – expliquei.

— Ah. – fez ele, e não disse mais nada.

Levantei um pouco a cabeça, para poder olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Edward era realmente muito bonito – bem mais do que antes, com aquele olhar triste e carrancudo.

Agora, sorrindo, ele poderia ser confundido com um modelo profissional, ou até um daqueles deuses gregos. Como é mesmo o nome? Adônis? Apolo? Enfim, um deles. Imaginei se ele tinha alguma ciência de sua beleza incrível. Tive quase certeza que não.

Olhando em seus olhos, eu me perdi. Terrivelmente clichê, mas o mundo pareceu girar um pouco mais devagar. Sentir sua respiração em meu rosto me fez sentir as pernas fracas, e todos os ossos como esponjas.

E eu estava tão, tão pertinho dele, que se ficasse na ponta dos pés e me inclinasse um pouco para o lado, eu o beijaria. Pensei em fazer isso, mas eu não podia. Como Alice dissera antes, era "muita barra".

E ele era tão carinhoso, que eu não via como não "nos apaixonarmos", no caso de começarmos a ter algum envolvimento. (Entre aspas porque, obviamente, seria mais uma via de mão única.)

Só que eu era amarga demais. Algumas pessoas podiam até gostar de mim... _era eu que não gostava delas_.

Uma pessoa qualquer esbarrou em mim e eu praticamente caí em cima de Edward, mas mesmo assim não tirei os olhos dele. Agora estávamos ainda mais colados.

— Eu te procurei por todo lugar. – ouvi, atrás de mim.

Desviei o olhar de Edward e me afastei um pouco dele.

— Vamos dar uma volta. – pediu Rosalie.

Lancei um olhar meio apologético para Edward e deixei que ela me arrastasse para longe dali.

— Não quero você perto dele. – disse ela, simplesmente.

— Rose...

— Você nem o conhece, Bella. – insistiu. – Não sabe do que ele é capaz.  
— Porque você diz tanto isso? – reclamei, criando coragem para rebater.

— O-o quê? – perguntou ela, surpresa pela minha resposta à "ordem".

— Pra que ficar me dizendo essas coisas sobre ele? Ele não fez nada de mau!

— Você. Não. O. Conhece. – ela sibilou lentamente.

— Mesmo? Pois eu acho que não totalmente, talvez, mas quanto ao que você está falando, eu sei. – falei, num fôlego só, percebendo só um minuto depois que aquilo não fez sentido nenhum.

— Você não sabe do que está falando. – disse Rosalie, me olhando de um jeito estranho, provavelmente tentando decifrar o que eu tinha dito.

— Eu posso não conhecer muito Edward, mas eu sei que não foi culpa dele o que você acha que foi. Toda aquela história da Tanya, _ex_ dele. – expliquei.

— Você nem a conheceu! – Rosalie praticamente gritou, jogando as mãos para cima com indignação.

— E daí, Rose? – insisti. – Eu sei da história toda. Entendo como você se sente, mas você tem que entender que não é culpa dele! Se ela era depressiva, desequilibrada e possessiva, você não pode mudar nada agora, que ela já _morreu_. Colocar a culpa em alguém _não vai _trazê-la de volta!

Rosalie me olhou, em choque. Mordi o lábio ao repassar as minhas palavras na mente.

— Rose... – chamei.

Mas ela não ouviu. Balançou a cabeça sem parar, como se quisesse esquecer e simplesmente saiu andando. Assim, desse jeito, sem nem me deixar pedir desculpas.

Suspirei, derrotada. Que _ótima _amiga, sou eu.

-

Na segunda-feira tudo o que eu queria era não sair da cama. Depois do desastre com Rosalie, acenei levemente para Alice e nem tive coragem de me despedir de Edward – apenas saí de lá, chamando um táxi para ir pra casa _dormir_.

Claro que, no calor do momento, só me toquei que teria que dormir sozinha quando cheguei em casa. Estava tudo tão horrivelmente escuro que corri por todo o lugar, acendendo as luzes.

Mais calma no claro – mas ainda não o suficiente para dormir sozinha –, liguei para Alice, pedindo para que ela viesse. Na verdade, ela nem tinha percebido que aquele aceno havia sido um "tchau", e, como já estava cansada, veio imediatamente.

Apesar de tudo, me levantei. Era o início do semestre, e eu não podia já começar faltando. Desanimada demais para desligar o despertador, deixei que Alice fizesse isso. Ela tomou um banho e depois me chamou. Devagar – quase parando –, me arrumei mecanicamente.

Ela me deixou no meu campus e seguiu para estacionar em algum lugar mais próximo da primeira aula dela. Segui distraidamente até a entrada do prédio, sem nem olhar pra frente. Com minha sorte sempre presente, tropecei em meus próprios pés, cambaleando para a frente.

Tive quase certeza que ia cair – de cara, pra piorar a situação. Mas, de repente – não mais que de repente – alguém me segurou.

— Fico imaginando _quantas _vezes você deve cair quando não estou por perto... – ele disse, risonho.

— E-edward?

_______

Desculpem a demora, mas nem vou prometer que o próximo vai sair rápido porque a coisa vai começar a funcionar desse jeito agora. Demorarei, em média, duas semanas pra postar. Eu sei que é muitoo³ tempo, mas é que eu tenho mais três fics que eu cuido, além de betar mais uma, então eu tenho a "agenda cheia". Isso, claro, sem contar o trabalho MEGAA³ que eu tenho que fazer para minha queridinha professora Cauana, o qual vai definir minha nota semestral (y)'  
Enfim, é isso.  
Ameei as reviews de incentivoo! Amo vocês!! *--*  
Respondi as reviews por pm, e as que quem não tem conta no FF, aqui estão:  
x Sweet Cullenzinha HSUAHSUAHSAUHSAUHSAUH... Pois é, voltei :D | Cara! Rialtooo quando vc escreveu "continue a nadar". Sério. Quase chorei aqui. Minha amiga sempre falava isso pra mim #saudade | Pode deixar que eu não vou desistir. Estou em período de rehab, então os capítulos estão meio tosquinhos, mas não vou parar. :D  
Lih Que bom! *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse! ^^  
luciene Ahh *-* Obrigada! | Quanto à demora, já expliquei que nem vai rolar =/

Genteeem!  
Adoro vocêês³ demais! *-*

Até o próximo!  
Beijão ;*  
*Isa


	10. 9 De volta à rotina

**9. De volta à rotina**

Com minha sorte sempre presente, tropecei em meus próprios pés, cambaleando para a frente.

Tive quase certeza que ia cair – de cara, pra piorar a situação. Mas, de repente – não mais que de repente – alguém me segurou.

— Fico imaginando _quantas _vezes você deve cair quando não estou por perto... – ele disse, risonho.

— E-edward? – gaguejei, levantando o rosto.

Ele estava sorrindo _aquele _sorriso e me segurando tão fortemente que eu suspirei quando ele me largou.

— Obrigada. – murmurei, sem graça e olhando para o chão.

— Não te vi ir embora ontem... – ele falou, puxando assunto.

— Fui cedo. – respondi, ainda sem olhar para ele.

Comecei a andar rápido em direção à entrada do prédio.

— Você está bem? – Edward perguntou, preocupado, apoiando a mão em meu ombro decididamente, fazendo com que eu parasse de andar.

Respirei fundo e levantei o rosto.

— Estou. – falei, carrancuda.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Não parece muito bem. – discordou ele.

Suspirei, derrotada.

— É porque _não estou_. – murmurei.

Cobri o rosto com as mãos e balancei a cabeça, contendo as lágrimas. Olhar para Edward só me fez lembrar de Rosalie, e aquele era um assunto que eu estava tentando evitar. Nem tinha comentado com Alice, ainda – quando ela me perguntou, falei que estava com os pés doendo por causa dos sapatos que tinha usado quase o dia inteiro.

— Acho que você precisa de um bom café. – ele sugeriu, colocando as mãos em meus ombros delicadamente e me guiando.

— Eu acho que eu preciso de _terapia_. – resmunguei.

Edward riu.

— Sei que não sou o melhor exemplo de superação, mas... Relaxe. Logo o mundo vai parecer mais cor-de-rosa. – disse ele, tocando a ponta do meu nariz de leve.

— Sim, agora você conseguiu. – grunhi, mas acabei rindo.

Edward fez questão de pagar um café – puro, com pouco açúcar, obrigado – para mim, e me acompanhou com um cappuccino.

O calor da bebida e a cafeína fizeram com que eu me restabelecesse um pouco, então quando ele perguntou se eu queria lhe contar o que estava acontecendo, nem hesitei – soltei logo um desesperado _sim_.

— É Rosalie. – falei, suspirando triste. – Ela tem toda aquela coisa contra você; não é segredo. E então ela olha pra mim e diz "não quero te ver conversando com aquele cara". Poxa, Rosalie é o mais perto de amiga que eu tenho aqui. Eu _confio _nela.

Edward assentiu, compreendendo. Não posso dizer que não percebi uma certa melancolia em seu olhar.

— Só que é estranho... – continuei, um tom de confusão atingindo minha voz. – Quando eu converso com você, não consigo juntas as duas coisas. É como se fossem duas pessoas: E Edward _da Tanya _e o _meu _Edward.

Fiz uma careta hesitante, mas Edward só fez um sinal para que eu continuasse, apesar de ter percebido que ele estava reprimindo um sorriso.

— O Edward "da Tanya" é o que eles falam. Frio, maldoso; capaz de desprezar uma mulher ao ponto de ela desejar morrer. E... bem... o _meu _Edward é educado, gentil, engraçado... E nunca seria capaz de machucar alguém. – concluí.

Edward soltou um riso baixo.

— E qual desses é o meu "eu" verdadeiro? – ele perguntou.

— Não sei ainda. – admiti. – Mas mesmo que não fosse, digamos, _real_, eu iria preferir a minha versão de você.

Ficamos em silêncio por um segundo.

— Emmett apóia a minha versão. – murmurei, meio aérea.

— Mesmo? – fez Edward, como se aquilo fosse de extrema importância; e ao mesmo tempo, comicamente embaraçoso. – Falou com Emmett _sobre mim_?

— Ah, bem... – enrolei. – Foi ele quem puxou o assunto.

— Ele também falou sobre você comigo. – Edward admitiu.

— E o que ele disse? – perguntei, tensa.

Emmett não fia uma coisa dessas, faria? Já havia sido demais pra mim que _três _pessoas nessa nova cidade soubessem. _Quatro _seria perturbador.

Eu estava acostumada a ter segredos, mas me parece que em Forks essa palavra não tem muito significado. Ou talvez só os meus amigos sejam muito curiosos.

— O que ele disse sobre mim? – rebateu Edward, curioso.

— Ele disse que não era pra eu ligar para o que os outros falam sobre você. Disse que era uma boa pessoa. – falei, ansiosa pela resposta dele. O que _raios _Emmett tinha falado de mim?

— E você acreditou nele?

— Bem, _sim_. Eu não deveria, então? – estranhei.

Edward sorriu um sorriso singelo e levantou a mão para afagar minha bochecha. Eu arfei e olhei para sua mão em meus rosto, meus olhos arregalados e curiosos.

Era a primeira vez que me alguém tocava daquele modo. Minhas amizades nunca eram tão íntimas. E também, quando garotos me tocavam, não era assim. Não havia esse arrepio suave pelo meu corpo inteiro – era definitivamente algo muito menos delicado.

Por que era algo como "oi, não se importe em dizer seu nome porque eu não vou lembrá-lo daqui a meia hora". Eu não me importava realmente com os garotos que eu saía – era apenas um costume.

Não em Forks, claro. Eu sabia que se saísse com _cinco _garotos daqui – metade de população da cidade inteira – já iam começar as fofoquinhas.

Mas, voltando ao doce toque de Edward... Aquilo realmente me surpreendeu. Quer dizer, nós estávamos _começando _a ser amigos, e aquilo me pareceu _tão _íntimo!

E, ahh... *suspiro*... realmente, muito fofo.

— O que foi isso? – perguntei, sem conseguir segurar.

Ele abaixou a mão devagar e continuou sorrindo. Minha resposta foi um dar de ombros despreocupado. Ficamos em silêncio por uns minutos, e eu me mantive o tempo todo com o olhar distante do dele.

Eu estava precisando pensar com clareza e entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Por estranho que pareça, eu me sentia _bem _com Edward. Ele não era alguém que eu agarraria – mas sim uma pessoa em que eu estava aprendendo a confiar. Ri com o pensamento de agarrá-lo.

— Qual é a piada? – Edward perguntou, me olhando com curiosidade.

Corei.

— Ainda não me disse o que Emmett disse a você. – lembrei, desviando do assunto.

— Ele só perguntou se tinha algo que ele não sabia, porque nos viu juntos. – ele deu de ombros.

— Hm. – fiz eu, suspirando de alívio.

Edward me olhou com curiosidade, mas eu fingi não perceber – eu não ia responder suas perguntas, então era melhor evitá-las.

— Será que a minha professora vai me odiar muito se eu entrar agora? – pensei alto, observando todo o pátio vazio.

— O mesmo tanto que a minha vai me odiar. – disse ele, se levantando e estendendo a mão para mim.

Percebi que era um hábito dele e achei fofo. Peguei sua mão um pouco mais firmemente do que o necessário, mas a soltei sem, sem graça, assim que fiquei de pé.

Andamos em silêncio lado a lado pelos corredores compridos, seguindo as setas indicativas. De repente, atinei.

— Você não precisa me acompanhar. – falei, percebendo que ele estava sendo cortês, com sempre.

Edward sorriu para mim.

— Faço questão. – insistiu.

Neguei com a cabeça, segurando seu braço para que ele parasse.

— _Sério_. – reclamei. – Vá para a sua aula.

Ele suspirou e revirou os olhos.

— Quando eu tiver que ir por outro caminho, eu vou. Por enquanto, estamos indo na mesma direção. Mas, se quiser, posso andar do outro lado do corredor. – ele brincou.

Revirei os olhos e bufei.

— Tá. – resmunguei.

Andamos mais um pouco e alcançamos a sala 127. Me virei para Edward com um sorrisinho de despedida e respirei fundo, antes de estender a mão para bater na porta.

— _Essa _é a sua sala? – Edward perguntou, confuso. Assenti. – Vai se formar em quê?

— Jornalismo. – respondi.

— Faço Medicina. Nós temos uma aula em comum, que coisa. – ele murmurou.

— Sério? Você tem Ética nesse horário? – perguntei, esperançosa.

— Tenho. – respondeu Edward, sorrindo.

— Que coisa. – repeti, rindo baixo.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez e então bati duas vezes na porta, já abrindo e entrando.

— Com licença. – falei para à professora, andando de cabeça baixa para o fundo da sala. Ouvi o "com licença" gentil de Edward e resisti à enorme vontade de dar um tapa nele. Por que ele tinha que ser tão charmoso?

Nos sentamos lado a lado, e enquanto eu pegava um bloco de folhas e anotava cada respiração da professora, Edward apenas prestava atenção.

A Sra. Houston falava sobre o porque da existência da ética – desde aquele sensozinho de oportunidade até os códigos de conduta.

— Nossa, você é CDF? – cochichou Edward, rindo.

Revirei os olhos exageradamente.

— Estudiosa. – corrigi.

Continuei prestando atenção à aula, até que Edward me passou um pedaço de folha.

"_Você é virgem?"_

Eu engasguei, fazendo um barulho alto que ecoou pela classe e fez com que todos se virassem para mim. Depois de me ver tossindo e absurdamente vermelha, a maioria virou de volta, mas alguns ficaram rindo.

Edward tentou abafar enfiando o rosto na carteira, mas eu ouvi sua risada.

"_Meu Deus do céu!"_ – rabisquei depois que parei de tossir – "_Isso é pergunta que se faça?"_

"_Eu estava curioso. E então... você é?"_

Olhei para Edward com um olhar frio e raivoso.

"_Você acha que eu sou?" _– escrevi.

Minha resposta demorou quase um minuto. Imaginei Edward tentando decidir se achava ou não que eu era virgem.

"_Não sei, você sempre me surpreende."_

Não pude evitar um sorriso ao ver o papel. Balancei a cabeça rindo.

"_Sim"_ – rabisquei apenas. Entreguei o papel a ele e ele sorriu. _"Que coisa!"_ – foi a resposta que recebi.

"_Você"_ – exigi, só para ter a resposta que eu já sabia que teria.

"_Também sim"_

Só que eu tinha perguntado só por perguntar; eu tinha _certeza _que ele não era virgem. Pelo amor de Deus, _quem _é virgem hoje em dia? Arfei baixo.

"_Caramba, mas você não namorou aquela garota por quarenta e nove meses ou coisa assim? Achei que os homens não tinham essa capacidade de se aguentar."_

"_Boba"_, ele respondeu, rindo de mim.

Apenas o que ele não percebeu é que eu não estava tendo uma crise feminista – eu estava _realmente _surpresa por ele ser virgem.

"_De onde você veio têm mais como você?" _– perguntei, rindo.

"_Fabricação única, desculpe."_

Revirei os olhos e joguei o papel dentro da bolsa. Comecei a prestar atenção na figura calma da Sra. Houston novamente, mas logo chegou o horário da próxima aula. Saí junto com Edward, rindo.

— Você me fez passar vergonha logo no primeiro dia de aula! – reclamei, mas ri.

— Tenho certeza que você conseguiria passar vergonha sem a minha ajuda. – disse ele, rindo e me empurrando de leve, para depois passar o braço pelo meu ombro. – Boa sorte na próxima aula.

— Argh. – falei, fazendo uma careta. – Pra você também. Não seduza muitas garotinhas inocentes, tá?

— E você não use seu charme tímido para os pobres mortais daqui. – ele brincou, bagunçando meu cabelo.

— Almoce comigo. – convidei, na maior cara de pau.

— Claro. – ele respondeu, com um sorriso. – Até mais tarde.

— Até.

Edward se inclinou e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. Nós dois rimos.

Fui para a próxima aula com um sorriso no rosto e me sentei no centro da sala, meio boba. Olhei para os lados e reparei nas pessoas ao redor – uma garota que retocava o batom freneticamente, um garoto que observava a janela...

— Hey... – a garota do batom chamou-me.

— Hum. – fiz eu. – Olá.

— Então você faz jornalismo, huh? Eu estava apostando você em medicina. – ela disse, com um sorriso simpático.

Eu sorri de volta, sem ter mais o que dizer.

— Não reparei em muita gente na outra sala... – comentei, tentando puxar conversa.

A garota riu.

— É claro que não. Se eu tivesse um bonitão daquele do meu lado, nem piscaria!

Corei, mas tentei disfarçar, revirando os olhos.

— Nem tanto. – falei, dando de ombros.

— Ahh, isso é porque você já deve ter se acostumado com seu namorado. Mas ele é realmente _muito_ bonito. – fez ela, sorrindo com malícia.

Me apressei para deixar a situação clara.

— N-não; ele não é meu namorado. – expliquei, fazendo uma careta leve.

— Não precisa fingir, amiga. Vocês dois entraram atrasados juntos, ficaram conversando e mandando bilhetinhos... – ela deu de ombros e piscou para mim. – Aliás, sou a Claire, prazer.

Claire estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar. Apertei sua mão pequena levemente.

— Bella. – me apresentei. – Mas você não está _entendendo_... Não existe nada, _nada mesmo _entre eu e Edward. – insisti.

— Eu sei. Ainda estão naquela fase de encontros, não é? Não sabem ao certo o que são, o que serão... – ela assentiu, condescendente. – Eu entendo.

Revirei os olhos.

— Edward não namora. Quer dizer, ele nem sai com garotas! – persisti.

— Ele é gay? Não acredito! Que desperdício! – ela tapou a mão com a boca, surpresa.

— Ele está _de luto_. – falei, séria. Imaginei que, dramatizando ainda mais a situação, Claire pararia de me encher. – A ex-namorada dele morreu.

— Você ouviu esse termo? E-X. Ela não é mais namorada dele, e além do mais, está _morta_. – Claire revirou os olhos, exasperada. – Você é muito lerda, Bella.

Mesmo não simpatizando particularmente com Tanya, aquilo me incomodou.

— Eu e Tanya éramos como irmãs! Você _não pode _falar assim dela! – falei, com uma imitação perfeita de voz chorosa.

A mentira saiu tão naturalmente que eu me perguntei se isso teria sido verdade – se eu tivesse chegado em Forks um ano antes, eu seria amiga de Tanya?

Duvidei seriamente.

— Me desculpe. – disse Claire, hesitando. Parecia realmente sentida. Funguei. – Só o que estou querendo dizer é que ele parece ser muito legal, e você obviamente gosta dele. Achei que tinha algo mais, mas vejo que me enganei.

Depois disso, tudo o que eu consegui foi assentir, porque se abrisse a boca, ia começar a rir sem parar.

Claire podia até ser uma boa colega – mas só se _parasse_ de falar sobre Edward. Talvez, se ela tivesse _alguma ideia _do que eu estou passando interiormente por causa dele, ela não citasse o nome dele novamente.

Mas é claro que eu não ia contar a ela.

E é claro que eu queria que o nome dele fosse citado – escrito, cantado, gritado –, afinal eu havia o chamado para almoçar comigo. Por sorte, já tinha combinado com Alice que iria para a durante todos os tempos livres (isso ia me salvar de uma explicação).

Eu estava ansiosa para o almoço, mas não pensei que fosse passar tão rápido. Geralmente, quando espero _muito _uma coisa, se passam milênios até que aconteça. Dessa vez, não.

Encontrei Edward nos corredores e sorri para ele.

— Hey! – falei, rindo.

— Vamos?! – disse ele, estendendo-me o braço. Segurei nele de leve.

— Claro. – concordei, sem conseguir evitar que um sorriso se espalhasse de lado a lado em meu rosto.

-

-

Heei!

Aki é a Bee Stream, irmã da Isa! =D'

Ela pediu pra eu postar, e dizer que amou a as reviews! :B

Aí aproveitando a oportunidade vou divulgar minha FIC _Ironia do Destino._

Depois do "www. Fanfiction. Net" coloque: /s/5353560/1/IRONIA_DO_DESTINO

=D'

.

Bella é uma garota que se esconde atrás dos estudos desde que aprendeu na prática que a beleza não é a coisa mais importante. Ela vai para um internato, onde conhece Edward, que apesar de tudo é um bom amigo. Tudo estaria mto bem se as garotas de sua escola não começassem a aparecer mortas.

.

Bom, recado dado! ;)

Bjaaum!!


	11. 10 Toque de despertar

**10. Toque de despertar**

— E então, como foram suas aulas? – Edward perguntou.

Ele deixou seu braço que estava laçado com o meu escorregar levemente e nossas mãos se encontraram. Devagar, mas decididamente, me afastei dele.

— Normais. Uma garota ficou a aula toda falando sobre você, e as aulas não tiveram nada de interessante. – exagerei.

— Sobre mim? – ele perguntou, genuinamente surpreso. – O que ela disse sobre mim?

— Ela perguntou se está livre na sexta. – brinquei, fazendo cara de séria.

Edward fez uma careta.

— Não, obrigado.

— Ela é bonita. – continuei. – De verdade, não vai nem perguntar como ela é?

— Não estou interessado em encontros. – ele afirmou, e isso me fez... relaxar?

Eu fiquei feliz por ele não estar achando que, por acaso, eu estava me apaixonando por ele. Quanto mais as coisas estivessem claras, melhor. _Em teoria_.

A verdade é que alguma coisa dentro de mim murchou ligeiramente, porque aquilo – direta ou indiretamente – havia sido um _fora_ pra mim. Edward não queria encontros. Ele estava comigo por _educação_.

— Ah. – fiz eu.

Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto. Pude perceber o olhar curioso que Edward lançou a mim, mas fingi que não vi. Eu não ia dizer a ele que ele havia me decepcionado, _não mesmo_.

— Você tem algum lugar em mente? – questionou Edward, com a voz alegre. Percebi que ele estava forçando, e ri.

— Não, nenhum. – foi a minha resposta. – Onde você quer ir?

— Qualquer lugar. – ele disse, sorrindo com mais naturalidade.

— Certo, então vamos a _Qualquer Lugar_. – brinquei.

Ele revirou os olhos e bufou.

— Vem. – Edward falou, sorrindo.

Só que, quando ele disse _vem_, ele me olhou nos olhos. Assim, _no fundo dos olhos_. Imediatamente me lembrei do artigo – bem idiota, por sinal – que li: _As 101 Coisas Mais Sexys_.

A cantada mais sexy era "Vem". _Mentira_. A cantada mais sexy seria qualquer uma, contanto que _naquela voz_.

Fiquei olhando para ele, parada.

— Bella? – inquiriu ele, preocupado.

— Ah, uhm. – murmurei. – É. Vamos, claro.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, sem entender.

— Urgh. Vamos logo. – reclamei, revirando os olhos e corando por minha idiotice.

No final das contas, foi Edward quem escolheu o lugar que comeríamos – porque eu ainda não conhecia nenhum restaurante de Forks. Não era um restaurante chique, mas também não era um barzinho de esquina. Fomos até lá no carro – encantador, diga-se de passagem – de Edward.

— O que vai querer? – ele perguntou, me entregando o cardápio (percebi que ele costumava comer lá várias vezes, porque as pessoas todas o cumprimentaram e a garçonete o chamou pelo nome).

— Não sei. – respondi, dando de ombros. – Algo simples.

— Eu vou comer strogonoff. É o que eu sempre como aqui. – ele disse, sorrindo.

Li o cardápio duas vezes, sem conseguir decidir. Suspirei.

— Sei lá, Edward. Peça qualquer coisa pra mim. – falei.

— Hmm, acho que eles não vendem Qualquer Coisa aqui... – ele constatou, sério.

Bufei.

— Como é mesmo? O feitiço volta contra...? – recitei, estragando o final por não lembrar o ditado.

— O feitiço volta contra o feiticeiro. – completou Edward. – Ou algo assim, não é?

Nós dois rimos.

— Strogonoff está bom para você? – ele perguntou.

— Claro, claro. Ótimo. – sorri.

— Ei, Terry! – Edward chamou, fazendo um sinal discreto com a mão para a garçonete.

— Já escolheu seu pedido de sempre, Edward? – a moça perguntou, flertando tão obviamente que me enojou.

Ele sorriu de leve.

— Na verdade, eu estava tentando ajudar a minha Bella a escolher. – ele disse, apontando para mim de modo casual.

— Oh. – fez ela, olhando para mim pela primeira vez. Sorri, tentando ser simpática e fingindo que não percebi Edward me chamar de _dele_. Não que eu tenha me importado, claro.

Aquela mesa que estávamos era uma daquelas meio arredondadas, com um banco em volta, em vez de cadeiras. Edward estava ao meu lado, e então – me lançando um olhar de aviso primeiro – pegou a minha mão e entrelaçou com a dele, deixando-as juntas em cima da mesa. Sorri como se aquilo fosse algo natural.

— E então, hum... – a garota pigarreou. – Vocês... Hum... Já escolheram o que vão comer?

— Strogonoff, como sempre. – disse Edward, com seu sorriso educado.

— E para beber? – fez a garota, casualmente.

— Duas cocas? – Edward disse, esperando minha confirmação. Meio dei de ombros, meio assenti.

Terry não anotou, apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu. Hesitando, Edward soltou a minha mão.

— Hmm... Posso perguntar _o quê _foi isso? – sussurrei para ele.

— Demonstração pública de afeto. Por quê? Você ainda não estava pronta pra contar para os outros? – Edward falou, sério, e pegando minha mão novamente.

Revirei os olhos, sorrindo para ele.

— Você é muito engraçadinho, Cullen. – murmurei, reparando que dessa vez ele nem havia dado menções a soltar minha mão.

A puxei devagar, como se fosse arrumar o cabelo, mas não a trouxe de volta para a mesa.

— Então, Terry é uma de suas admiradoras nada secretas? – conjecturei.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Sem tanto drama, mas _sim_. Algumas pessoas não entendem sorrisos educados. – ele deu de ombros de novo.

— Uh, vou ficar atenta. – falei, franzindo o cenho e corando ligeiramente.

— Meus sorrisos pra você não são educados. – Edward falou, sério. – São sorrisos de verdade. Eu gosto de ficar com você, você não fica com aquele olhar de pena o tempo todo, mas também não fica querendo me fazer "superar".

— Ah. – fiz eu, assentindo de leve. – É. Às vezes as feridas só são curadas com o tempo.

Edward assentiu.

— E às vezes nem com o tempo. – murmurei, abaixando o rosto.

— O que quer dizer? – perguntou ele, levantando meu rosto com o dedo indicador apoiado em meu queixo.

Seu olhar estava tão preocupado, que eu quase falei. _Quase_. E ele estava tão perto que eu precisaria me mover um centímetro para beijá-lo. URGH! Eu acabei de pensar em beijar Edward! _De novo_!

Franzi o cenho e ele interpretou errado, se afastando de mim.

— Vai me dizer um dia? – ele perguntou, por fim.

— Não. – respondi, de cara.

— Não existe nenhuma chance de você reconsiderar e-

— Não, Edward. – o cortei, áspera. – Não quero, e não vou querer _nunca _falar sobre isso.

— Oh, certo. – disse ele, surpreso.

Virei o rosto e fiquei olhando para fora do restaurante. Depois de minutos desconfortavelmente longos, a comida chegou. Me virei de volta para frente, sem olhar para Edward.

Eu não queria que ele visse que eu estava com lágrimas nos olhos, e não queria falar nada, para que ele não percebesse o bolo em minha garganta. A garçonete pareceu satisfeita com nossa evidente distância.

— Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? – fez a garota, novamente olhando só para Edward.

— Não, obrigada. – foi a resposta dele.

Olhei para o meu prato e parecia bom, mas eu estava sem fome. Edward continuou em silêncio, e eu quis chorar de vez. _Como _eu pude estragar tudo em cinco minutos?

Peguei o garfo e comecei a brincar com os champignons.

— Me desculpe... – disse Edward, e eu me sobressaltei.

Não sei se mais por sua voz ou por ele ter pedido desculpas.

— ... por ter insistido em um assunto que você não se sente confortável. – continuou.

Virei para ele de uma vez só, meus olhos me traindo e demonstrando minha surpresa.

— Ahn, não. – falei. – Eu é que fui grossa com você. Desculpe.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Desculpada. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

— Desculpado. – respondi, com um quase sorriso.

Voltei minha atenção para o strogonoff e comecei a beliscar sem ânimo. Mantivemos silêncio enquanto comíamos, mas não era um silêncio forçado – na verdade, foi bem confortável. Quando ele terminou, eu não tinha chegado a metade.

— Você sempre come assim com tanto ânimo ou é só a emoção em me ver? – ele brincou, cutucando minha comida com seu garfo.

— Sempre com toda essa afobação. – respondi, revirando os olhos.

Deixei o garfo descansar ao lado do prato por um segundo.

— Sabe, eu estava pensando... – comecei.

— Coma, Bella. – ele falou, divertido.

Olhei para o prato.

— Claro, claro. – assenti. – Mas, então...

— Bella... – ele me repreendeu. Suspirei. – Coma!

— Espera aí, eu estou falando! – reclamei, fazendo bico.

Edward gargalhou, e, desistindo de me convencer, pegou meu garfo e encheu, guiando-o até minha boca.

— Você não va-

O _você não vai fazer isso_ foi cortado por uma garfada de strogonoff na minha boca. Forcei para que tudo entrasse e mastiguei com força, fuzilando Edward com o olhar.

— Eu sei comer, okay? – falei, quando engoli.

Edward olhou em meus olhos, procurando perdão. Cedi, revirando os olhos. Me inclinei para ele, a fim de pegar meu garfo, mas ele se afastou.

— Isso é legal. – fez ele, no maior estilo _eu não tive infância_.

— Edward... – reclamei.

— Por favor? – implorou.

— Qual é a diversão em me alimentar como um bebê? – questionei, fazendo uma careta.

— Hmmm, é divertido. – seus olhos brilharam de forma quase infantil. – Como quando lavei seu cabelo.

Mordi o lábio. Eu não estava exatamente evocando as lembranças daquela noite com frequência – Edward e eu estávamos muito próximos de um jeito estranho na casa dele.

Suspirei com força e abri a boca, à contragosto. Edward sorriu pelo triunfo e encheu o garfo.

— Olha o aviãozinho! – ele brincou.

— Ah, não! – fechei a boca, zangada. – Por favor, _menos_.

Ele conteve um sorriso – não sem esforço – e aproximou o garfo de minha boca. Trinquei os dentes.

— Abra a boquinha... – ele provocou, quase sussurrando.

— Ah, Edward! Eu te ode-

É claro que ele não me deixou terminar a frase.

Edward

Bella choramingou, protestou, e acabou vencendo – não dei mais comida em sua boca. Apesar de toda a satisfação que me causava, cedi quando ela se engasgou (não sem rir antes, obviamente).

— Para onde você vai agora? – perguntei casualmente.

Depois de uma briga boba – ela, absurda, queria pagar a conta de todo o jeito – estávamos na rua, indo para o meu carro.

— CA-SA. – ela dividiu, suspirando.

— Cansada? – perguntei, sorrindo.

— De você? _Sim_.

Uma hora antes, eu teria ficado chateado com o que ela disse. Mas não agora. Havíamos passado o almoço todo um provocando o outro e tentando fazer passar vergonha, então eu sabia que ela estava brincando.

Bella parou antes de chegar ao meu carro.

— Até amanhã. – disse ela.

Franzi o cenho.

— Eu vou te levar. – falei.

Ela corou e ficou visivelmente sem graça.

— Não precisa. – disse ela, por educação. Revirei os olhos.

— Vamos. – ordenei, dando um passo para perto de Bella. Peguei sua mão e a guiei até a porta do carona. Abri e ela entrou, sentando com um sorriso pequeno.

Dei a volta no carro e entrei.

— Acho que sei porque tantas garotas se apaixonam por você. – ela disse, soando meio brincalhona.

— Tantas garotas se apaixonam por mim? – ecoei, confuso.

— É esse seu jeitinho. – fez ela, sorrindo e me ignorando.

— Que jeitinho? – estranhei.

— O _seu _jeitinho. Todo fofo e cavalheiro. – respondeu ela, rindo de leve.

— Você me acha fofo? – perguntei, sem conseguir evitar.

— Acho. – ela respondeu de imediato, mas depois pareceu se arrepender. Corando, ela deu um sorriso sem graça.

— Se arrependeu da resposta? – perguntei.

— Às vezes digo coisas impulsivas. – disse ela.

— Se arrependeu da resposta? – insisti, rindo.

Ela considerou por um segundo.

— Não. – fez ela, e o vermelho substituiu a cor pálida de seu rosto.

— Fico feliz, então. – falei. – Eu _acho_. – acrescentei.

Finalmente dei partida no carro, e seguimos pelo caminho que ela me indicou. Seu prédio era simples, e dava a impressão de ser aconchegante.

— Você quer subir? Tem sorvete. – ela ofereceu, sorrindo.

— Oferta tentadora... Mas, não. Talvez numa próxima vez. – respondi, retribuindo seu sorriso.

— Claro. – ela assentiu, sorrindo. – Amanhã?

Franzi o cenho de leve – uma reação involuntária. O meu "talvez numa próxima vez" foi tão simples, e ela _marcou uma data_. Ou ela estava tremendamente desesperada por companhia, ou... Mas _não_.

— Alice não vai ficar brava com você? – me certifiquei.

— Ahn... Ela supera. – disse Bella, apesar de meio em dúvida.

Hesitei.

— Venha para o meu apartamento. Preciso te entregar suas roupas. – ofereci.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Tudo bem. Vou convencer Alice de suas intenções amistosas e seu bom caráter. – disse Bella, meio brincando, meio falando sério. – Para que, então, você possa conhecer minha humilde cabana.

Eu ri e ela me acompanhou.

— Bem, está ficando tarde e... – ela começou, sem ter a intenção de terminar, e finalizando sua ideia com um dar de ombros simples. – Eu realmente me diverti hoje, Edward. – fez ela, casualmente e com um sorriso.

— É, eu também. – respondi.

Ela suspirou, e encolheu os ombros.

— Até amanhã, Edward. – disse ela.

— Até, Bella. – respondi, sorrindo para ela.

Ela se inclinou e apoiou a mão ligeiramente em meu ombro, me dando um leve beijo no rosto. Retribui, e então ela soltou-me.

Com um último sorriso, ela abriu a porta e saiu, acenando com a mão. Eu ri para ela.

E então, escureceu. Não realmente – nada tangível, mas sim _interior_. Parecia que tudo tinha voltado ao normal – ao normal _ruim_.

Afastei esse pensamento da cabeça, balançando-a. Dirigi o carro para casa, andando devagar.

Mas havia uma coisa que eu não podia negar: A presença de Bella era _realmente _meu toque de despertar.

-----

_**OMG! Me matem, eu mereço! Demorei horrores pra postar, mil perdões!!!  
Teve tanta coisa acontecendo, que eu quase esqueci da minha vida aqui no FF...  
Mas, cá estou eu, depois de mil anos.  
Meu Deus do céu, o nome desse capítulo foi muito tosco, eu sei. É que não consegui pensar em nada melhor, e queria postar logo :D  
Enfim... Vamos às reviews de quem não tem conta...  
**_

_Bee Stream __**Preguiçosa ¬¬' | Sim, eles são lindos! Não é pq são criação minha, não, mas eles são tãão fofos!! *-*  
**__Butterflyy __**Obrigada! Continuando ^^**_

_**Ai, gente! Recebi tão pouquinhas reviews nesse capítulo =/  
Gostaria de mais manifestações de opinião, please!**_

_**É só apertar o botãozinho verde aí em baixo!!  
**_

_**Até breve! [Pq, finalmente, estou de férias \o/]**_

Beijos!  
*Isa


	12. 11 Reajuste

**11. Reajuste**

Bella

Cheguei em casa e Alice já estava lá, obviamente me esperando.

— Como foi na biblioteca? – perguntou, rindo. Revirei os olhos pra ela. – Okay, então. Como foi o seu dia?

— Legal. – respondi, dando de ombros e indo guardar minhas coisas.

— Eu cozinhei; você quer que- Espera! Você disse _legal_? – fez ela, com malícia.

— Não. Eu disse _normal._ – falei, devagar, querendo escapar.

— Você disse legal _sim_! Como era mesmo? Humm... Legal significa:_ foi maravilhoso, mas não quero dar detalhes_.

Alice gargalhou e eu escondi o rosto.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Alice. Nós tínhamos sete anos!! – gemi.

— Fale a verdade, Bella! _Como foi o seu dia_? – insistiu ela.

— Foi... interessante. – falei, escolhendo palavra por palavra. – Eu almocei com um cara e ele veio me trazer aqui.

— Nome, idade, profissão, defeitos... – começou ela.

Balancei a cabeça.

— Não vou dizer nada sobre ele. – sorri.

— Por que não? – ela estranhou.

— Ha-ha. Não vou dizer e pronto. Só vou responder _uma_ pergunta sua. – sorri, maliciosa. Eu sabia que ela não perguntaria o nome (quem se importa com o nome??), então esperei.

— Ele te beijou? – fez Alice, atropelando as palavras nelas mesmas.

Gargalhei.

— Você podia ter feito uma perguntinha mais interessante! _Não_, ele não me beijou. – falei, rindo.

— Você é que não quis, ou ele não teve iniciativa? – continuou ela.

— _Uma _pergunta, Alice. – dei de ombros.

Ela suspirou.

— Ele é simpático? – tentou.

— Já disse que não vou responder mais nada! – deixei claro.

— Mais uma, por favor! – ela implorou. Suspirei e assenti. – Ele é bonito?

Não precisei pensar pra responder.

— Definitivamente _sim_. – falei, rindo um pouco.

Alice digeriu a informação e pareceu se contentar momentaneamente. Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto, uma coisa rara para Alice.

— Quando vai devolver as roupas da Tanya? – perguntou ela, falando baixo.

Entendi seu silêncio.

— Não sei. – menti levemente, e não comentei mais nada.

— Bella? – fez ela, hesitando. Levantei uma sobrancelha, estranhando.

— Prossiga. – incentivei.

— Você ficou chateada com o que eu falei sobre Edward no sábado?

Demorei um segundo para lembrar do sermãozinho que ela tinha me dado.

— Achei desnecessário. – respondi, por fim.

— Eu sei. Foi intrometimento meu. – ela mordeu o lábio, sem graça. – Desculpe.

A encarei, um pouco surpresa.

— Claro. – respondi, com um sorriso pequeno.

Por dentro, eu estava a ponto de gargalhar. Meu plano de "preparar Alice para uma visitinha de Edward" havia sido executado sem praticamente nenhum esforço meu.

— Mas isso não significa que vai se envolver com ele, não é?

— Ah. Hum. Sim. Quer dizer, _não_. Não, claro que não. – respondi, franzindo o cenho.

— Mesmo? – fez Alice, duvidando de minha negativa confusa.

— "Envolver" engloba o quê? – perguntei, testando.

— Bella...! – advertiu.

— Ei, relaxa. – falei. – Apenas amizade.

— Apenas amizade? – ela repetiu, se certificando.

— Apenas amizade. – garanti, cruzando os dedos discretamente atrás das costas.

Edward 

Enquanto jantava, fiquei pensando em algumas coisas. Definitivamente eu tinha o dom de fazer as escolhas erradas. Primeiro, toda a situação com Tanya. Era _mesmo _um beco sem saída ou eu só estava despreparado para voltar e seguir o caminho certo?

O telefone tocou e eu atendi, sem muito ânimo e com um genérico "alô".

— Oi, Edward, é a Bella. – disse ela, e é claro que a apresentação foi desnecessária; reconheci a voz.

— Oi, Bella. – falei, com um sorriso.

— Olha... me desculpe. Eu ia aí amanhã, mas não vou poder... Tinha me esquecido que já tinha acertado de sair com a Allie. Me desculpe _mesmo_... – fez ela, parecendo sem graça.

Eu ri de leve.

— Tudo bem. Quer que eu leve pra você suas coisas? – ofereci.

— Não!! Não, não precisa!! – ela respondeu rápido. – Quer dizer... er... Eu vou aí, sério. Vai fazer alguma coisa depois de amanhã à tarde?

— Eu nunca faço nada. – respondi, brincando e falando sério.

— Então... se importa se eu for aí? – perguntou, hesitante.

— É claro que não, seria ótimo. – falei, rindo.

— Então tudo certo. Até amanhã.

— Até. – respondi, e ela desligou.

Assim que coloquei o telefone no lugar, uma foto me chamou a atenção. _Tanya_. Abaixei o porta retrato e suspirei.

_Hora de mudanças._

Bella 

Quando cruzei os dedos para Alice, não foi por maldade. Eu não estava pensando em realmente "me envolver" com Edward; só não queria rejeitar totalmente a possibilidade.

Ele não era o tipo de cara que eu sairia – não, definitivamente _não_ –, mas era impossível não reparar o quanto ele era charmoso – e lindo, e educado, e fofo, e atencioso, _claro_. E, mesmo não planejando nada, é claro que eu sentia atração por ele. Quem não sentiria?

Assim como não foi por maldade que esqueci-me que ia sair com Alice. O dia havia sido tão divertido que apaguei completamente aquela informação da mente.

Edward

O dia terminou sem mais acontecimentos importantes, e eu ansiei pelo próximo amanhecer. Acordei satisfeito por ter dormido praticamente a noite toda – estava livre das olheiras constantes por pelo menos um dia.

Quando dirigi para a faculdade – sem prestar muita atenção –, fiquei pensando sobre o que tinha feito na tarde anterior. Esperava que aquilo representasse alguma mudança também em meu interior.

Estacionei e desci do carro, ainda meio aéreo.

— Hey! – ouvi Bella falando. Não soube dizer de onde ela veio, mas ela estava ali e eu estava quase trombando com ela sem vê-la.

— Olá. – falei.

Ela se aproximou de mim e ficou na ponta dos pés para me abraçar. Pela primeira vez prestei atenção e percebi que ela cheirava a morangos. Bella beijou meu rosto ao mesmo tempo que eu beijava o dela, e depois se afastou um pouco.

— Me desculpe _mesmo_ por hoje... – começou, com um olhar sem graça.

— Relaxa, Bella. – a interrompi, revirando os olhos ao falar. – Tudo bem, _sério_.

Eu apertei sua bochecha de leve e ela riu, corando um pouco. Abaixei a mão devagar.

— Onde é sua primeira aula? – perguntei casualmente.

Ela teve que olhar no horário.

— Hmm... Prédio 2, sala 32. – respondeu, com uma careta. – E a sua?

— A minha é nesse mesmo. – falei, apontando para o primeiro prédio.

Mesmo faltando poucos minutos para o horário de entrada, eu me sentei em um banco, à toa. Bella me encarou, confusa. Apontei o lugar ao meu lado. Ela suspirou e sentou.

— Vai fazer compras com Alice? – perguntei, à toa.

— É, _sim_. Como sabia? – ela estranhou.

— Bem... Não é isso que as garotas fazem quando saem juntas? Ah, e caçam também. – falei, rindo.

— Caçam? Caçam o quê? – ela estranhou.

— Homens, o que mais? – dei de ombros.

Ela me encarou com espanto e corou.

— Eu não caço homens. – balbuciou, corando ainda mais.

Gargalhei.

— São eles que te caçam?

Ela abriu a boca para rebater mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Por fim, bateu em meu braço.

— Cala a boca. – sibilou, rindo.

— O que eu fiz? – perguntei, falsamente inocente.

— Ah, meu Deus. – ela arfou, com um risada. – Eu te odeio.

— Mesmo? – falei. – Não consigo entender porque tanta gente me odeia... O que eu faço??

Bella escondeu o rosto nas mãos enquanto ria.

— Não acredito que você disse isso! – ela gemeu, rindo sem parar. No único segundo que ela levantou o rosto e bufou, pude perceber que ela ainda estava vermelha.

— O quê? Que as pessoas me odeiam? – brinquei.

— Não está na hora de ir para a aula? Ahh, está sim. – ela disse, e se levantou para ir embora.

— Bella! – chamei.

Ela parou e passou a mão pelo cabelo devagar antes de se virar para mim. Eu teria achado que ela estava brava se não tivesse reparado que seus ombros tremiam enquanto ela ria silenciosamente.

— Sabe que eu estou brincando, não sabe? – perguntei, pra me certificar.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando e revirou os olhos. Respirou fundo e mostrou a língua para mim. Nós dois rimos.

Me levantei e fui em direção ao prédio, mas não sem antes passar por Bella e puxar seu cabelo de leve. Continuei andando, mas ela segurou meu braço.

É claro que não segurou _segurou_, porque ela não conseguiria me segurar; na verdade, ela apenas pôs a mão em meu antebraço e apertou um pouco. Parei virado para ela.

Seja lá o que ela ia falar, ou não conseguiu ou esqueceu. Apenas ficou lá, com a mão me restringindo, e olhando para mim. Encarei-a, olhando em seus olhos à procura de um motivo.

Quando captou meu olhar, ela se mexeu, dando um passo à frente. Bella mantinha uma expressão indecifrável e parecia estar fazendo algum esforço.

Deu mais um passo, e começou a me intrigar. _O que raios _ela pretendia fazer?

Esperei que ela estivesse exatamente na minha frente, mas ela continuou sem fazer nada. E então, uma chama de malícia tomou conta dos olhos dela. Levantei uma sobrancelha, sem entender qual era o propósito de tudo aquilo – quer dizer, ela me segurar e ficar olhando pra mim sem nem dizer _nada_.

Bella

A sério, QUAL É A PORCARIA DA DIFICULDADE EM DIZER "BOBO"???? Ah, claro. Tremendamente difícil. Pelo menos para mim, é.

Talvez não fosse tão difícil se a pessoa para quem quero dizer "bobo" não fosse um cara que tem um super sorriso lindo, e uns olhos verdes tão, tão encantadores.

Uma palavrinha _idiota _que ficou presa na minha garganta quando olhei pra ele. Porque, ridiculamente, me esqueci. Esqueci que ia dizer _bobo_, esqueci... Bem, _tudo_.

Mas não podia ficar assim. Não era justo! Ele não podia simplesmente... Ah! Sim! Tirar sarro de mim! _Isso_! Eu ia _ter _que puni-lo! Com um estalo, decidi o que ia fazer.

Deus! Como ele estava perto! Podia ser capaz de contar seus cílios, olhando para ele dessa distância.

Minha garganta estava seca, sim, mas eu ainda tinha os movimentos do resto do corpo. Levantei minha mão e, rapidamente, bati em sua cabeça.

_Claro _que eu não podia bater em seu rosto – pelo amor de Deus, isso seria horrivelmente ofensivo –, então Edward levou uma batidinha leve na orelha.

Okay, então _não tão leve_. Ou talvez tenha sido o susto.

De qualquer forma, ele quase pulou no lugar, seus olhos arregalados de espanto. Lancei-lhe um sorriso maldoso e me virei para ir embora.

_Agora_, pensei, espantada como aquilo me afetou_, ele deve pensar que sou louca!_

Quer dizer, _quem se importa _se um cara qualquer acha que eu sou louca? _Eu _não me importava, normalmente.

Então eu percebi.

Edward _não era _um cara qualquer.

E isso significava um _nada pequeno _reajuste em minhas convicções. _Ah, merda._

* * *

**Eu sei, eu sei. Demorei horrores, e vim com esse capítulozinho minúsculo. Sorry .  
É que essa coisa toda – feriados, visitas em casa etc – me deixou muuito sem tempo. Por fim, postei. :)  
Espero que gostem... rsrs  
Não responderei as reviews pq são quase 2h30 da madruga e amanhã é a esperada NYE¹ e como vou passar a noite em claro (pretendo) preciso dormir bastante.  
Mil beijos!  
Amei as reviews!  
Mandem quantas mais vocês desejarem!  
Feliz ano novo!!**

**¹= eu sou uma criança feliz. Descobri essa gíria ontem no twitter e gostei dela. New Year's Eve. Véspera de ano novo, em português :D**


	13. 12 Tensa

**12. Tensa**

Bella

— Não quero demorar. – falei pela milésima vez.

Alice estava tentando me convencer a entrar em cada loja daquele shopping, e eu negava uma por uma. Desde que tinha chegado ali, meia hora antes, eu só tinha entrado em duas lojas – sendo uma de chocolates, a única que comprei algo.

— Você tem algum compromisso, por acaso? – ela insistiu.

— Não, só dever de casa. – repeti.

Na verdade, eu _tinha_ um compromisso: ligar para Edward. Desde o incidente da minha amnésia temporária, eu não tinha falado com ele. Não sabia se estava me sentindo culpada ou só idiota. O que importava era que queria falar com ele.

— Vamos comer alguma coisa? – Alice perguntou.

Eu assenti. Achamos um McDonald's e comemos qualquer lanche. Eu não estava prestando muita atenção.

— Meu Deus, Bella! O que você tem? – Alice perguntou, por fim. – Você não está se sentindo bem?

— Estou ótima. – respondi vagamente.

— Está pensando sobre aquele cara que você saiu ontem? Por que eu percebi que você ficou meio aérea ontem também e...

— Cala a boca! – grunhi, nervosa.

Já bastava o fato de que _eu _percebi que estava aérea e devaneando sobre Edward – ela não precisava me lembrar disso.

— Whoa! – fez ela, levantando as duas mãos com as palmas estendidas para fora, se rendendo. – Calma, Bella!

Eu desviei o olhar para uma loja qualquer.

— O que aconteceu? O cara tem namorada? Uma ex problemática? Um irmão super lindo que faz você esquecer dele? Uma amigo que dá em cima de você e ele não liga? – ela conjecturou, meio brincando.

— Não. – respondi. – Não, Alice. Nenhum desses problemas.

— O que, então? Ele te deu um fora? Porque, se ele fez isso, ele é o cara mais idiota do mundo e-

— É Edward. – soltei.

— Ahh... Você está pensando sobre Edward, e não sobre o cara que você saiu? – ela supôs.

Suspirei.

— Não. O cara que eu saí é Edward. – falei.

Ela arfou.

— Bella! O que você tem na cabeça? Você-

— Eu já falei que não aconteceu nada! E também já disse que só quero amizade! – lembrei. – Eu estou pensando em outras coisas.

— No que está pensando, então? – fez ela.

— Vou na casa dele amanhã. – revelei. Ela me lançou um olhar mortal por eu não ter falado antes. – Fico imaginando _como _vai ser, você sabe... Já que dessa vez eu não vou estar meio bêbada.

— Beba um pouco antes de ir. – ela sugeriu, brincando.

— Alice! – gemi.

— Okay. Você vai pra lá fazer o quê? – ela perguntou.

— Pegar minhas roupas que deixei lá no domingo, entregar as roupas da Tanya... E só. Mas acho que se eu não almoçar lá, vou almoçar no caminho com ele. E pretendo enrolar um pouquinho, também. – falei.

— Bella... Me diga que você não está gostando desse cara... – ela suspirou.

— Eu não estou gostando desse cara. – afirmei.

Ela assentiu.

— Então vá lá e seja a Bella. E se você quiser dar uns amassos, eu nunca seria contra. – ela brincou.

— Ahh, você seria _sim_. – afirmei.

— Se fosse apenas uma noite, _não._ – ela deu de ombros.

— Esse é o problema. Ele é lindo e tudo mais, mas é do tipo meio conservador, do tipo que namora e essas coisas. Nunca daria certo, entende? – falei.

— Não acho que ele teria problemas para entender se você dissesse "isso é só por uma noite". – ela afirmou, sem saber.

— Ele iria dizer "eu não quero algo por uma noite". – rebati.

— Ou não.

— Achei que _você _o conhecesse! – brinquei. – Você não sabe que ele passou quarenta e sete meses com Tanya sem _nada_?

— Quando você diz _nada_, você quer dizer...?

— _Sexo_. – sussurrei.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— É sério? – perguntou. E depois relaxou e riu. – Tem certeza que ele não é gay?

— É claro que ele não é gay! Um gay não teria aquele olhar!

— Que olhar? – ela perguntou maliciosamente.

Me arrependi de ter falado.

— Nós estávamos na casa dele. Ele descobriu que era meu aniversário e jogou ovo em mim. – fui explicando. – Eu joguei nele de volta e ficamos brincando. Só que acabou que eu caí em cima dele, na cama.

— Você em cima dele na cama? – ela praticamente gritou. Pelo menos duas pessoas nos olharam com olhos arregalados.

— _Alice! _– grunhi.

— Continue, continue... Depois que você ficou tarando Edward, o que aconteceu? – fez ela.

— Eu não estava tarando Edward! – grunhi, meio alto.

Ela olhou ao redor, me avisando que algumas pessoas provavelmente tinham ouvido.

— Mas aquele olhar não era um olhar gay. Definitivamente não. – garanti.

Ela suspirou.

— Então, ele não é gay.

— Ele _não é gay._ – confirmei.

— Ele só é conservador, como você. – continuou.

Hesitei.

— Pode se dizer que sim. Mas tenha certeza que os motivos dele são diferentes.

— E quais seriam os motivos dele? – fez ela, querendo me fazer continuar a falar.

— Ele vai esperar o casamento? – meio que chutei.

— E os seus motivos...?

— Eu não faria isso com alguém que eu não ame. – falei. – Com o detalhe de que eu não acho que eu vá _amar_ alguém.

— Tá brincando? Vai ser a próxima Madre Teresa? – brincou.

Fuzilei-a com o olhar.

— Tudo bem, mudando de assunto... – ela disse. – Hmm... Então você está gostando dele, huh?

— Eu não estou gostando dele. – falei, franzindo o cenho. – Eu gosto dele, mas não desse jeito.

— De que jeito você gosta dele? – ela perguntou.

— Eu gosto do jeito que ele me faz rir. Das nossas conversas e brincadeiras... – respondi, dando de ombros.

— Principalmente quando terminam na cama dele. – ela assinalou.

— Cala a boca. – grunhi, revirando os olhos. – A tarada aqui é _você_, e não eu.

— Vamos entrar nessa loja? – fez ela, com os olhos brilhando e esquecendo completamente o assunto anterior.

— Não... Eu quero ir pra casa. Vamos pra casa, por favor. – gemi.

Ela suspirou.

— Tudo bem... Mas antes vamos dar um volta para ver se tem alguém interessante por aqui.

Me lembrei de Edward falando sobre _caçar_. Corei à toa.

Alice não me fez dar muitas voltas, e logo fomos pra casa. Corri para o quarto pegar o papel com o telefone dele que estava colado na minha agenda e disquei no meu celular.

Saí do apartamento e fui para a escada do prédio, ficar sozinha no telefone. Chamou duas vezes.

— _Alô?_ – disse Edward, normalmente.

Reprimi a vontade de suspirar.

— Oi, Edward. – falei, meio rindo.

— _Bella! Oi! Tudo bem?_

— Tudo ótimo. – respondi.

Ficamos em silêncio por meio segundo.

— _Se você desmarcar de novo vou deduzir que está fugindo de mim._ – ele disse, em tom de aviso.

Eu ri.

— Não, não vou desmarcar. Só liguei pra... jogar conversa fora. – dei de ombros, apesar de ele não ver.

— _Huum... Sobre o que quer conversar?_ – ele perguntou, e tive a impressão de que ele se sentou.

— Qualquer coisa. – falei, rindo.

— _Que tal me contar com foi a sua caçada?_ – ele sugeriu.

Eu gargalhei.

— Não cacei nada. Não é temporada de caça para Bella. – segredei.

— _É mesmo? E o que você comprou no shopping?_ – Edward disse rindo.

— Chocolate. – contei, rindo também.

— _Só chocolate? Tá brincando!_ – ele se espantou.

— Só. – dei de ombros novamente. – E você, o que fez nessa tarde?

Ele riu.

— _Nada, como sempre. Ahh, preciso te avisar! Amanhã aquele meu amigo vai vir aqui à tarde... Ele se convidou e eu fiquei sem graça de dizer que já teria visitas. Você se importa?_ – fez ele.

Franzi o cenho.

— Não, não me importo. – menti. – Só diga pra ele não ficar com aquelas cantadinhas. – pedi.

Edward gargalhou alto.

— _Eu vou dizer._ – garantiu, ainda rindo.

— Que horas você quer que eu vá aí? – perguntei.

— _Direto depois da faculdade?_ – ele sugeriu.

— Tudo bem. Mas então vamos ter que parar em algum lugar para almoçar. – falei.

— _Está duvidando dos meus dotes culinários, Isabella?_ – fez ele, ultrajado.

— Eu sei que você faz ótimos sucrilhos. – provoquei.

Ele bufou.

— _Eu _sei_ cozinhar. _– ele falou. – _Vou fazer lasanha pra você._

Franzi o cenho.

— Se a gente almoçar em algum lugar, vai ser mais rápido... – tentei.

— _Está fugindo da minha comida? _– ele perguntou. – _Não-não! Agora é uma _questãodehonra_ mostrar a você que eu sei cozinhar._

— Tudo bem. Mas não faz lasanha, por favor. É muito difícil manter esse corpinho aqui, com strogonoff num dia e lasanha no outro, a coisa fica feia. – gemi.

— _Bella, eu preciso te dizer que, pra você ficar um pouco gorda, vai ter que engordar uns 20 kgs? E isso não é uma coisa que strogonoff e lasanha façam – não de um dia para o outro!_

Respirei fundo.

— Opinião de amigos não contam. – concluí.

— _Falando com olhos objetivos de homem: _Não_, você não vai conseguir ficar gorda tão cedo. E, além do mais, existem pessoas bonitas e pessoas feias. Pessoas feias ficam feias gordas, magras, com maquiagem, sem maquiagem... Pessoas bonitas, bem... Pessoas bonitas são bonitas de qualquer jeito._ – disse ele.

Franzi o cenho.

— Eu sou uma pessoa bonita? – perguntei, tentando entender o argumento dele.

— _Como se você não soubesse! _– ele meio que suspirou, bufando.

Eu ri.

— Okay, talvez eu saiba. – admiti. – Mas queria ouvir você falar.

— _Você é uma pessoa bonita. _– fez ele, pronunciando palavra por palavra. Me senti com deficiências mentais por ele ter falado tão devagar.

— Obrigada. – falei, sorrindo. – E você também é uma pessoa bonita, só pra você saber.

Eu ri de leve.

— Eu falei com Alice sobre você. Ela nem surtou, se você quer saber. – revelei. – Só ficou rindo da minha cara.

— _Rindo por quê?_ – ele estranhou.

— Eu contei sobre a brincadeira com ovos no sábado, e ela achou que eu estava te tarando. – expliquei.

— _E você não estava?_ – fez Edward, fingindo surpresa. – _Eu fui enganado!_

Nós dois gargalhamos juntos.

— Huumm... – fiz eu, sem assunto. – Me fale um pouco sobre você. Não sei muita coisa.

— _Eu não sei o que falar. – ele disse, parecendo embaraçado. – Quer me fazer alguma pergunta?_

Eu pensei por um segundo.

— Se você fosse fazer uma reforma na sua casa, o que iria querer mudar primeiro? – soltei, falando a primeira coisa que me veio à mente.

— _Mudei alguns móveis de lugar ontem. E joguei algumas coisas fora. Foi uma boa reforma. _– ele respondeu, com um tom meio sério que me confundiu. _O que poderia ter de tão misterioso em uma reforma?_

Mas não comentei nada.

— Certo... E... Hm... – pensei, revirando a mente à procura de algo decente pra falar. Me lembrei do assunto que surgiu à tarde com Alice. – Okay, eu tenho uma pergunta. Mas é bem pessoal.

Pensei em acrescentar um "se você não quiser, não precisa responder", mas como eu estava curiosa demais, não cheguei a falar.

— _Pode mandar. Se não for minha receita especial de lasanha, eu conto. _– ele brincou.

— Por que é que você é virgem? – soltei de uma vez, falando rápido para não me arrepender no meio da frase.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um segundo. Corei.

— _Eu ouvi mesmo o que eu acho que ouvi? _– fez ele, e riu.

Assim, _gargalhou_.

— Provavelmente sim. Ah, é pura curiosidade, calma; Não estou te tarando. – deixei claro.

Ele riu de novo, mais controladamente.

— _Não achei que estivesse. _

Esperei por um segundo.

— Vai responder? – arrisquei.

— _Bem... _– fez ele, meio embaraçado. Não era para menos. – _Qual você acha que é o motivo?_

— Esperar o casamento? – chutei, repetindo a suposição que falei à Alice.

Ele riu.

— _Não sou _tão _antiquado assim. Mais algum chute? _– perguntou.

Eu suspirei.

— Nenhum. Qual é o motivo, então?

— _Eu acho que as pessoas subestimam as conseqüências disso. Quer dizer, você está se unindo à pessoa. Não é algo que deveria fazer com toda e qualquer pessoa._ – ele disse.

Assenti, apesar de ele não ver.

— _Eu_ _considero isso uma coisa séria. Algo que eu não faria com uma pessoa que não me importo, por exemplo. Mas essa é a questão: Alguns dizem que só fariam isso se namorassem sério, ou se estivessem casados, ou qualquer outra coisa. Só que eu acho que o ponto não é o que você _é _da pessoa, e isso o que você representa para ela e o que ela representa pra você. _– continuou.

Ahh, isso vai ser interessante – pensei, rindo internamente.

— _Além do mais, quando você conhece uma pessoa, você já sabe que ela é especial. Qual é o sentido de esperar tempo, juras de amor, anéis...? Não faz muito sentido. _– ele bufou. – _Estou devaneando, desculpe._

Foi a minha vez de rir.

— Então... resumidamente: você acha que não encontrou a pessoa certa ainda. – falei.

— _Hmmm... É. Algo assim. _– fez ele.

A questão de não esperar fazia sentido, no final das contas. Quando você sabe que vai ser _ele_, que diferença vai fazer se for hoje ou amanhã? Antes ou depois de casados?

— _E qual é a _sua _justificativa? _– perguntou Edward.

Eu sorri.

— Não encontrei ninguém que me merecesse ainda. – respondi, o sorriso e a malícia evidentes em minha voz.

— _E qual seria seu critério de merecimento? E não, eu não estou te cantando. _– fez ele, e eu ri.

— Hmm... Alguém que não mencionasse isso. – respondi simplesmente.

— _Desculpe, não entendi_. – ele disse.

— Alguém que não mencionasse isso. – repeti.

— _Eu entendi o que você _disse_. Não entendi o que _quis dizer_. _– explicou Edward.

— Ah. – fiz eu, sem graça por ter que explicar. – Eu queria que fosse alguém que não me pressionasse sobre sexo. De preferência, que nunca mencionasse sequer a sugestão. E então, iria simplesmente... _acontecer_, sabe? Sem neuras e nervosismo antes, apenas... _acontecendo_.

Eu corei. Edward era a primeira pessoa para quem eu admitia isso – o fato de eu pensar em algum dia perder a virgindade; eu geralmente negava essa ideia veementemente.

— Eu não importaria que não fosse algo duradouro. Não acredito em casamentos, de qualquer forma. Mas... que... enquanto durasse, fosse agradável. Sem brigas, sem pressões. – desabafei.

— _Por que eu sinto que você já foi pressionada? _– ele perguntou, praticamente sussurrando.

Eu imaginei se ele queria ser delicado. _Coitado_ – eu teria pensado, se eu não estivesse loucamente enfurecida por ele ter falado aquilo – _**Nunca**__ é delicado tocar nesse assunto._

— Você não sabe de nada. – grunhi, no auge da falta de educação.

Edward suspirou.

— _Passei dos limites de novo, não foi? _– ele meio que gemeu e choramingou ao mesmo tempo.

— É. – rosnei.

— _E existe algum modo de você esquecer o que eu disse e continuarmos conversando naturalmente? _

Esperei um segundo. _Não_, na verdade eu acho que esperei um minuto inteiro. Depois, respirei fundo.

— Tudo bem. – respondi, por fim. – Não estou brava.

E não estava mesmo. Pelo menos, não mais.

— Bella! – arfou Alice, me olhando de cima.

Eu abaixei a mão com o celular imediatamente e lancei-lhe um olhar sem graça.

— O que você está fazendo aí?? – ela estranhou. – Te procurei pela casa toda!

— Huum... Nada. Já vou entrar. – respondi.

Alice continuou me olhando.

— Pode entrar, eu já estou indo. – falei, sorrindo falsamente.

Confusa, ela entrou.

— Tenho que desligar. – falei para Edward, rindo.

— _Eu ouvi._ – ele riu de leve. – _Não preciso me preocupar em acordar assassinado na minha cama, não é? Quer dizer, você realmente me perdoou por aquilo, não foi?_

Mesmo brincando, eu sabia que ele estava preocupado com a possibilidade – a possibilidade de eu ter ficado brava, e não a de eu o matar, obviamente.

— Relaxa, Cullen. Se eu decidir te matar, vai ser por qualquer outro motivo, menos esse. _Esse _eu já esqueci. – garanti.

Ouvi-o suspirar baixo.

— Até amanhã. Estou confiando nas suas habilidades culinárias, então não me decepcione! – brinquei.

— _Eu não vou._ – ele garantiu. – _Até. Um beijo._

— Outro. – respondi, e desliguei.

Suspirei.

— Alice! – repreendi, entrando de volta. – O que é tão importante?

— Nada. – ela disse, surpresa com a pergunta.

Fiz uma careta e revirei os olhos.

— O que há com você, Bella? – perguntou Alice.

Eu não sabia se achava bom o fato de ela me conhecer tanto assim, ou se queria matá-la por decifrar minhas expressões com tanta facilidade.

— Edward tocou naquele assunto. – murmurei.

Ela ficou até um pouco mais pálida. _Juro._

— Como assim? Quer dizer, ele _sabe _sobre isso ou o quê? Ou ele...? Meu Deus, mas você não disse que era só amigos? – tagarelou, em choque.

— Alice, _pelo amor de Deus_. Não, é claro que ele não sabe de nada. Por que raios eu contaria a ele? – bufei. – E, _NÃO_, ele não falou naquele assunto como uma proposta. Aliás, é culpa _sua!_

— Culpa minha? – ela ecoou, confusa.

— Ficou me fazendo aquelas perguntas no shopping! Eu fiquei curiosa e perguntei a ele. E, claro, ele perguntou pra mim. – expliquei.

Ela meio que arfou.

— O que você disse a ele? Quer dizer, você só disse que não pretendia mudar a sua condição e fim, ou...? – perguntou.

— Não. Eu fiz um discurso. Falei demais sobre o assunto, ele meio que deduziu e me veio com sussurros simpáticos. Você sabe, do tipo _por que eu acho que você já foi pressionada por alguém?_. – soltei.

Alice franziu os lábios.

— Sinto muito por ter te feito pensar nisso mais cedo. – ela falou. – Mas você não está brava com ele, está? Quer dizer, ele não tinha como saber.

— Não, não estou brava. – garanti, de todo o coração. – Eu só fiquei... você sabe, meio abalada por ter falado sobre isso. Mas não é culpa dele, claro que não. Como ele iria saber que tem uma amiga com um pedaço faltando? – eu meio que ri.

Alice engoliu com dificuldade.

— Sabe que eu odeio quando usa essa expressão. – fez ela.

Suspirei.

— Desculpe. – pedi. – Eu vou fazer algumas pesquisas, então... Não me incomode nas próximas horas, por favor.

Ela assentiu, e eu fui para o quarto. Alice sabia que eu não ia fazer pesquisa nenhuma, e eu sabia que ela sabia. Eu queria mesmo era chorar, mas queria fazer isso sozinha. Não ia suportar Alice tentando me consolar... pela _milésima vez._

Talvez, se eu não estivesse tão tensa, eu pudesse fazer as pesquisas que queria. Mas eu estava com os nervos em frangalhos.

Sentei na cama e apoiei o rosto nos joelhos. _Argh_. Malditas lágrimas que já surgiam e não davam a impressão de que iam parar de cair tão cedo...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Oieee :D**_

_**Estou aqui rapidinho, roubando o pc da minha irmã, só pra postar esse capítulo e fazer propaganda da minha fic nova. O nome é Randy & Fluffy, e como estou escrevendo em conjunto, não está no meu perfil.**_

_**http://www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5684696/1/Randy_Fluffy**_

_**- Randy e Fluffy são dois cães que se conhecem por acaso em um passeio com seus respectivos donos, Bella e Edward. Entre os cachorros, o amor é a primeira vista, mas poderia acontecer o mesmo com seus donos? UA, todos humanos (menos os cachorros :D)**_

_**Beijinhos! ;***_


	14. 13 Pré encontro

**Meninas da minha vida... Como a Bella pode ter sido estuprada se ela é virgem? Nem dá! _O_**

**13. Pré-encontro**

Edward

Bella me deixou confuso. Aquilo não era novidade, no entanto – ela sempre me confunde. Em alguns momentos, ela era uma garota tímida, a caloura simpática. Em outros, ela simplesmente se transformava em uma mulher madura e forte, decidida e _flertante_ – se é que esse adjetivo existe.

Só havia uma coisa em comum com essas duas: um segredo bem escondido.

Do tipo que ela _nunca _me contaria e eu passaria a vida toda esperando por isso. Do tipo que, no leito de morte, ela sussurraria do que se tratava.

Mas eu não me importava. Tirando a parte dos flertes – tudo bem, não eram realmente flertes; só aquela coisa de olhares penetrantes – que me deixavam um pouco sem graça, eu gostava das duas.

Paulina ou Paola¹, Bella era engraçada e nós nos divertíamos. Era isso o que importava – ter alguém para conversar à toa, sair de vez em quando, sem nenhum envolvimento a mais. E, pelo o que eu sabia, era isso que Bella desejava também, então estávamos bem.

Exceto quando eu tocava _naquele_ assunto. Aí as coisas ficavam feias.

Porque eu já descobri – meio totalmente sem querer querendo – pelo menos a _área _que ela é... bem, acho que a palavra _traumatizada _cai bem. Algo aconteceu com ela. Algo que a machucou – imagino que mais por dentro do que por fora. Alguém – dedução minha, claro – a assustou. Ela nem dorme sozinha, meu Deus! Como eu não percebi isso antes?

Suspirei em meio às divagações.

Bella não gosta de falar desse assunto – apesar de "não gostar" ser um eufemismo gigantesco – e então eu também não tocarei mais nele. Segurarei minha curiosidade e esquecerei isso.

Ou assim espero.

Bella

Eu dormi.

Chorei tanto, que dormi.

Acordei com os olhos grudados e a garganta seca. Me levantei devagar e já fui lavar o rosto. Alice ainda estava dormindo, então eu soube que ainda era cedo.

Daí em diante, o dia passou como um borrão. Vi Alice, vi Edward, vi a garota da minha aula de ética e outras matérias que baba em Edward – e esqueci o nome dela, mas isso não vem ao caso... Vi todos eles, falei com todos.

Mas não vi ninguém. E também não falei com ninguém.

A Bella robô o fez.

Eu tinha me esquecido que ia para a casa de Edward com ele. Tinha me esquecido de levar as roupas de Tanya para poder entregar. Tinha esquecido do nome da garota da minha sala.

Tudo parecia distante para mim, exceto quando alguém soltava aquele genérico "Bella, você está bem?". Porque, nesses momentos, eu precisava pensar em algo para falar – qualquer besteira enganaria a maioria das pessoas, mas não Alice; e não Edward.

Para Alice eu disse que não dormi bem, e ela não perguntou mais nada, porque sabia que eu tinha chorado a noite toda e coisa e tal. Para Edward, eu disse que estava ficando gripada – e disse também que não seria uma boa ideia nós dois sairmos.

Porque eu conhecia Edward – só um pouco, mas conhecia. Eu sabia que ele estava desconfiado que eu estava brava com ele e que, suspeitando isso, ia tentar arrancar a verdade de mim. E tudo o que eu NÃO queria era dizer a verdade.

Ele tentou me convencer de que não tinha problema, mas eu insisti que era melhor ficar em casa. Por fim, ele soltou:

— Se importa se eu passar na sua casa mais tarde, então? Prometo que não vou demorar, é só para deixar suas roupas.

E eu travo.

— Não me importo. – eu ouço de mim mesma, apesar de gritar internamente O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?? – Seria ótimo.

É como se minha boca não estivesse conectada com meu cérebro. Edward sorri, mas bem de leve.

— A que horas? – pergunto, quando na verdade eu quero dizer NÃO VENHA, NÃO VENHA, NÃO VENHA!! EU QUERO FICAR SOZINHA, DROGA!!!

— Lá pelas cinco horas, tudo bem? – o sorriso dele está se tornando um pouco mais legítimo.

— Perfeito. – respondo, com um sorriso, quando por dentro eu estou CHORANDO e me matando.

EU SOU UMA IDIOTA.

A tarde passou de um jeito incrivelmente maçante. Eu fiz cookies para me acalmar, mas não funcionou muito bem. Alice queria comprar qualquer coisa em qualquer lugar, mas foi sozinha porque sabia que Edward ia em casa – na verdade, eu devo dizer que acho que ela saiu de propósito pra me deixar sozinha com Edward E AUMENTAR A MINHA DESGRAÇA, já que assim que ele ligou avisando que estava vindo, ela lembro disso.

Quando a campainha tocou, eu respirei fundo. Levantei do sofá e andei até a porta. Coloquei um sorriso no rosto e ordenei que ele ficasse lá.

— Oi, Edward! – falei, com falso entusiasmo.

_Você pode fazer melhor que isso, Bella _– eu disse a mim mesma, enquanto o abraçava e beijava seu rosto, como se eu estivesse feliz em vê-lo.

E então, atrás dele eu vi o garoto de domingo de manhã – Jason? Era esse o nome dele?

— Olá. – eu disse para o garoto. – Como vai?

— Prazer em vê-la, Bella. – ele falou, sorrindo.

Jason tinha um sorriso bonito. Na verdade, um rosto bonito, no geral. Se ele parasse com as cantadinhas, poderia ser um cara legal.

Edward me entregou uma sacola daquelas de shopping – de papelão – com minhas roupas e eu sorri. Era de Rosalie, mas eu gostava da bota.

— Eu fiz cookies. – falei, sorrindo como uma anfitriã educada. – Sintam-se à vontade, eu vou pegar-

— Não me importo de ir até a cozinha, se é isso o que você está pensando. – Edward disse, meio rindo.

— É por aqui. – indiquei, sem graça.

Os dois se sentaram nas cadeiras da mesa pequena, e eu fiquei de pé, apenas beliscando um mesmo cookie por todo o tempo. Eu tinha deixado uma bandeja com cookies na mesinha, e eles comiam calmamente, enquanto conversávamos.

— Então você faz faculdade com Edward? – perguntou Jason.

— É. – respondi, dando de ombros. – E você? Quer dizer, você ainda está no segundo grau, não é?

Edward riu e eu fiquei sem graça.

— Me formo só no ano que vem. – disse ele, baixo.

— Não falei como uma ofensa. Quer dizer, foi curiosidade mesmo, Jason. – falei, me desculpando.

— Jacob.

— O que disse? – perguntei, levantando as sobrancelhas.

— Meu nome é Jacob. – ele explicou.

Corei absurdamente.

— Desculpe. – falei, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Edward gargalhou de novo e balançou a cabeça. Eu respirei fundo e torci para que eles esquecessem isso logo.

— Você está quieto, Edward. – falei, puxando assunto.

— Se Jacob me deixasse falar, eu até abriria a boca... – fez ele, brincando. Eu ri de leve.

— Vocês se conhecem desde quando? – perguntei, achando graça no jeito deles juntos, como se fosse uma eterna competição de brincadeira.

Edward fez uma careta.

— Desde sempre. – respondeu, e eu ri.

— Vocês são parentes? – desacreditei.

— Não, é claro que não. – disse Jacob, com uma careta. – Seria uma vergonha ter um parente dessa magnitude de palidez.

Eu franzi os lábios.

— O que você tem contra os albinos? – perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ele se atrapalhou, enquanto Edward e eu ríamos.

— É diferente com você, linda. Você é maravilhosa de qualquer jeito. – disse ele, balbuciando as palavras de um jeito meio confuso.

— Está me chamando de feio? – perguntou Edward, fingindo estar ultrajado. – Eu não sou feio!

— Ele não é feio. – concordei, rindo meio maliciosamente.

— Ahh, pelo amor de Deus. – disse Jacob, revirando os olhos. – Aí enfraquece, parceiros. Assim não dá.

Eu franzi o cenho.

— O quê? – perguntei.

— Começar com essas namoradices na minha frente! Desse jeito eu vou embora! – reclamou Jacob.

— Namoradices? – eu ecoei, meio rindo, mas um pouco sem graça. – Não tem nenhuma namoradice aqui.

Jacob me olhou, sério.

— Então vocês não estão saindo? – ele questionou, com desconfiança.

— Hmm... Não desse jeito. – falou Edward, e eu concordei com a cabeça.

Edward estava ligeiramente corado, e eu já estava bem vermelha. Jacob se aproveitou.

— Então porque estou falando com dois pimentões agora? – ele provocou, e eu revirei os olhos.

— É sério. – insisti. – Não tem nada desse gênero entre nós.

— Só se Edward fosse gay e você também. – Jacob afirmou.

— É quase isso. – soltei.

E então mordi os lábios.

— Quero dizer, não é isso, mas... É como se fosse. – falei, piorando a situação.

Já sentia meu rosto ficando absurdamente vermelho.

— O que Bella quer dizer – cortou-me Edward – é que nós dois estamos mais ou menos no mesmo barco.

— É sério? Você se considera uma viúva sem nunca ter casado também? – perguntou Jacob, e Edward deu um tapa na cabeça dele, franzindo o cenho.

— Não exatamente. – eu respondi, séria. – Bem... digamos apenas que eu só não me considero viúva porque não tive a oportunidade de matar meu marido. Digamos que eu sou a divorciada.

— Huumm... Que enigmática, essa garota. – disse Jacob, só para Edward ouvir.

Mas ele não estava prestando atenção, então Jacob falou propositalmente mais alto – o que fez com que eu ouvisse. Só que Edward continuou não prestando atenção a Jacob. Ele estava olhando para mim, tentando decifrar o que eu disse.

— Você não vai conseguir. – falei, olhando fixamente para Edward.

Um minuto antes, eu estava feliz. Agora, por tocar nesse assunto, eu me sentia mal de novo.

— Não vai conseguir o quê? – perguntou Jacob, sem entender minha expressão séria.

— Me entender. – fiz eu.

Jacob percebeu o clima estranho e franziu o cenho.

— O que eu perdi? – questionou ele.

Eu respirei fundo. _Têm civis aqui_, pensei, sarcástica.

— Nada, Jake. – falei, percebendo um segundo depois que tinha o chamado por um apelido. – Não se importa se eu te chamar assim, não é?

Ele riu.

— Você pode me chamar de qualquer coisa, linda. Até como Jason eu atendo. – ele disse, sorrindo.

Eu revirei os olhos e ri de leve.

— Eu vou embora. – disse Jake, se levantando.

Senti meu sorriso cair de uma vez só.

— Já? – perguntei, meio triste e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

Eu não queria ficar sozinha em casa. Eu _nunca quero_ ficar sozinha em casa.

— Não podem ficar mais um pouco, até Alice chegar? – perguntei, com certo desespero.

— Nãão, querida... Só _eu_ vou embora. Edward vai ficar, não vai? – disse Jacob, e eu sorri, agradecida, não percebendo o que isso implicava.

— Eu vou? – disse Edward, meio confuso.

— Por favor? – eu pedi, mordendo o lábio. – Só até Alice chegar.

— O que Alice tem de especial? – perguntou Jacob, meio rindo.

— Não é _ela_, é _alguém_. Eu tenho meio que uma Agorafobia² invertida. Não suporto ficar sozinha. – expliquei.

— Vai ficar, Edward? – fez Jacob.

Eu olhei esperançosa para ele.

— Vou.

— E eu já vou indo. Tchauzinho, xuxu. – ele disse para mim. Eu fiz cara de nojo.

— Xuxu é nojento. – reclamei. – Não é uma coisa boa para ser chamada.

— Se sente melhor se eu te chamar de _docinho_? – Jacob sugeriu. Franzi o cenho.

— Me chame de Bella. – sorri.

Edward riu de leve. Eu me levantei e o acompanhei até a porta.

— Tchau, Jake. – falei, rindo.

— Tchau, espertalhão. – disse Edward para ele.

— Tchau, pessoas bonitas. Não aprontem só porque eu saí, hein! – ele fingiu estar brigando, mas era óbvio que era brincadeira.

— É claro. Vou me segurar. – garanti, rindo.

Jacob acenou uma última vez e então eu fechei a porta.

— Você tem razão. – falei para Edward, rindo de leve. – Ele _só fala_.

Ele deu de ombros, rindo bem levemente. O clima estava estranho e eu ainda queria ficar sozinha – não totalmente sozinha, mas um pouco sozinha.

— Obrigada por ficar. – falei, realmente agradecida. Eu apontei o sofá e me sentei. Ele sentou ao meu lado.

— De nada. – respondeu, com um sorriso torto perfeito.

E eu fiquei olhando para ele e depois lhe dei as coisas de Tanya. Ele deixou ao lado dele, no sofá.

— E então, você quer dar uma volta? – ele perguntou, sem pensar.

— Para onde?

— Não sei. Assistir um filme, comer em algum lugar... – ele deu de ombros.

— Parece um encontro. – falei, tentando ser diplomática.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

— Não é um encontro. – ele disse.

— Eu só falei que parece um encontro. – dei de ombros.

— É um passeio entre amigos. – insistiu ele, meio ofendido.

Eu ri.

— Olha, se você está dizendo que é um passeio entre amigos, eu vou acreditar, mas... _parece _um encontro. – expliquei.

— Eu não tenho encontros. – ele me disse, pela segunda vez.

Eu ri de novo.

— Eu sei que você não tem encontros, e não estou dizendo que eu não quero um encontro. Só falei que parecia um encontro. Quando as pessoas tem um encontro, elas jantam e vão ao cinema, essas coisas... – falei, rindo.

— Você quer um encontro? – ele perguntou, confuso.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Está me confundindo, Edward. – reclamei. – É um encontro ou não?

— É. Não. – ele respondeu, confuso também. – Eu não sei. _É _um encontro?

— É? Eu não sei!

Nós dois rimos e eu revirei os olhos.

— Como é mesmo? _É _m encontro, ou não? – perguntou Edward.

— Um encontro? _Um._ – falei.

— Parece bom para mim. Só um, nada além. – ele disse, sorrindo.

— Mais tarde? – perguntei.

— É. Te pego às oito?

— Claro. – respondi. – Alice já deve estar chegando, e então eu te libero. – brinquei.

— Enquanto isso, por que não fazemos um pré-encontro?

— O que é um pré-encontro? – perguntei, rindo.

— Dar uma volta. – ele disse, e eu ri de novo.

— Tudo bem, vamos dar uma volta. – falei, levantando.

Ele se levantou também, pegando suas coisas, e saímos do apartamento rindo. Eu achei interessante o jeito que Edward mudou meu humor em tão pouco tempo, mas decidi guardar essa questão para depois.

— Onde vamos? – perguntei.

— Ao infinito... e além! – ele brincou, imitando as vozes dos bonequinhos de Toy Story.

Revirei os olhos para ele, lhe mostrando a língua. Ele fez exatamente o que tinha feito comigo no corredor daquela vez – me empurrou de leve, para depois passar o braço por cima dos meu ombros e bagunçar meu cabelo.

Eu sorri para ele, que estava sorrindo para mim.

Andamos abraçados daquele jeito meio impessoal até seu carro.

— Vou te levar num lugar que você nunca vai esquecer. – ele disse, misterioso.

— E onde é? – perguntei.

— Segredo. – ele sussurrou, piscando para mim.

Ele começou a dirigir rápido demais, mas eu não liguei. O vidro estava com uma fresta aberta e o vento batia no meu rosto, me dando uma sensação gostosa de liberdade.

Fomos até Port Angeles em menos de meia hora. Andamos por algumas ruas no centro, mas ele entrou na cidade, passando por bairros que eu não conhecia.

— Você sabe mesmo onde está indo, não sabe? – perguntei.

Não era a primeira vez que falávamos – na verdade, estávamos conversando e discutindo banalidades o caminho todo.

— Claro que eu sei. – ele disse, revirando os olhos.

E enfim, ele parou o carro. Olhei para a loja em que estávamos estacionados na frente – Vida de Chocolate.

— Meu Deus! – murmurei enquanto saia do carro.

Na vitrine da loja, haviam cachoeiras, pequenas esculturas e outras coisas em chocolate. O cheiro que vinha de dentro era delicioso. Edward pegou minha mão e me guiou até lá dentro. Me senti um cachorro vendo aqueles frangos assados girando.

— Isso é o paraíso! – eu sussurrei para Edward e ele assentiu.

— Olá, Edward. – ouvi alguém dizendo. Era uma voz feminina, flertando tão obviamente que eu ri.

— Meu Deus! – sussurrei para Edward. – Você tem uma fã em cada lugar do mundo?!

— Oi, Jess. – Edward disse, parecendo um pouco sem graça com meu comentário. – Como vai?

— Estou ótima, obrigada. – ela respondeu, feliz que ele estivesse perguntando.

Definitivamente, algumas pessoas não entendem sorrisos simpáticos.

— Quem é a sua amiga? – ela perguntou, com uma mistura de inveja e confusão.

— Ah, essa é minha Bella. – ele apontou para mim ligeiramente, soltando minha mão para abraçar minha cintura. Eu já estava começando a me acostumar com isso.

— Olá. – falei, estendendo a mão para a garota.

"Jess" estava ainda mais surpresa enquanto apertava minha mão de leve. Seu uniforme curto não deixava muita coisa para imaginar. Eu, com minhas _jeans _simples e um casaco leve, fiquei sem graça.

Ela era _tão _mais bonita e charmosa que eu, que eu imaginei _por quê raios _Edward dizia que estávamos juntos para as pessoas. Porque, obviamente não era por exibição.

— Vocês são namorados? – perguntou a garota para mim, me puxando para me cumprimentar com um beijo no rosto e falando baixo por algum motivo.

— Não oficialmente, ainda. – respondi, sorrindo. – Estamos indo com calma.

Ela fez uma careta muito leve, que provavelmente não era pra eu ter visto.

— Mas ele gosta bastante de você. – ela falou, e pela careta dela, não era algo que a agradava.

Ela se afastou e eu estava sorrindo, um pouco presunçosa.

— E então, o que vocês gostariam de experimentar? – Jess perguntou.

Edward olhou para mim, me passando a palavra.

— Hmm... Não faço a mínima ideia! – admiti, rindo. – Tudo parece muito bom. O que você indicaria pra mim, querido?

Eu percebi que Edward segurou o riso, mas não me importei. Ele queria fingir?

_Eu ia fingir._

— O que foi? – perguntei, com uma falsa preocupação, quando ele não disse nada.

— Jessica, você sugere algo? – perguntou Edward, por fim, seu maxilar trincado e os olhos rindo.

Ela hesitou.

— A-ah, claro. Vou mostrar tudo para vocês.

— Edward! – reclamei baixo, rindo. – Comporte-se!

— Desculpe. – ele falou, gargalhando silenciosamente. – _Querido _foi demais pra mim.

Eu dei um tapa no braço dele, revirando os olhos.

— Nem sei por que estou fazendo isso por você. Eu devia desmentir! – falei.

— Se você fizesse isso, seria como se me desse um fora na frente dela. Você não é tão maldosa. – ele disse, baixo.

Eu sorri, maliciosa.

— Você não me conhece.

Edward suspirou.

— Talvez não completamente. Mas você não faria isso comigo. – ele afirmou.

E, pior: era verdade.

Eu já tinha dado foras em público, mas não daria um fora nele na frente de ninguém. Eu não daria um fora nele _no geral_.

— Tudo bem, então, sabichão. – revirei os olhos. – Vamos comprar uns chocolates, huh?

Edward riu e passou o braço por minha cintura, beijando meu rosto e deixando seus lábios em minha bochecha.

— Você é incrível. – ele disse, sorrindo.

— E você é um bobão. – reclamei, rindo. – Escuta, eu realmente fiquei com vontade de engordar um pouco então vamos seguir a sua amiga, okay?

Ele revirou os olhos e pegou minha mão, e fomos andando atrás da garota que nos mostrava a loja inteira. Eu quis comprar tudo, mas sabia que não poderia – apesar de ser incrivelmente tentador.

Comprei alguns bombons para Alice, e alguns outros – muitos outros, na verdade – chocolatinhos para mim, alguns em barras, outros que se pareciam com animais e flores.

Quando saímos da loja – umas duas horas depois que entramos –, Edward estava rindo de mim, com razão.

— Você comprou a loja inteira! – ele disse.

Eu fiz um bico.

— Acho que não vou mais andar com você. Você só me engorda! – reclamei.

— EU te engordo? – ele gargalhou enquanto abria a porta do carro para mim. – Tudo bem, da próxima vez que sairmos, não vamos comer nada.

Levantei uma sobrancelha inquisitiva, mas ele não viu – estava dando a volta no carro para entrar. _Próxima vez?_

— Está ficando tarde... Acho melhor eu ir para casa. – falei, suspirando.

— Nós não íamos sair?

— Nós íamos sair. – lembrei, dando um tapa na testa.

— Íamos?

— _Vamos_. – falei. – Eu tinha esquecido completamente. Tudo o que eu tenho na mente agora são chocolates esperando por mim...

— Eu disse que você nunca ia esquecer desse passeio... – Edward lembrou, piscando para mim.

Eu ri.

— Escuta, por que nós não ficamos direto por aqui? Ir para Forks vai ficar um pouco cansativo, não acha? – ele perguntou, olhando para mim e dando partida no carro.

— Pode ser. – falei, dando de ombros. – Apesar de que, eu preciso dizer, não costumo ir a encontros assim.

Apontei para minhas roupas horríveis. Edward revirou os olhos.

— Você fica linda de qualquer jeito.

E eu fiquei sem entender. Quer dizer, isso era porque fazia parte da coisa toda de um encontro e nada mais – então ele estava elogiando casualmente, como os homens _fazem _em encontros – ou era algo que ele realmente achava?

Não tive coragem de perguntar a ele, apenas murmurei um "obrigada" sem graça.

E, de um dia para o outro, cá estava eu, tendo um encontro... com _Edward Cullen_.

-

-

-

¹ Re-assisti – depois de milênios – o primeiro capítulo da novela mexicana A Usurpadora hoje. Eu estava gritando por poder fazer alguma referência. Pra quem não sabe, Paola é a gêmea ruim que conhece Paulina e meio que a obriga a se passar por ela... Obviamente, a Paulina é a gêmea boa. :D

² Agorafobia é o medo de estar no meio de uma multidão.

-

-

-

**Oieee, girls! *-*  
Desculpe a demora, para variar :x  
É minha última semana de férias, então a coisa está ficando meio tensa – aliás, esse ano todo, desde o início, foi muito doido.  
Enfim...  
Muito obrigada pelas reviews!  
Respostinhas de quem não tem conta aqui no ff:**

Lih **Thank you! *-*  
**

Lyka Cullen **Bom, com ficar vc quer dizer no sentido sério da palavra? Porque, se sim, vai demorar um pouquinho. Mas logo nesse capítulo aqui mesmo, já começou a ter uns indícios de alguma coisa a mais, além da amizade... Hehe**

Talizinha **Caaaaaalma! Ainda vai demorar bastaaaante pra Bella se sentir à vontade o suficiente para falar sobre isso!**

As outras eu respondi por pm ;)

Beijinhoos!

Cliquem no botãozinho e façam uma autora feliz *-*

*Isa


	15. 14 Abobalhada

**14. Abobalhada**

Bella

— Seu amigo foi até que simpático em casa. – comentei, meio aérea.

Edward riu.

— Ele é um bobão, mas é legal. Só acho que é melhor não ficar levando-o a lugares onde você pode estar. – fez ele, franzindo os lábios.

— Por quê? – perguntei, inocente.

— Acho que ele gosta _demais _de você.

Eu gargalhei.

— Meu Deus, mas ele é tão novinho! Quer dizer... Oh, tudo bem, me ignore. – revirei os olhos. – Mas, hey, então... onde vamos?

Estávamos dirigindo há alguns minutos, em direção ao centro (isso se eu não estava totalmente perdida, o que também era bem possível).

— Não faço a mínima ideia. – ele deu de ombros. – Quando passarmos por um lugar legal, nós paramos.

— Certo... – respondi, indiferente.

Abri a sacola bonita, peguei uma trufa e li o sabor – maracujá.

— Você quer de qual sabor? – perguntei, apontando as trufas em meu colo.

— Não quero nenhuma, obrigado. – disse ele, dirigindo um olhar mínimo a mim.

Bufei.

— Não seja bobo. _Todo mundo _ama chocolates. Você não pode ser tão esquisito! – critiquei.

Ele suspirou.

— Coco. – respondeu, e eu procurei na sacola uma de coco e entreguei para ele.

— De nada! – falei, rindo depois que abri a trufa e praticamente e joguei dentro de sua boca.

Ele disse algo, mas graças à trufa tudo o que eu ouvi foi _grmf_, _grmf_. Ri de novo, e peguei a de maracujá para comer. Era mais deliciosa do que eu poderia imaginar.

Chegamos enfim ao centro da cidade, e Edward diminuiu para olharmos os restaurantes e lanchonetes.

— Eu não quero McDonald's. – fui logo falando. – Já estou me enchendo de besteiras pelo mês inteiro.

Ele só balançou a cabeça, parecendo rir. Passamos na frente de um restaurante que me pareceu legal, mas quando abri a boca, Edward me cortou:

— Não.

Fiz um bico.

— Por que não?

— Eu conheço uma garota lá. – explicou, sem graça.

— Você conhece garotas em todos os lugares do mundo, Edward. E além do mais, você tem a mim! – eu ri. – Não é pra isso que eu sirvo? Afugentar suas admiradoras nada secretas?

Ele revirou os olhos exageradamente.

— Você não _serve_ pra nada. – disse ele, suspirando. – Você é minha amiga, e não alguém que eu penso imediatamente quando acho que seria bom terem inveja. Bem... Talvez um pouco dos dois. – ele riu de leve, olhando pra mim.

— Inveja? – eu ecoei, rindo. – Você precisa rever seus conceitos sobre inveja, Edward. O que elas sentem é, no máximo, ciúmes por você estar com outra garota que não sejam elas mesmas. Mas inveja?? Não, não; Elas definitivamente não sentem inveja de mim.

— Por que você acha isso? – ele olhou pra mim, confuso.

Percebi que ele estava estacionando o carro e sorri ante a minha conquista.

— Porque... hum, pra começo de conversa, todas as garotas para as quais nós fingimos até agora são mil vezes mais bonitas que eu. E, além disso, a garota da chocolateria nem _acreditou_ que nós estávamos juntos... Não que isso tenha alguma relevância no assunto, é claro. – tagarelei.

Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto desligava o carro e saí para dar a volta e abrir a porta para mim.

— Obrigado por isso, me sinto lisonjeado por você ter me esperado abrir a porta. – disse ele, realmente feliz. Não mencionei o fato de que, com todo aquele cavalheirismo dele, era óbvio que ele gostaria que eu fizesse isso, por isso o fiz. – Mas tenho que discordar de você.

— Sobre o quê, exatamente? – perguntei.

— Garotas como Terry e Jess não sentem ciúmes. É inveja, mesmo. Orgulho ferido, porque quando eu as evitava, elas pensavam que eu fazia isso com todas as outras garotas – e, obviamente, não faço isso com você. – explicou ele.

Eu meio assenti.

— E porque é que você faz isso? Fingir que sou sua garota, eu quero dizer. – questionei enquanto ele pegava minha mão e me guiava até a entrada do restaurante simpático.

Ele sorriu com malícia.

— Para que elas entendam que eu simplesmente não estou interessado _nelas_. E, também, porque você cora. – disse.

Eu o olhei, em choque. Pude sentir meu rosto começar a pegar fogo.

— Não acredito que faz isso só pra me humilhar! – sibilei, soltando sua mão e parando de andar.

— Não é pra te humilhar, Bella. – disse ele, preocupado de repente. – Eu nunca faria isso.

— _Você acabou de dizer!_ – grunhi.

— Não foi minha intenção te confundir. O que eu quero dizer é que você fica... linda. – ele estava hesitando, seu rosto se avermelhando.

Eu suspirei.

— Vamos comer. – falei, pegando a mão dele e puxando-o para dentro do restaurante. – E não me olhe com essa cara que eu sei que está olhando, estou apenas de ajudando a espantar garotinhas pervertidas.

Edward riu alto e se aproximou mais de mim, passando o braço em torno do meu corpo e deixando a mão em minha cintura.

— Vamos logo, amanhã temos aula. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu me encolhi, arrepiada.

— Tudo bem, mas não precisamos fingir com tanto entusiasmo. – segredei. – _Não _faça isso de novo!

— O quê? – ele perguntou, inocente, e sussurrando de novo.

— Não fique sussurrando coisas no meu ouvido! – sibilei, nervosa.

O fato de me sentir tão vulnerável me fez querer ser má. Eu olhei para a garota que vinha nos receber – ela não era muito mais velha que eu, mas tinha os olhos azuis e cabelos falsamente ruivos. E era muito, muito mais _curvilínea _que eu.

— Boa noite. Mesa para dois? – perguntou ela, se atirando para cima dele.

_Pelo menos_, pensei, _ela não conhece Edward._

— Sim, obrigado. – disse Edward, sorrindo de leve.

Eu gemi enquanto a garota ia na frente, indicando onde era nossa mesa.

— Por que as mulheres gostam tanto de humilhar a nossa espécie? – comentei com Edward. – Não é tão difícil estar do lado de um cara bonito e não flertar com ele!

Edward riu baixo.

— É instinto. – ele brincou.

— Meu Deus, eu já vi tantos caras lindos no mundo, e nunca fiquei flertando descaradamente, assim! – falei.

— Vai me dizer que nunca flertou? – ele desacreditou.

— Eu nunca flerto. – garanti. – Quando eu quero, eu sou direta; não fico esperando que a pessoa perceba.

Chegamos à nossa mesa e sentamos um de frente para o outro. A mesa era um pouco pequena – apenas para duas pessoas – então senti o joelho de Edward encostando no meu. Recuei.

A garçonete não demorou muito. Era um moça provavelmente da minha idade, cabelos pretos brilhantes e totalmente lisos e dona de um corpo perfeito. Seu sorriso era enorme.

— Edward? É mesmo você? _Edward Cullen _aqui novamente? – perguntou ela. Tudo o que passou pela minha cabeça foi um "lá vamos nós..." bem desanimado.

Edward sorriu sem graça para ela e lançou um olhar significativo para mim, como se quisesse avisar a garota que eu estava aqui. E funcionou.

— Ah, quem é a sua amiga? – perguntou a garota.

Eu sorri para ela, mas foi Edward quem falou.

— Ela é Bella, minha... – ele olhou pra mim, sem graça.

— Namorada é uma palavra forte. – falei, querendo soar como um aviso baixo que saiu alto demais.

Se a garota não gostou de mim, pelo menos não demonstrou. Estendeu a mão para mim e disse, numa voz simpática:

— Olá, Bella. Eu sou a Kim, ex-namorada de Edward.

Eu levantei as duas sobrancelhas e olhei para Edward. De repente compreendi a hesitação dele ao entrar ali.

— Muito prazer, Kim. – falei, sorrindo.

Percebi, então, que não sabia muita coisa sobre Edward. Eu sabia sobre Tanya, e _fim_. Bem, não que ele soubesse algo sobre mim além do meu nome.

— Vocês estão há quanto tempo juntos? – ela perguntou, parecendo genuinamente curiosa.

— Pouco tempo. – respondi, rindo. – Bem pouco tempo.

Ela sorriu mostrando dentes retos e brancos.

— Fico feliz por vocês. – disse, e pareceu estar feliz mesmo. – E então, como tem andado, Edward?

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, meio nervoso.

— Hum, faculdade, essas coisas... – ele deu de ombros.

Kim sorriu para ele.

— E então, o que pretendem comer? – fez ela, entregando o cardápio para nós dois.

Eu corri os olhos pelos pratos, sem me decidir.

— Kim, vocês ainda tem aquela mini adega? – perguntou Edward, os olhos brilhando.

Eu quase ri. Edward _bebendo_?

— É claro que sim! Fique à vontade para escolher seu vinho, e enquanto isso eu vou ajudar Bella a escolher o pedido. – disse ela, sorrindo para mim.

Eu assenti, agradecida. Edward saiu andando e assim que saiu da nossa vista, eu soltei minha risada guardada. Era simplesmente _impossível _imaginar aquele cara cavalheiro e Sr. Perfeito bebendo.

— Edward é muito especial. – disse Kim para mim, os olhos de repente sérios enquanto me encarava. – Não o magoe.

Hey! Por que todo mundo fica achando que _eu _vou aprontar alguma? O homem é _ele_! Tenho tanta cara de má, assim???

— Não pretendo. – respondi, apenas.

Ela me encarou, séria demais.

— Você não gosta dele. – constatou, e o que eu podia fazer?

— Ele é gentil, divertido, inteligente... Mas eu o conheço há menos de uma semana. E eu não sou esse tipo de garota. – soltei.

— Que tipo de garota? – ela perguntou, sem entender.

— O tipo que _se apaixona_.

Porque, que diferença fazia? Eu já tinha começado, então precisava explicar pelo menos _isso_ para Kim.

— Nunca se apaixonou, Bella? – perguntou ela, surpresa e preocupada.

Eu conhecia aquele olhar de pena. E o odiava.

— É claro que já. E nunca mais vou deixar isso acontecer de novo. – falei, franzindo o cenho.

— Foi algo que aconteceu? Porque você precisa saber, querida, nem todos os homens são iguais. – fez ela, pondo a mão em meu ombro.

Eu ri sem humor.

— É claro que eles não são todos iguais. Alguns são muito piores. – afirmei, com um sorriso.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não cometa esse erro. Eles realmente não são todos iguais. Existem homens muito bons! Não vou negar que existem muitos caras idiotas, mas... se você for pensar sobre o assunto, vai reparar que existem _garotas _idiotas também. – ela disse calmamente.

Eu sorri.

— Se você soubesse a quantidade de pessoas que já tentou me convencer disso... – balancei a cabeça, rindo.

Talvez por ela ser mulher, ou talvez por qualquer outro motivo; mas, de algum modo, eu quis contar a ela.

— Existem coisas que você nunca esquece, Kim. – comecei. – E uma delas é que você sempre deve duvidar de um homem. Ele nunca é completamente confiável.

— Quem não é confiável? – perguntou Edward, surgindo do nada.

Eu corei, agradecendo a Deus por não ter dito nada ainda.

— Homens. – respondi, enquanto Kim dizia "Nada!".

Edward franziu o cenho pra mim.

— Muito romântico da sua parte, Bella. – disse ele, sarcástico.

— Desculpe, mas é verdade. – dei de ombros, olhando a garrafa que ele trazia e sorrindo.

— Eu quase tinha me esquecido sobre a sua descrença em relacionamentos. – ele comentou, pensativo.

Eu ri de leve.

— Essa é a única coisa que você _não deve _esquecer. – falei, com um sorriso meio maligno. – Então, Kim... o que você nos aconselharia para jantar?

Ela hesitou, ainda digerindo minha conversa nada pessoal com Edward. E nada romântica, diga-se de passagem.

— Não sei... – ela indicou o cardápio que eu nem tinha visto sobre a mesa. – Alguma preferência específica?

Dei de ombros e Edward soltou um "tanto faz".

— O que me dizem sobre ravióli de cogumelos? – ela sugeriu.

Edward olhou pra mim, perguntando. Sorri.

— Para mim está ótimo. – falei.

— E para beber? – perguntou Kim.

— Duas cocas. – Edward disse, e eu assenti para a garota que esperava minha confirmação.

— Não vou demorar. – garantiu, com um sorriso.

Eu sabia que assim que ela se distanciasse, Edward ia começar. Não errei.

— O que estava conversando com a Kim? – ele perguntou, tentando soar só um pouco curioso.

— Eu estava contando todos os seus podres. – falei, irônica.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Ela não é boba, sabe? – falei, meio pensativa. – Ela olhou pra mim e disse que eu não era apaixonada por você, e que ia acabar te machucando...

O que não era exatamente mentira, mas era aquilo que ela estava pensando, com certeza.

— E começamos a conversar sobre homens... Ela tentando me convencer que eles tem qualidades, e eu só rindo. – resumi.

Até porque eu não queria entrar naquele assunto com Edward. Ele não entenderia.

Com um sorriso torto, ele apontou com a cabeça Kim chegando com as cocas. Ela apenas sorriu para nós dois e entregou as cocas. Eu suspirei.

— Me diga uma coisa, Edward. – pedi, desenhando formas com o dedo no copo úmido.

— Claro. – ele respondeu, meio surpreso com meu tom um pouco intenso demais.

— Por que tudo isso? – falei devagar e baixo, apontando para o vinho na mesa e para o restaurante em si. – Por que sempre que vejo você eu fico tão... vulneravelmente tagarela?

Balancei a cabeça lentamente. Eu não estava conseguindo explicar direito.

— O que eu quero dizer – recomecei – é que isso é... diferente. Eu não sou assim. O que essa cidade molhada fez comigo?

Edward soltou um riso simpático.

— E como seria o "normal"? – ele desenhou aspas no ar ao falar.

Sorri para ele.

— Eu nunca sairia com você, pra começo. – iniciei.

— E por quê não? – fez ele, se inclinando para mim com curiosidade.

Sua perna se mexeu e seu joelho novamente esbarrou no meu. Não me afastei.

— Por que você é _aquele cara_. O cara que vai conhecer uma garota incrível e divertida que o ame e a pedir em casamento no aniversário de namoro. – estereotipei. – Você é totalmente o cara que as garotas sonhadoras _sonham_. Mas eu não sou uma garota sonhadora. Eu sou realista. Até pessimista, se você quer saber. E, antes de chegar a esse mundo verde e molhado, eu nunca me aproximaria de caras como você. Eu totalmente iria te... como é a palavra? Hm, _repudiar_.

Edward me encarou, sem entender muita coisa. Kim chegou com a comida e eu belisquei o prato antes de voltar a falar.

— Eu estou divagando muito pra dizer uma coisa que, na verdade, é simples. Eu tenho amigos aqui, e isso é bom. Eu _gosto _de ter pessoas para conversar de vez em quando, falar bobeiras e comer besteiras. – balancei a cabeça.

Não sei se por causa do vinho ou dos chocolates, mas eu estava sentindo que aquilo estava caminhando para um outro lado. Como falei a Kim, eu não pretendia magoar Edward. Eu queria que ele soubesse de tudo, como meu amigo. Queria poder contar com ele para passeios no fim de semana, sem nenhuma coisa romântica, como esse jantar com vinho. Eu simplesmente me divertia com ele e gostaria de me manter à essa distância saudável de amizade.

Ou pelo menos era o que eu estava tagarelando para mim mesma enquanto ele me abraçava na frente de Jessica, a garota dos chocolates. Enquanto nos mostrava bombons em formas engraçadas, Edward estava com o braço ao redor do meu ombro. Eu não teria me importado. Aquilo era uma coisa que um amigo faria.

Mas quando ele começou a mexer o dedão – quase inconscientemente, pelo que percebi – em meu pescoço, eu quis recuar. Não podia, é claro – seria como dar um fora nele na frente da garota. Só que o jeito que ele fazia isso me deixou tão arrepiada que eu estava me segurando para não entrar em combustão espontânea.

E se ele mexia tanto assim comigo, o melhor era fazer com que ele não mexesse mais – porque controlar minhas reações seria muito, muito mais difícil.

— Eu só queria... deixar claro... tudo isso. Quer dizer, eu não posso dizer que não gosto de estar com você, mas é só isso. Nunca passaria disso, amizade. – falei, me enrolando pateticamente com as palavras.

Edward riu.

— Você poderia ter falado isso sem toda essa tensão. Sério, você me assustou! – fez ele, os vestígios do riso ainda em sua voz.

Eu sorri de leve.

— É porque às vezes eu tenho medo que... não sei, você entenda alguma coisa errada, ou eu _fale_ alguma coisa errada. – suspirei.

Balançando a cabeça, ele sorriu.

— Eu gosto de ser seu amigo. É interessante ter uma amiga mulher – apenas _amiga_, sem segundas intenções. Acho que o fato de você não ficar com toda aquela coisa de pena e tentar me fazer superar as coisas me deixa... à vontade com você. – fez ele, mexendo os dedos enquanto falava, concentrado em seus discurso.

— Eu também fico muito à vontade com você. – falei, e então acrescentei baixo: – Na maioria das vezes, pelo menos.

— Simples, prático e indolor: Apenas amizade. – disse ele, estendendo a mão para mim por cima da mesa. Eu apertei e sorri.

— Responda rápida e sinceramente: _Por quê _diz que estamos juntos para as pessoas?

Edward hesitou.

— Isso te incomoda? Tudo bem, vamos dizer à Kim agora mesmo que não estamos juntos. – sugeriu.

Balancei a cabeça.

— Você está se esquivando da minha pergunta. – acusei.

Ele suspirou.

— Pense o que quiser, mas _eu _acho extremamente desconfortável o jeito que algumas garotas... _muitas_ garotas... olham para mim. E eu imaginei se, estando com você, isso iria diminuir um pouco. – admitiu ele, corando.

Eu gargalhei.

— Não diminui.

— Um pouco. – ele deu de ombros.

— Bem pouquinho. Quase nada. – fiz eu, piscando pra ele.

— Que seja. – ele revirou os olhos exageradamente e começou a comer.

Eu comi também, mantendo um diálogo leve com Edward. Ao todo, o jantar foi agradável – nós dois arquivamos nossa conversa "séria" e ninguém tocou no assunto novamente.

No caminho para casa nós começamos a fazer perguntas rápidas um para o outro, coisas idiotas e curiosidades.

— Defina: Família, amigos e amor. – soltei, durante a brincadeira.

— Hmm, família é o alicerce. Amigos são as colunas. Amor... O amor é a casa toda. – ele disse, com um ar de sonhador.

Ri alto para ele.

— Você é tão _romanticozinho_. – zombei. – Não era pra ser _esse _o meu papel? Quer dizer, _eu _sou a mulher aqui!

Sem desviar o olhar da estrada, ele só revirou os olhos.

— Defina amor para mim, então. – desafiou.

— Eu não sei o que é amor. Mas eu sei que o amor não seu mundo girar sem parar. O nome disso é labirintite. O amor é outra coisa. – citei, rindo.

Edward trincou o maxilar para não rir.

— Muito engraçado, Bella. – ele ironizou.

— O amor não te faz perder a articulação das palavras de repente. O nome disso é AVC. O amor é outra coisa. – falei, e ele não aguentou e acabou rindo.

— De onde você tira essas coisas?? – perguntou, se contorcendo de rir no banco.

— Você acha _mesmo _que eu "inventei" – desenhei aspas no ar, rindo – minha filosofia de vida? Eu pego tudo na internet!!

Edward riu de novo.

— Você é totalmente louca. – ele afirmou, balançando a cabeça. – Quando amar alguém, vai mudar de ideia.

— O amor não abre a cabeça das pessoas. O nome disso é traumatismo craniano. O amor é outra coisa. – respondi.

Rindo loucamente, ele balbuciou que eu falasse mais.

— O amor não te leva a lugares inesperados. O nome disso é sequestro relâmpago. – gargalhei.

— Meu... Deus... Bella! – fez ele, se remexendo no lugar e rindo. – Eu vou... bater o carro!

— O amor... – comecei, mas gargalhei e não consegui terminar.

Edward rindo daquele modo era algo totalmente novo para mim - fascinante. Eu achava que Edward era lindo quando eu o conheci? Impossível. Ele estava lindo _agora_, sorrindo mesmo depois de a piada ter acabado.

— O amor não te faz ver tudo com outros olhos. O nome disso é transplante. O amor é outra coisa. – falei, mas sequer ri; eu estava prestando atenção a outra coisa.

Ele gargalhou alto, me fazendo sorrir. Era _possível _que ele fosse assim realmente tão perfeito? _Quando_, por Deus, eu ia descobrir o grande e horrível defeito dele? Porque, se não fosse logo, a coisa ia começar a ficar feia.

Bem feia.

— A sério... – fez ele, me encarando com uma tentativa de seriedade. – O que é o amor pra você?

Sorri, triunfante.

— O amor é uma flor roxa que nasce no coração do trouxa. – respondi, meu sorriso faiscando de maldade.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— De verdade? Eu acho que amor é aquilo que você sente pelo seu pai, sua mãe, seus irmãos... Além disso, é só conveniência e momento. – esclareci.

— Você não ama seus amigos? – fez ele, sem entender.

— Isso é amor de irmão. – esclareci, batendo os cílios infantilmente.

— E aquele frio na barriga, as mãos suando... Não pode dizer que tudo isso é invenção. – insistiu.

Percebi que estávamos chegando ao meu bairro. Não tinha percebido como a viagem tinha sido rápida.

— É o momento. – expliquei devagar. – É simplesmente o fato da ansiedade, você sabe. _Tudo _isso é relativo.

— Então você não acredita em amor? No sentido romântico.

— Não. As pessoas sempre vão embora. - murmurei. - Ou fazem alguma idiotice.

— Você nunca viu um casal de velhinhos juntos? - barganhou.

Eu ri. Esse era o argumento mais comum que eu ouvia quando falava sobre esse assunto.

— Grande coisa. Semana que vem o velhinho morre. Ele foi embora do mesmo jeito. - simplifiquei.

Edward abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Eu sabia que era maldade pensar isso sobre os pobres velhinhos, mas a questão é que essa _é _a verdade. É muito fácil achar que só os homens são idiotas - muito, muito fácil - mas eu tenho _alguma _noção. Não são só os homens que são idiotas: mulheres também são, e o destino - sina, carma, chame do que quiser - também. Por bem ou por mal, as pessoas sempre vão embora.

Paramos na frente do meu prédio simples. Suspirei.

— Não precisa tentar entender. - avisei. - É só... _eu_. São minhas opiniões; eu nem estou tentando te convencer nem nada... Só... comentando.

Edward balançou a cabeça e riu de leve.

— Gosto de te ouvir falar. - fez ele, me surpreendendo. - Mesmo quando é um monte de besteira sem fundamento.

Eu ri baixo e dei de ombros. _Não era _sem fundamento, mas deixei passar.

— Obrigada pela carona. - falei, começando a me aproximar dele para me despedir.

Idiotamente, Edward esperou até o último segundo para me impedir. Eu já estava perigosamente perto dele.

— Vou te levar até lá em cima. - disse, e eu corei por estar tão perto à toa.

_Meu Deus_. Eu estou corando por ficar perto de um cara. Onde isso vai _parar_?

— Certo. - murmurei, me afastando rápido e, na pressa, me esquecendo completamente de esperar Edward abrir a porta para mim.

— Heyy, eu pensei que você estava me permitindo ser cavalheiro! - ele reclamou, franzindo o cenho.

— Foi mal. - falei, dando de ombros com um sorriso.

Subimos em silêncio, Edward atrás de mim com seus passos calmos e decididos. Eu parei na porta do apartamento e me virei para ele, afim de me despedir.

Eu não esperava. Eu não o tinha visto ali, de modo algum. Foi como se ele tivesse simplesmente _brotado _ali. Como, meu Deus, _COMO_ Edward podia estar tão perto assim de mim? Ah, droga.

— Hum. - fiz eu, desconfortável, olhando sempre para o lado. - Eu já vou entr...

Minha voz se perdeu quando eu olhei para ele. Seus olhos estavam nos meus de uma forma arrasadora. Quase pretos de desejo e muito, muito, _perigosamente _próximos.

Se eu tivesse prestando alguma atenção à qualquer coisa fora seus olhos, eu teria visto sua mão subir para meu rosto - _não foi _um movimento discreto. Mas eu não estava. Apenas senti seus dedos em minha bochecha, e, por reflexo, fechei os olhos.

Os abri quando senti seus lábios nos meus. Eu teria engasgado, se fosse possível, mas tudo o que eu fiz foi arfar – ao que Edward aproveitou para enfiar sua língua dentro da minha boca, aprofundando o beijo.

Sem raciocinar, reagi ao beijo retribuindo. Quando nos afastamos, Edward me empurrou de leve e eu encostei as costas na parede do corredor do meu apartamento.

— Merda, Edward. – grunhi, de olhos fechados. Eu não queria encará-lo. – Nós somos _amigos_.

Ele riu, baixo e malicioso.

— Eu sei.

— Então porque _diabos_ você-

— Bella, eu não estou te pedindo em casamento. – fez ele, aproximando os lábios do meu pescoço e sussurrando as palavras devagar. Tive que olhá-lo. – _Eu estou apenas_ _beijando você_.

Engoli em seco e ele riu baixo.

— Sabe que isso vai ser pior depois, não sabe? – murmurei, dando aquela batalha como vencida e levantando as mãos para enterrar nos cabelos dele, como sempre quis fazer.

— Mas isso não vai ter _depois_. Apenas _um encontro_, lembra? Amanhã de manhã nós vamos nos beijar no rosto e sermos engraçados um com o outro, como usual.

Eu assenti levemente, vendo que fazia algum sentido.

— Apesar de não ter sido um encontro de verdade, acho que concordo com você. – murmurei.

— Por que não é um encontro de verdade? – fez ele, se afastando de mim.

— Edward, hoje é _quarta-feira_. Encontros são na sexta ou no sábado. – falei, rindo da obviedade da situação.

Ele me encarou por um momento, hesitando.

— Então eu acho que você me deve um encontro. – concluiu, franzindo o cenho.

Eu ri.

— Tanto faz. Contando que nos mantenhamos somente assim, eu estou bem. – dei de ombros, rindo de novo. – Talvez eu nem me incomode se você me beijar de novo, também.

Não precisou de um segundo convite. Eu já estava encostada na parede de novo, os lábios de Edward nos meus.

Eu sabia que era um grande erro, mas...

Era simplesmente _tão bom _quando ele me beijava...

E eu nem iria parar tão cedo se Edward não tivesse dito que estava tarde e que teríamos de acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Eu fui obrigada a concordar e nos despedimos. Entrei e Alice estava sentada no sofá, quase literalmente quicando.

— Onde você _estava_? – ela ofegou, correndo o espaço entre nós. Eu a olhei e, em choque, percebi que tinha me esquecido completamente de avisá-la. De tudo.

— Desculpe. – murmurei, sem graça.

— Onde está o seu celular?

Eu o peguei no bolso e vi _vinte e sete _chamadas não atendidas. Arfei. _Como _eu não tinha sentido isso? Eu devo ser mesmo uma abobalhada.

— Desculpe. – repeti, apertando _ignorar_.

— E que cara de idiota é essa? – fez ela, erguendo meu rosto e me encarando. – Onde você estava?

— Idiota não! _Abobalhada_. Hum, eu estava por aí. – respondi vagamente, sorrindo e indo para o quarto.

— Bella... – fez ela, vindo atrás de mim.

Balancei a cabeça em negativa e sorri.

—Trouxe chocolates pra você. – avisei, entregando a sacola para ela. Me joguei na cama e olhei para o teto.

— Eu-sou-re-tar-da-da! – sussurrei, fechando os olhos e me deixando vagar para o mundo de sonhos sem nem trocar de roupa.

-

-  
**Aiai, esse capítulo saiu muito maior e muito mais retardado do que eu esperava. Fiquei em dúvida com muitas coisas, e tive MUITA coisa pra fazer nessa volta às aulas... Me perdoem pela demora de **_**um mês **_**inteiro. Prometo que o próximo não vai demorar muito.  
Pretendo atualizar minhas outra fic nessa semana tbm, se alguém aqui lê, não surte, eu não morri :D  
Não vou poder responder as reviews, mas vou dizer apenas que amei todas e que nãão, vocês não vão descobrir qual é o segredo da Bella logo. Vocês vão descobrir junto com o Edward, e ainda vai demorar bastante pra ela se sentir à vontade pra contar isso a ele. E, respondendo às dúvidas que eu sei que aparecerão, nããão, a Bella e o Edward não vão começar a namorar e serem felizes para sempre. E nãão, a Kim não é apaixonada pelo Edward, eles são só amigos.  
Beijinhos mil para vocês ;***

**  
Mereço reviews? .**


	16. 15 Você sabe que as coisas estão indo ma

15. Você sabe que as coisas estão indo mal quando se sente envergonhada após um beijo

A temida quinta-feira, na verdade, foi bem tranquila. Eu levantei cedo demais, incomodada pela _jeans_ e contei a Alice sobre minha noite enquanto tomava café-da-manhã. Ela reclamou e disse que isso não ia dar certo, mas eu estava confiante.

Do jeito que eu ficava quando Edward me tocava ou me provocava de algum modo, achei que iria desmaiar ou algo do tipo se ele me beijasse. Mas, não. Foi apenas um beijo comum, sem nada de incrível como mãos suadas e pernas bambas. O que era ótimo, diga-se de passagem.

Fui para a faculdade com Alice, como sempre sendo deixada na entrada do meu prédio. Hoje eu tinha aula de ética novamente, e estava preocupada quanto a ver Edward. Podia ser que _ele_ estivesse esperando outra coisa. Respirei fundo quando o vi.

— Bom dia, Bella. – ele disse normalmente, andando até mim e me dando um beijo no rosto. Eu soltei o ar que nem percebi que estava segurando.

— Bom dia, Edward. – respondi. – Ética, huh?

— É... Vamos entrar? – fez ele, estendendo o braço para mim.

Eu ri e peguei-o, andando pendurada nele até a sala. Nos sentamos juntos e logo Claire – sim, eu lembrei o nome dela – chegou, antes mesmo de dar o horário.

— Bella, oi. – ela disse, vindo até onde eu estava e se sentando na minha frente.

— Oi, Claire. – cumprimentei, sorrindo. Ela olhou hesitante para Edward e eu ri de leve. – Ah, Edward, essa é Claire, minha colega em mais algumas aulas. Claire, esse é Edward, meu amigo.

Os dois apertaram as mãos e sorriram entre si, comentando uma coisa ou outra, mas logo ficamos em silêncio. O sinal para o início das aulas bateu e Claire virou-se para frente para prestar atenção ao professor que já entrava.

Menos de um minuto de anotações do discurso do professor depois, vi Edward jogando um papel amassado em minha mesa.

"_Sua amiga está me secando."_

Eu ri baixo e revirei os olhos.

"_Ninguém mandou você nascer desse jeito, bonitão. Agora aguente o assédio delas."_

Eu o observei lendo o papel e vi como ele corou, então não consegui segurar uma gargalhada baixa. Ele olhou para mim e mostrou a língua. Eu revirei os olhos de volta.

"_Pena que não estamos seguindo mais a rotina de dizer que você é minha namorada. Seria muito útil agora."_

Eu hesitei, franzindo o cenho.

"_Não estamos?"_

— Bom, tendo como referência seu comentário sobre isso ontem à noite, eu achei que não. – sussurrou Edward para mim.

— Ah, bem. – murmurei. – Eu não me importo realmente. Pelo menos assim ela iria parar de _me _encher. E ela é totalmente o tipo que te ignoraria se soubesse que é comprometido.

Ele se virou para o papel e escreveu rapidamente.

"_Então, Bella Swan, quer namorar comigo temporariamente até que sua amiga desista de mim? :D"_

Eu gargalhei em sussurros por causa da carinha e também da frase toda, mas então estaquei.

"_Como diabos você sabe meu sobrenome? P.S.: Sim."_

— Eu te perguntei ontem, nas perguntinhas sem noção no meu carro, não lembra?

Pensei por um segundo e então me lembrei disso, apesar de não ter dado muita importância no momento – eu respondia o que vinha na cabeça, sem prestar atenção, o que eu queria era saber mais sobre _ele_.

"_E eu nos declaro namorado e namorada."_ – escrevi, zombando.

Eu sabia que aquilo era uma bola de neve – começando com essa bobeirinha e acabando com uma grande besteira –, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Ele era encantador demais para minha sanidade mental. E, sim, talvez aquilo fosse um erro, mas... qual mesmo? A que eu estava ofendendo, aliás, além de mim mesma?

Edward trincou os dentes, segurando uma risada. Eu percebi que ele estava ficando vermelho de tanto tentar se conter e comecei a rir baixo, balançando a cabeça.

A aula acabou sem mais vergonhas e Edward pegou minha mão assim que me levantei. Eu tinha quase esquecido do porque, mas sorri para ele. Andamos juntos pelo corredor, silenciosos e alheios à bagunça geral de risos e comentários sobre a aula, mas eu podia sentir o olhar de Claire em mim.

— Hm, é aqui que eu desço. – brinquei, virando para Edward com um sorriso.

Ele sorriu de volta e me deu um beijo demorado no rosto.

— Diga algo para sua amiga, ela está nos encarando. – ele murmurou, e então juntou nossos lábios por um curtíssimo segundo antes de se afastar.

— Tá. – murmurei, dando um passo à frente e recuperando a distância que ele tinha criado. – Não acha que nós temos que ser um pouquinho mais... convincentes? – sussurrei, sorrindo com malícia.

— Você está se aproveitando de mim, ou é só impressão?

Ignorando-o com um sorriso, fiquei na ponta dos pés para morder o lábio inferior dele, provocando-o.

— Bella... – ele resmungou, se aproximando ainda mais de mim e tomando meus lábios nos seus, se movendo devagar.

Eu disse que o beijo dele era comum? Tudo bem, então; Eu menti. Não era exatamente comum. Nada de fogos de artifício, nem coisas do tipo, mas não era ruim. Diabos, eu podia negar o quanto quisesse, mas não podia deixar de _sentir_. Eu gostava daquilo. Eu gostava _dele_. Demais.

Eu forcei-o a abrir a boca, minha língua querendo brincar com a dele, mas ele somente riu e se afastou.

— Vá para sua aula, Bella. – fez ele, depositando mais um beijinho leve em meu rosto e se afastando.

— Ah. – fiz eu, meio decepcionada. Respirei fundo e sorri para ele, entrando na sala com um sorriso.

Sentei tentando desviar do olhar de Claire, respirando fundo várias vezes no processo.

— Amigo, huh? – ela falou, irônica.

Invoquei alguma coloração rosa em meu rosto e ela bufou.

— É complicado. – falei, quando queria rir.

— O que é complicado? – perguntou, se inclinando para trás e me olhando com curiosidade e acusação. – Você me disse que vocês eram só amigos!

— Hm, nós éramos. – respondi, tentando parecer sem graça. E me segurando para não rir, claro. – Nós vínhamos nos vendo desde o fim-de-semana, e então ontem... – eu dei de ombros, com um sorriso.

— Ah, meu Deus. – ela murmurou, revirando os olhos. – Eu estava até pensando em chamá-lo pra sair!

Eu ri, sem conseguir evitar.

— Desculpe. – falei, e então decidi brincar um pouco com ela. – Mas é que ele é tão lindo e gentil... Eu não teria como não me apaixonar por ele. Foi como se o destino nos unisse, já que nós descobrimos que se não nos conhecêssemos de uma forma, teríamos ainda outras duas alternativas. Eu _tinha _que conhecê-lo.

Suspirei, tentando parecer sonhadora.

Claire deu um meio sorriso.

— Essa é a maior bobeira que eu já ouvi. – ela murmurou, balançando a cabeça. E então, meio indignada, repetiu um "eu ia chamá-lo pra sair!" antes de se virar para a frente.

Gargalhei silenciosamente, percebendo quão sádica eu realmente era.

* * *

A sexta-feira chegou num segundo. Eu decidi que daria à Alice relatórios diários dos acontecimentos, mas nada de interessante tinha acontecido desde então. Eu e Edward só ficávamos juntos quando Claire estava por perto, mas eu já tinha comentado com ele que ela estava desistindo, e que poderíamos voltar a nossa rotina de amigos na segunda-feira.

Alice tinha ligado para o_ bar man_ bonitão – Jasper Hale, se me lembro bem – e eles iam sair juntos. Eu comentei com ela que, provavelmente, ele estava deixando de trabalhar um dia para sair com ela, então a dispensei dos trabalhos de babá por uma noite, pedindo para Edward, na maior cara de pau, se podia passar a noite lá.

Ele tinha hesitado e se assustado, mas quando expliquei que Alice provavelmente ia chegar muito tarde, ou até passar a noite fora, e eu não queria ficar sozinha, ele riu. "Claro que sim; É pra isso que servem os amigos", Edward dissera, sorrindo.

Então eu estava em casa, sendo arrumada por Alice enquanto ela mesma se arrumava, nervosa por Alice sair. Quando eu ainda morava com Rosalie – meu Deus, foi só semana passada?? –, se ela tivesse que sair, eu simplesmente ia para a casa de Alice. Mas agora Rosalie estava _casada_ e Alice já morava comigo. E isso era bem incômodo, às vezes.

Dessa vez, Edward iria escolher o lugar onde comeríamos. Conhecendo-o, iríamos jantar no _Canadá_, só por precaução. Meu celular tocou e eu o atendi enquanto Alice terminava de arrumar meu cabelo com o _baby liss_.

— Hm, alô. – falei, atrapalhada, sem nem ver quem era.

— _Oi, Bella. Já está pronta? _

Eu bati na minha própria testa, acabando por queimar os dedos no _baby liss _maldito, e ainda encostá-lo na minha testa, deixando uma marca avermelhada redonda.

— Merda. – resmunguei, enquanto Alice ria. – Não exatamente. Estou quase. Mas é culpa da Alice, eu juro. Ela quis fazer esse troço no meu cabelo!

Edward riu do outro lado da linha.

— _É um quase por educação, ou você está mesmo quase terminando? _– fez ele, e quase pude vê-lo com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

— Eu estou quase terminando mesmo. – falei, olhando no espelho. Alice já tinha terminado de enrolar minhas madeixas, e só estava retocando minha maquiagem (mas só porque ela era perfeccionista; minha maquiagem estava perfeita). – Por quê? Você já está saindo?

— _Na verdade, eu estou na frente do seu prédio. _– ele respondeu, com uma risada leve.

— Oh! – fiz eu, surpresa. – Me dê um minuto. – e desliguei o celular, dando uma última olhada no espelho e pegando minha mochila _e _minha bolsa pequena.

— Juízo, hein! – brincou Alice. – Não apronte nada!

Eu revirei os olhos.

— Eu deveria dizer isso a você, mas como sei que _não tem _juízo... – resmunguei, mas acabei rindo.

— Divirta-se! – ela gritou pra mim, quando eu já estava abrindo a porta.

— Você também! – gritei de volta, saindo do apartamento.

O meu prédio era pequeno demais para ter elevador, então desci toda atrapalhada com a bolsa e a mochila nas mãos, andando devagar por medo de tropeçar na sandália prata de salto 12cm. Edward estava do lado de fora do carro, como um Adônis entalhado em mármore. Eu sorri para ele e ele veio até mim pegar minha mochila e abrir a porta do carro para que eu entrasse.

Entrei e sentei, e então ele fechou a porta e deu a volta para entrar e deixar minha mochila no banco de trás. (WTF?? Nem _eu _entendi essas duas frases!)

— Boa noite. – ele disse, sentando e se virando para mim para colocar a mão em meu rosto e beijar minha boca. Eu franzi os lábios, não gostando particularmente de ser cumprimentada assim, mas segurando qualquer comentário.

— Boa noite, Edward. – falei, com um meio sorriso. Ele ainda estava com a mão em meu rosto e me beijou de novo. Eu quis pigarrear e me afastar, mas não criei coragem para isso.

— A propósito, você está maravilhosa. – ele elogiou, se afastando finalmente.

— Ah, obrigada. – falei, rindo. – Alice fez questão de me arrumar para o "encontro". – eu desenhei aspas no ar, revirando os olhos de leve.

Edward colocou o cinto e ligou o carro, saindo dali.

— Você me desanima falando assim. – ele reclamou, mas reconheci o tom brincalhão em sua voz. Ri baixo e me ajoelhei no banco, ficando de frente para Edward e abraçando seu pescoço para beijar seu rosto.

— Ahh, você sabe que eu estou exagerando, não sabe? – falei, beijando seu rosto outra vez.

— Não sei... – ele falou, fazendo manha.

_Se ele pode mexer comigo, eu posso mexer com ele._

— Edward... não seja... bobo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, soprando as palavras lentamente. Ele se esquivou um pouco, rindo sem graça. Meu sorriso só aumentou. _Prove do próprio veneno, Cullen_. – Você... bem sabe... o efeito... que tem... sobre mim.

Eu assisti com um sorriso maldoso enquanto ele se esquivava de novo, a nuca arrepiada.

— Vai acabar me fazendo cometer uma asneira. – ele falou, meio entre os dentes, seus dedos apertando o volante com mais força. Eu ri, sem conseguir evitar.

— Sabe o que eu acho? – perguntei em seu ouvido. – Você... é sensível... _demais_.

Edward trincou os dentes, respirando devagar.

— Eu não sou _sensível_, Bella. – ele falou, revirando os olhos. – Você é que está me provocando.

Me afastei, sentando no banco.

— Eu? Te provocando? – perguntei, fingindo ultraje. Edward riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. – Só estou te dando o troco.

— Troco? – ele ecoou, se virando para mim, me olhando por um curto segundo. – O que eu te fiz para merecer isso?

Gargalhei.

— Estou reciprocando desconfortabilidades. – falei, sorrindo.

— Como é? – ele perguntou, sem entender.

— Você me deixou desconfortável, e eu retribuí. – expliquei.

— Hum. Você tem um conceito um pouco errado sobre isso. Eu não estou _desconfortável_. – fez ele, sorrindo com malícia.

Eu o encarei, em choque. Pude sentir meu rosto corando enquanto ele ria. Me virei para o lado e puxei o cinto, fechando-o sobre meu vestido com cuidado.

— Eu não acredito que você disse isso. – murmurei, balançando a cabeça em choque.

Edward riu de novo, me fazendo franzir ainda mais o cenho.

— Só não entendi o que fiz pra te deixar desconfortável. – ele comentou, depois de uns minutos em silêncio.

— Não me cumprimente com beijo. – falei. Meio avisando, meio reclamando. – Não é como se nós tivéssemos algo. – franzi o cenho para ele.

Depois de pensar por um segundo, assentiu.

— Alice vai sair hoje? – perguntou, mudando de assunto.

— É... Ela conheceu um cara semana passada e eles vão sair hoje... – eu revirei os olhos. – Onde estamos indo? Você sabe que nós não podemos demorar muito, certo? Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã.

Edward revirou os olhos.

— Bella, relaxa. – ele reclamou, e eu grunhi para ele. Aquela frase não tinha sido uma boa escolha de palavras. Percebendo meu silêncio anormal, ele se virou para mim. – O quê?

— Nunca. Repita. Isso. – rosnei, trincando os dentes e cerrando os punhos simultaneamente.

Hesitando, ele assentiu. Desviei o olhar e fiquei encarando a janela, minha perna balançando como que por si só. Os minutos se passaram e meu ritmo foi se intensificando. Eu estava tão frenética que meu salto começou a bater no banco e nem reparei. Eu queria apenas sair dali, mas não via como.

Não percebi que o carro parou, mas senti a mão fria de Edward na minha perna. Ele virou meu rosto para ele e passou a mão em minhas bochechas, limpando as lágrimas que eu não percebi que tinha derramado.

— Desculpe. – sussurrou.

Ele estava tão perto que eu não consegui dizer nada – apenas assenti, derramando mais uma lágrima sem querer. Estendi minhas mãos para seu rosto e o puxei para mim, beijando-o. Apesar de ter hesitado, Edward correspondeu, passando os braços ao redor do meu corpo e me puxando um pouco mais para ele. Eu sabia que ele ia fazer isso. Eu _esperava _por isso.

O que não me impediu de ficar vermelha, infelizmente.

— Por que...? – fez Edward, quando paramos para respirar. Estávamos com os rostos próximos, as testas coladas e meus dedos estavam entrelaçados com os dele.

Eu fiquei ainda mais sem graça ao perceber que aquilo não era bom. Eu ficar vermelha, quero dizer. Desde quando eu ficava sem graça quando beijava alguém?

— Quando você me beija – eu falei devagar, ficando ainda mais corada, porque o motivo era bem constrangedor. –, você me abraça mais forte. Eu... me sinto segura.

Edward piscou duas vezes, sem entender.

— Ah. – fez ele, simplesmente, e então me abraçou com força, soltando meu cinto e me trazendo para seu colo. – Você não precisa me beijar para isso.

Eu sorri sem olhá-lo.

— Eu gosto de te beijar. – falei, dando de ombros. Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, murmurando um "você é impossível!" risonho.

Abaixei o rosto, escondendo-me em seu pescoço. Edward começou a subir e descer a mão em meu braço, tão delicadamente que eu estava ficando sonolenta.

— Vamos entrar? – murmurei, levantando o rosto para encará-lo.

Ele sorriu e acariciou meu rosto, me deixando corada novamente.

— Vamos.

Edward abriu a porta e saiu do carro, me deixando escorregar para o banco, depois pegando minha mão e me ajudando a sair.

— Já te falei que está muito bonito? – perguntei, cruzando os dedos com os dele.

— Hm, não. – ele riu.

— Ah, porque você está. – falei. – Prepare-se para ser assediado por todas as garotas do mundo.

— E você se inclui nessa lista? – fez ele, levantando uma sobrancelha dubiamente.

— Huum, talvez. – gargalhei, acabando de vez com o clima tenso.

Entramos no restaurante pequeno que eu já conhecia. Alice tinha me levado lá uma vez ou outra, assim que cheguei.

— Achei que um lugar menos formal... – ele não terminou a frase, dando de ombros.

Me agradeci mentalmente por ter escolhido um vestido simples com um casaco leve – eu não estava chique demais.

— Claro. – concordei, sorrindo.

Depois de meu surto de mau humor, curiosamente, tudo estava divertido. Eu desconfiava que isso se devia ao fato de estar com Edward, mas nunca admitiria isso, nem pra mim mesma.

— Além do mais – ele continuou –, nós não precisamos fingir sermos namorados aqui.

Eu sorri para ele, batendo os cílios. Assim que entramos, algumas pessoas cumprimentaram Edward, mas era diferente.

As garotas que sorriam para ele diziam _oi_ e ele respondia. E então, saindo do balcão, estava Jacob. Eu olhei para Edward, surpresa.

— Confesso que foi mais uma ordem do que um convite dele.

Eu gargalhei e quando Jacob chegou até nós, eu soltei a mão de Edward e abracei aquele menino bobo e engraçado, rindo.

— Heyy, garoto! – falei, e ele riu sua risada rouca.

Ele beijou meu rosto e me levantou do chão num abraço, me fazendo rir.

— Me põe no chão! – reclamei, batendo em seu ombro de brincadeira.

No chão, não cheguei a pegar a mão de Edward novamente.

— Escolham uma mesa. – Jake gracejou, apontando o lugar quase vazio.

Eu dei de ombros, e ele próprio nos indicou uma mesa no canto, ficando de pé ao nosso lado.

— Vai jantar com a gente? – perguntei, animada.

— Bells, eu sou o _garçom_! – ele falou, rindo.

— Ah. – fiz eu, rindo sem graça. – Bem, então, o que nos indica para comer?

Jacob começou a recitar o cardápio e eu e Edward acabamos escolhendo frutos do mar para o jantar. Comentei que já tinha ido ali, mas não me lembrava de Jacob, e Edward brincou, dizendo que eu nunca me lembrava dele, de qualquer modo – lembrando-me de eu tê-lo chamado de Jason.

Corei e pedi desculpas de novo, escondendo o rosto em minhas mãos.

— Vocês me matam de vergonha! – gemi, balançando a cabeça.

Mas, pelo menos, eu estava me distraindo. Minhas lágrimas de mais cedo já eram um passado distante, e eu estava rindo como nunca, apesar de estar sendo massacrada pelos dois – unidos, eles começaram a brincar com todas as minhas manias.

A comida estava deliciosa, e eu quase não consegui terminar. Prometi a Jacob que voltaria com Alice, para que ele a conhecesse finalmente, e naquele momento, ele estava no balcão fazendo as contas do gasto da noite.

— Você se divertiu? – perguntou Edward suavemente, acariciando meu rosto.

Eu assenti. Tinha percebido sua preocupação comigo a noite toda – quando ria, olhava pra mim pra checar se eu estava rindo também, e quando Jacob começou a dizer que eu era misteriosa demais e que os dois ainda iam descobrir que eu tinha matado alguém na antiga cidade, Edward o cortou.

— Muito. – garanti, sorrindo para ele. – Obrigada, Edward.

— É sempre um prazer divertir você. – ele respondeu.

— Ei, não me façam de vela! – Jacob reclamou, em tom de brincadeira.

Edward riu, e eu o acompanhei, mas não nos afastamos. Eu estava com as pernas cruzadas e meu tornozelo estava apoiado na canela de Edward, além de nossas mãos dadas debaixo da mesa.

— Então, quem é que vai pagar? – continuou Jake, rindo.

— Eu. – falei, enquanto Edward dizia a mesma coisa. Bufei. – Sem chances. Pagou o jantar com a sua namorada, eu pago dessa vez.

— Kim não é minha namorada. – ele apenas disse, mas pegou a carteira do mesmo modo.

— Conheceu Kim, Bella? – perguntou Jacob, rindo. – Até hoje não entendo porque eles terminaram. Eram legais juntos, mas de repente, _puft_. Acabou. – ele deu de ombros.

Edward apenas revirou os olhos, abrindo a carteira.

— Nem comece, okay? – falei para Edward, pegando a anotação de Jacob e dando o dinheiro para ele.

Não era tão caro quanto eu esperava que fosse, e eu fiquei aliviada por ainda ter algum dinheiro. Chequei meu celular e só tinha uma mensagem de Alice, a qual eu abri, sem muito ânimo.

_Reneé ligou_.

Eu engasguei sozinha, em choque. Edward me olhou, confuso e eu só balancei a cabeça, digitando furiosamente uma nova mensagem.

_O que ela queria, pelo amor de Deus? Ela por acaso acordou e lembrou que tem uma filha?_

Eu sabia que estava sendo meio rude com Alice, mas não consegui evitar. Reneé não tinha o direito de me ligar. Não assim. Além do mais, ela tinha o número do meu celular – devia ter ligado direito pra cá. Afinal, ela não conhece _nem um pouco_ a filha? Por que diabos eu estaria em casa numa sexta à noite?

Nunca tinha atinado para o quanto Alice me conhecia. Para alguém que só me via nos verões e só agora teve mais contato comigo, ela sabia bastante sobre mim. O suficiente para apenas mandar uma mensagem, e só com duas palavras. Se ela ligasse, eu provavelmente iria fazer um escândalo, em choque.

Me despedi de Jacob sem muito entusiasmo, toda a minha alegria escoada pelo ralo. Edward me acompanhou e abriu a porta do carro pra mim e eu suspirei. _Não preciso descontar nele _– me lembrei.

Mas era difícil.

A resposta de Alice chegou quando estávamos no meio do caminho.

_Bella, eu estou me divertindo tanto. Podemos falar disso quando você voltar? Quero suas novidades também. Te amo. _

Suspirei, me escorando no banco.

— Minha mãe me ligou. – meio que resmunguei, suspirando de novo.

— Isso é ruim? – Edward perguntou, confuso.

— Bem, não. Ou, sim. Será que ela tem ideia da quantidade de mensagens que eu deixei pra ela? Eu tenho tentado contatá-la desde que me mudei. Ela deve ter conseguido meu número ouvindo minhas mensagens... Ela só pode estar brincando comigo! Mais de um mês sem dar notícias? O que aquela louca tem na cabeça, afinal? Minhocas? – tagarelei, nervosa.

Ele riu baixo, balançando a cabeça.

— Calma, Bella. – ele disse, sua mão fazendo minha perna parar de balançar freneticamente.

Respirei fundo e assenti. Respirei fundo de novo, e acabei bocejando, fazendo Edward rir de leve. Eu reparei que sua mão ainda estava em minha perna, me restringindo, mas não liguei. Era meio constrangedor, mas ele não parecia reparar isso, então simplesmente deixei quieto.

— Você sabe que ofende profundamente meus costumes cavalheirescos quando teima em pagar em pagar a conta, não sabe? – ele reclamou, mas em tom leve.

— Nós podemos revezar. – sugeri. Edward me olhou com um sorriso zombeteiro e eu percebi, corando. – A-ah, quer dizer, se por acaso algum dia sairmos de novo.

— É claro, Bella. – ele falou, se divertindo ás custas do meu rosto corado.

O semáforo fechou e, apesar de não ter ninguém passando por ali, Edward parou o carro.

— Eu não me importaria de sair de novo com você. – ele falou, dando de ombros.

— Hum. Talvez eu também não me importasse com isso. – brinquei. – Mas talvez você devesse me deixar pagar mais coisas.

— Talvez eu devesse confiscar todo o seu dinheiro para que você não pague nada. – ele divagou.

— Talvez eu saia correndo agora, com medo de você me roubar. – falei, em falsamente em choque.

— Talvez eu vá te beijar agora. – ele sussurrou baixo, já perigosamente perto de mim. Eu sorri para ele, encurtando a distância entre nós e o beijando.

Isso era tão absurdo. Uma semana antes, eu estava nervosa sobre ter que faltar no meu emprego logo na segunda semana, mas também feliz por evitar cinco horas de cantadas fajutas do filho do dono da loja. Se me dissessem que, uma semana depois, eu estaria beijando um cara do qual eu relativamente gostava, eu riria.

Mas agora... Agora eu estava beijando Edward, pensando sobre o quanto eu realmente gostava dele. Ele era um ótimo amigo, e eu estava me perguntando se tinha algo mais ali. Angela sempre dizia que quando eu menos esperasse, me apaixonaria por alguém. Eu não acreditava, mas estava pensando se isso era possível – me apaixonar por Edward, quero dizer.

Eu já tinha cogitado essa possibilidade, e a única certeza que eu tinha era que _eu não tinha certeza nenhuma_. Se... só de pensar, eu meu estômago formigar... Se eu me apaixonasse por Edward, nunca daria certo.

Ele ainda pensava em Tanya. Ele tinha uma coleção de fotos dela, roupas dela. Ele se sentia culpado e eu duvido que ele se envolveria com outra garota.

Mas que merda, quem aqui falou sobre envolvimentos? Eu estou divagando e viajando na maionese. Não existe nada entre Edward e eu. Nada. Nadinha. Nem uma faísca.

Bem, talvez uma faísca.

NÃO.

— Vamos? – Edward perguntou, alguns minutos de beijos depois. Eu assenti e ele sorriu.

Eu fui ficando mais e mais sonolenta durante a curta viagem, ao ponto que Edward teve que passar o braço em volta de mim enquanto estávamos no elevador – eu estava tão, tão com sono que nem parei pra lembrar da minha fantasia idiota com elevadores.

Ele abriu a porta do apartamento, me levando para dentro e eu percebi que parecia meio bêbada. Pedi para que ele me soltasse, mas acabei tropeçando na ponta do sofá – salto mais sono mais Bella não é uma boa combinação – e ele me ajudou a chegar ao quarto bege com minha mochila.

Me troquei e, ouvindo o barulho da televisão, fui para a sala.

— Você nunca sente sono, não? – resmunguei, sentando ao lado dele no sofá e apoiando o rosto em seu ombro.

Edward apenas riu e passou o braço por minha cintura, me aconchegando mais à ele. Eu suspirei e fechei os olhos, adormecendo quase instantaneamente.

---

**Ah, vamos ser sinceras: Tem coisa melhor que dormir nos braços de um Edward Cullen? *o***

**Nossa, esse capítulo ficou grande... rsrs  
Mas enfim...  
No próximo capítulo, algumas coisinhas complicadas... Aguardem ;)  
Agora vou responder as reviews logo pq tenho que escrever um roteiro da peça da escola e estudar pra prova de história :D  
**

Bia **Haha, eu também me identifico com ela. Na verdade, ela é tipo meu outro eu. Hehe :DD  
**Lyka Cullen **Demorei, sorry. Acho que o próximo não vou demorar tanto, pq já sei basicamente o que vou escrever... rsrs  
**Jéssica Xavier **Com certeza! E olha que essa Bella é pegadora mesmo, ela ainda vai pegar pelo menos mais dois caras nessa fic *hoho*  
**Maria **Simsim, amizade com benefícios. MUITOS benefícios.  
**Mari **Ahh, dá certo sim!! *hoho***

**Responderei as de quem tem conta agora... :D  
Beijos enormes pra vocês**

Reviews? \o/

***Isa**

**PS: Você sabe que está com problemas mentais quando começa a colocar títulos enormes nos capítulos. #Droga**


	17. 16 Quase bom

**16. Quase bom**

Acordei arfando. Eu podia sentir o cabelo grudado na testa, os lençóis enrolados em meu corpo numa confusão absurda, me limitando. Olhei ao redor e não reconheci o lugar. Me lembrava vagamente de ter dormido nos braços de Edward, mas ali não era onde eu tinha dormido.

— Edward? – chamei, baixo.

Meu coração estava martelando no peito pelas lembranças que o sonho me trouxe e minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu corria a cama, alisando o colchão à procura dele.

— Edward?? – repeti, mais alto, minha busca se tornando frenética.

Ele não estava ali.

Edward tinha me deixado sozinha.

Ele não tinha ficado ao meu lado pra me proteger.

— Edward! – solucei, olhando as formas escuras se transformarem em uma só pessoa, como um exército de clones. Todos com a aparência idêntica à de Dean.

Eu me encolhi na cama, sentindo lágrimas em meu rosto. Edward não se importa. Ele não se importa. Edward te deixou sozinha. Ele te deixou aqui, no escuro.

Gritei quando senti algo em minha perna, e então eu vi uma sombra. Cobri o rosto, gritando mais alto, me escondendo com o lençol. A sombra retrocedeu até a porta, e eu me perguntei se Dean iria ver se tinha alguém ouvindo os meus gritos.

O que não haveria. _Ninguém _estava ali.

A luz foi acesa, e eu pisquei várias vezes, meus olhos querendo fechar, mas com medo demais para ficar tão vulnerável. Tão _mais _vulnerável do que eu já estava – sozinha. Eu continuei piscando enquanto não parava de gritar, precisando me acostumar com a luz.

— Bella, shh... – eu ouvi ao meu lado, e a minha primeira reação foi empurrar o _objeto _que estava perto de mim para longe. Mal encostei na pessoa e já me arrependi.

Meus olhos estavam embaçados e minha mente, confusa; mas eu reconheceria Edward mesmo se estivesse _morta_.

Ao invés de socá-lo, eu o abracei – meus gritos sendo engolidos por um choro miseravelmente alto. Escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço exposto, me chacoalhando por inteiro – medo e frio.

— Eu estou aqui, calma. – ele falou, acariciando minhas costas de leve.

— V-você... você me _deixou_. – acusei, chorando. – Você me deixou sozinha, Edward. E ele veio.

Senti o movimento leve da cabeça de Edward assentindo.

— Quem veio, Bella? – ele perguntou suavemente.

— _Dean_. – sussurrei, como se, se eu falasse aquele nome alto, ele fosse aparecer na minha frente.

Não que eu tivesse medo de Dean, tendo Edward comigo.

— O que ele fez com você? – Edward perguntou, suas mãos subindo e descendo pelas minhas costas.

— Ele entrou no meu quarto. – falei, fungando. – Ele... Ele me beijou.

— Contra a sua vontade? – fez ele, devagar.

Eu estava mais lúcida e consciente de que estava prestes a contar a Edward, então me obriguei a parar.

— N-não. – gaguejei. – Eu gostava dele.

— Mas então...? – ele perguntou, confuso. Eu neguei com a cabeça. – Me conte, Bella.

— Não quero. – choraminguei. – Você me deixou sozinha.

— Me perdoe, Bella. – ele sussurrou em meu cabelo, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. – Eu quis te dar alguma privacidade, mas vejo que não foi a melhor ideia.

— N-nunca mais me deixe. – implorei, tremendo.

— Eu nunca vou te deixar. – ele garantiu, em tom de promessa. Eu assenti, fungando para engolir o choro. – Mas você precisa me dizer, Bella.

Soou como um pedido torturado.

Eu sabia que Edward estava preocupado comigo, mas não tanto. Abri a boca, mas então a fechei de novo.

— Não posso. – sussurrei. – Não consigo falar disso.

— Você estava indo tão bem... – ele comentou, beijando meu cabelo.

— Me prometa que nunca mais vai me deixar sozinha. – pedi baixo.

— Prometo, Bella. – ele respondeu imediatamente, mas sua voz estava decidida. – Eu nunca mais vou deixar você sozinha. Ninguém nunca mais vai tocar você.

— Edward, eu prometo que vou te contar. – murmurei. – Quando eu estiver pronta. Você vai esperar pra me ouvir?

— Eu sempre vou esperar por você, Bella. – ele respondeu, passando os braços por meu corpo, me trazendo para mais perto.

Passei o braço em volta do seu pescoço, o encarando. Meu rosto estava molhado, e Edward enxugou o fim das minhas lágrimas.

— Não chore. – ele sussurrou de leve, acariciando meu rosto delicadamente. – Moças bonitas não devem chorar.

Eu dei um riso trêmulo, balançando a cabeça. Ficamos nos olhando em silêncio, sem desviar os olhos um do outro.

— Que horas são? – perguntei.

— Seis. – ele respondeu. – Você pode dormir mais um pouco, enquanto eu preparo o café.

— N-não. – gaguejei, me soltando dele e levantando da cama. – Não quero mais dormir.

Edward estudou meu rosto por um momento.

— Você teve um pesadelo? – ele perguntou, por fim. Eu assenti, desviando o olhar para o chão. – Você sempre tem o mesmo pesadelo?

— Eu tinha. – corrigi. – Fazia tempo que eu não sonhava com isso. Eu nem sequer pensei nisso com tanta frequência ultimamente.

Ele andou até mim devagar, me abraçando pela cintura. Eu levantei o rosto, olhando-o nos olhos.

— Eu vou estar esperando. – ele disse, beijando meu rosto de leve. Percebi os dois usos para essa frase quando ele saiu para a cozinha a fim de me esperar para o café. Por seus olhos eu sabia que ele também estaria esperando minha história.

Respirei fundo e fui até minha mochila trocar de roupa. Eu queria mesmo era tomar um banho, mas não confiava em mim mesma para tanto tempo sozinha. Imaginei _como _eu iria aguentar até a Newton's.

Sai dali e fui para a sala, estacando na entrada. Ouvindo meus passos, Edward veio até a sala pelo outro lado.

— Você... uau, você fez uma grande mudança. – falei, surpresa. Como eu não tinha percebido isso ontem à noite?? Ah, sim. _Sono_.

— Hum, eu estava precisando. – ele respondeu, parecendo desconfortável com o assunto.

Me lembrando num estalo, corri com os olhos para a mesinha das fotos. Não estava ali. Eu abri a boca, olhando para Edward com confusão nos olhos. _Você tirou as fotos da Tanya daqui? Por quê? _– eu quis perguntar, mas travei.

— Você vem? – ele perguntou, meio hesitante.

— Claro. – respondi, cruzando a sala com os móveis reorganizados até a cozinha.

Não pude evitar uma gargalhada ao ver o que ele tinha preparado.

— Em homenagem à sua primeira noite aqui. – Edward brincou, derramando sucrilhos em dois pratos. Eu ri de novo, sem acreditar.

— Eu pensava que _Emmett _era uma criança crescida! – murmurei, rindo para ele.

— Tudo bem. Me comparar com Emmett foi demais. – ele reclamou brincando, mostrando a língua para mim.

— Você está tão diferente. – falei, sem pensar.

Em minha mente, eu estava lembrando dos momentos em que _Edward da Tanya _tomava conta. Aquele olhar frio, sério. O Edward que eu estava vendo agora – _meu Edward _– tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Literalmente, _tinha_.

— O que você quer dizer? – ele perguntou, o cenho franzido com uma tristeza antiga.

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça.

— Nada. – respondi, me sentando e começando a comer. Levantei o olhar rapidamente e constatei que ele me encarava, sério. – De verdade, esqueça o que eu disse.

— E o que eu devo colocar no lugar? – ele perguntou, e foi a minha vez de franzir o cenho.

— No lugar do quê? – estranhei.

— Bem, se eu vou ter que esquecer sua frase, vou ter que colocar algo no lugar. Não pode existir um espaço em branco. O que você sugere?

Eu ouvi o sorriso em sua voz – o que era um bom sinal. Olhei para ele sorrindo.

— Hum... grave bem o que eu te digo: Amo você. De verdade, mesmo. Você é o cara mais legal que eu conheço. Não é à toa que ganhou o posto de meu melhor amigo. – gracejei, rindo. Eu estava propositalmente esquecendo o fato de ele ter me deixado sozinha. Não ia nos levar a nada.

Edward sorriu mais abertamente.

— Que fofa. – ele brincou, se inclinando sobre a mesa e apertando minha bochecha. Eu ri para ele, me afastando com uma careta leve.

Nós comemos falando amenidades, rindo bastante e, ao final da refeição eu já tinha esquecido totalmente o incidente desastroso ao acordar. Ainda era muito cedo para sair, então Edward ligou a televisão para assistirmos os desenhos de sábado de manhã.

Eu estava muito concentrada na Lindinha, Florzinha e Docinho, até que olhei para Edward – que, coincidentemente estava olhando para mim. Eu sorri de leve, e ele me deu seu sorriso torto de sempre.

— Eu simplesmente não resisto. – ele disse, rindo.

— O quê? – perguntei, confusa.

Ele não usou palavras pra responder, apenas me beijou. Eu demorei um segundo para perceber que ele não resistia _àquilo_.

— Hmm... – fiz eu, sem me afastar, deixando-o me beijar. – Sabe, eu adoro coisas irresistíveis. – brinquei, fazendo-o rir comigo.

— Vai contar à Alice a negligência que cometi? – Edward perguntou, deixando sua boca encostada na minha.

Eu ri nos lábios dele.

— Essa é sua preocupação maior?

— Na verdade, minha preocupação maior é que você nunca me perdoe. – ele murmurou, voltando a me beijar em seguida.

Me afastei dele decididamente, de uma vez só.

— Eu já te perdoei. – falei, séria. – É claro que se me deixar sozinha novamente eu provavelmente vou te odiar pelo resto da minha vida, mas... Por enquanto, ainda te considero meu melhor amigo. – dei de ombros, sorrindo de leve ao terminar.

— Estou te devendo um almoço. – ele me lembrou, mudando de assunto. Gemi.

— Por favor... – comecei.

— Não, não. Sem chances. Vou cozinhar pra você. – ele afirmou, com decisão. Suspirei. – Juro que vou fazer algo saudável.

Eu ri para ele, revirando os olhos.

— Vem aqui, vai. – reclamei, puxando-o pelos ombros para mais perto e beijando-o.

O que era, definitivamente, uma coisa idiota para fazer, mas eu não estava exatamente ligando. Pelo menos, não naquele momento. Eu só queria curtir um pouco o fato de que Edward gostava de me beijar, do mesmo jeito que eu gostava de beijá-lo.

Nós nos beijamos de novo e de novo, até que estávamos – de algum modo impossivelmente confortável – enrolados no sofá. Edward em cima de mim, mas com as pernas e os braços ao lado do meu corpo, se apoiando (eu não estava sentido seu peso sobre meu corpo).

Mas mesmo quando me dei conta do modo que estávamos, não me importei realmente. É claro que aquilo era muito além do que eu jamais tinha chegado, mas justamente porque eu sabia que não passaria daquilo, eu estava curtindo.

Porque, Edward não iria além, e ele sabia que _eu _não iria além.

Minha respiração já estava acelerada, mas quando Edward tocou a pele da minha barriga por debaixo da blusa, arfei alto.

Admito que foi mais – muito mais – surpresa do que realmente ultraje, mas Edward se afastou do mesmo modo, levantando e me olhando com algum tipo de preocupação.

— Desculpe. – ele disse, fechando os olhos com força e passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Eu só assenti, me tocando um segundo depois que ele _não tinha visto_ meu gesto. Respirei fundo, tentando acalmar minhas respiração. Sentei e olhei Edward, que me encarava preocupado.

— Vem aqui. – pedi, estendendo a mão para ele.

Ele a pegou, hesitando um pouco. Puxei-o levemente, fazendo com que ele sentasse ao meu lado. Entrelacei nossos dedos e peguei a outra mão dele com minha mão livre, encostando-a em meu coração frenético, dando uma risada leve.

— É só que... me assusta. Está indo tão rápido. – falei. Eu não estava me referindo apenas aos meus batimentos cardíacos, e torci para que Edward entendesse.

Subindo sua mão para meu pescoço, ele me puxou para perto e encostou seus lábios nos meus levemente. Depois, beijou minha testa.

— Não quis te assustar. – ele murmurou.

— Eu sei. – concordei.

— Eu estava totalmente fora de controle. – continuou.

— Esqueça isso, ok? – pedi, sorrindo timidamente. – Eu estou bem.

Apertei um pouco sua mão na minha, e ele afagou meu rosto com carinho. Era tudo tão novo... Estar com alguém que eu me importava era uma sensação totalmente diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha experimentado.

Eu achava que seria estranho, mas era tudo muito simples: eu gostava de Edward, me importava com ele como amigo; nunca conseguiria tratá-lo mal propositalmente, ou negar algo a ele.

Acima de tudo, eu confiava nele. Mais do que em qualquer um que eu já confiei – entre os homens, é claro.

— Edward... – chamei, falando baixo. Ele assentiu, esperando que eu falasse. – Você já se apaixonou por alguém?

Não sei exatamente o que me fez perguntar isso. Simplesmente saiu.

— Acho que não. – ele respondeu, pensando. – Quer dizer, eu já me senti atraído por algumas garotas em especial, mas... acho que nunca me apaixonei realmente. Sabe, mãos suando e coisas do tipo.

— É uma sensação boa. – falei, sorrindo para lugar nenhum. – Você se sente a pessoa mais idiota do mundo, mas de um jeito bom. E você sabe que a pessoa que você está apaixonado é um idiota, mas... é _seu _idiota.

— Você já se apaixonou, Bella? – fez ele, a confusão óbvia em sua voz.

Não pude deixar de rir.

— Eu nem sempre fui assim, toda louca. **(N/A: todaloka *o* HSUAHSUAHUSUASHAUSHUAHS /piadainternaidiota)**

— É mesmo? Não consigo imaginar você não sendo louca. – brincou, e eu bati em seu braço de leve.

— Eu... eu meio que tive uma fase princesinha atrás de um príncipe no cavalo branco. – falei, rindo.

— E a pessoa que você se apaixonou loucamente também era apaixonada por você? – perguntou Edward, rindo levemente.

Hesitei. É claro que eu achava que era, mas depois...

— Não sei. – respondi, sem querer pensar no assunto. – Houveram momentos que achei que sim. E enquanto eu achava que estava tudo perfeito, _realmente _estava.

— Hm...

Eu sorri para ele.

— Então... já está na hora de eu ir. – falei.

Já faziam alguns minutos que eu estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Edward, enquanto ele mexia em meus cabelos carinhosamente.

— É claro. – ele falou, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. – Pegue suas coisas e eu te levo.

— Ok. – falei, sem desviar os olhos dele, e sem me mexer também. – Daqui a pouco eu levanto.

Ele riu musicalmente, daquele jeito lindo dele, e se abaixou para me beijar. É claro que eu e Edward já tínhamos nos beijado algumas – muitas – vezes, mas aquilo era totalmente diferente. Eu não imaginavaque Edward sequer tivesse esse lado tão... _intenso_.

Ele devorava minha boca, tomando o controle – e meu ar, e minha linha de raciocínio. Simplesmente _incrível_.

Quando nos afastamos, eu estava respirando forte, num resfolegar repetitivo e alto. E tão _anestesiada _que não tive tempo para sentir vergonha.

— Eu acho... melhor... você... pegar suas coisas. – Edward disse, e sua situação não estava muito diferente da minha.

Apenas assenti, me levantando e – cambaleando como uma bêbada – andei até o quarto para pegar minha mochila. Aproveitei e arrumei a cama que tinha dormido – o _mínimo _que eu podia fazer.

Quando voltei para a sala, ele já estava recuperado – sentado, assistindo desenhos infantis, postura séria. Ri sozinha e caminhei até ele, sentando de costas para a televisão no braço do sofá. Me aproximei mais dele e encostei nossos lábios muito de leve, praticamente um cumprimento. Por algum motivo, a ideia de cumprimentar Edward desse modo não me pareceu mais tão terrível.

— Vamos? – chamei.

Ele sorriu.

— Claro, madame.

Eu ri alto, balançando a cabeça. Minha pequena bolsa que eu tinha usado ontem já estava dentro da mochila, então eu estava totalmente pronta para ir. Edward se levantou e pegou minha mão antes de sairmos do apartamento.

Quando ele andou em direção ao elevador, eu travei, trancando uma risada.

— O que foi? Você tem medo de elevadores? – perguntou ele, falando baixo. Me limitei a balançar a cabeça negativamente. Percebendo que ele tinha perguntado aquilo tão lindamente, sorri.

— Sem problemas com elevadores. – falei, dando de ombros.

Entramos e eu me escorei na parede fria de metal, com Edward à minha frente. Olhei para ele e sorri – tentando parecer o mais inocente o possível _por fora_, enquanto minha mente trabalhava sem meu comando, imaginando inúmeros jeitos de ir até Edward e agarrá-lo.

Mal a porta do elevador fechou e eu já precisei me segurar parada. Mordi o lábio ao ver Edward dar um passo e atravessar o elevador de uma vez, me prensando na parede. Não reclamei.

— Então, se você não tem medo, qual é o problema com elevadores? – ele perguntou baixo, os lábios em meu pescoço. Trinquei os dentes para conter um gemido. – Eu, particularmente, amo elevadores.

Antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, a porta do elevador de abriu – o ar gelado me acordando do choque e me fazendo sair dali.

— Você é terrível. – foi o que eu consegui formular, e só quando já estávamos no carro.

— E você me ama mesmo assim. – ele deu de ombros, dando a partida.

Abri a boca para concordar, mas a fechei de volta. Depois de tantos agarramentos e tanta cumplicidade, aquele 'você me ama' tinha soado assustador demais.

Não respondi.

A Newton's era perto, e Edward pediu para que eu o esperasse abrir a porta, então assim o fiz.

— Sabe, você me deve muitos favores... – comecei, vendo-o se encostar distraidamente no volvo prata depois que nós dois estávamos do lado de fora.

— E como você pretende cobrar? – ele perguntou, rindo.

— Bem, tem esse garoto daqui. Ele me irrita um pouco. Um namorado para assustá-lo seria legal. – falei, sorrindo.

Edward trincou os dentes.

— Mike Newton é um idiota. – ele resmungou.

— Conhece esse cara? – falei, surpresa.

— Bella, isso é _Forks. _É difícil ter alguém que eu não conheça. – dando de ombros, ele se distanciou do carro, aproximando-se de mim. – Então, somos namorados?

— É isso aí. – respondi, rindo.

— Então, Srta. Swan... Posso beijar minha namorada?

Eu achava que estava conhecendo uma parte nova de Edward àquela hora? Eu estava conhecendo uma parte nova de Edward a todo minuto!!!!!!!

— Sempre que quiser. – respondi, flertando de volta.

— Você sabe que eu sempre vou querer. – murmurou, antes de finalmente me beijar.

E, sabe o quê? Isso estava começando a ficar bem interessante.

**Então, me matem, porque eu mereço.  
Estou muito, muito desleixada com a postagem e a leitura de alertas (tô com uns 10 e-mails de alerta pra ler!!); mas é tudo por causa do meu professor de Educação Física: batam nele!  
Fui designada para escrever o roteiro da peça da escola, então já até dá pra imaginar... Escrever sobre o que eu não sei é um saco; e escrever sem o prazer de escrever o que eu gosto... bem, simplesmente não funciona.  
Demorei, tipo, três semanas pra escrever duas páginas =S**

**Mas, enfim. Problemas pessoas à parte, vou me trucidar se não conseguir postar decentemente o próximo capítulo.**

**Bem, vocês tiveram uma prévia pequena do segredinho da Bella, e o relacionamento dos dois está andando, então tentem compensar um pouquinho!**

_**Ah, eu escrevi uma oneshot nesse tempo, tbm.**_

http://www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5902192/1/Fallin_For_You

_**É bem fofinha, leiam lá *-***_

**Enfim, reviews:**

NaCullen **Oun, brigada *-* Desculpe a demora!**

Blondgirl **Postei _O_ Mas num tenho data não. Sou todaloka com postagem =P**

Lara Cullen **Ah, eles são mó cabeçudos; mas não vão demorar tanto assim (vão demorar cronologicamente, mas no próximo capítulo vai ter uma passagem de tempo) pra descobrir :D**

Luna Cullen **Sim, sim; sempre muitas emoções num capítulo só! Afinal, eu tenho que compensar a demora de algum jeito!**

Lyka Cullen **(quantos Cullens aqui *-* hahah) Ahh, MAIS coisas são complicadas! HSAHSUASUAUSUHU**

Mari **Segredo da Bella na íntegra sóó daqui a um boom tempinho! Rsrs **

**É isso ae, mano; Tamos ae.**

**Quem tem conta, estou respondendo por PM.**

**Enfiim!**

**Amo vocês, obrigada por me apoiarem e comentarem mesmo quando eu demoro séculos pra postar! :DDD**

***Isa**


	18. 17 Apaixonada

**Nãão, não é uma miragem ou ilusão – é mesmo um capítulo novo! :) **

**17. Apaixonada**

— Edward... – reclamei baixo, me afastando dele. Tudo o que ele fez foi encurtar o espaço entre nós e me beijar de novo. – Edward, eu tenho que... trabalhar.

Mas era difícil apresentar qualquer resistência a alguém que beijava tão bem. Por fim, o empurrei.

— Eu tenho que trabalhar. – avisei, tentando parecer séria.

— Tudo bem. Não quero que seja demitida. – brincou, se inclinando para me beijar uma última vez.

— Até segunda? – falei, querendo não soar decepcionada com a quantidade de tempo que ficaria longe dele.

— Existe sempre a possibilidade de eu te ligar antes. – respondeu Edward, piscando para mim.

Eu só sorri, satisfeita. Andei até a porta e parei para acenar, mas quando me virei ele me encarava hesitantemente.

Abri a boca, mas Edward foi mais rápido.

— Quer sair comigo hoje à noite?

— Claro. – respondi, pensando por um segundo; unicamente para fazer suspense.

— Você sai daqui às...? – perguntou.

O jeito que ele estava encostado no carro me fez querer correr até ele e beijá-lo. Desviei o olhar, observando o movimento quase inexistente na loja.

— Às quatro. – respondi distraidamente.

— Consegue estar pronta às seis?

— Sim, senhor. – garanti, sorrindo.

— Okay, então. Até mais, Bella.

— Te vejo mais tarde, _namorado_. – brinquei, piscando para ele e entrando finalmente para trabalhar.

Dei de cara com Mike Newton.

— Hm, oi. – falei nervosamente. – Estou atrasada?

— Não. – fez ele, e percebi que ele não estava mais com aquele sorriso pateta. Quis sorrir a isso, mas fiquei com medo de que ele interpretasse errado. – Acabou de chamar Edward Cullen de _seu namorado_?

Eu ri e olhei para trás – Edward estava dando a partida no carro.

— Sim. – respondi simplesmente.

— Eu pensei que não tivesse namorado... – murmurou Mike.

Ooh, pobre Mike. Mesmo que eu _não _tivesse um namorado, nunca sairia com ele.

— Eu não tinha. – respondi, quase sinceramente. – É meio recente; nós saímos muitas vezes nessa semana.

— Sei... – disse ele, distraidamente. Sorri de lado e passei por ele, indo pegar meu uniforme ridículo.

Uma das melhores coisas sobre trabalhar lá é que o trabalho é simples – atendimento ao público. Uma das piores coisas é que praticamente não existe público.

A Sra. Newton chegou por volta das 15h, e ficou conversando comigo sobre minha estadia em Forks no último mês. Eu não gostava particularmente dela, mas conversar com alguém que não fosse Mike era sempre um alívio.

— Mike me contou que está namorando! Fico feliz por ter se adaptado tão bem aqui, Bella. – disse ela, e eu corei terrivelmente.

— Hm... É. – falei, sem graça.

— Eu não sabia que Edward era o tipo namorador... – continuou ela, decidida a me fazer tagarelar como ela.

— Ah, ele não é. – falei rapidamente. – Quero dizer, nós nos tornamos amigos e uma coisa levou à outra; não é como se ele tivesse, sei lá, dado em cima de mim ou vice-versa.

— Entendo... – fez ela, lixando as unhas.

Comecei a achar que Mike era mais divertido.

— Você sabe o que aconteceu com a ex-namorada dele? – perguntou ela de repente, morbidamente animada.

— Hm... Eu acho que ouvi algo... – desconversei.

— Oh, ela era tão bonita... Eles eram um casal maravilhoso, os dois. Estavam sempre juntos... O nome dela era Tanya. – falou, e eu assenti. – Disseram que Edward terminou com ela e ela ficou tão infeliz que acabou se matando.

— Como ela morreu? – perguntei, sem conseguir evitar.

A sra. Newton pareceu satisfeita por captar minha atenção.

— Cortando os pulsos, ou pelo menos foi o que disseram. Fiquei sabendo sobre algo relacionado à remédios também, parece que Tanya tomou alguns calmantes, mas não fizeram o efeito desejado, então... – ela deu de ombros. – Você não a conheceu, é uma pena. Ela era linda.

_Tudo bem_ – pensei sarcasticamente – _eu já entendi que ela era linda._

— Oh. – fiz eu, apenas.

— Edward e Tanya foram, pelo tempo que estiveram juntos, o maior assunto na cidade inteira. Eram como o _casal perfeito_, os dois lindos de morrer – desculpe, mas seu namorado é muito bonito –, e tão perfeitos juntos. Até hoje eu não entendo por que Edward terminou com ela... Se ele não tivesse feito isso, talvez ela-

— Não foi culpa dele se ela se matou. – a cortei, minhas bochechas queimando. – Quero dizer, se isso acontecesse comigo eu teria consciência de que _um garoto _não merece minha vida... Mesmo um garoto realmente incrível como Edward.

— Bem... – a sra. Newton hesitou, claramente surpresa com minha reação. Na verdade, eu também estava. – Ela acabou com a própria vida, é mérito _dela _escolher os culpados. E dizem que ela escreveu uma carta pra a amiga... Rosalie, sabe? A que se casou nos últimos dias...

— Claro. – respondi, curiosa sobre o conteúdo dessa carta. – Acha que nessa carta Tanya culpava Edward?

— Se sim, então faria sentido Rosalie odiá-lo do jeito que odeia. – foi toda a resposta que obtive.

Desviei o olhar, só para revirar os olhos.

— Certo. – murmurei.

— Será que Edward ainda tem sentimentos por Tanya? – perguntou Mike, surgindo do nada.

— Eu acho que sim. Ela morreu praticamente pelas mãos dele, não é possível que ele se esqueça com tanta facilidade. – disse a sra. Newton.

— Ele tem _Bella_. Por que diabos pensaria em outra mulher? – sussurrou Mike, e a mãe dele deu de ombros. Fingi que não ouvi e desviei o rosto para não perceberem como eu tinha corado.

— Bom, já está na hora de você ir, não é, Bella? – disse a sra. Newton.

Olhei no relógio e eu ainda tinha mais meia hora de trabalho.

— Na verdade não. – a corrigi, constrangida.

— Está tudo bem, pode ir. Tenho certeza que vai ter um encontro hoje à noite. – ela piscou pra mim.

Senti meu rosto corar enquanto assentia.

— Vá em frente. – encorajou.

— Obrigada. – murmurei, indo para o banheiro tirar o uniforme antes de finalmente ir embora depois de acenar para os Newton no balcão.

Andei calmamente até em casa, pensando sobre Edward e divertida noite que tinha sido a anterior. Subitamente, me lembrei da mensagem de Alice e apanhei meu celular da mochila. Não havia mensagens novas. Respirei fundo. _Conversarei com Alice quando chegar_, decidi.

Não demorei muito tempo para chegar em casa, e fiquei surpresa quando dei de cara com o _bar man _bonitão de semana passada de mãos dadas com Alice no sofá. Olhei para o relógio da sala e chequei – quase quatro da tarde.

— Hm. – murmurei, notando que eles não tinham me visto.

Os dois me olharam ao mesmo tempo – o rapaz que se chamava Jasper corando de leve, e Alice com um sorriso.

— Lembra da Bella, Jazz?

_Jazz?_

— Sim. Bom revê-la, Bella. – disse ele, acenando levemente com a cabeça.

— Hm. – falei, assentindo. Respirei fundo. – Reneé ligou de novo, Allie?

Ela hesitou.

— Sim. – admitiu, e eu assenti seriamente.

— Ela deixou algum telefone novo? – questionei, indo para o quarto e aumentando um pouco a voz enquanto a distância crescia.

— Não, acho que ela continua com o mesmo. – respondeu Alice, falando alto.

Não respondi, apenas peguei minha agenda e procurei o telefone de casa, o qual eu nunca tinha conseguindo decorar. Voltei para a sala para pegar o telefone e usá-lo no quarto.

Disquei e chamou duas vezes antes daquela voz familiar atender.

— _Renée Dwyer falando! _– ela disse, e riu junto com alguém que estava ao lado dela.

Eu simplesmente estaquei.

— Mãe? – falei, em choque.

— _Bella! Liguei pra você! Está tudo bem, querida? Estou com tantas saudades... Eu queria que você-_

— Ei, espera. – a cortei. – Reneé _o quê_?

— _Ah. _– fez ela, rindo histericamente. – _Dwyer. D-W-Y-E-R. Por quê?_

— Tanto faz como se soletra. Por que diabos atendeu com esse sobrenome? – perguntei, confusa.

— _Filha, eu estava pensando em ir te visitar na segunda-feira... Vai fazer alguma coisa nesse dia? _– fez ela, desviando completamente do assunto como sempre fazia quano eu era mais nova.

Só que agora eu não tinha mais 12 anos.

— Não mude de assunto. – exigi. – E eu estudo, na segunda, aliás.

— _Então irei te ver. Provavelmente vou conseguir achar sua faculdadezinha rápido, não é? É a única da cidade, certo?_

— Certo. – resmunguei.

— _Nos falamos na segunda-feira, querida. _– disse ela, com uma voz doce. – _Até mais. Mande um beijo para Alice._

— Reneé, não desligue na minha cara. – ordenei, mas antes que terminasse de dizer seu nome, o telefone ficou mudo.

— Merda. – resmunguei, indo de volta pra sala.

O que eu vi fez uma cicatriz no meu cérebro – me traumatizou, por assim dizer. Eu sabia que nem se tentasse conseguiria esquecer. Suspirei. Alice estava de lado no sofá de costas para mim e virada para o loiro bonitão e simpático, e ele estava olhando para ela. Eu não podia ver o rosto dela de onde estava, mas o brilho no olhar _dele _já me fez ficar parada no lugar.

Ele a olhava... não como se tivessem se conhecido uma semana antes e tivessem passado duas noites juntos – a primeira só conversando, mas ainda assim. Ele a olhava como se a conhecesse uma vida inteira, como se _se importasse _com ela. Eu nunca tinha visto aquele olhar nem mesmo em Rosalie – e olha que ela costumava ter um olhar bem intenso quando se tratava de Emmett. Só que aquela era outra intensidade – não era desejo, era...

Balancei a cabeça. _Eles se conhecem há uma semana, ele não pode amá-la._

Jasper olhou pra mim e deu um riso leve ao perceber que eu estava parada ali.

— Desculpe. – tratei de dizer, indo guardar o telefone. – Reneé te mandou um beijo, Allie.

— Okay. – ela respondeu, corando de leve ao se virar para mim. Suspirei de novo. Alice corada era uma coisa um tanto anormal.

_Tão anormal quanto um casal que se conhece há uma semana se amar._

Balancei a cabeça.

— Vão sair hoje à noite? – perguntei para os dois.

Alice corou absurdamente.

— Bella! – ela meio que brigou.

— O quê? – perguntei, confusa. – Eu preciso saber, não vou ficar aqui se você for sair.

— Bella! – ela repetiu, em choque. Jasper riu.

— Ohh. – falei, entendendo por fim que ela tinha achado que eu não deveria supor coisas desse jeito. – Desculpe! Sem pressão. Perguntei por curiosidade.

Jasper riu de novo, balançando a cabeça.

— Eu não sei. – ele falou pra mim, e se virou para Alice. – Você gostaria de sair hoje à noite?

Revirei os olhos para os dois. Como se não fosse óbvio que mesmo que eu não tivesse sugerido Jasper _iria _chamá-la pra sair, e mesmo se ele não perguntasse Alice _iria _dizer que sim.

— Claro. – fez ela, depois de um segundo, dando de ombros.

Eu sabia que ela estava pulando de alegria e gritando por dentro, mas não fiz nenhum comentário.

— Que horas? – perguntei, e Alice me lançou um olhar raivoso. – Ei, não olhe assim pra mim. Você não sabe o que passei por ficar sozinha ontem!

A expressão dela caiu.

— Mas e Edward?

Eu corei.

— Nós não dormimos juntos, Alice. – revirei os olhos, como se não ligasse para falar sobre isso na frente do namorado dela.

— Eu sei, mas ele não te fez companhia? – ela insistiu, meio indignada.

— Alice, ele não me conhece tanto assim. Não foi culpa dele; eu não pedi e ele não tinha como adivinhar. E eu só acordei quando era quase de manhã... O que não torna as coisas menos piores, já que ainda estava escuro, mas ele veio me ver quando comecei a gritar. – tagarelei sem querer.

— Ah, Bella! – Alice falou, se levantando e vindo me abraçar. Eu suspirei. – Já passou, querida.

— Eu sei. – murmurei, mordendo o lábio. Respirei fundo e me afastei dela. – Eu sei. Já faz tanto tempo, não é mesmo? Estou sendo ridícula, não é?

Ela congelou.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Bell. Eu só falei sobre ontem e... – começou, preocupada.

— Eu sei que não. – respondi, dando um passo para trás. – Mas estou, não estou? Sendo ridícula por não me libertar disso?

Houve um segundo de silêncio e eu soube o que ela ia responder – _sim_, eu estava sendo ridícula.

— Não ridícula. – fez ela cautelosamente. – Talvez... exagerada. Desculpe. Não posso dizer, não fui _eu_.

Engoli em seco.

— É, não foi. – murmurei. E então balancei a cabeça. – Edward vai vir me buscar daqui a duas horas, e não sei se vamos demorar.

Mordi o lábio, olhando para Jasper rapidamente.

— Com licença. – pedi a ele, puxando Alice para o quarto.

Ele provavelmente nem estava ouvindo a nossa conversa, mas eu não quis arriscar deixar Alice sem graça de novo.

— Tudo bem, agora que estamos sozinhas, quero todos os detalhes possíveis. – ordenei, sorrindo.

Ela bateu os cílios e inclinou a cabeça de lado, suspirando.

— Eu nem sei por onde começar! Nós fomos jantar, e então ficamos conversando, e ele me beijou quando me trouxe em casa e eu pedi pra ele subir e ele ficou sem graça, foi tão fofo! Mas eu insisti pra que ele subisse um pouco e nós ficamos conversando até tarde e eu falei pra ele dormir aqui e ele ficou. – tagarelou num fôlego só. – Resumindo, é claro.

— Você esqueceu de contar uma parte, quer me poupar dos detalhes ou... – perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha desconfiadamente. Estava faltando uma parte daquela noite perfeita de Alice.

Ela riu.

— Não e não. Acredite em mim, não falta nenhuma parte. – respondeu, com aquele brilho que eu tinha visto antes.

— Alice! – ofeguei, surpresa, feliz e orgulhosa dela. – Está brincando!

Ela riu de novo, alto.

— Não, juro que não! Ah, Bella, você vai me matar, mas eu acho que estou apaixonada. – sua expressão era excitada e temerosa ao mesmo tempo.

Eu suspirei e me deixei sentar na cama, balançando a cabeça.

— Não vou te matar. – respondi, revirando os olhos. – Eu te entendo.

Um silêncio anormal se instalou entre nós. Eu repassei as minhas palavras e corei.

— Não, não te entendo. – reformulei, brincando.

Ela continuou me encarando desconfiadamente. Suspirei, desviando o olhar. Sim – eu entendia o medo e felicidade de Alice, a sensação de desconfiança dos próprios sentimentos, a agonia por nunca saber o que fazer...

_Eu entendia._

— Você entende, sim. – ela replicou seriamente. Comecei a corar e continuei olhando para o lado. – Bella, você está apaixonada.

— Não estou. – resmunguei como uma criança birrenta.

— Está sim. – ela insistiu, convicta.

— Não estou. Volte para o seu namorado que eu tenho mais o que fazer. – reclamei, me levantando e andando pelo quarto sem nenhum motivo.

— Negar não vai mudar o que você sente. – ela disse gentilmente, passando a mão pelo meu ombro quando saiu do quarto e me deixou sozinha.

Engoli em seco. _Não_. Eu não estou apaixonada por Edward Cullen. Ele é lindo e totalmente fofo, e simpático, e cavalheiro, e lindo – eu já disse lindo? Oh. Mas... ah, meu Deus. Não! Eu _não estou _apaixonada. Sem chances.

— ALICE! – gritei, quase rosnando de ódio. Fui para a sala, nervosa. – Nunca mais faça isso comigo. – ordenei, cerrando os dentes. – _Não ponha coisas na minha cabeça!_

Alice só riu, enquanto Jasper nos encarava interrogativamente.

— EU ESTOU FALANDO SÉRIO! – gritei, batendo o pé.

Ela suspirou.

— Só pense nisso, está bem? Eu não estou infeliz, não sei se você percebeu. – disse ela, sorrindo.

Engoli em seco. Eu sabia que ela estava querendo dizer que eu podia ser feliz estando apaixonada. Mas eu não estava feliz sendo apaixonada – eu _não estava _apaixonada, aliás. Suspirei, revirando os olhos.

— Eu odeio você. – resmunguei antes de voltar para o quarto.

Peguei uma roupa para vestir e me tranquei no banheiro, ainda com raiva. Tomei banho rapidamente, me vestindo com pressa. Estava nervosa demais para secar o cabelo, então apenas o deixei solto naturalmente.

Quando saí pronta, Jasper já tinha ido embora.

— Oh, pensei que ele não tinha casa. – falei, sarcástica.

Alice revirou os olhos.

— Não seja boba, você sabe que adora me vez feliz e _apaixonada_.

Xinguei baixo.

— Na verdade eu odeio. – reclamei, e ela riu. – Sabe, não está ajudando em nada. Quer dizer, eu tenho péssimas lembranças da última vez que me apaixonei e quando acontece de novo você _ri _de mim?

— Admitiu.

— Como é? – perguntei, sem entender.

— Acabou de admitir que está apaixonada. – apontou, triunfante.

A encarei, em choque.

— Volta que horas hoje? – perguntei, desviando do assunto.

— Cedo. Ele só foi para a casa dele por uma hora, e então vai voltar aqui para jantarmos alguma comida pedida por telefone... E então ele vai trabalhar e eu vou ficar sozinha até você voltar. Vou ficar o tempo todo pensando em como você pode estar se divertindo com seu amado. – ela suspirou.

— Você é um diabinho. – resmunguei, e junto com a risada dela ouvi a campainha tocar. Nervosa, marchei até a porta e abri de uma vez. – Você não tem casa, não? – reclamei, mas travei.

— Hm. – Edward falou, levantando uma sobrancelha. Corei em mil tons de vermelho. Um segundo se passou. – Não sei se entendi o que você quer dizer com isso.

Continuei o encarando, sem acreditar que tinha feito isso.

— Ah. – engoli em seco. – Ah, desculpe. Achei que era o namorado de Alice que está _acampado_ em casa desde ontem à noite.

Edward riu e eu só corei mais.

— Bom, eu não sou o namorado de Alice. – ele deu de ombros.

— Argh. – gemi, tapando o rosto. – Entra, eu só vou pegar minha bolsa e um casaco.

**...**

**Nem vou tentar me desculpar, porque seria inútil. Sumi daqui, mas não morri – ainda não, calma! Rsrs. O próximo já está na metade e eu VOU postar na semana que vem. Sei que não mereço, mas reviews são meu combustível para escrever, então por favor comentem :)**

**Beijos, **

**Isa.**


	19. 18 Inseguro

18. Inseguro

Edward

Assim que deixei Bella na loja de artigos de camping, fui direto pra casa. Ajeitei uma coisa ou outra que tinha bagunçado na noite anterior e a campainha tocou. Abri sem muito ânimo e deparei com Jacob.

— Vai começar a me visitar todo sábado de manhã? – perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto abria mais a porta para deixá-lo entrar.

— A sua namorada está aqui? – rebateu ele, vasculhando minha sala com o olhar.

— Ela não é minha namorada.

— Bella está aqui? – corrigiu, ainda procurando.

— Não, ela já saiu. – respondi, rindo.

— Ela _estava _aqui, então. Por que não a pede em namoro de uma vez? Gostei da mudança, até que enfim jogou as coisas da Tanya fora.

Suspirei, segurando para não rir de sua mudança de assunto rápida.

— Eu não joguei as coisas fora, só guardei.

Jacob se jogou no sofá e ligou a televisão.

— Guardou? Por quê? – reclamou. – Eu sei que é um assunto delicado e coisa e tal, mas... vamos lá, você está saindo com a garota mais legal que nós conhecemos e continua vivendo no passado?

Andei até o sofá, sentando desleixadamente.

— Não estou vivendo no passado. – murmurei.

— Está sim, Edward! Você não namora Bella por causa disso! Precisa se libertar! – insistiu, meio brincando e meio falando sério.

— Eu não namoro Bella porque 1) eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro de começar algo que eu não quero levar adiante e 2) ela não aceitaria nem que eu implorasse. –respondi distraidamente.

— Acha mesmo que me engana? "Não quero levar adiante"? Você gosta da Bella! – ele riu.

Revirei os olhos.

— Não, eu não gosto. Não do jeito que você está insinuando. – respondi, inflexível.

— Então não vai se importar se eu chamá-la pra sair, certo? – falou, sorrindo.

Hesitei.

— Não vou me importar. – falei, dando de ombros.

Jake desligou a televisão e se virou pra mim com uma expressão de zombaria.

— Vai se importar, sim. – teimou.

Revirei os olhos novamente.

— Vou me importar tanto quanto eu me importaria se você saísse com qualquer garota, seu irresponsável. – ponderei.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça.

— Bella não é qualquer garota. E você gosta dela. Eu vou provar que gosta dela, você vai ver. – garantiu.

— Por Deus, não estou apaixonado pela Bella! Ela é minha amiga e _só_! – insisti.

— Uma amiga gostosa que você beija! – ele reclamou, e eu franzi o cenho.

— Menos, Black. – resmunguei.

— Viu? É disso o que estou falando – você está a defendendo o tempo todo! Acha que eu não reparei que quando vocês foram jantar ela chegou triste e você ficou a noite inteira fazendo-a sorrir?

Engoli em seco.

— Ela é minha amiga, Jacob. Não existe nada além disso. – encerrei.

— Tudo bem. Vou sair com ela na sexta-feira que vem. – avisou.

— _Se _ela aceitar saí com você. – corrigi, rindo.

— Ela vai dizer sim. – garantiu, e eu gargalhei.

— O que te faz pensar isso? – ri de novo, sem acreditar no convencimento dele.

— Bella é muito mais esperta que você, já deve ter percebido que está apaixonada. E, obviamente, vai querer fazer ciúmes, já que você é um idiota e não percebe que ela não quer ser só sua amiga. – falou Jacob, sério. Eu me segurei para não rir.

— Então ela vai sair com você pra fazer ciúmes pra mim? – recapitulei, e ele assentiu. – Okay. Eu aposto que ela não vai sair com você, não importando o motivo.

— Quanto?

Gargalhei.

— Pago seu jantar se sair com ela. Mas ela não vai sair com você, Jake. – avisei, dando de ombros.

— Ah, ela vai sim. – insistiu. – Se ela não sair comigo, eu pago o próximo encontro de vocês.

— Certo.

— Isso não é uma aposta sobre convencê-la, eu só vou convidar. E ela vai aceitar, eu sei disso. Mas não vou sair com ela só por causa do dinheiro, ok? Não pense idiotices. – pediu, e eu assenti revirando os olhos. – E se você contar pra ela da aposta, eu te castro.

— Sim, senhor. – brinquei, rindo. – _Quando_ eu ganhar a aposta, vou querer jantar no Deck.

— E eu o mesmo.

— Feito. – estendi a mão e ele apertou.

— Eu vou ganhar, Cullen. – garantiu.

— Nos seus sonhos, Black. – eu ri quando ele sorriu.

— Sabe, agora falando sério... Você _gosta _dela. – insistiu, e eu xinguei baixo.

— Meu Deus, Jacob. Esqueça esse assunto! Eu não estou apaixonado pela Bella, eu só me _importo _com ela. Ela é minha amiga. E, sim, nós nos beijamos às vezes, mas continua sendo apenas amizade. – expliquei.

Jacob riu.

— Se é assim que você beija seus amigos, acho que vou sair correndo nesse instante!

— Não seja idiota. – resmunguei.

— Mas você não beija todas as suas amigas assim, beija?

— Eu sequer tenho alguma amiga além de Bella, caso você não saiba. – respondi, rindo.

— Mas se tivesse, as beijaria? – insistiu, não querendo esquecer.

— Não. – respondi. Quando ele sorriu, continuei falando. – Mas Bella é diferente das outras, porque eu nunca beijaria outra amiga; estaria cometendo o mesmo erro que cometi com Tanya. Mas eu beijo Bella porque _sei _que ela não vai 1) se matar e menos ainda 2) se apaixonar por mim.

— _Isso é o que você pensa._

— Bella não é esse tipo de garota. – garanti, sorrindo de leve.

— Que se mata ou que se apaixona? – brincou ele e eu revirei os olhos.

— Os dois. – dei de ombros.

— _Isso é o que você pensa._

— Pare de recitar essa frase. – reclamei.

Passamos um minuto em silêncio e Jacob ligou a televisão, mudando de canal de cinco em cinco segundos, até encontrar um filme passando.

— E se _você _se apaixonasse por ela, o que faria? – perguntou, e eu engoli em seco.

— Provavelmente iria acabar estragando tudo. – respondi baixo.

— Ela é mesmo durona, não é? – murmurou ele, e eu ri sem humor.

— Ela é.

**...**

— Você parece uma garotinha se arrumando. – Jacob brincou, jogando uma caneta em mim, da qual eu desviei.

— Você nunca viu uma garotinha se arrumando, então não pode dizer. – respondi brincando, decidido a ignorar as provocações dele.

— Quem disse que eu nunca vi? Eu tenho irmãs, lembra? – devolveu, rindo.

Fiz uma careta. Elas tinham saído há anos da casa do pai de Jake, mas eles chegaram a conviver um pouco.

— Droga. – resmunguei, brincando. Nós dois rimos.

— Ela já te acha bonito, não precisa passar maquiagem. – reclamou ele, e eu gargalhei.

— Sei que está só me enchendo o saco, eu nem estou me "arrumando". Eu só estou _tentando _pentear meu cabelo.

— Vai se atrasar. Sai logo antes que eu te expulse. – reclamou, rindo.

— Espera: Só por que passou o dia todo o dia todo no meu apartamento acha que pode _me _expulsar? – perguntei, surpreso.

— É claro que posso! Vai embora, vai. – provocou, me puxando e pegando minha carteira em cima do armário. – Que bom que não vai gastar muito dinheiro, por que _vai_ _ter_ que pagar meu jantar com ela na semana que vem.

Me desvencilhei dele rindo e fui pegar minhas chaves.

— Quando eu voltar não quero ver você aqui. – avisei.

— Por quê? Bella vai dormir aqui? – provocou, rindo.

— Me recuso a responder isso. Mas quando eu chegar você _não vai _estar aqui. – mandei, saindo. Antes que eu fechasse a porta, ele a segurou.

— Você pode fazê-la se apaixonar por você. Ela já te adora, Edward. E você a ama também. – falou, sério.

— Sabe, eu estou começando a ficar cheio dessas conversas sinceras e íntimas demais com você, Jacob. – resmunguei e bati a porta.

Peguei meu carro e dirigi pensando sobre o assunto que Jacob estava insistindo tanto. Era a coisa mais idiota que já tinha ouvido na minha vida – eu não estava apaixonado pela Bella, e nem queria ficar (para o bem de _nós dois_). Quer dizer, não que eu tivesse muita experiência no assunto, mas havia tudo aquilo de mãos suando e calafrios, certo? Bella era linda e eu adorava cada minuto ao seu lado, mas sem arrepios e coração acelerado. Exceto quando nós acabávamos passando um pouco dos limites – mas aquilo era um coração acelerado por _outro _motivo.

Parei na frente do prédio simples dela e olhei para o banco de trás, me perguntando o que ela acharia do que eu tinha planejado. Eu teria que pedir que ela não se importasse, por via das dúvidas. Subi os degraus calmamente, reparando que estava quase meia hora adiantado. Torci para que ela não achasse que eu estava sendo chato.

Engoli em seco, insegurança me dominando completamente. E se ela não gostasse de lá? E se ela achasse que eu estava exagerando? E se-

Toquei a campainha balançando a cabeça para esquecer de tudo isso, e, dois segundos depois, Bella escancarou a porta, nervosa, sem olhar para mim.

— Você não tem casa, não? – reclamou, e então me encarou e ficou paralisada no lugar.

— Hm. – murmurei, levantando uma sobrancelha desconfiadamente. Eu não tinha casa? – Não sei se entendi o que você quer dizer com isso.

— Ah. – fez ela, por fim, corando. – Ah, desculpe. Achei que era o namorado de Alice que está _acampado _em casa desde ontem à noite.

Eu ri, tentando entender por que ela teria ficado tão nervosa se ele estivesse de volta.

— Bom, eu não sou o namorado de Alice. – garanti, dando de ombros.

— Argh. – ela gemeu, constrangida. Eu sorri e ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos. – Entra, eu só vou pegar minha bolsa e um casaco.

Entrei e sorri para Alice, que estava vermelha de tanto rir para nós dois. Bella encostou a porta e andou para o que eu imaginei ser seu quarto. Me perguntei se algum dia ela me deixaria entregar lá.

— Bella está nervosa. – avisou Alice, parando de rir aos poucos. – Ela conversou com a mãe, eu fiquei enchendo a paciência dela, e ainda por cima está em crise existencial e acha que é ridícula por continuar lembrando de Dean dia após dia.

Eu me agarrei àquele último detalhe com todo o meu empenho.

— É mesmo uma pena o que aconteceu, não é? – comentei, como se soubesse do que estava falando.

Alice gargalhou.

— Sem chances, Edward. Ela não te contou e não vai ser por mim que vai saber dessa história. – afirmou.

Suspirei.

— Como sabia que eu não sabia? – resmunguei, e ela balançou a cabeça com um sorriso.

— Se você soubesse, não teria a deixado sozinha à noite. – respondeu, e eu engoli em seco.

— Eu não sabia que ela –

— Justamente por isso. Se você soubesse o que aconteceu, sabia que não poderia deixá-la sozinha. Já que a deixou, percebi que não sabia. – concluiu. – Mas fiquei calmo, a acalmou bem depois do acontecimento e ela não ficou brava, por que _eu_ ficaria?

Dei de ombros, sorrindo. Bella voltou do quarto com o rosto sério.

— Vamos? – falou para mim, e não se virou para Alice, que sorria para ela. – Até mais tarde, Brandon.

— Bella. – ela chamou, e minha acompanhante hesitou sem se virar. – Seja feliz.

Havia algo no olhar de Alice – ela estava séria demais, preocupada demais. Fora o fato de que a frase 'seja feliz' não fazia muito sentido no contexto, já que Bella não estava viajando para morar em outro lugar, se casando ou algo do tipo. Não seria o tipo de coisa que _eu _diria pra alguém antes de um encontro.

— Não, Alice. – ela respondeu, a encarando por um segundo.

Eu estava oficialmente confuso.

— Você pode ser feliz, Bella. Acredite em você, acredite nos outros. – insistiu a baixinha, intensa. Suspirei, começando a achar que estava sobrando ali.

— _Você _pode ser feliz. _Eu_, não. – declarou Bella, abrindo a porta e quase me empurrando para fora.

— Até mais, Alice. – falei, um segundo antes que a porta fosse fechada. Alice só sorriu de leve pra mim, seus olhos tristes.

Um segundo se passou.

— Alguma chance de você me explicar o que foi isso? – perguntei quando chegamos às escadas.

Bella riu de leve.

— Nenhuma. – respondeu, e eu suspirei.

— Tudo bem, então vamos falar de outra coisa. Como foi o trabalho? Mike ainda continua te enchendo? – falei, soltando a primeira coisa que veio na mente.

— Ah, ele foi simpático e distante. Você o assustou. – brincou ela, sorrindo aos poucos.

— Que bom. – falei, falsamente sério. Ela riu de verdade dessa vez, mas então ficou um pouco séria, os olhos cheios de curiosidade.

— A Sra. Newton disse algo hoje, sobre você... e a Tanya.

Desviei o olhar do dela e continuei andando. Quando ela não continuou o raciocínio, respirei fundo.

— O que ela disse? Que a culpa é minha por ela estar morta? – perguntei, amargo.

Ela não disse mais nada até que chegamos ao carro e eu abri a porta para que ela entrasse. Dei a volta e entrei, dando a partida.

— O que ela disse? – perguntei de novo, mais calmo.

Bella negou com a cabeça e suspirou.

— Desculpe. Eu sou tão egoísta! – murmurou.

— Egoísta? – ecoei, confuso. – Por que acha isso?

— Eu não sou a única que tem assuntos que prefere esquecer. Mas fico te perguntando sempre, insistindo para que fale, quando _eu _não falo nada. – explicou, corando.

Sorri de lado para ela.

— São coisas diferentes. Meu assunto é público, como você já reparou. Não gosto particularmente de falar sobre isso, mas já quase me acostumei ao desconforto. _Quase._ – expliquei, dando de ombros.

— Desculpe mesmo assim. Vou parar de falar sobre isso. – insistiu, e eu ri, revirando os olhos. Os minutos se passaram e ficamos num silêncio confortável.

— Aonde vamos? – perguntou, curiosa por eu não ter virado em direção à rodovia nem ao centro da cidade.

— Vou te mostrar um lugar. Eu ia muito lá no colegial, e passei a ir mais vezes depois que Tanya se matou. – falei baixo. – É meio escondido, mas é lindo.

— Você... – ela começou, e então parou, respirando fundo. – _Você _se culpa pela morte dela?

— Todos os dias. – respondi, engolindo em seco. – Às vezes eu passo um ou dois dias sem pensar nisso, e então sinto maior culpa ainda. Eu nunca deveria ter começado aquilo se sabia que não iria continuar.

— Edward...

— Eu fui um idiota desde o começo. Nunca deveria ter deixado aquele beijo acontecer. E então... se eu não tivesse iniciado, não teria acabado daquele jeito.

— Edward...

— Não, por favor. – implorei. – Não me diga que a culpa não é minha.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Eu sou uma observadora de fora, então minha análise vai ser realista e fria. Acompanhe meu raciocínio, Edward. Você terminou com ela e ela e ela se matou. Se tivesse se afastado devagar, tentando _evitar_ namorar com ela, uma hora ou outra ela iria te perguntar diretamente... e você ia dizer que não a amava daquele jeito. Quem garante que ela não se mataria se você dissesse isso, Edward? Eu sei que isso soa terrível, mas Tanya era meio desequilibrada. E _isso _não era culpa sua. Você... digamos, foi quem desencadeou a loucura dela, mas _não foi por causa de você_.

Eu pensei nisso por um segundo, assentindo levemente.

— Talvez você esteja certa. – concedi. – Mas ainda assim... E eu não sou o único a me culpar por isso, além do mais. Não depende só de mim tirar a culpa das costas. – meio que brinquei.

— Rosalie é idiota. – respondeu ela, séria. Eu não agüentei e gargalhei. – O quê? É verdade! Ela é um saco! Morei um mês junto com ela e queria matá-la!

Ri de novo, mais alto.

— Só você, Bella... – murmurei, balançando a cabeça. Ela deu de ombros com um sorriso inocente.

Os minutos se passarem em silêncio até que Bella ligou o rádio do meu carro. Eu raramente – quase nunca – o usava, então ela demorou alguns outros minutos até achar uma música tocando. Eu ri quando percebi que ela estava cantando baixo, praticamente só mexendo os lábios.

— Sabe, dentre todas as suas características, a que mais me assusta é o fato de você ouvir esse tipo de música. – comentei, rindo.

Ela me olhou, franzindo o cenho – ultrajada.

— Qual é o problema com Taylor Swift? – perguntou, ofendida. Eu ri.

— Nenhum. Só não combina com seu jeito totalmente não-romântica. O que me lembra que eu deveria perguntar algo a você. – mudei de assunto rapidamente, não querendo comprar uma briga.

— O que quer me perguntar? – fez ela, deixando o assunto _música_ de lado.

Agradeci mentalmente.

— O lugar que eu estou te levando... É meio deserto. Meio... eu não sei, acho que a palavra _romântico _se encaixaria bem.

De onde vinha todo esse nervosismo? Era só mais um encontro de amigos – no qual nós provavelmente acabaríamos nos beijando algumas vezes, mas ainda assim! Meu estômago se revirava infantilmente, e eu senti que estava começando a corar de vergonha. Quando foi que me tornei tão inseguro?

— E você não quer que eu surte. – ela completou, assentindo.

— Não ia usar esse termo, mas é por aí. – concordei, mordendo o lábio inferior de leve.

— Tudo bem. Sem surtos de não-romantismo hoje. – prometeu. – A propósito, Taylor Swift não sempre romântica. Tem músicas incríveis que não falam de amor.

— É claro. – concordei, minha tentativa de não ser irônico sendo totalmente fracassada.

— Não vou discutir música com você. – murmurou, revirando os olhos.

Eu ri de leve.

— Boa ideia.

Mais minutos se passaram e percebi que Bella estava começando a ficar impaciente. Ainda subíamos, e ela já tinha perguntado várias vezes se estávamos perto.

— Estamos chegando. – avisei hesitando, e ela assentiu, animada. Estacionei o carro naquele meio de nada e desci, agradecendo-a baixo quando ela me esperou para abrir a porta. Peguei as coisas no banco de trás e ela me encarou com olhos desconfiados. Logo que deu o primeiro passo, tropeçou. Eu ri. – Ainda temos mais uma pequena subida.

Ela soltou um ofego de surpresa.

— Subir quanto?

— Uns cinco minutos. – respondi, rindo de sua desaprovação.

Andamos juntos – eu praticamente a carregando, já que ela parecia poder cair a qualquer momento. Nos últimos minutos, as raízes das árvores formavam praticamente uma escada no barranco, de tão íngreme.

— Achei que já estávamos no céu. – murmurou, reclamando por ter que subir mais. – Acho bom eu não me arrepender, ou vou te matar.

— Não vai. – garanti. – Aliás, _estamos _no céu.

Com a mochila nas costas e uma manta na mão, a levantei do chão para ficar de frente para mim no último segundo.

— Feche os olhos. – pedi, e ela fez uma careta antes de obedecer.

— Não me deixe cair. – mandou, e eu ri.

A guiei lentamente até o meio do lugar, deixando os apetrechos no chão. Estiquei a manta, ordenando repetidamente que ela continuasse com os olhos fechados, e então a ajudei a sentar no chão e sentei ao seu lado.

— Abra os olhos. – autorizei, me deixando cair para trás e encostando as costas no chão.

Os segundos foram passando.

— Diga alguma coisa. – pedi, quando ela ficou apenas olhando para tudo.

— _Estamos _no céu. – falou com um tom abismado. Eu ri para ela e ela deitou ao meu lado. Eu realmente esperava que _eu_ não surtasse agora. Desde quando eu ficava nervoso por tê-la perto? O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

**...**

**Como prometi, capítulo novo ainda essa semana. O próximo será de volta ao ponto de vista da Bella e vocês vão entender exatamente onde o Edward a levou.  
Espero que tenham gostado, muito obrigada pelas reviews muito fofas!**

**Só queria ressaltar que a Bella não **_**admitiu **_**que está apaixonada, ela falou sem pensar; É claro que todo mundo sabe que ela **_**está**_**, mas ainda não admite ;)**

**E sim, várias pessoas culpam o Edward... tadinho .**

**Talveeeeeeez, só talvez vocês tenham acesso à carta que a Tanya mandou pra Rose. **

**Em breve teremos dois visitantes nem tão desejáveis que deixarão a nossa querida Bellinha especialmente surtada! Aguardem! *HOHO***

**Beijos ;***

**Isa**


	20. 19 Estrelas

19. Estrelas

E então eu abri os olhos e estava maravilhada. De tanto que havíamos subido, não havia nenhuma nuvem sobre nós e o céu estrelado era deslumbrante. Eu pisquei, sem acreditar. Era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto.

— Diga alguma coisa. – Edward pediu, provavelmente esperando que eu surtasse. Não pude deixar de rir baixinho.

— _Estamos _no céu. – murmurei, e Edward riu.

Me deixei cair de costas na manta, assim como Edward havia feito e encostei o rosto em seu ombro de leve.

— É lindo aqui, Edward. Eu nem tenho o que dizer. – falei, ainda extasiada.

— Que bom que você gostou. É um lugar com bastante história, sabe? Eu passei por muitas coisas aqui... É quase estranho não estar sozinho. – fez ele, olhando para o céu, assim como eu.

— Não vamos falar disso. – pedi, balançando a cabeça.

Ele suspirou.

— Por quê? – perguntou baixo, se virando para mim lentamente. Eu o encarei sem expressão. – Eu não vou te pedir pra dizer nada se eu falar.

Mordi o lábio.

— Desculpe, não quis insinuar que vai me obrigar, só não quis que ficasse desconfortável. – expliquei, corando.

Edward suspirou.

— Eu estou bem, Bella.

— Desculpe. – repeti, abaixando o olhar.

— Não fique assim... – murmurou, se aproximando mais de mim e esfregando o nariz no meu. Me estiquei e o beijei de leve nos lábios, sorrindo.

— Droga, você é tão perfeito que dá raiva. – resmunguei, passando os braços em seu pescoço e apoiando o rosto em seu pescoço. Pude sentir seu peito vibrando numa risada silenciosa.

— Bobinha. – brincou, me puxando mais para perto e beijando meu cabelo.

Os minutos se passaram devagar até que eu levantei o rosto para encará-lo e ele estava olhando para o céu.

— Edward... – chamei, começando a sorrir maliciosamente.

Ele olhou para mim, surpreso por eu ter chamado seu nome.

— Me beija. – completei, sorrindo mais.

— Acho que você está muito mal acostumada a mandar em mim. – ele reclamou, com um brilho de diversão nos olhos enquanto se aproximava e encostava de leve os lábios nos meus.

— Tá brincando? É claro que estou mal acostumada, _você _me deixa assim! – provoquei.

Edward se afastou e riu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás.

— A culpa é _minha_?

O encarei, estreitando os olhos.

— Você não liga realmente de me mimar. – acusei, franzindo os lábios.

— Acertou na mosca. – ele piscou e se aproximou para me beijar.

Virei o rosto no último segundo, decidida a brincar com ele.

— Então não fique reclamando quando te intimo a fazer as coisas. Coisas que você _quer _fazer, diga-se de passagem. – falei seriamente, tentando a todo custo esconder um sorriso.

— Deus, Bella. Eu estava brincando! – revirou os olhos e se aproximou de novo. Novamente, afastei-me dele um segundo antes que ele me tocasse e ri.

— Está tentando me provocar, Isabella? – ele falou, estreitando os olhos para mim. Eu só ri de novo, fingindo a maior inocência. – Ah, Isabella.

E com um suspiro indignado, ele se virou e de repente estava _literalmente_ em cima de mim, só que com os braços apoiados do lado do meu corpo para que eu não sentisse seu peso. Eu o olhei, surpresa e assustada.

— Um gato comeu sua língua? – ele brincou, se inclinando para mais perto de mim e passando sua língua em meus lábios entreabertos. Eu sabia que provavelmente deveria ter _sentido_ isso, mas estava desconfortável demais com a posição de Edward para prestar atenção a outra coisa.

Levantei as mãos para empurrá-lo mas ele segurou meus pulsos e me beijou intensamente. Eu estava em choque. Edward não poderia estar tentando me forçar... Poderia? Não, não; É de Edward que estamos falando. Ele nunca faria algo assim. Não faria. Não.

Fechei os olhos com força, tentando me concentrar que o cara que estava ali era meu melhor amigo – talvez um pouco mais disso, mas esse não era o ponto a ser notado. A questão é que Edward _se importa _comigo, e nunca tentaria me machucar. Não de propósito. Eu esperava que não.

— Edward. – pedi, virando o rosto. Ele voltou a me beijar no segundo seguinte, e quando tentei me mexer ele apertou meus pulsos.

Meu coração se acelerou bruscamente, e não de um jeito bom. O que Edward estava _fazendo_?

Por favor, por favor, _por favor_, Edward, não me decepcione.

— _Não!_ – falei, minha voz mais aguda do que deveria. Eu tinha soado desesperada e infantil. Mas pelo menos chamou a atenção dele. – Está me assustando, Edward. Por favor, pare.

No segundo que ele afrouxou o aperto, eu me soltei dele e deslizei para o lado – não queria empurrá-lo – e me sentei de costas.

— Você está com medo de mim. – Edward falou, não como uma pergunta.

Respondi mesmo assim.

— Não. – discordei. – Não estou com medo de você, Edward. Mas ia ficar, se você não tivesse me soltado.

Eu ouvi que ele se mexeu, mas não me virei. Senti-o abraçar minha cintura sem dizer nada. Não ousei estragar aquele momento com palavras, eu podia sentir que ele tinha agido impensada e impulsivamente. Não estava brava com ele, e nem com medo – só tinha ficado um pouco assustada, mas já estava recuperada. Era mais do que óbvio que Edward nunca faria nada do tipo comigo.

— Não é culpa sua. – murmurei, cruzando os braços sobre os de Edward que estavam ao meu redor e pegando suas mãos nas minhas.

— É claro que não, não fui eu que praticamente te agarrou. – ele suspirou, com um ar cansado. Me senti mal por tê-lo deixado chateado consigo mesmo.

— Eu não me assustei porque me agarrou. – rebati. – Me assustei por que segurou meus pulsos, como se... – eu parei de falar. – Bem, eu não gosto de me sentir presa.

— Você nunca gostou? – ele perguntou suavemente, e eu sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas resolvi deixar o clima mais leve.

— Não, sadomasoquismo nunca fezmeu estilo mesmo. – falei, rindo de leve. Edward suspirou e relaxou um pouco, só agora tendo certeza que eu estava bem. – Mas entendi o que quer dizer, e tenho que admitir que esse pavor é recente e teve um fator que o causou.

Ficamos em silêncio por um segundo.

— Não diga para que eu me sinta bem, só seja sincera... Você algum dia pretende me contar o que aconteceu entre você e Dean?

Ele falou aquele nome com tanta leveza que eu engasguei e me virei para ele. Seu rosto estava sereno. Depois que me recuperei do choque, pensei por um segundo.

— Vou contar, sim. Eu confio em você o suficiente para saber que não vai ficar me relembrando disso ou algo que me chateie... Mas acho que quando eu te contar vai ficar bravo comigo. – murmurei corando.

Edward me olhou em choque.

— Por qual motivo eu ficaria bravo com você? – falou, confuso.

Engoli em seco.

— Rosalie diz que é exagero. Que eu não devia ter criado tudo isso por uma coisa boba como o que aconteceu. – continuei murmurando.

— O que foi que disse sobre Rosalie mais cedo, mesmo? – ele brincou, me fazendo rir. Rosalie _era mesmo _idiota, como eu havia dito antes, mas talvez estivesse certa.

— Eu paro e penso como uma observadora distante, e _é mesmo uma bobeira_. Mas... sou eu, entende? Aconteceu _comigo_. Então parece _terrível_. – expliquei, mexendo em meus dedos sem olhá-lo.

— Por favor, pare. – ele pediu baixo, e eu o olhei com surpresa. – Não quero te ver triste.

Estiquei os lábios, mas não era exatamente um sorriso.

— Também não quero ficar triste.

— Vamos comer, então! – disse ele, como se comer fosse resolver tudo.

O pior é que resolveu. Eu me sentei de frente para ele e Edward começou a desembrulhar as coisas em sua mochila, e só de ver eu já estava com água na boca.

— Vou engordar. – gemi.

Ele riu.

— Não precisa comer tudo. – falou, dando de ombros.

— Não, não preciso. Mas _quero_. – reclamei, rindo. Ele só riu mais.

Ficamos beliscando as milhões de coisas que ele tinha trazido – geléia de morango, torradas doces e salgadas, pão de milho, requeijão, entre muitas outras – e depois de alguns minutos eu já estava rindo naturalmente e sem parar. O efeito que Edward causava em mim era meio medonho às vezes.

No final da noite, eu estava completamente apaixonada por Edward. Não literalmente, mas eu estava adorando-o com ainda mais fervor. Tínhamos nos divertido enquanto comíamos, e eu praticamente não tinha parado um minuto de rir. Eu simplesmente _adorava_ isso nele – essa capacidade de me distrair e me fazer gargalhar até doer a barriga e ter lágrimas nos olhos com os assuntos mais bobos.

Cochilei quando estávamos voltando e acordei com Edward rindo de mim, quando já estávamos parados na frente de casa.

— Chato. – resmunguei. – Ninguém mandou me levar para um lugar que tem que atravessar a cidade inteira!

— Desculpe. – murmurou, rindo sem parar. Eu franzi o cenho para ele e abri a porta do carro por mim mesma, fazendo-o resmungar enquanto saía do carro.

— Podia ter me esperado! – reclamou, esfregando os olhos e eu imaginei que ele estava a ponto de chorar de rir antes.

— Não mesmo! Estou brava com você! – franzi o cenho e ele me encarou.

Depois de um segundo, começamos a rir ao mesmo tempo. Bati em seu ombro.

— Você é um chato. Eu estava com sono, tá?

— Oh... que sentimental. – ele apertou minhas bochechas. – Bonitinha.

Eu revirei os olhos enquanto corava e afastava o rosto dele.

— Boa noite, Edward. – resmunguei, rindo, e ele agarrou minha cintura e apoiou o rosto em meu ombro, beijando-me ali. – Boa noite, Edward. – repeti rindo.

— Hmm... – falou, sem ânimo.

— Não vai me soltar? – tentei, rindo.

— Hmmm, não.

— E por quê...?

— Porque não, oras. – ele murmurou, sua respiração em meu pescoço.

— Você devia subir e tomar um café para acordar um pouco. – sugeri, preocupada que ele acabasse dormindo na volta para sua casa.

— Não estou com sono. Eu preciso estar com sono pra te abraçar?

Eu gargalhei, balançando a cabeça.

— Bobo, é claro que não. Mas está falando devagar, e só faz isso quando está com sono. – insisti.

— Eu não estou falando devagar. – resmungou.

Eu ri.

— Vamos subir logo, pare de retrucar. – Ele hesitou. – É sério, suba um minuto. – insisti, me afastando dele à força e pegando sua mão. – _Por favor?_

Ele suspirou, e eu considerei a batalha vencida, guiando-o até meu apartamento. Apertei a campainha três vezes e contei até dez antes de entrar e me deparar com Jasper sentado comportadamente no sofá, com Alice ao seu lado. Eu tinha quase certeza que ele estaria lá – não me pergunte por quê – e quis avisar que estava chegando com um código antigo entre eu e Alice.

— Obrigado por avisar que estava-

Ela ia começar a falar, mas notou Edward atrás de mim e terminou a frase com um _Oh_ de desinteresse. Eu fingi que ela tinha concluído o pensamento, porque já sabia o que ela ia falar de qualquer jeito.

— Ah, eu é que agradeço por você lembrar. Não queria terminar minha noite com um trauma. – brinquei. Edward deu um sorriso leve para os dois no sofá e fomos para cozinha.

— Alice não gostou de me ver aqui. – Edward apontou.

— Não é isso. – falei, ficando de costas para ele propositalmente para esconder o quanto estava corada enquanto começava a colocar as coisas na cafeteira.

— Não é? – ele duvidou. – O que é, então?

— Ela... – engoli em seco. – Ela só... não entende.

— Não entende o quê?

Suspirei.

— Eu. Você. Nós. – respondi, ligando na tomada.

— Ah.

Fiquei um segundo de costas para ele e então respirei fundo e fui me sentar ao seu lado.

— Não sei se captei. O que há pra se entender? – Edward falou, confuso.

— Se... duas semanas atrás eu estivesse saindo com você, Alice entenderia. Mas ela está meio apaixonada por Jasper, então acha que todas as pessoas no mundo têm a obrigação de estarem apaixonadas, assim como ela. – expliquei. – Ela usa todas as brechas possíveis para me dizer que estou apaixonada por você, e realmente _acha _que isso é verdade.

— Ah. – disse ele, mas agora eu tinha certeza que ele havia compreendido (se é o que o rubor em seu rosto revelava alguma coisa). – Jacob adora fazer isso também, então eu entendo.

— Amigos íntimos demais são um saco, não é? – reclamei, e nós dois rimos juntos.

Não tinha passado nem um minuto quando Alice veio saltitando até nós.

— Bella, eu preciso de um favor. – falou ela, piscando os cílios.

— A resposta provavelmente é não. – respondi, cautelosa. Edward gargalhou.

— Vocês deviam me agradecer por apresentar um ao outro, e não se juntar contra mim! – brigou ela. Edward gargalhou de novo e eu o acompanhei.

— Me diga o que quer, Allie. – pedi, rindo.

Ela piscou para mim – maliciosamente demais para meu gosto – e me puxou para fora dali. Quando estávamos seguras no quarto (tendo passado por Jasper, que nos encarou com curiosidade e riu quando eu revirei os olhos para Alice e sua animação) o falatório começou.

— O que diabos Edward está fazendo aqui?

— O que diabos _Jasper _está fazendo aqui? – rebati.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Jasper decidiu que ia parar de trabalhar na boate, então eu o convidei para ficar aqui comigo. – ela deu de ombros, sorrindo. Balancei a cabeça, já imaginando o que significava isso. Iria ter que suportá-los juntos.

— Convidei Edward para subir e tomar um café. Porque ele estava com sono. – falei.

— E por que, exatamente, vocês riem ao mesmo tempo, como se fosse algo normal?

— Como é? – eu ri, balançando a cabeça.

— Bella. – Alice reclamou, suspirando. – Quando vai perceber que está apaixonada por Edward.

Eu sorri.

— Eu não estou, então não vou perceber nunca. – dei de ombros.

Por que eu tinha percebido isso, no momento que falei para Edward sobre as suposições insistentes de Alice. Simples assim, eu soube que _não estava _apaixonada por ele. Por que se eu estivesse, NUNCA teria conseguido dizer aquilo.

É claro, eu tinha um carinho muito especial por ele, e confiava nele mais do que em mim mesma. Mas não estava apaixonada. O amava, mas não _daquele _jeito.

E isso era simplesmente _ótimo _de poder afirmar.

Minha convicção pareceu desconcertar Alice, e eu aproveitei a deixa para voltar para a cozinha, onde a cafeteira sugava a água com um barulho alto. Sorri, sem um motivo específico.

— Pra que é esse sorriso? – perguntou Edward, olhando desconfiadamente para mim.

— Pra você que não é! – brinquei, rindo e indo até a mesa. Ele estendeu os braços para mim e eu sentei em seu colo, o abraçando. – É só que... Não sei. Acho que estou feliz.

— Você... _acha_? – hesitou, rindo.

— É. Não. Eu _estou _feliz. Não sei, acho que em parte é por causa de você, também. E Alice tão... radiante. E também estou feliz com o fato de que... – parei de falar, engolindo em seco. Ia deixar a última parte apenas para mim mesma.

— Por qual outro motivo está feliz? – perguntou, não percebendo minha hesitação.

Engoli em seco de novo, e então suspirei.

— Por não ter perdido o controle mais cedo. – murmurei, escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Edward apertou os braços em minha volta. – Quer dizer, eu não surtei. Fiquei gritando pra mim mesma que era _você _ali, e que nunca iria me machucar. Mas então eu tentei pedir para se afastar e você não deixou... – respirei fundo, balançando a cabeça de leve. – Desculpe.

— _Desculpe_? – Edward repetiu, praticamente rosnando. Eu o encarei, os olhos arregalados de puro medo. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou com força. – Por que está pedindo desculpas se a culpa foi minha e da minha idiotice?

— Oh. – falei, surpresa. – Não, não foi.

— Bella...

— Não, de verdade. – insisti, começando a sorrir. – Qual é, qualquer garota normal teria adorado. A culpa _é minha _por ser uma esquisita que não é muito fã de agarramentos.

— Como se o que quer que tenha acontecido tivesse sido culpa sua! – ele bufou, e eu abaixei o rosto, sentindo os olhos se encherem de água.

— Foi.

— Como é? – Edward praticamente ordenou, e então respirou fundo para diminuir seu tom de voz. – O que está querendo dizer?

— A culpa foi minha. – murmurei, mordendo o lábio.

— Não acredito em você.

Levantei o rosto, magoada, mas Edward estava sorrindo.

— Não acredito que possa ter sido culpa sua, de nenhum modo, Bella. – insistiu.

— Mas foi. – engoli em seco.

— Não, não foi. – ele balançou a cabeça com um sorriso maior ainda. Eu estava quase chorando, e quis bater nele.

— Rosalie disse que eu estava pedindo para ele. – murmurei, só por um segundo esquecendo que ele não sabia de praticamente nada sobre aquela noite que assombra meus pesadelos.

Edward me encarou por um segundo.

— Ele...? – falou, olhando tão fundo nos meus olhos que eu tive que desviá-los. Era como se ele pudesse arrancar a resposta de mim sem meu consentimento. Um segundo se passou. – Bella, você acha que eu não fico tentando por você?

Sua intensidade era tanta que eu arfei, mesmo sem estar olhando-o.

— O quê... – comecei, e ele balançou a cabeça.

— Você acha que muitas vezes eu não quero te agarrar ou simplesmente... me deixar levar? – eu corei, piscando repetidamente. – E isso não é sua culpa, mesmo que às vezes você _esteja _me provocando.

O encarei, ainda piscando. Sua expressão se suavizou e ele pareceu preocupado agora.

— Mas eu posso parar, Bella. Eu nunca, _nunca _te forçaria a fazer algo que você não quer.

Eu só continuei piscando freneticamente, totalmente em choque. Edward tinha falado com Alice? Alice tinha _dito _a ele? Eu não podia acreditar! Pensei que o escândalo que tinha feito quando descobri que Alice contou a Emmett e Rosalie a tivesse ensinado que eu NÃO GOSTAVA que soubessem sobre isso. Fechei a cara, louca para agarrar os cabelos daquela baixinha intrometida e gritar com ela até ficar rouca.

— Não fique brava comigo por falar nesse assunto. – ele falou, suspirando. – Eu só estou tentando te fazer entender o que eu acho sobre isso.

— Ah. – balbuciei. – Você... Você _acha_?

— É. Um dia eu pretendo dar uma opinião mais... digamos, específica, sobre o assunto. Por enquanto eu só acho que penso isso, por que só acho que sei o que aconteceu. – falou.

Alice não contou. Eu não sabia se ria ou se me desesperava mais ainda por Edward saber _sozinho_. Impossível eu ter dado tantas dicas. Ou não?

— E você acha que aconteceu o que você acha por quê...? – incentivei, ainda um tanto em choque.

— Me pareceu isso. – ele deu de ombros. _Resposta super conclusiva, Edward, obrigada!_, ironizei mentalmente. – Mas, por favor, não quero falar sobre isso.

Para encerrar o assunto, a cafeteira deu sua última sugada nos últimos mililitros de água, fazendo um barulho engraçado, que me fez rir de leve antes de levantar e ir adoçar o café.

— Alice, eu fiz café. – gritei, e então peguei duas canecas porque não suportava usar copos para coisas quentes. – Servido, senhor? – brinquei com Edward e ele sorriu.

— Sim, obrigada, senhorita. – agradeceu, com uma mesura brincalhona. Eu ri para ele, balançando a cabeça.

— Jasper, não deixe Alice tomar muito café. – avisei, lançando-lhe um olhar sério.

— Por quê? – perguntou, confuso.

— Você não vai querer ver, acredite. Você ainda _não viu _o que é uma pessoa hiperativa. – alertei.

— É sério. – Edward concordou. – Ela bêbada é menos agitada do que quando toma muito café. É sinistro.

Percebi que às vezes – na verdade, _o tempo todo_ – esquecia que Edward e Alice já se conheciam de antes, e que eram do mesmo grupo de amigos.

Alice bufou.

— Não falem de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui. – reclamou, meio rindo.

De um jeito estranho, aquele café na cozinha me pareceu um íntimo encontro de casais, mas eu me diverti do mesmo modo. Foi ficando tarde e eu enxotei os dois homens de lá, me despedindo de Edward com um abraço e um beijo no rosto e acenando com a cabeça para Jasper.

— Você estava sentada no colo de Edward. – Alice falou, rindo. Franzi o cenho.

— Nós estávamos conversando.

— Conversando? – ela riu mais, e eu mordi o lábio inferior com força.

— Edward me agarrou quando saímos. – falei, porque precisava ser _plenamente e absolutamente _sincera com alguém.

Alice simplesmente perdeu toda a cor que tinha no rosto. Eu podia ver que ela estava levando aquilo literalmente, então me corrigi depressa.

— Não, não _me agarrou_ de verdade. Ele só... Me segurou. Sabe, para eu não virar. Nós estávamos meio que provocando um ao outro, sem problemas até aí. E ele segurou meus pulsos e ficou em cima de mim, me mantendo parada.

— Você... O que você fez? – ela piscou, em choque.

— Eu falei que ele estava começando a me assustar e pedi para ele me soltar. – respondi, tirando essa carga de cima de mim.

— Desculpe, como é? – ela perguntou, sem acreditar.

— Exatamente o que você ouviu. Sem gritos, histeria ou lágrimas. Eu simplesmente pedi para ele se afastar.

— E ele fez isso?

Eu a encarei com uma sobrancelha levantada e uma expressão de quase desprezo.

— É _claro _que fez. – respondi.

— Deus, esse garoto é mesmo um anjo. – ela falou, surpresa.

Revirei os olhos.

— Não era o que você diria duas semanas atrás. – pontuei, sorrindo. Alice deu de ombros.

— Ele subiu no meu conceito. Quer dizer, lidar com você ao acordar sozinha e ainda continuar ao seu lado já era uma conquista. Agora, ter o poder de fazer você não surtar? Isso é todo um outro nível de perfeitismo.

— Perf... Perfeitismo? – ecoei, confusa.

— Sabe como é, existem os canalhas, abobalhados, idiotas, normais, bons, muito bons, perfeitos... e Edward. – ela deu de ombros.

Eu gargalhei, me sentindo muito mais leve depois dessa conversa.

— È claro. E onde fica Jasper nessas categorias?

Alice hesitou.

— Não sei dizer ainda. Talvez eu crie uma categoria de mesmo nível que Edward, mas chamada _Jasper_.

Eu ri mais ainda.

— Você é única, Allie.

— Eu sei. – ela sorriu, triunfante, e eu suspirei.

Era impossível acreditar que tinha sobrevivido a um dia tão louco. Mas eu tinha. E estava com um sorriso no rosto. Com certeza eu devia agradecer às estrelas – literalmente.

**...**

**Oiii, meninas :D**

**Vou rapidinho às respostas das reviews pq tenho que dormir cedo hoje –Q**

Nani **HSUAHSUHAUSHUAHS, calma ! eu vou terminar de escrever, juro! :x**

Bianca **Escrevendo, e postando o/**

MARI **Mais pra você ;)**

Lara Cullen **éé, as visitas não vão ser nada de boa... :S Mas o Edward vai estar junto na maioria delas.**

Nah Cullen **Ahh, fala suas teorias sim! Em uma delas que você falou, acertou ;)**

**Desculpe pela demorinha pra postar! Beijinhos, chuchus! As das que tem conta estou respondendo por PM ;)**

**Beijo!**


	21. 20 A única exceção

**20. A única exceção**

O domingo se passou sem acontecimentos importantes, e logo já era segunda-feira. Eu estava irritada pela previsão de ver Reneé, mas ao mesmo tempo, ansiosa para isso. Quer dizer, eu _queria _respostas, apesar de temê-las.

É.

Acordei ansiosa pra ir pra faculdade, sem me preocupar com o dia letivo em si, apenas pensando em ver minha mãe. Saí de casa com Alice e tive a primeira aula com Edward, contando a ele vagamente sobre minha mãe vir.

E então, quando já era hora de ir pra casa, eu saí do campus de mãos dadas com Edward. Eu nunca teria tido coragem de pedir para ele segurar a minha mão, mas quando ele ofereceu nem pensei em recusar. Porque eu _realmente_ estava precisando de apoio agora.

Só que, mesmo com Edward ao meu lado, eu não estava preparada para o que vi. Metros à frente, na beira da calçada e na frente de um carro verde limão, Reneé. Mas não sozinha – com um homem ao seu lado. Eu apostaria meu mísero salário que ele era o tal Sr. Dwyer. Tive vontade de vomitar ao ouvir o riso dela daquela distância e vê-la o abraçando enquanto ele a beijava. Fiz uma careta.

— É ela? – perguntou Edward, me trazendo para mais junto dele. Suspirei.

— É. – resmunguei.

— Quer que eu deixe vocês à sós? – sugeriu.

— Não! Se ela está com aquele cara que eu nunca ouvi falar, por que não pode estar comigo? – repliquei.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Bella, não seja dura de mais com a sua mãe. – pediu, sério.

— Sem chances! Ela desaparece por um mês e quer reaparecer com um homem estranho que eu nunca ouvi falar? Qual é, ela é minha mãe, uma adulta, e não adolescente. Por Deus, _eu_ sou a adolescente aqui! E não fico fazendo esse tipo de coisa! – soltei, nervosa. Edward me segurou de leve e me fez parar de andar.

— Escuta, Bella... De verdade, acalme-se um pouco antes de ir falar com ela. Eu sei que está chateado, mas ela é sua mãe. Por mais que tenha sido um pouco irresponsável com você, tem que relevar. – falou calmamente.

Suspirei, desanimada.

— Certo. Vou ser fofa com ela e dizer que estou muito feliz com o fato de que ela vai me apresentar o cara que está saindo, mesmo eu sendo sempre contra saber dos namoros estranhos e curtos dela. – concordei, por fim.

— Vai me apresentar à sua mãe? – ele perguntou quando já estávamos a poucos metros dela, apesar de ela ainda não ter nos visto.

— É claro. – me sobressaltei. – Como meu amigo.

Ele sorriu em resposta. Se desse mais cinco passos poderia tocá-la. Reneé se virou e percebeu minha presença.

— Bella! – gritou, e se jogou em cima de mim. Me recusei a soltar a mão de Edward, mesmo que ela tivesse tentando obter alguma reação de mim.

— Reneé, onde diabos se enfiou nas últimas semanas? – falei, meio choramingando. Estava brava, mas também chateada e com saudades.

— Ah, querida! – ela suspirou, e então se afastou, puxando o cara ao seu lado para o meio da pequena aglomeração de nós quatro. Eu franzi o cenho e fiz uma careta de desinteresse para ele. – Esse é o Phil, meu marido.

Eu juro que demorei um segundo para entender a palavra.

— SEU_ O QUÊ? _– gritei, em choque.

— E quem é o seu amigo? – ela simplesmente fingiu que não me ouviu, como sempre fazia.

— Edward Cullen. – ele se apresentou simpaticamente, estendendo a mão para minha mãe.

— Reneé Dwyer. – ela sorriu.

— _Não!_ Como...? o quê...? Reneé! – continuei gritando, enquanto minha cabeça girava. – Edward, me leva pra casa.

— Bella... – Reneé e Edward falaram ao mesmo tempo, os dois desapontados.

— Eu não... não _acredito_! Você passou um mês sem dizer se está ao menos _viva _e de repente aparece com um MARIDO? O que você quer que eu faça, te dê um abraço e diga parabéns? – desabafei, sentindo lágrimas pinicarem meus olhos. – Desculpe, mas não consigo.

— Bella... – ela insistiu mais uma vez, mordendo o lábio de leve.

Balancei a cabeça com força, o cabelo chicoteando meu rosto. Simplesmente me virei e saí dali. Ainda pude ouvir Edward falando baixo – _desculpe, ela está muito abalada, mas vocês poderiam ir até o apartamento dela e de Alice mais tarde... quando ela se acalmar, tenho certeza que ela vai reconsiderar_.

E eu ia. O pior é que sabia que _iria_ reconsiderar e ser mais calma com Reneé, mas não agora. Logo de cara, tinha sido uma notícia forte demais pra mim. Quer dizer... Minha mãe? Minha mãe, que nunca acreditou em relacionamentos, minha mãe querida que me ensinou a imutável verdade de que os homens não prestam e que... bem, me criou.

Minha mãe está casada.

_Com um cara que ela conhece há um mês._

Edward me alcançou e perguntou se eu queria que ele me levasse pra casa, mas eu recusei com palavras mal educadas e fui procurar Alice para ir com ela. Resmunguei qualquer coisa à minha queria companheira de quarto e fiquei esperando pra saber quando seria o "mais tarde" de Reneé.

Eu tinha terminado de almoçar quando a campainha tocou. Suspirei enquanto Alice ia atender, animada.

— Tia! – ela gritou, feliz. Suspirei de novo, e logo vi Reneé entrando, enquanto as duas conversavam animadamente até chegarem na cozinha. Foi só aí que Allie percebeu _o quê _tinha de errado comigo e lançou um sorriso triste, de compreensão, e foi para o quarto, piscando pra mim.

— Está sozinha. – constatei, agradecida.

Reneé ignorou minha observação.

— Vamos dar uma volta, filha?

Assenti e saímos do apartamento. Eu não fazia ideia de onde o tal Phil estava, mas agradeci por estar longe. Entramos no carro que ela estava antes e eu a ensinei como chegar em La Push, onde nós ficamos caminhando na praia em silêncio até que eu falei.

— Você não tinha o direito de sumir. – murmurei, olhando para meus pés.

— Eu sei, me desculpe, querida. Você sabe como eu sou avoada! – se desculpou. Suspirei.

— Você disse que nunca mais iria se deixar acreditar em falsos amores. – falei, depois de um minuto. – Disse que todos eles são igualmente idiotas.

Ela fez um som baixo de desaprovação com a língua, um _tsc tsc tsc _que eu ouvia sempre da parte dela. Mordi o lábio.

— E te contei que sempre há uma exceção. Um único homem que é diferente.

— Não existem exceções! – grunhi, cerrando os punhos.

— Bella, querida... – Reneé se aproximou e pegou minha mão. – _Existem _exceções. Eu conhecia a minha e você também vai ter seu momento.

— Não. Existem. _Exceções!_ – repeti, trincando os dentes.

— Você já conheceu a sua, por que é tão difícil acreditar? – ela suspirou.

— O quê? Não! Eu não conheci exceção nenhuma! Porque exceções _não existem_. Ele me quebrou e dilacerou meu coração. – arfei.

Reneé riu.

— Abra seus olhos, Bella. O passado deve ser enterrado, o que importa é _esse _momento.

— O... o quê? – pisquei.

— Eu não estou falando de coisas antigas, filha. Tente entender... Apenas pense em alguém que você confiaria incondicionalmente, mesmo que conhecesse há pouco tempo... E que, inevitavelmente fizesse parte de todas as suas decisões, mesmo que antes você não se importasse com mais ninguém...

— EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADA POR EDWARD! – interrompi, nervosa.

Ela riu de novo, balançando a cabeça.

— Eu estava falando sobre Phil, querida.

— Mas... mas... – gaguejei, corando fortemente.

— Mas, Bella, se você se sente desse jeito por Edward, pode ser que...

— Não! – falei, em choque. – Não termine essa frase. Se ainda tem alguma consideração por mim, não continue.

Minha mãe se encolheu levemente com as minhas palavras duras, mas eu mantive o rosto sério, apesar de arrependida. Por fim, ela assentiu.

— Então... Por uma questão de princípios: Quem diabos é Phil? – mandei.

— Deixe-me dizer uma coisa antes, Bella. – pediu, hesitando. Suspirei.

— Se não for sobre Edward, fique à vontade. – concedi.

A vez dela de suspirar.

— _Existem_ exceções. As pessoas nem sempre são iguais, e eu sei que você vai dizer que existem os piores, mas... Existem os melhores, também. Eu provei isso por mim mesma com Phil. – disse ela, devagar, querendo me convencer.

Eu pensei nisso por um segundo. Até que fazia um pouco de sentido existir homens melhores... Quer dizer, Edward não era muito melhor do que todos os caras que eu já conheci? Ele não era mil vezes mais fofo, compreensível, divertido... Balancei a cabeça.

— Talvez. – aceitei, suspirando. Toda a minha raiva tinha sumido magicamente, como em todas as vezes que eu pensava em Edward. – Como vocês se conheceram?

— Ah! – ela gritou fino, me lembrando Alice. Me perguntei se nós não tínhamos sido trocadas na maternidade ou algo assim. – Eu estava em casa e...

**...**

Depois que minha mãe me contou tudo sobre os dois – desde ela não conseguir carregar o fogão industrial novo para cima e ele ir ajudá-la (como se, de algum modo, a história deles dois pudesse ser _mais _clichê do que amor à primeira vista) até o casamento em Las Vegas (eu devia saber...) – eu já estava muito mais conformada com o fato de ela _ter _se casado. Apesar de ainda estar confusa e um pouco chateada por ela não ter me contado, estava decidida a pelo menos dar uma chance ao meu... _padrasto._

Urgh.

— Me deixe aqui. – pedi timidamente, quando minha mãe estava me levando de volta para o apartamento.

— Ainda estamos um pouco longe. – falou, confusa.

— Eu sei. – corei. – Eu só quero conversar um pouco com Edward.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e assentiu pra mim, parando o carro. Revirei os olhos.

— Não chegue muito tarde em casa, tem aula amanhã. – falou.

— Mãe... – resmunguei, revirando os olhos mais uma vez enquanto saía do carro.

— Senti sua falta, Bella. – admitiu, antes que eu estivesse longe demais. Engoli em seco, virando pra ela.

— Eu também. – confessei, corando.

Não resisti, voltei até lá e a abracei.

— Não suma de novo. – mandei, mais pedindo do que outra coisa. Ela riu.

— Não vou. – concordou, e eu me afastei, subindo pelo caminho conhecido até o apartamento de Edward.

Eu sabia que era falta de educação aparecer do nada, mas eu estava meio mal por ter sido tão rude com ele mais cedo. Apertei a campainha timidamente, trocando o peso do corpo nos pés e hesitando.

Quando a porta foi aberta, eu mordi o lábio inferior com força.

— Bella. – Edward falou, surpreso. – Entra.

— Oi. – murmurei. Entramos e eu engoli em seco. – Eu estava passando... literalmente, e não uma desculpa... e resolvi vir aqui, desculpe por aparecer do nada. E desculpe por mais cedo, por favor. Eu estava nervosa.

Ele riu.

— Bella, por favor. Não seja boba. – riu de novo e apontou o sofá pra mim, indo se sentar. O segui devagar. – Eu sei que você estava nervosa, não me importei com o que disse.

— Desculpe do mesmo modo. – insisti, e então suspirei. – É que eu fiquei tão brava! Passei minha vida ouvindo _tudo _contra casamento... E de repente _ela_ casa? Não fez sentido.

— Como se todas as suas convicções fossem sem fundamento. – completou Edward, sorrindo de leve. Eu o encarei surpresa.

— _Exatamente. _– concordei, piscando.

— Eu percebi... Eu vi o jeito que você estava a olhando... Como se tivesse sido traída. – explicou devagar, encarando-me no fundo dos meus olhos. – Mas também sabia que iria se acalmar em breve e desculpá-la. Só precisava de um tempo.

Resmunguei baixo, ainda surpresa.

— Como você me conhece tão bem? Eu não te conheço nem há um mês! – reclamei, meio rindo.

— Mas é como nos conhecêssemos a vida toda. – fez ele, pondo meus pensamentos em palavras.

Pisquei.

— Hm... Agora eu estou ficando com medo de você. – brinquei, corando. – Adquiriu o dom de ler minha mente?

— Não, bobinha. – ele revirou os olhos teatralmente. – Eu só estou conseguindo te entender.

— Eu não sei se quero que me entenda. – admiti, o clima ficando pesado de repente.

— Quanto mais eu sei sobre você, melhor eu posso te proteger.

— P-proteger? – ecoei, franzindo o cenho. Edward hesitou, percebendo sua má escolha de palavras. – Eu não preciso de proteção!

— Eu sei que você agüenta a maioria das coisas sem dizer, e eu não gosto disso. Você pode confia em mim para se abrir. – explicou.

Só resmunguei.

— Minha mãe vai ficar por uma semana. – mudei de assunto.

— Em Port Angeles? – perguntou monotonamente, aceitando a mudança.

— Não, ela está com Phil no nosso quarto. – respondi, me referindo a mim e Alice. – O que é nojento, urgh, mas nós oferecemos e ela aceitou.

— E você e Alice? – estranhou Edward.

— Colchonete e sofá, respectivamente. – dei de ombros.

— Vocês não podem passar uma semana assim! Venham pra cá, podem ficar à vontade com o outro quarto. A cama é de casal, mas acho que não haveria problemas com vocês dormirem juntas, certo? – sugeriu.

Eu corei.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. – murmurei.

— Acha que Alice não vai querer dormir na mesma cama que você? – estranhou, e eu ri sem nenhum humor.

— Não... O problema é Reneé.

Ele hesitou por um momento, só então captando a dificuldade da 'missão'.

— Bom, de qualquer modo, você vai estar _com_ _Alice_. O que de ruim ela acha que pode acontecer?

Respirei fundo.

— Vou falar com Allie e minha mãe. – garanti.

— Certo. – ele concordou, sorrindo.

O silêncio se instalou confortavelmente entre nós.

— Bom, eu vou embora. – falei, me levantando.

— Já? Por quê? – perguntou Edward, parecendo confuso.

Hesitei.

— Eu... – falei, mordendo o lábio em seguida. – Bem, eu quis vir aqui só pra falar com você.

— Fica mais um pouco. – ele pediu, suas bochechas adquirindo uma cor adorável. – Pra matar o tempo.

Eu corei de prazer.

— Tudo bem. – concordei, voltando a me sentar com um sorriso. – O que você sugere para 'matar o tempo'?

— Hmm... – ele murmurou, pensando. – Quer assistir um filme?

Sorri.

— Claro.

Edward pegou um DVD e colocou no aparelho, deixando o menu rodar enquanto ia fazer pipoca. Fiquei pensando em mil coisas enquanto isso, viajando em pensamentos e lembranças.

Lembrei do que minha mãe tinha falado, sobre haverem homens melhores e me perguntei se isso era verdade. Mas depois, acabei me confundindo: é claro que Edward era um amor, mas todos eles não eram? Enquanto você ainda é só uma amiga ou possível candidata a um encontro, eles sempre tratam bem – é _depois _que as coisas pioram.

Mas Edward já tinha saído comigo, e tinha sido ótimo. E depois também. Gemi, estava derrotada – Edward _era _muito melhor do que todos os outros garotos que eu já tinha conhecido.

— Você está bem?

Suspirei, abrindo os olhos que tinha cerrado com força.

— Só estou desapontada. – murmurei.

— Com o quê? – Edward se sentou ao meu lado e me passou o pote de pipoca enquanto dava _play _no filme.

O encarei.

— Você é legal demais pra mim. – falei.

Ele hesitou.

— Não, não sou. – respondeu, em me olhar. – Quantas vezes eu já não te fiz chorar?

— Não foi _você_. – murmurei.

— Bella, não faça de mim uma coisa que eu não sou. Eu não estou me gabando disso, mas quantas vezes não fui rude com você? Pare de achar que eu sou legal.

Pisquei. Por essa, eu não esperava – ele tentando me convencer que não era legal. Qualquer outro cara diria que _é _legal, e ele estava negando.

E isso só o tornava ainda melhor que todos eles.

— Você é _perfeito_. – sussurrei, sendo atingida por essa verdade só no momento.

— Cala a boca. – ele falou, com os dentes trincados.

Eu estreitei os olhos, cerrando os dentes. _Odeio _que me mandem calar a boca, ainda mais falando sério do jeito que ele estava, e não brincando.

— Me faça calar! – grunhi, pronta pra levantar e...

Ir embora, era o que eu faria se tivesse chegado a me levantar. Mas assim que comecei a me erguer, Edward me puxou de volta e me beijou. Se eu não estivesse tão brava, teria rido. O beijo começou urgente, me deixando sem ar. E então Edward começou a diminuir o ritmo, até que ele estava dando beijinhos leves em meus lábios.

É claro que à essa altura eu já estava totalmente retribuindo.

— Não diga que eu sou perfeito, porque eu não sou. E nunca serei _legal demais pra você_. Você é a garota mais incrível que eu já conheci, mesmo com seus surtos, _especialmente _por causa dos seus surtos, até.

— Por quê? – murmurei, ainda de olhos fechados. Ele me beijou de leve antes de responder.

— Eu estou cada vez te conhecendo melhor, e eu sei que se outra pessoa te assustasse, você não perdoaria. Mas você continua me perdoando, e eu nem sei se eu realmente mereço isso, mas agradeço.

Suspirei.

— Eu odeio você. – resmunguei, e ele riu.

— É claro que odeia. – concordou, rindo mais.

Eu abri os olhos e os revirei para ele, puxando-o para outro beijo. Nos sobressaltamos quando, minutos depois, ouvimos um tiro. Olhamos para a TV e nos encaramos.

— Por que ela atirou nele? – Edward perguntou, enquanto eu dizia "_a Jodie Foster ainda faz filmes?_"

Depois de meio segundo de silêncio, rimos juntos.

— Perdemos o início do filme. – murmurei. – Vai por no começo?

— Não. – ele respondeu, me beijando. – Encontramos uma coisa muito mais interessante pra fazer.

Eu resmunguei um consentimento. Era _muito _mais interessante beijar Edward do que assistir um filme.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – murmurei, me afastando dele um pouco.

— Diga. – respondeu.

Sorri pra ele.

— Quer conhecer minha mãe? Ela te convidou para jantar com a gente. – falei.

— É claro. – concordou, voltando a me beijar.

E eu pensei, antes de me entregar totalmente ao maravilhoso beijo dele, que Edward devia _mesmo _ser uma exceção – que outro garoto aceitaria conhecer a mãe da... amiga? Era isso mesmo que nós éramos? _Amigos?_ Nós nunca tínhamos conversado sobre isso, e, apesar de – de fato – não desejar ser mais do que isso, não pude deixar de imaginar-nos juntos.

O que, com certeza, o tornava uma exceção.

**...**

**Referência ao filme Valente, da Jodie Foster, hehe :D**

**Geeente... Cheguei o/**

**Eu ia terminar de escrever hoje de manhã, mas recebi uma notícia muito boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo: a parte boa é que eu ganhei um cruzeiro no natal para Salvador... e a parte ruim é que eu não vou poder ir! :'( É no dia da minha formatura, então nem vai rolar! **

**Enfim... Vamos às respostas das reviews...**

Nath **Não, você não é tapada, bobinha! Mas calma que um dia todo mundo vai saber o que aconteceu. Devo dizer, porém, que muita coisa ainda vai acontecer!**

Elaine **Ai, que maldade! Não me mate não! :O' / Bella enxergando o amor? Difícil...**

Nah Cullen **Ah, nunca se sabe se vc está errada ou não! Não custa tentar adivinhar! E a Bella é louquinha, ela é a única que pensa que não está apaixonada ;) HSUAHUHSUHAUHSUAUSHUAH**

Lara Cullen **Bom... Eu sou má mesmo MUAHAH / Bom, o Edward logo logo vai perceber que está apaixonadinho pela nossa querida e bobinha Bella! SHUAHUSHAUSHAUHSUAHUSHAUHS**

**Então chuchus, é isso! Até o próximo ;***

**P.S.: Mereço reviews? *-***


	22. 21 Paixonite

**21. Paixonite**

— Perfeito! – Alice disse, ao mesmo tempo que Reneé suspirava e soltava "Não é exatamente uma boa ideia..."

— Mãe, eu vou dormir no outro quarto, junto com Alice. – lembrei, revirando os olhos.

Já tinha explicado a ela, mas por alguma razão ela se sentia no direito de discordar de mim.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. – insistiu. – Se quiserem, eu e Phill dormimos no sofá por uma noite...

Bufei.

— Reneé, eu tenho vinte anos. E, desculpe por isso soar rude, mas não estou pedindo. Eu _vou _pra casa de Edward com Alice. – falei simplesmente, dando de ombros.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Não vou conseguir dormir sabendo que está na casa de um garoto.

A encarei.

— Ah, é? Ficou um mês sem dormir? Ou você confiou em mim o suficiente pra achar que eu ia me manter pura? – desafiei, levantando a sobrancelha.

Ela devolveu o olhar com desapontamento.

— Bella...

— Não, porque... Sabe, se você quiser, eu posso pedir pra você tapar os ouvidos quando eu disser que não sou mais virgem. – provoquei, dando um sorriso inocente.

Philll tossiu, querendo engolir uma risada, e Alice se engasgou. Lancei aos dois um olhar silenciador.

Tudo bem, vamos esclarecer as coisas: Eu totalmente perdoei Reneé por ter se casado, afinal ela é minha mãe, não dá pra deixar de perdoá-la. Só que isso não significava que eu ia facilitar as coisas pra ela por ela ter sumido.

_Mesmo _sendo totalmente virgem – o que eu desconfiava que ela não sabia.

— Isso não é justo, Bella. – murmurou minha mãe, meio corada. Suspirei.

— O que _você_ _fez_ foi justo? – rebati, saindo da sala. – Vou arrumar minhas coisas.

Ao invés de imediatamente pegar minha mochila, apanhei meu celular para enviar uma mensagem de texto.

_Retiro o convite sobre o jantar. Nem EU vou passar mais um minuto ao lado dela_ – enviei, exagerando no drama. Um minuto depois eu senti o aparelho vibrar.

_**Edward: **__Sei que está brava, mas é só passar um dia aqui que eu vou fazer você esquecer isso, tá? E – okay, isso soou meio sujo, não foi minha intenção._

Eu ri sozinha, sem conseguir evitar.

_**Bella: **__A propósito, a briga com ela foi por causa de você – ela não quer me imaginar no mesmo ambiente que alguém do sexo oposto tentando me convencer a perder minha virtude_.

_**Edward: **__Diga a ela que minhas intenções são as melhores e que sou um menino de família, por favor. E é muito mais provável que me faça perder a minha do que o contrário._

Eu gargalhei alto, tapando a boca em seguida para abafar o som. Alice entrou no quarto e me encarou, séria. Fingi que não a vi e enviei outra mensagem.

_**Bella: **__Me sinto ultrajada por essa suposição! Eu sou a garota mais pura, inocente e tímida do mundo!_

— Você está sendo má com ela. – Alice disse, quando eu a olhei.

Mordi o lábio de leve. É claro que sabia que estava sendo má... Só não estava pronta pra mudar de atitude.

— Eu sei que quando está decepcionada fica maldosa, entendi que ficou triste por ela desaparecer do nada. Mas, Bella... ela é sua mãe! Não pode ficar mentindo só para deixá-la brava.

— Eu não disse nenhuma mentira! – rebati, surpresa.

Alice levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Então você não é mais virgem? – falou, irônica.

— Ah, _isso_. – murmurei, assentindo. – Eu não disse que não era mais virgem, eu só perguntei se ela queria tapar os ouvidos quando eu fosse dizer.

Alice abriu a boca, e então a fechou de novo.

— Entendi. – fez ela, rindo de repente. – Não posso deixar de dizer que foi genial, mas se acalme um pouco, okay?

Meu celular vibrou e Alice levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Um chute: _Edward_. – falou.

— Gol. – resmunguei, abrindo a mensagem

_**Edward: **__"Oh, corram para as montanhas, o tarado Edward está atacando a puríssima menina Bella" – Fala sério, eu nem sei qual é a MAIOR mentira na frase anterior!_

Ri baixo, lançando um olhar de desculpas para Alice.

— Olha, eu realmente, realmente gostaria de tratá-la bem, mas não consigo. É mais forte que eu. – dei de ombros. – E, é só uma semana. Vou passar algumas tardes aqui com ela, quem sabe me recupero da mancada dela? Ah, mas na verdade a culpa é minha: pena que não posso fazer nada se as pessoas gostam de me abandonar.

Minha última frase denunciou o quanto eu estava chateada com esse assunto, e Alice veio me abraçar.

— Vou conversar com a sua mãe e dizer que é melhor ela não se meter tanto na sua vida agora que está aqui, e que se ela realmente se importa com você, devia manter contato. – murmurou, traduzindo meus pensamentos. Assenti. – Mande um beijo para Edward.

— Sim, senhora. – brinquei.

Digitei rapidamente, voltando a rir ao lembrar do conteúdo da última mensagem recebida.

_**Bella: **__Eu acho que a maior mentira é que eu alguém vai querer correr para as montanhas: É frio demais lá. P.S.: Alice mandou um beijo._

Não se passou nem dois minutos.

_**Edward: **__Está insinuando que eu sou um tarado, senhorita? P.S.: Mande outro pra ela._

Gargalhei ainda mais alto do que antes.

_**Bella: **__É você quem está dizendo isso. _

_**Edward: **__Arrume suas coisas e venha logo pra cá, quero ouvir sua risada com você ao meu lado. _

Eu pisquei, relendo o pequeno texto ao menos três vezes. Essa última mensagem tinha soado tão... desesperadamente linda. Sem pensar, apertei o botão _verdinho_ e coloquei o celular apoiado no rosto.

Ele atendeu mas não disse nada, e eu também fiquei em silêncio. Pelo menos um minuto se passou, até que eu suspirei e ri baixinho.

— Por que faz essas coisas comigo? – perguntei quase sussurrando, não desejando ferir o silêncio confortável que estava entre nós.

— O quê? – ele perguntou baixo também.

Pensei por um segundo, tentando colocar em palavras como me sentia – maravilhada, chocada, amedrontada, imensamente feliz.

— Hã, sem palavras. – respondi, franzindo o cenho.

— Eu te deixo sem palavras? – ele perguntou, com um toque de confusão na voz.

— Você não faz ideia. – balancei a cabeça, franzindo o cenho novamente.

— Bella... – Edward começou, então parou.

— Fala. – pedi.

— Não, é bobagem. Agora a sério, vai vir pra cá?

Suspirei.

— Sim. Eu e Alice, prepare o quarto bege. – sorri.

— Você está muito íntima daquele quarto! Não vale, eu sequer sei pra que lado do apartamento de vocês fica o quarto! – brincou, rindo. – Um dia vai me deixar entrar?

— Sem chances. – falei, firme.

— O que há de tão terrível? Pôster de banda? Roupa íntima? Foto do ex? – tentou, mas eu nem respondi, só balancei a cabeça, apesar de ele não ver.

— Garotos não entram no meu quarto.

— Eu sou só um. – insistiu, rindo.

Era inevitável que as memórias aparecessem na minha mente.

**[FLASHBACK]**

— Vai me mostrar onde é o seu quarto? – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

Inocentemente, a primeira imagem que me veio à cabeça foi ser acordada com um café da manhã na cama. Como se, para isso, não fosse necessário que nós dormíssemos juntos.

— Estamos chegando. – garanti, continuando de mãos dadas com ele.

Andamos mais vários metros na grama verde bem aparada até que o chalé já estava a vista. Eu tinha sido sortuda nesse verão, estava sozinha no chalé, e ainda por cima não tinha vizinhos.

_Ou pelo menos eu ACHAVA que era sorte_.

— É aí que você se esconde, então. – brincou, e eu sorri enquanto assentia. – Vai me deixar entrar?

Mordi o lábio de leve, corando um pouco.

— Claro. – respondi, dando de ombros.

Pesquei a chave em meu bolso e abri a porta, guiando-o para dentro da _mini casa_, como a minha monitora Ashley costumava chamar. Apontei a espécie de sala, o banheiro, e então andamos até o final do corredor – meu quarto.

— Eu não costumo deixar caras entrarem no meu quarto. – avisei, para não parecer oferecida por tê-lo deixado entrar.

— Sou só um. – deu de ombros, sorrindo aquele sorriso convincente. E, como sempre, eu me perdi em seus olhos azuis.

**[/FLASHBACK]**

— Bella? – Edward chamou, preocupado.

Pigarreei.

— Hm. – murmurei. – Desculpe. Disse alguma coisa?

— Perguntei que horas vem. Ainda temos o tal jantar com a sua mãe, certo?

— Oh. – fiz eu. – O jantar. Tinha me esquecido disso.

Edward riu de leve.

— Onde vamos? Port Angeles ou Lodge mesmo? – perguntou, e eu suspirei.

— Não faço ideia. Te ligou depois pra confirmar, okay? E então depois já podemos ir direto para sua casa.

— Sim, senhora. Até mais, se cuide.

— Até. – respondi, e ele desligou.

Fiquei mais uns minutos só encarando o telefone e me perguntando o que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer. _Eu passeei por minhas memórias sem nenhum dano colateral. _Lembrei-me nitidamente do rosto de Dean... e voltei a realidade.

Foi quase... indolor.

Edward tinha feito algo sem intenção que me lembrou o passado, e eu não tinha ficado brava com ele. Aliás, pensando por esse ângulo, eu nem _tinha _motivos para ficar brava com ele, apesar de essa ser sempre a minha reação. Uma reação totalmente injusta, eu constatei tardiamente. Agora seria obrigada a implorar que ele me perdoasse pelas vezes que o tratei mal pensando em outra pessoa.

Mas esse não era o ponto. O ponto era que... apesar de tentar negar de milhões de jeitos... Edward era especial. Não apenas uma exceção ao normal – ele era mais do que uma exceção. Ele era...

— Bella! Morreu aí dentro? - Alice falou ao entrar no quarto, me fazendo pular de susto e interrompendo minha linha de raciocínio.

— Hãã... – falei, hesitando. – Não.

Ela riu de mim.

— Já arrumou suas coisas?

— Hãã... Não.

Ela riu mais alto.

— O que aconteceu com você? Um gato comeu sua língua? – brincou, puxando meu cabelo de brincadeira.

— Hãã... Não. – respondi, dessa vez com um sorriso brincalhão.

— Então arrume suas coisas. Reneé quer jantar logo para irmos dormir cedo... A propósito, falei com ela sobre ser tão – ela desenhou aspas no ar – "chata" com você. Ela disse que só está com saudades de ser mãe.

Bufei e revirei os olhos.

— Eu provavelmente devia avisá-la que convidei Edward, não é? – falei, sorrindo.

— Você o convidou? – ecoou Alice, rindo. – Deve saber que ele não vai compactuar com seu plano maligno de fazer sua mãe ficar deprimida.

Eu ri.

— É claro que ele não vai, eu não esperava que ele fosse. – revirei os olhos mais uma vez. – Quer ser minha passadora de recados? Porque não estou exatamente animada pra dizer a ela...

— Sabia que ela pensa que ele é seu namorado? Tipo, ela tem _certeza _que ele é seu namorado. – Alice riu.

Abri a boca, em choque.

— Tudo bem, eu falo com ela. – decidi, me levantando e não saindo do quarto antes de ouvir a risada de Alice ecoando. – Hãã, mãe?

Ela se virou para mim, sorrindo e desviando a atenção do filme que passava na TV.

— Sim, querida?

— Edward vai jantar conosco hoje, tem problema? – soltei, corando.

— Não, filha. Eu adoraria conhecer melhor seu namorado.

_Aí. _A confirmação de que ela achava que eu e Edward namoramos. Suspirei.

— Ele não é meu namorado. – corrigi.

— Ah, não? Eu pensei ter visto vocês de mãos dadas. – falou, surpresa.

Fiz de tudo para não corar, mas falhei.

— Edward é só meu amigo. Acho que por isso ficou tão preocupada quanto falei que ia dormir lá. Não tem nenhum problema... hãã... desse _tipo_ entre eu e ele. – expliquei, torcendo as mãos constrangedoramente.

— Mas... – ela começou, então balançou a cabeça. – Achei que rolava algo entre vocês.

— E rola, tia! Mas a Bella não quer assumir nada sério. – Alice falou, desfilando até nós.

— Não, não "rola". – discordei, corando e revirando os olhos.

— Vai dizer que todas as vezes que você dorme lá vocês ficam olhando um pra cara do outro? – Alice gargalhou.

Abri a boca, em choque. Por que ela estava fazendo isso comigo?

— Alice! – pisquei. – Eu não vou negar que às vezes nós nos beijamos, mas isso faz com que pareça mais do que realmente é. Quer dizer, Edward é praticamente um padre. – ri de puro nervosismo.

— Se vocês se gostam e se beijam, por que não namoram? – perguntou Reneé, com malícia.

— Eu não gosto de Edward! Quer dizer, eu _gosto_ só não... ARGH! VOCÊS ESTÃO ME CONFUNDINDO!

As duas malvadas gargalharam ao mesmo tempo e eu percebi – era só um diabolíssimo plano de me fazer ficar constrangida. Revirei os olhos.

— Onde vamos jantar? – ordenei.

— Lodge. – Alice sorriu. – Em meia hora.

— Certo. – resmunguei, voltando pro quarto.

Enquanto jogava roupas em minha mochila, liguei para Edward e avisei onde iríamos e as horas. Desliguei e mandei Alice pegar suas coisas de uma vez para sairmos logo. O casal foi no carro – que eu descobri ser de Phill – enquanto eu e Alice seguimos em seu Porsche. Com exceção de hoje mais cedo, fazia tempo que eu não andava nele, e Alice não deixou de comentar o fato, mas apenas sorri de leve.

Chegamos ao restaurante – que eu considerava caro demais para a pouca qualidade, mas era o mais perto de "luxo" que havia em Forks – e Edward estava descendo do carro. Sorri para ele e andei até alcançá-lo.

— Oi. – falei, sorrindo, e ele se abaixou. Eu sabia que ele ia me beijar, por isso virei o rosto de leve, cumprimentando-o com um beijo no rosto. – Hãã... minha mãe. – murmurei como explicação.

Ele riu.

— Nunca te imaginei com algum traço de timidez. – brincou, rindo ainda. Revirei os olhos e peguei a mão dele para sentarmos na mesa em que a minha – urgh – família estava.

— Hãã... – murmurei, pensando comigo mesma que estava falando muitos _hãã_s ultimamente... Quando eu tinha adquirido essa timidez? – Acho que não precisamos de apresentações, certo?

— Seu nome é Edward, não é? – perguntou Reneé, indicando os lugares na mesa. Sentei entre Edward e Alice.

— Sim, senhora.

Eu engasguei para não rir.

— Por favor, não me chame de senhora! Me sinto velha! – pediu minha mãe, rindo. – Eu sou a mãe da Bella, mas isso acho que já sabe. Esse é meu marido, Phill.

— Prazer. – Edward e Phill falaram ao mesmo tempo, e eu sorri discretamente.

— Então... alguma indicação, Bella? – perguntou Reneé, sorrindo.

— Hãã... não. – falei, e Alice gargalhou.

— Sério, vai responder exatamente a mesma coisa a todas as perguntas?

— Não. – respondi, mostrando a língua para ela. Os outros na mesa nos encaravam sem entender. – Ela está brincando comigo porque me pegou viajando em pensamentos e tudo o que eu conseguia dizer era 'hãã... não'.

Edward riu baixo.

— No que estava pensando? – minha mãe perguntou, provavelmente achando que ia me constranger com a resposta. Engoli em seco, abaixando o rosto.

— Em nada. – falei baixo.

— Ah, Bella! O que estava passando na sua cabeça que te deixou tão incoerente? – brincou Alice, rindo.

— Hãã... Eu estava só lembrando de... algumas coisas. – admiti, me encolhendo. O sorriso de Alice desapareceu e eu senti Edward ficar tenso ao meu lado. – Mas Alice me resgatou de memórias tristes. – brinquei, tentando sorrir e provavelmente fazendo uma careta.

Ao final da noite eu já estava caindo de sono e totalmente desanimada. Reneé ainda tentou diversas vezes me fazer sorrir enquanto jantávamos, e até conseguiu... superficialmente. Eu ri de todas as piadas que Phill contou, mas meu riso também não durou muito. Eu tomei um banho rápido assim que cheguei na casa de Edward e Alice fez o mesmo. Colocamos nossas roupas confortáveis para dormir e ela deitou. Hesitei.

— Eu vou... – falei, torcendo a mão na barra da blusa.

— Falar boa noite pra Edward? – sugeriu ela, com um sorriso. Suspirei e assenti. – Eu não vou estar te esperando pra voltar, fique à vontade. Ah, e apague a luz.

Eu sorri mais enquanto saía do quarto em silêncio e bati na porta de Edward levemente. Nós não tínhamos nos falado muito bem, e eu ainda estava com a consciência pesada por tratá-lo mal ao pensar em outras coisas... e eu tinha acabado de fazer isso de novo. Fiz uma careta pra mim mesma.

A porta foi aberta enquanto eu ainda estava com uma careta, mas ela facilmente se desfez quando Edward sorriu.

— Entra. – falou, abrindo mais a porta do quarto. – Eu sabia que era você.

— Por quê? – perguntei, curiosa. Ele riu de leve.

— Alice bateria à minha porta depois de supostamente ter ido dormir? – levantou uma sobrancelha e eu suspirei, dando de ombros.

— Nunca se sabe. – brinquei, suspirando. Edward sentou na cama distraidamente e eu sentei ao seu lado. - Vim aqui pra te pedir desculpas.

Ele levantou o olhar, confuso.

— Por quê?

— Por todas as vezes que eu fui injusta. Pensando em outra pessoa e descontando em você. Desculpe, de verdade. – falei, corando.

— Hãã... E por quê isso? Por que... Por que está me pedindo desculpas?

Mordi o lábio com força, e então respirei fundo.

— Quando estávamos falando ao telefone mais cedo... eu lembrei de uma coisa ruim, por causa de algo que você disse. – comecei, ruborizando de leve. – Mas... não foi tão ruim. Foi o ruim o suficiente, mas eu me peguei pensando que... Eu não posso ficar tratando as pessoas mal por meus problemas... Principalmente _você_.

— Bella... – ele falou, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo pequeno. – Não seja boba. Eu entendo você, não precisa me pedir desculpas por atos involuntários.

Suspirei.

— Eu já devia saber que você não ia me deixar ser a má da história. – brinquei, revirando os olhos. Me levantei sem muito ânimo. – Bom, de qualquer modo... Boa noite, Edward.

— O quê, já está indo? – fez ele, surpreso. Segurou meu braço e me puxou de leve, só para me soltar no segundo seguinte, me encarando como se eu pudesse começar a gritar a qualquer momento. – Não vai nem me dar um beijo de boa noite?

Eu entendi perfeitamente o que ele quis dizer, mas me abaixei e beijei seu rosto.

— Boa noite, Edward. – repeti, sussurrando. Ele suspirou e virou meu rosto de um jeito firme (mas ainda extremamente delicado) pra me beijar.

Suspirei de novo assim que seus lábios se encontraram com os meus. Aquilo devia ser um crime de algum modo – era bom demais... Borboletas se remexeram dentro de mim quando levantei os braços e minhas mãos foram parar em seu rosto, segurando-o ali. Não conseguia lembrar de uma vez na vida ter beijado alguém tão... passionalmente. Ao mesmo tempo que nos tocávamos com intensidade, também era um beijo calmo.

Eu suspirei de novo, afastando os lábios dos dele por um segundo, mas continuando com os olhos fechados.

— Existe alguma possibilidade de você não se importar se eu continuar te beijando por mais alguns minutos... ou horas? – Edward murmurou, rindo. Me afastei um pouquinho mais dele, abrindo os olhos devagar.

— E-eu... – gaguejei, fechando os olhos com força pra tentar raciocinar. – Eu acho que é melhor eu ir dormir.

— Bella... – Edward falou, hesitando.

Abri os olhos e corei ao vê-lo tão perto de mim.

— Não foi nada que você disse, de verdade. – falei, pulando de pé e já começando a andar para a porta. Me virei para aquele rosto perfeito com uma ruga de preocupação. Respirei fundo. – É só que... é demais pra mim. Isso vai acabar mal, eu posso _ver_.

— Do quê... Do quê você está _falando_? – perguntou Edward, os olhos cerrados e a boca num bico. Eu quis voltar lá e fazê-lo sorrir, mas só respirei fundo.

— Boa noite, Edward.

E sem mais uma palavra, saí e fechei a porta, correndo para o outro lado do corredor e abrindo a porta do quarto, me encostando nela enquanto lágrimas começavam a descer. Funguei baixinho, meus ombros tremendo num choro silencioso.

— Bella? – ouvi Alice chamando, preocupada. Enxuguei o rosto rapidamente.

— Disse que não ia estar me esperando. – tentei brincar, mas minha voz estava meio seca demais pra isso.

— Não consegui dormir ainda. – fez ela, se levantando e andando até mim. Engoli em seco, forçando as lágrimas a voltarem pra dentro. – Não fique assim, Bella.

E com esses votos, me abraçou carinhosamente. Eu a abracei de volta.

— Você tem uma paixonite por ele, não tem? – perguntou, sem brincadeiras ou risadinhas. Eu respirei fundo, feliz por não estar em lágrimas na frente dela.

— Não posso ter. – murmurei.

— Você gosta dele, gosta de estar com ele. Você tem uma queda por ele. – ela deu de ombros.

— Não posso ter. – repeti, gemendo.

— Qual é a pior coisa que pode acontecer? Vocês continuarem só amigos com benefícios? Vamos lá, Bella, você tem mais auto-estima que isso. – ela riu baixo e eu acabei a acompanhando.

Suspirei, desistindo.

— É, eu tenho uma paixonite por Edward – e soa ainda pior admitir isso em voz alta.

Soltei-me dela e andei até a cama e me deitei, resmungando qualquer coisa sem sentido.

— Sabe o que é ainda pior? Eu digo a ele pra não alimentar sentimentos por mim e eu tenho uma grande queda por ele. Ridículo, não? – falei, revirando os olhos.

— Paixão não é algo que se escolha ter ou não. - Alice filosofou. – Agora durma e amanhã vai ser divertida de novo com ele. Só não pense sobre o assunto.

Suspirei. _Falar era fácil_.

Comecei a resmungar uma música que conhecia e a tomei como minha canção de ninar. O amanhecer ia chegar logo... ou assim eu esperava.

**It's just a little crush (crush)  
**_(É apenas uma paixonite (paixonite) )  
_**Not like I faint every time we touch  
**_(Não é como se eu desmaiasse cada vez que nos tocamos)_

**It's just some little thing (crush)  
**_(É apenas uma coisinha (paixonite) )  
_**Not like everything I do depends on you**  
_(Não é como se tudo o que eu faço dependa de você)_

**... ... ... **

**OBS: Sim, o capítulo passado foi 'ligeiramente inspirado' em The Only Exception, do Paramore. E esse capítulo tbm é baseado numa música (o trecho): Crush, duma muiézinha chamada Jennifer Paige [a qual eu nunca tinha ouvido falar, só conhecia a versão de Glee pra essa música]**

**PRA DEIXAR CLARO ANTES QUE PERGUNTEM:****  
Nossa chuchuzinha da Bella admitiu que tem uma queda por ele, isso não significa que ela morra de amores – ou, ainda mais, que ela vá dizer a ele. **

**Oiii minhas lindas da minha vida! A marcelamotaa já tá me matando no twitter pra eu postar, então éé. HSUAHSUHAUSHUHAUSHUAHUSHUAHS**

**Entãão... hoje é sexta-feira, eu estou mais velha.. hmm... deixa eu ver o que aconteceu de interessante (não que vocês queiram saber, mas éé). Bom, acho que não aconteceu nada mesmo, então _O_ HSUAHUSHUHAUHSUHAHSUAHUSH**

**Hoje é o aniversário da Nessie, gente! õ/ hahahha E da moça do twitter FrasesTwiSaga (que é muito bom, sigam que vale super a pena *O* E pra quem não me segue, meu twitter é _ isastream :D**

**Bom, vou responder as reviews logo antes que a Marcela ou a Bah Kika passem uma bomba atômica via twitter pra mim –QQQ **

**Bom, às reviews:**

Elaine **HSUAHSUHASUHAUSHUASHUAHS okaaay então =P**

Maria cullen **Ah, mas é bem por aí mesmo... tipo, por mais que ela seja todaloka, a Bella tem a Alice... o Edward só tem a Bella (e o Jacob... hasuhahsua)**

Lara Cullen **Rsrs, obrigada *-* E eu não sou má não –QQ **

**Então... é isso :D**

**Reviews? *-***


	23. 22 Mais mudanças e confusão de sentiment

**26. Mais mudanças e confusão de sentimentos**

Acordei com Alice me cutucando suavemente e pedindo pra eu acordar. Suspirei e me arrastei para fora da cama ao perceber que ela já estava vestida.

— Estou atrasada? – murmurei, esfregando os olhos.

— Não muito. Mas vá tomar banho logo. – respondeu, sorrindo. Tive vontade de batê-la por estar tão bonita à essa hora da manhã.

Tomei banho rapidamente e me vesti ainda no banheiro, saindo com a escova de cabelos na mão tentando ajeitar minha _juba_. Edward e Alice estavam tomando café calmamente. Quando percebi que Edward estava comendo cereais, sorri para ele.

— Você sabe que eu nunca mais vou conseguir comer sucrilhos sem lembrar de você, não é? – falei, rindo enquanto me sentava. Ele sorriu e deu de ombros, não sem antes me lançar um olhar questionador.

— Alice, você veio com seu carro, não é? – perguntou Edward tranquilamente.

— Sim. – fez ela, sorrindo.

— Se importa se eu levar Bella no meu? – falou, meio sério. Eu abri a boca para retrucar, mas Alice me cortou.

— Não, é claro que não.

Encarei os dois, estreitando os olhos. Sabia que Edward iria querer conversar comigo, mas tão cedo? Ele não podia esperar voltarmos? Afinal, de qualquer forma eu estaria aqui, então...

— E por quê? – perguntei, sem em agüentar.

— Porque sim, Bella. – respondeu ele tranquilamente, e aquilo só me irritou mais. Porém, ao invés de surtar, respirei fundo.

— Ótimo. – respondi, sarcástica.

Nós terminamos de tomar café e eu peguei minhas coisas, andando para o carro de Edward sem nenhum ânimo. Ele queria conversar e tudo o que eu podia fazer era lhe explicar meus motivos.

Mesmo que fossem motivos idiotas.

Imaginei que ele fosse começar a me interrogar imediatamente, mas ele permaneceu o caminho todo com a boca fechada e não seria eu que interromperia o silêncio. Alice buzinou e acenou para nós enquanto ultrapassava o Volvo para estacionar mais perto do campus de sua primeira aula.

— Você tem alguma matéria importante agora? – perguntou.

Eu me assustei com o modo que sua voz soou desinteressada. Aquele não era meu Edward, era um fantasma do Edward da Tanya. Engoli em seco.

— Não. Mas... Não precisamos perder o primeiro horário. – tentei.

— Achei que já tinha ficado meio óbvio que queria conversar com você? – falou, soando como uma pergunta.

— Sim, mas eu não tenho muito a dizer e não está na hora do primeiro tempo, então acho que não será necessário.

Um segundo se passou enquanto Edward ainda dirigia em círculos grandes pelo estacionamento.

— Na verdade, eu realmente gostaria que dispensássemos as primeiras aulas. Eu quero te fazer um tanto de perguntas, acredite. – disse ele.

— Ah... certo. Nós vamos a algum lugar ou você vai rodar até vomitar? – pedi.

Ele sorriu, e eu percebi que tinha sido o primeiro sorriso sincero do dia. Suspirei, mordendo o lábio.

— Okay, eu não quero que vomite no meu carro. – falou, ainda sorrindo. Me peguei sorrindo de volta antes que pudesse pensar numa repreensão pra mim mesma.

Por coincidência... ou apenas falta de outro lugar, Edward me levou para a praia de La Push. Decidi que odiava aquele lugar, já que eu só ia lá pra ter conversas sérias demais pro meu gosto. _Cansativas_ e _reveladoras _demais

— Bombardeie-me. – resmunguei, dando de ombros.

Edward riu, revirando os olhos. Comecei a achar que ele podia ter distúrbio de bipolaridade.

— Eu achei que _você _queria me dizer algumas coisas. – começou ele. Resmunguei palavras ininteligíveis.

— Certo. Eu tenho, de fato. Nós podemos... parar de andar? – falei, parando bruscamente. Edward assentiu e nós nos sentamos num tronco seco qualquer.

— Bombardeie-me. – devolveu ele, sorrindo.

Respirei fundo.

— Eu não estou brava ou chateada com você, pra início de conversa. De verdade. Eu só não quero continuar com isso. Eu disse que não queria nada além de um encontro, mas nós saímos de novo e mais uma vez. E então toda essa... coisa... de estarmos sempre juntos. Não me entenda mal, eu adoro ficar com você. Só que compromisso é apenas uma palavra, o que conta é o modo de agir. E eu não consigo me imaginar te magoando. Eu simplesmente... gosto demais de você. E isso é doentio! E errado! E ainda por cima é estranho! – falei de uma vez, sem ter certeza se meu discurso fez sentido.

— Então... hã... O que você pretende fazer sobre isso? – perguntou ele, meio confuso com minhas palavras.

— Numa tradução grosseira, eu quero terminar. O que nós nem começamos, mas agimos como se existisse. Eu quero sair e não ficar pensando no que você vai estar fazendo ou se está ficando em casa sozinho. Eu quero voltar a ser a garota livre que eu _sou_. Eu gosto da sua amizade e com certeza acho que nós poderíamos sair de vez em quando, mas... só... não desse jeito. Não tão intimamente.

— Intimamente? – ecoou.

— Sim. Contando segredos, segurando mãos... Como namorados. Eu não quero. Eu não posso lidar com isso. Por isso, antes que comece, eu estou terminando.

Um segundo se passou, mas o silêncio não era opressivo.

— Não está brava comigo? – tentou.

— Não! – respondi, rindo. – Eu já disse, adoro você e adoro ficar com você. Só quero ter meu espaço e que você volte a ser apenas um bom amigo.

— Nada mais de amigo com benefícios? – perguntou, fazendo uma espécie de bico.

Eu gargalhei, sem conseguir evitar.

— Talvez nós possamos sair uma vez ou outra... – dei de ombros. – Mas no geral, não.

— Isso é uma pena! – brincou, se inclinando para mim. Eu me afastei por reflexo e ele riu. – Não vou te morder e nem te beijar, garota surtada.

Corei e ele se aproximou de novo, beijando meu rosto delicadamente.

— Você sabe que está ótimo pra mim e que vou continuar por perto de qualquer jeito, não é? – falou, e eu corei de novo com um sorriso.

— Eu realmente espero que sim, porque não acho que conseguiria desacostumar a ter você ao meu lado. – respondi, beijando seu rosto com um estalo.

— Minha pequena garota surtada... – brincou quando me afastei, e eu virei o rosto olhando para o lado e fingindo estar ofendida. Sem acreditar em minha mentira, puxou minha cintura e me fez sentar apoiada em seu peito forte. Suspirei quando ele passou os braços em volta do meu corpo. – Amo você.

— Oh, eu também te amo. – respondi, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele beijou meu rosto mais uma vez e eu suspirei.

Se _isso _era ser apenas amiga de Edward, eu com certeza iria me acostumar fácil.

**...**

Meu celular começou a tocar, mas eu continuei bem parada ontem estava, apesar de um pouco dolorida por tanto tempo sem me mexer.

— Não vai atender? – brincou Edward e eu suspirei, pegado o aparelho com desânimo.

— Alô?

— _Bella, filha! Espero não estar atrapalhando nada! _

Suspirei, revirando os olhos e me afastando um pouco de Edward para sentar mais confortavelmente.

— Oi, Reneé.

— _Eu estava pensando se você não quer almoçar com a gente hoje._

— Com "a gente"? – ecoei, mas assim que as palavras saíram, percebi. Ela queria um programa com a nova família. – Ah, não vai dar. Uma certa pessoa está me prometendo que sabe cozinhas há dias...

Edward sorriu pra mim, assentindo. Eu sorri de volta.

— _Mas... Ah, querida! Então podemos marcar outro dia? Eu gostaria de passar mais tempo com você, mas agora você está na casa do seu nam... de Edward. _– pediu, e eu quase pude vê-la com um biquinho.

— Claro que podemos marcar outro dia. – respondi, dando de ombros.

— _Tudo bem. Até mais, Bella!_

Suspirei, dando um sorriso pequeno.

— Até, mãe. – e desliguei o telefone, encarando o nada. Meu olhar caiu sobre o horário e eu gritei. – Ah meu Deus! Edward, nós perdemos o dia inteiro aqui!

Ele me olhou com um sorriso que eu sabia que devia ser crime.

— _Perdemos_? Foi um tempo perdido pra você? – brincou e me desafiou.

— Ah. – engasguei, corando. – Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não se faça de bobo.

Rindo, ele se levantou e me ajudou a levantar e tirar um pouco da areia da roupa.

— Vamos, Alice não pode chegar no meu apartamento e não nos encontrar. – disse Edward e eu assenti.

Antes mesmo de chegarmos ao carro, meu celular tocou de novo. Resmunguei e atendi sem ver quem era.

— Alô?

— _Bella! Onde você está? Te procurei, mas... Edward está com você? Estou na porta do prédio dele._

— Ah... nós estamos chegando aí.

— _Não acredito que ficaram namorando e não foram para a faculdade! Seus dois irresponsáveis! _– ela riu e eu resmunguei baixo.

— Não diga bobagens.

— _Estou só brincando. Mas de qualquer modo, venham logo. Beijinho._

— Até. – murmurei para o telefone já mudo. Edward riu de meu desprezo. – Alice está nos esperando.

— Sim, senhora. – respondeu ele, brincando. Não pude deixar de rir.

**...**

— Tenho uma notícia pra vocês. – Alice quicou na sala, quando chegamos e entramos no apartamento de Edward.

— Hm? – murmurei, sentando no sofá. Edward sentou na outra ponta, sem nem encostar em mim. Mordi o lábio abaixando os olhos, tentando me lembrar que fui eu que pedi isso. Fui eu que _exigi _isso.

— Não vou mais ficar aqui nos próximos dias. Vocês podem... aprontar o que sempre aprontam quando não estou. – falou, sorrindo.

— Como é?

— Eu falei com Jasper... e ele me convidou pra passar uns dias com ele... O que vai ser, enfim, um grande passo no nosso relacionamento. – falou, animada.

— Alice, você é uma tarada maníaca. – reclamei, mas ri.

Ela gargalhou com gosto.

— Então, eu vou pra lá hoje mais tarde... E nós vamos sair. No meio da semana, dá pra acreditar? Eu realmente espero que ele goste de mim! – tagarelou.

— É óbvio que ele gosta de você, quem não gostaria? – falei para ela, sorrindo.

Edward riu.

— Vocês são tão fofas, ohh... – zombou, e então foi para seu quarto.

— Bella... – Alice o ignorou, virando pra mim. – Eu sei que está chateada comigo por ir, mas...

— Chateada? – ecoei, confusa. – Por que eu estaria chateada com você, Allie?

Houve um segundo de silêncio entre nós e eu hesitei.

— O que você quer dizer, Allie? – insisti. – Por qual motivo eu ficaria chateada com você?

— Hmm... Porque agora você vai ter que dormir com Edward? Quer dizer, eu notei agora que estão meio brigados? Distantes... E eu não vou mais estar aqui pra ficar com você. – falou, mordendo o lábio com força em seguida.

Eu respirei fundo de olhos fechados.

— Fantástico. – ironizei, mas acabei rindo da expressão sofrida dela. – Tudo bem, não vai ser tão ruim... eu acho.

— Desculpe. – fez ela, mordendo os lábios. Eu ri de novo.

— Tudo bem, Allie. Eu vou sobreviver. Mas _você _vai implorar pra Edward me fazer companhia. – mandei. Ela assentiu com um sorriso discreto e saiu para o quarto, indo juntar suas coisas.

Liguei a televisão como se estivesse em casa e comecei a ver o que estava passando. Ouvi Alice indo falar com Edward e me segurei para não rir, imaginando-a com sua expressão de cachorro-sem-dono. Alice saltitou, minutos depois, de volta para o quarto bege e Edward veio falar comigo. Fingi que não o tinha visto.

— Hey. – falou, e eu o olhei com um sorriso.

— Oi.

Ela abriu a boca pra começar a falar, mas, interrompendo-o entrondosamente, minha barriga roncou. Corei até a raiz do cabelo quando ele riu.

— Vem, vamos fazer alguma coisa pra nós. Alice já disse que almoçou com Jasper. – disse sorrindo, e eu corei de novo, abaixando o olhar.

Fomos para a cozinha e – como prometido muitos dias antes – ele cozinhou pra mim. Tudo bem, era só macarronada, mas eu tinha que admitir que estava delicioso. Sentamos um ao lado do outro para comer e Edward esperou que eu comesse para ver minha reação. É claro que eu corei com a atenção.

— Está bom. – avaliei, sorrindo discretamente.

— Eu sabia. – falou ele, presunçoso.

Ri.

— Então por que ficou me esperando experimentar? – brinquei.

— Ah, só pra te deixar nervosa pelo momento. Mas agora que a tensão já passou, vou te deixar comer em paz. – respondeu, também brincando.

Nós dois rimos juntos e então comemos em silêncio.

— Alice me perguntou se eu tinha feito alguma coisa idiota. – Edward comentou enquanto pegava nossos pratos e colocava na pia. Eu me levantei para lavar e ele balançou a cabeça.

— Por quê? – estranhei, ignorando-o e pegando as duas pequenas panelas que ele tinha usado. Recebi um olhar de repreensão. – Você cozinhou, eu lavo. Ainda não me respondeu.

— Ele disse que você parece... chateada? E que nós estamos muito distantes. – explicou.

Agradeci por estar de costas e ele não me ver corar.

— Quanta percepção. – ironizei.

— Você está? – perguntou, depois de algum tempo, quando ele já estava enxugando a primeira panela que eu tinha lavado.

— Distante?

Ele bufou.

— Chateada. – respondeu, e quase pude vê-lo revirando os olhos.

— Não. – menti na maior cara de pau, dando de ombros.

Um minuto se passou e logo eu já tinha terminado a louça, mas não criei coragem pra virar.

— Está, sim. – Edward falou baixo.

Virei para ele lentamente.

— Não estou chateada. Estou... – mordi o lábio enquanto procurava uma palavra. – Eu não sei, acho que _frustrada_ serve. Não era pra eu sentir alívio por não... Eu... Argh.

Abaixei a cabeça e o ouvi se aproximando de mim. Edward parou na minha frente e ergueu meu rosto delicadamente, se aproximando. _Perto demais, perto demais _– eu repetia, mas não me movi.

— Não se sinta assim.

Mordi o lábio com toda a força que tinha.

— Eu sou a pior amiga que você já teve, não é? Deve ser um ficar perto de alguém tão inconstante. – murmurei, apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura.

— Estou começando a me acostumar. – brincou, mexendo em meu cabelo.

Suspirei, balançando a cabeça de leve.

— Você quer voltar atrás? – murmurou ele, puxando mexas do meu cabelo e brincando com a ponta dele.

— Hmm? – fiz eu, sem entender.

— Você quer voltar atrás com a sua decisão? A que me disse mais cedo na praia. – perguntou calmamente, nenhum traço de decepção ou animação em sua voz.

Respirei fundo. Eu queria? Eu queria voltar a ser aquela coisa estranhar que eu era de Edward – saindo com ele pra todo canto, considerando-o parte importante das mínimas decisões... Eu queria voltar a me agarrar com ele no sofá e rir com ele das minhas próprias manias?

Engoli em seco, balançando a cabeça negativa.

— Não. – respondi. Eu estava confusa sobre tudo, menos sobre o fato de que não queria nenhum tipo de envolvimento sério. – Eu... eu estou com medo, Edward.

Ele se afastou, e eu quase podia ouvi-lo perguntando do quê. Enxuguei as mãos na roupa desajeitadamente e segui para a sala. Ele me seguiu.

— Do que você tem medo? – perguntou baixo, sentando na minha frente no sofá.

— De você me machucar. – confessei num sussurro. Sua expressão de preocupado se quebrou num sorriso lindo.

— Eu nunca vou te machucar, Bella. E se eu fizer isso, você pode ter toda a certeza que não foi minha intenção. – garantiu.

Ri sozinha, sem humor.

— É tão fácil falar, você não faz ideia. – balancei a cabeça. – Eu confio tanto em você, Edward. E eu sei que um dia você vai me decepcionar... Então eu prefiro ter uma decepção... _amistosa_. Droga, eu não consigo explicar! – gemi.

— Por que eu iria te decepcionar? – fez ele seriamente.

— Porque é o que todos fazem. – dei de ombros. – As pessoas tem essa mania irresistível de me convencer a confiar nelas e então quebrar meu coração em pedacinhos.

Abaixei o rosto mais uma vez. Não queria que ele me visse, estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

**Edward's PoV**

— Do que você tem medo? – falei baixo, preocupado. Eu sabia que desde a noite anterior algo tinha mudado e que ela estava mais receosa, e eu precisava saber o motivo.

— De você me machucar. – sussurrou.

Eu olhei pra ela com seu bico e expressão temerosa. Não pude evitar que um sorriso aparecesse em meu rosto. _Bella, boba._

— Eu nunca vou te machucar, Bella. – garanti. Ela não pareceu acreditar. – E se eu fizer isso – continuei, tocando sua mão apoiada no sofá. –, você pode ter toda a certeza de que não foi minha intenção.

Ela riu com um pouco de sarcasmo.

— É tão fácil falar, você não faz ideia. – falou, balançando a cabeça em descrédito. – Eu confio tanto em você, Edward. E eu sei que um dia você vai me decepcionar. Então eu prefiro ter uma decepção... amistosa. – A encarei, confuso e começando a ficar um pouco nervoso. – Droga, eu não consigo explicar!

— Por que eu iria te decepcionar? – questionei, franzindo o cenho. Se ela tinha acabado de dizer que confiava em mim, como podia saber que um dia eu ia decepcioná-la? Eu _não ia!_

— Porque é o que todos fazem. As pessoas tem essa mania irresistível de me convencer a confiar nelas e então quebrar meu coração em pedacinhos.

E então, quando ela falou isso, eu senti _meu _coração quebrar em pedacinhos. E se isso me fazia parecer uma garota, eu não me importava. O que eu me importava era com aquela mulher forte e decidida, mas que por dentro não passava de uma menina indefesa, tímida e com medo de sofrer.

Eu quis ter mil palavras, mas nenhuma pareceria a certa. Tudo o que eu fiz foi levantar a mão e acariciar seu rosto, observando seus olhos se enchendo d'água e sentindo meu peito apertar. Ela não devia chorar, isso não era certo.

— Não posso dizer pelos outros, mas eu nunca vou deixar seu coração partido, Bella. Eu me importo com você, gosto demais de você pra isso. E... e se alguém te machucar, eu vou estar aqui também, pra te ajudar a sarar. – falei. Eram palavras idiotas e mal escolhidas, mas eu não era capaz de dizer nada melhor no momento. Ela fungou e jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, me abraçando com força. – Por favor, não chora. Não quero te ver chorando.

— Eu acredito em você. – murmurou, depois de alguns minutos naquele abraço silencioso.

— Acredita que eu não quero te ver chorando? – provoquei, e ela riu. Suspirei. – Ótimo, ria. Eu gosto da sua risada.

— Eu acredito que você não vai me magoar. – corrigiu, e eu ouvi um sorriso em sua voz. – Mas ainda assim eu não quero voltar atrás.

— Está tudo bem. Eu gosto de ser seu amigo. – respondi, dando de ombros. Óbvio que eu gostava de ficar com ela também, mas acima de tudo eu apreciava sua amizade. Mesmo estando confuso em relação ao que exatamente eu sentia por Bella, eu nunca deixaria que ela soubesse que eu ia sentir falta de beijá-la.

A fiz erguer o rosto e beijei seu nariz, sorrindo.

— Não acredito que sou tão sortuda por ter você. Te amo. – falou tudo de uma vez, e foi a minha vez de rir.

— Sem chances. O sortudo aqui sou eu. – afirmei antes de beijar seu rosto. Ela suspirou de olhos fechados. – Amo você.

**Três coisas a dizer: 1) Demorei um pouco mais do que o normal e peço desculpas, tive mil coisas pra fazer na escola, passei um fim de semana na casa duma amiga, ish... 2) Não vou poder responder as reviews; eu ia postar de manhã mas acordei mto tarde e aí já foi aquela correria de almoçar e assistir filme [que é quase uma tradição rsrs], e agora eu parei um pouco de ver o filme só pra postar, pq mais tarde ainda vou ter que sair. 3) Esse capítulo ficou beem menos legal do que ele estava na minha mente, desculpem. Agora no próximo vamos ver como a Bella vai ficar sem o Edward tão grudadinho nela, e como ela vai reagir quando o Jacob a chamar para um encontro... Hmm... O que vocês acham que ela vai fazer?**

**Beijinhos pra vocês. Se Deus quiser, até o final da semana que vem eu tô por aqui de novo... Ou talvez no início da próxima :D**


	24. Mais um adeus

Olá.

Estou aqui para ter uma conversa séria e sincera com vocês.

Honestamente, tem alguém lendo essa história? Se tiver, peço desculpas a você por isso.

Quantas vezes eu não parei de postar nessa fic? Bom, oficialmente só uma, mas quantos meses não passaram sem uma única atualização?

Quem é além de leitora, autora, sabe como é a sensação de deixar uma história de lado, e eu de fato estou me sentindo mal por isso.

Sei que prometi que ia começar a postar com mais freqüência e tal, mas esse é o tipo de promessa que não se pode garantir que vai cumprir. Porque quem escreve sabe – os momentos que seus personagens sofrem, as brigas, tudo isso – que não é a autora que manda, é a história.

E essa história simplesmente não está mais em sintonia comigo! Tipo, eu sei que soa ridículo dizer que a história não quer mais ser escrita, mas essa é a única forma que eu encontrei para explicar o que está acontecendo.

Eu comecei com um estilo, acabou virando outro, eu parei, voltei a escrever, começou a sair do meu controle de novo...

Sei que talvez algumas pessoas vão ficar se perguntando o que teria acontecido se eu continuasse a escrever, e sinto muito por isso. Já comecei a ler fics que acabaram parando, e conheço a sensação.

Só que simplesmente não dá! Eu não consigo escrever mais nessa fic.

NÃO vou parar nenhuma outra fic agora, e pretendo nunca mais desistir de uma, mas a Me Deixe Te Amar acaba por aqui. Obrigada a quem comentou, e é isso aí.

Beijo enorme,

Isa :*


End file.
